One Piece: Straw Hat Beast
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: "Who am I? I'm just a man that became an animal. I'm the one that will shake the sea as a monster. I'm the one who is lucky enough to be part of this crew. I'm the one that will make my captain the Pirate King... Because, every King needs a Strong Beast! I...AM...THE STRAW HAT BEASTS! (OCxHarem)
1. Meet The King and The Beast

Wealth, Fame, Power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates had obtained this as well as everything else the world had to offer. Before he was executed, his dying world mark the world into a new era!

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAH! You want my treasure?! You can have it! I left everything I have to offer in one place. Go find it!"_

These words lured men into the Grand Line in search of dreams greater than they ever dared to imagine. All across the world people raised their flag as the Golden Age of Pirates began.

Ten years have pass since his execution, one particular crew of pirates are known for their tenacity, will and determination to achieve their dream; they are the Strawhats Pirates.

You have heard their story since the beginning of the East Blue….. But, have you heard my part of the story? Because what you may hear, can be different from what I'm about to tell you.

Sit tight on your seats, clear your ears, ready your pupils…...Cause you're about to hear the story….

From the Strawhats Beast!

* * *

 **The Man who'll become the King of the Pirates and the Strongest Beast in all of the Sea!**

* * *

A lone, grand ship sailed peacefully on the sea; passing beneath various sea life and fallen ships that were not strong enough to hold their own on the high seas. Aboard this ship were two sailors bored out of their minds just leaning on the railings. The tanned, robust sailor blankly looked down on the ocean, but was shocked to see a lone barrel floating.

"Huh?" He said, staring at the mysterious barrel. The sailor wondered just what was in that barrel; booze, treasure, a person? Nah, the last one was just too weird so it had to be one of the first two.

…. Do I even?

Anyway, the robust sailor tried throwing a rope to catch the barrel, but missed. He tried again, but missed again. He tried again, and as well miss again.

"Three strikes, you're out Jeff!" his fellow sailor friend teases him.

"Wow Jeff, you suck so much!" another one spoke up from the top of the crow nest. Just then, he felt a shiver down his spine as he looks at an island far away.

As he do that, the sailor finally managed to latch the hook on the floating barrel. "Finally!" the sailor said as he pulls the barrel up, "Hey! Some help here please!" A lanky sailor helps him pull the barrel up.

"Man, this thing is freaking heavy!" The lanky sailor grumbled as they finally managed to. "Hehe must be filled with booze, then! Dibs on the first drink!" He yelled, pats the barrel.

Before they could do anything else, the sailor on the nest spoke up, "P-P-P-Pirates!" he yell out while pointing at a direction, where a pink pirate ship was.

The other two sailors drop the barrels and went to their position. At the same time, the pirate ship shot their cannonballs, causing a ruckus on the ship and making the barrel roll all the way down the ship interior before stopping inside a kitchen.

After a while, the ruckus calm down for a bit, just then, the door to the kitchen opens and a squeaky voice spoke up, "H-Hello?"

The door completely open, revealing a pink-haired bespectacled young boy that was wearing a blue and white shirt, black sweats with white socks and red slippers adorning his feet."T-there's no one in here, right?" the boy said as he enters inside, he then saw the large barrel. "W-Wow, that's a large barrel…" he says to himself.

Thinking that maybe the pirates are going to be thirsty, the boy began to roll the barrel out of the room, but before he could even get to the door. Three pirates show up.

"Hey there Coby!" one of them said. "What you doing here, you coward? Hidding?"

"N-No! I thought I'd haul this big barrel of alcohol over…" the boy now named Coby stuttered out fearfully. The pirates smiled at seeing the big barrel the brat was rolling.

"Hehehe we'll lighten it for ya!" A fat pirate said.

"I was just feelin' thirsty!" A taller pirate yelled.

"You can't! Alvida will kill us if she finds out!" Coby yelled, fearing just what this Alvida, that we don't know about, would do to them if they took whatever kind of booze or treasure she thought belonged to her.

"That's why we are shut in up about it. If no one says anything, there will be no problem." the pirate said before giving Coby a threatening glance, "Right Coby?"

Y-yes! You're right!" The pink haired boy whimpered out.

"Thing is pretty heavy!" The rotund pirate said as he moved the barrel upright. "Alright, I'm going to bust this thing wide open!" He said, cracking his knuckles. He readied his fist to break the barrel open and swung it down.

But then, a fist came out of the barrel and sped right at him, knocking him up into the air. All the pirates in the room and Coby screamed in fright at seeing a boy with a straw hat jump out of the barrel.

"Ahhhh! What a great nap!" the boy with the straw hat shout to himself. His eyes then began to wonder inquisitively over his surroundings.

"Huh?" He looked down to see a knocked out pirate on the floor. His eyes then wandered to the two astonished-looking pirates looking right at him. "Who're you guys?" he asked them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" They both screamed at him.

"Your friend will catch a cold if he sleeps there, you know?" the boy says as he hops out of the barrel.

"Who do you think put him there?!" they yell at him before pulling out their swords. "Listen here, we are pirates! And we-"

"Who the fuck is yelling so loud?!" said another voice.

The pirates and Coby jump in fear when another figure came out of the barrel. It was another boy, same height as the straw hat kid, he had lion-like short auburn hair. He had light-blue eyes, a gray and black tunic-like top that reached mid arm with gold outlines, black trousers and black leather boots. In his neck was a yellow pendant with a lion's paw image on it. The boy had a hand on his head.

"Jeez, I finally stop moving and I can't even take a rest from it!" said the boy as he jumps off.

"Hey kid, I'm hungry, where's the food?" The straw hat boy asked Coby.

The other two pirates were fuming in fury, "Don't you fucking ignore us!" they shout as they raised their sword and made their way into the two strangers.

Coby screamed as he saw that the guys were about to be cut in half. The straw hat boy tilted his head at the pink-haired weird facial expression and turned around to see the pirate swinging his sword at him while the orange boy still had his hand in his forehead as the other pirate swings his sword.

The poor pink haired boy couldn't look and covered his eyes to avoid the gruesome scene. After a couple of seconds, he looked to see…the two boys were completely fine?!

The two pirates lay in the floor, shock at seeing both of their swords breaking in half and having no effect on the boy with the straw hat and the orange-like lion boy.

"Why did you did that?" The straw hat boy asks them.

" _*Sniffffff*…. *Haaaaa*…._ There we go, much better." says the orange haired. He looks at the two pirates, "Okay, which one of you was talking a lot?"

"W-who are you two?!" One of the pirates asked them.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!" he slump his arm on the other boy's shoulder, "And this is Lionel D. Seth!" the auburn boy answer with a "Yo."

With that said, the two pirates pick up their unconscious partner and ran out of the room with fear. Meanwhile, Cobby could only look in shock at what just happened, before he senses return to him. "Y-You guys have to run! Those guys will be back with their friends to kill you guys!"

"Mmmmmm! But I'm hungry!" Said the boy named Luffy.

"How can you be so carefree?! There are still a lot more of them up on deck!" Coby shout at him.

"Can it peasky, once Luffy said his hungry, not even his own will can stop him." Said the one call Seth.

"Hey Seth!" Luffy call the orange haired boy, "There's a lot of food here!" the straw hat boy said.

Coby realized that Luffy was already in the storage room. Moments later, Seth walked inside, followed by Coby.

Coby gulped. "Actually, they might not find us in here." His eyes lowered to see Luffy and Seth checking the various boxes for any food.

"Yes! Food!" the straw hat says like a child.

"Luffy, try to at least leave something for tomorrow." Seth says, picking a box.

"Okay…. which should I choose? Hmm…this one?" He opened the box to see a pile of apples inside. "Oh these look great! It's not meat, but these will do in a pinch!" Luffy yelled as he began stuffing his mouth full of apples.

"U-umm my name is Coby by the way. Your names are Luffy and Seth, right? That was incredible just now. How did you do that?!" Coby began asking just how the two of them had the power to overcome those pirates. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like neither of them were actually listening to him.

"Man, these things are great!" Luffy yelled at Coby before turning back to the box full of apples. "Is this a pirate ship?" He asked.

"No, it's a passenger ship that is being raided by Alvida." Coby said, sighing to himself.

"Do they have boats in here?" Seth ask, eating some apples.

"I-I think so…" Coby replied.

"Great! Our ship sink on a whirlpool. Those things are the worst." Luffy mutters whole eating.

"Well maybe you should have seeing where you were rowing, idiot!" Seth shout to him.

The pink haired eyes widened in surprised, "You mean those giant whirlpools?! But no one could survive that!" Coby exclaimed in shock.

"Hahaha boy, was that a real surprise! That whirlpool almost had us, but we beat it, shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, scratching the back of his head in triumphant. Coby sweat dropped at hearing Luffy's odd tale and chalked it up to possible delusions by being starved of food. Seth look to be used to it as he continue eating his apples. "So are you one of those pirates?" Luffy asked Coby.

The poor boy's head drop as he remembered why he was with pirates, "It was on that fateful day…that day, I got in a boat on the outskirts of town to go fishing…but it turned out the boat was actually headed for a pirate ship. It's been two years since. In exchange for my life, I've been forced to be a chore boy."

Both boys look at each other before nodding at themselves before saying Coby, "So your dumb and stupid." Those words hit the poor cabin boy right in the heart.

"Brutally honest you two…" Coby said in sadness.

"Dude, you could just escape away." Seth says, with Luffy saying, 'Duh!'

Coby shrieks in fear, "N-No way! No way! No way! Just the thought of Alvida finding me frightens me and makes me weak in the knees-" he was cut by a bump to the head from Luffy. "Ow! Why you do that?"

"Because you were talking a lot, and you're a wimp!" Straw Hat laughs out.

Seth walks up to Coby, who was standing up, and push down the bump on his head back inside his head. "Gotta agree with Luffy, you're wimping out for nothing." he bluntly says.

"Yeah…if I only had the courage to drift the ocean in a barrel. Ahhh there's actually something I want to do, too." he says with sadness before looking at the two boys. "Umm, what compelled you guys to set out onto the sea?" Coby asked them with curiosity.

Luffy beams up at his question, "I want to be the King of the Pirates!"

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!"

"Just as he said," Seth continue, "He's going to become the King of the Pirates." he answers like is not a bad thing.

"Those he even knows what that means?!"

"Yep."

"Wait…. You guys are pirates?!"

"Yes."

"Your crew?!"

"We started sailing yesterday, so we don't have one yet." Luffy answer that as he looks at Coby and tilted his head when he saw that the boy with an open jaw. "Oi, you still there?"

"I think you broke him Luffy." Seth says, poking the chubby boy's head.

Coby quickly shot up. "King of the Pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in the world! That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power of the One Piece!"

"Yup, pretty much!" Luffy chuckled.

"What you mean _'Yup'!?_ Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!" Coby yelled.

"Me too!" Luffy said back to him.

"No way! No way! No way! No way! Absolutely no way! There's no way you can stand at the apex of this Great Pirate Era! No way! No way! No chance! No-" he was hit in the head by both Luffy and Seth. "Why was I hit?" he asks them.

"Cause you wouldn't shut up." they answer him.

"Heh….that's okay, I'm used to it." Coby said, remembering the times Alvida hit him.

Luffy grabbed the straw hat that lay on his head and held it firmly. "It's not about whether I can or not. I'm gonna do it because I want to." Luffy took the straw hat off of his head and stared into it. "I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, so if I die fighting for that, then that's fine with me!"

"I'm the same," Seth touch the pendant on his neck, "I have a dream of my own, and doing it can cause my death….. But, I'm going to do it, and if I die, then is as far I can go!"

Coby look in amazed and shocked at the two of them, they aren't afraid to enter a deadly era while young. Is this bravery, or stupidity? Who knows, but one things is for sure for our little Coby.

"I….. never thought about it that way…" he mutter out as he looks at his hands. "To fight for your dreams, even if it mean I'll die trying."

"Now, then! My belly's full so I guess I'll go get me a boat! I wonder if they'll give me one if I ask?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, there's a raid going on. No one will notice or care that a boat is gone." Seth answer him.

Luffy began to ponder his head, "Hmmm, I guess you're right Seth." he then beams out, "Yosh, let's just take a boat!" They began to walk away, the orange-haired was carrying several boxes, but stop when Coby spoke up.

"Do you guys…. suppose I can do it, too? If I'm prepared to die for it?" Coby asked them, making the two of them look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think….. I could join the navy?"

"The Navy?" Luffy asked.

"So you want to be a marine that capture bad guys?" Seth asked.

Coby shot up and turned back to look at Luffy. "Yes! Catching bad guys is my dream! It's been my dream ever since I was little!" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Do you think I can do it?!"

"Boi," Seth looks at him with a smirk, "Don't say it, just do it."

"Yeah! Besides, how should we know!" Luffy chuckle.

"Then I'll do it! If I'm going be a chore boy for the rest of my life, then I'll break out of here and catch Alvida!" Coby shout with determination, but it went down the drain when the ceiling broke apart and a heavy object fall inside. His heart became cold as a familiar voice spoke up.

"You're going to catch who Coby?" a deep woman voice said as the dust clear out, revealing a fat, ugly woman with a mace in hand.

"Aaaaaa!" Coby yell in fear as the thing gives a deadly stare at him before moving at the two boys.

"So this are the bounty hunters, well neither of them look like Zoro!" the 'woman' says. She looks back at Coby, "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself Coby, who's the most beautiful lady of all on these seas?!" Alvida asked the chore boy.

Coby shuddered and whimpered as he looked at the cold, hard glare of the pirate woman. He knew what would happen if he said she wasn't, "O-of course that would be-"

"Lady? That things is a girl?" Seth asked with confusion.

"I thought it was a walking whale." Luffy powder.

Everyone present drop their jaw into the ground as they stared blankly at the audacity of their words. Alvida was shaking in fury that this two had call her that, so what she's going to do?

"You brats! I'm going to clobber you!" she yell as she raised her mace and sent it down to the floor.

Both Luffy and Seth quickly jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided the club. Luffy landed in front of the cowering Coby and grabbed him and jumped upwards onto the top deck, follow by Seth who, was carrying the boxes that contain food.

They came out from the hole Alvida made with her fat ass. "Why you!" a pirate said before he went to attack, follow by his companions.

One of them, swinging their sword at Luffy, but the straw hat boy swiftly took a step back and headbutted him to the ground. Behind him another pirate raised their sword to swing at him and received a punch in the face by the orange haired boy. Seth jump into Luffy's shoulders as four swords try to cut him at the same.

"I place them, you hit them!" Seth shouted before jumping off and hit the pirates in the sides. After a few throw punches and dodged attacks, he managed to catch the attention of the pirates as the surrounded him at the side of the boat.

"Nowhere to run kid!" One of the pirates laugh out.

"Wrong! I got you right where I want you!" Seth shout as he points to the right side of them. Confused, the pirates turn to the side and their jaw drop.

Luffy had an arm stretch far longer than any other normal arm could while grabbing the mast. Before the pirates could either scream or run, the straw hat boy shout, **"Gum-Gum Rocket!"** and his body speed towards the pirates, collide with them like bowling pins.

Seth, shockingly, began to spin around like a ball, **"Beast Roll!"** in a quick moment, he shot out from the floor and began to hit and bounce off all the pirates that were on his way.

"What?!" Alvida screamed as she came off the hole. The rest of the pirates began to slowly back away from the straw hat boy and the lion-like boy, in hope they wouldn't use their weird powers and the beast attack on them too.

Coby stared in shock and awe at the crazy powers the two of them had just showcased. "Luffy…. Seth…. what are you guys?" He stuttered out.

"Me? I'm a rubber person!" Luffy said as he stretched the right side of his face.

"And I'm just a wild man with a heart of a lion!" Seth said, while showing his canine teeth.

"A rubber person and an animal person? You can't be serious!" Coby said in shock. He then looked down to see a large shadow and scampered behind the two boys as he saw an angry Alvida glaring at them.

"You've eaten the Devil's Fruit, haven't you?" Alvida asked.

"Yeah! The Gum-Gum Fruit!" Luffy replied with a grin.

"No, I just train hard." Seth stated.

"I see…. I'd heard the rumors, but I guess they really do exist. You two also seem pretty skilled. Are you two bounty hunters?" Alvida asked.

"Nope! Pirates!"

"Pirates?! Only the two of you?! What a laugh?!" Alavida laughs, her men laugh with her. "Do you boys realized who are you up against?!" she points her club at the chubby boy, "Coby, explained to them who am I!"

Coby stared in fear as sweat form on his face, "Y-You're…." he began to say when words from both Luffy and Seth came to his mind.

 _"I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, so if I die fighting for that, then that's fine with me!"_

" _I have a dream of my own, and doing it can cause my death….. But I'm going to do it, and if I die, then is as far I can go!"_

 _('Why…..why can't I be like them? Why can't I just brave up and be like Luffy and Seth? Why don't I believe in myself?!')_ Coby gritted his teeth and shout loud, "The most ugly, cragged old hag ever!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

All of Alvida's crew dropped their jaw at hearing what Coby had just said. As the captain herself felt anger at what the runt just shout out. Meanwhile, Luffy and Seth barf waterfalls from their mouths before crying in laughter while holding into each other's shoulders.

 **"What…. did you just say?"** Alvida whispered vehemently, twitch marks adorning her face.

"All the injustices I had to face on this damn ship…... and all the innocent people that suffered….. All because I wasn't brave enough or strong enough to beat anyone of you!" Tears form on Coby's eyes before coming out him, "But no more! I'm not going to accept this anymore! I'm gettin out of this ship, I'm going to join the navy! I'm going to become a Marine! And then I'm gonna beat up pirates! Mean, old, ugly pirates like you and stop all the injustices all pirates like you have done!"

"Do you even know what you are saying?!" Alvida asked the insane little chore boy.

"I do! I…I'm going do what I want to do! And when I do, I'm gonna catch your lousy ass!" Coby screamed out even more.

Luffy laugh even harder than before, tears falling for his eyes. Seth was in the same condition as him.

Alvida had finally heard enough and raised her club to swing it down on the little pipsqueak. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD BOY!"

"Gaaaaaaaah!" the chubby boy cry in fear, but he did it. _('No regrets! No regrets! I say what I want to say! I fought for my dream!')_

Suddenly, Seth stood in front of Coby, a smirk on his face, "Nice job Coby!" suddenly, his left arm grow some auburn fur and sharp claws. Alvida screamed as she swung her club down on the auburn-haired man, but was shocked to see that he had…caught it with his bare hand?!

"What?!" Alvida yelled, confused as to why this man wasn't dead. Coby laid there shocked as he saw Seth stopping the mace with little trouble.

"Heh! I'm going to be honest here Alvida." Seth crush the mace into pieces with his left-fur hand. "I can see a beautiful woman inside you, one that I would gladly date." the woman was surprised by her destroyed mace, and was blushing at this brat comment.

"Is still no late to accept reality and change your figure… Do that and I might consider go out with you." he wink at her, making her heart beat. "For the time being!" Seth cock his furred arm into a fist. "Get out of my sight! **Lion Strike!"** He yelled, colliding his fist with Alvida's stomach; sending her flying off into the distance which left a sparkle in the sky.

"Gone! Gone! And out!" Luffy shout with pure joy as the Coby and the rest of the Alvida crew jaw drop to the floor. "Oi, you guys!" Luffy called them.

"Yes?!" They all responded in fright.

"Give Coby a small boat. He's going join the navy. Keep your mouths shut and let him go!" Luffy said to them as his fist clash with each other. "Or you'll answer us!"

"R-right!" They all responded back to him.

Coby stared in gratitude at both of the people that had helped him and was about to say something before cannonballs hit the water beside them and rocked the cruise ship, causing the three to wobble in place. The boat came to a stop and they looked up to see three naval ships sailing towards them.

"It's the navy!" Coby yelled.

"Oh perfect timing! You should go see 'em!" Luffy said to the small boy. "But were pirates, so we are bucking it!" The straw hat boy jump into a small boat that Seth raid.

"Wait, I just can't join the navy like this!" Coby yelled as he make his way to them.

A small ship then lowered into the water carrying an orange-haired woman with all of stolen loot she nabbed. Suddenly, another small ship fell onto the water beside her, rocking her ship. She closed one eye to keep water from splashing into her eye, but kept the left one open and saw a boy with a straw hat, a small pink-haired boy, and an auburn-haired boy on the same boat. She suddenly made eye contact with the auburn-haired young man and kept that same eye contact until another cannonball shot into the water, splashing water upwards. The two ships began sailing in different directions and parted ways, narrowly avoiding the line of sight from the naval ships.

* * *

 _(After minutes of sailing)_

The three boys were now far away from the boat. Coby sat up and moved to look behind them. "Looks like we managed to get away…" Coby said, staring behind them for any incoming naval ships.

"Yep, we're far away from them, I can't pick up any smell." Seth said as he slump his legs to the side of the boat.

"Smell?" Coby ask in confusion.

"Yep!" Luffy sit at the mast of the boat with a childish smile, "Seth is actually a real lion!"

That info shock the pink haired boy, "A real lion?!"

"Luffy, I told you already, it wasn't just any lion, it was a Battle Cat!" Seth shout at his friend.

The straw hat boy bump-fist his hand, "Oh yeah! That's right!"

"A Battle Cat?!" Coby was in more shock, "You mean the mystical and legendary creature that is half-lion, half-dragon!? THAT Battle Cat?!"

 _Battle Cat: A legendary beast that's half-lion and half-dragon, a bloodthirsty animal that will attack any enemy that attacks him. When they die, their soul roams around the world, looking for a place to start a life. If it wants to, it can merge with a human, giving it all his power._

Seth nod to him, "That one, when I was a little, a Battle Cat raised me into the wild, train me into a dangerous predator…. But, after three years, it died and then," he extended his left arm as it grows fur and claw, "His soul entered inside me, now we are one."

"Wow." Coby said in amazed.

"I know! That's why I needed him in my crew! The Pirate King needs a badass beast on his crew!" Luffy said with star eyes as he imagines himself as the Pirate King and next to him was Seth in a full Battle Cat form.

"Oy! Your imagination is way off charge!" Seth says with a sweat drop on his head.

"Umm Luffy." Coby asked the straw hat pirate. Luffy turned to the small pink-haired boy. "If you're heading for the One Piece, then that means you're going to the Grand Line, right?"

"Yeah." Luffy replied.

"That place is referred to as a pirate graveyard, you know." Coby said to the straw hat pirate.

"Yeah. That's why I need a strong crew." Luffy said before putting a thinking pose, "Oi, Coby, what about that pirate hunter guy? What's he liked? Uhh…Zolo?"

Coby stared confusingly at Luffy. "You mean Roronoa Zoro? I heard he's being held prisoner at a naval base."

Luffy groaned, "Aw, so he's a weakling?"

Coby ran right up to Luffy. "Nothing like that! He's as terrifying as a demon!" Coby yelled before realizing something, "Why are you asking?"

Luffy chuckled. "Thought I might have him join my crew if he's a good guy!"

Coby stared slack jawed over at Luffy. "You're being reckless again!"

"C'mon, he might be a good guy!" Luffy argued.

"He's been caught because he's a bad guy! No! No way! No way! Absolutely-" Seth clap his hand together.

"Give it up Coby, once Luffy says who he wants in his crew, he is going to pester you until you say yes. Believe me, I suffer the same fate." Seth says, still remembering all the ruckus Luffy gave him until he finally said yes.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughs as he looks at the ocean. "Now! Onward to our next adventure!"

And with that said, the trio sails off to the town where the bounty hunter known as Roronoa Zoro was been held.


	2. Enter the Asura Swordsman

**Enter Zoro! The man who will be the Greatest Swordsman in the World!**

* * *

After sailing for almost two hours, the boat reached a small island call Shells Town, a place two humongous blue cylinder-like buildings that towered over the rest.

"All right! We're here!" Luffy shout as he jumps off the boat. "The navy base city!" Coby got off as well while Seth tight up a rope against the chord. "You're amazing Coby! You got us into the place!" Luffy yell to the chubby sailor.

"Of course I did!" Coby shout back at him, "Is important to have navigation skills to sail the sea! If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate! You should at least find a navigator to join you!"

"All right, let's get something to eat!" The straw hat boy yell as he began to walk away.

"He did not listening!" Coby eyes bloodshot out before he looks at the auburn boy, "Seth! Can you at least tell him something!?"

Seth just groan at him, "Don't even start, do you know what crew member he wants right now?" Seth looks at Coby, "A musician."

"Musician!" Coby drops his head down, "He's not going to last."

After a while, they entered a tavern and sat down at a table and ordered some food. After Coby stared blankly at Luffy gorging the food, he slowly picked at his food after losing his appetite. How can Seth eat calmly with this manner of the straw hat was a big mystery for the pink haired boy.

Luffy chomp down his food before burping out, "Ah! That hit the spot! "Well Coby, from here we go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great Marine, alright?"

"I hope that you managed to make your dream come true." Seth said.

Coby began brushing away tears from his eyes. "I will! Thank you both so much! Luffy, Seth, you both have to become great pirates too!" Coby said to them. "Although we'll be enemies in the future." He muttered to himself.

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at that Marine base." Luffy says awfully loud.

Suddenly everyone began to freak out at just the mention of Zoro's name. Everyone inside the tavern flipped their tables in fright and retreated to the opposite side of the tavern to put as much distance between themselves and that boy with the straw hat. Coby leaned over to Luffy's side and whispered, "Looks like we can't just yell out the name 'Zoro.'" Luffy nodded in response. "I just saw a notice on the streets, there is someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base," Coby said in an effort to change the subject, but the crowd instantly flipped out at the mention of the Morgan guy and retreated back to their corners in fright.

After walking out of that strange tavern, Luffy began laughing at remembering the events in there. "Hahahaha! What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again!"

Coby rubbed his chin in thought. "That's strange…I have a bad feeling about this!" he began to think, "I understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name since he could escape at any time. But, why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?!"

"Well he could've done something bad, right?" Luffy stated.

"Impossible! He's a marine, why would people be scare of a Marine!?"

"Coby," Seth spoke up, "Don't forget that evil comes in shapes and sizes, whether is a pirate or a marine."

Coby was about to respond back when he realized that they were in front of the navy base, "Wow…" Coby muttered.

"Yeah…it looks pretty ugly up close." Luffy says, eliciting a shocked look by Coby and a chuckle from Seth. Luffy motioned for Coby to go to the door. "Go ahead, Coby."

Coby shivered in fear. "B-But I'm not prepared yet…Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking."

Luffy shrugged, "Suit yourself." He and Seth then hopped on top of the wall and slowly began pulling themselves upwards.

"O-Oi! You two!" Coby yell at them.

"You see him Seth?" Luffy ask while looking around. He felt a tap on his shoulder and look to see his companion point far ahead. They hopped down to the floor and proceeded to jog down the way. "I just saw something over there. Come on, guys!" Luffy said. Seth and Coby followed after him and hopped on top of the wall with Luffy. "Oi look at that person."

Right in the middle of the square was a man tied to a cross, he had a bandana on his head, wear a white shirt, three earrings were on his left ear, a green haramaki sash and black pants and boots.

When Coby took a peek, he immediately let go of the wall and fell to the ground. "Th…That black bandana and cloth around his waist. It…It's him! It's Roronoa Zoro!" Coby yelled to the two boys.

"So that's him, huh?" Luffy says, "I could just untied him."

"But I don't think he will join the crew with just undoing the ropes." Seth comments.

Luffy place a hand on his chin, "Hmmmm, maybe your right."

"Why are you guys talking about that right now?! Do you two realized that if you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you guys!" Coby told them in fear as he jumps to the wall again.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled to the three leaning on the wall. They all looked to see that it was Zoro's voice calling to them. "Could you please…come over and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted." He panted exhaustingly, blood dripping from his mouth onto his plain white shirt.

"Look, he's smiling." Luffy says.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my word." said Zoro.

Silence took over after he said those words before the auburn boy spoke up, "Leaving aside the great offer, you do know that you could have just said _'Beat it kids'_ right?"

"...Tch! Never expect someone to figure out what I wanted to say." the green bandana scoff out.

Suddenly, a ladder was placed right beside Coby by a small girl. The three climbers looked at her strangely as she climbed up and shushed for them to be quiet. She then dropped down onto the small square where Zoro was tied up and quietly ran up to him. Zoro looked at the young girl inquisitively. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked her while staring down at the girl intimidatingly. "Do you want to die or something? Get lost!"

Coby bit his lip in fright. "Luffy, Seth, go stop her! She could be killed!" Coby yelled to them.

Both pirates turn to him, "Why don't you do it, that's a marine job right there." That shut Coby off.

The girl, however, was unfazed by his glare and pulled out to big rice balls from her bag. "Umm, Mister, I made you some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time, right? This is the first time I made rice balls…"

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" Zoro yelled at the girl in the hopes that she would just get the message and leave before she got caught.

"But…" She mumbled.

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!" Zoro yelled back at her.

"Now, now Zoro," A voice spoke up, the two people turn around to see the gates opening and a blonde mushroom haired man in a purple suit walking in with two Marines at his side. "Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it." the boy said.

"Some weirdo came." Luffy mumbled.

"He must be someone important in the Marines. Thank goodness the girl is safe now." Coby says, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know," Seth gaze hardened, "I have a bad feeling with this guy."

Zoro grunted as he saw the boy walking cockily over to him. "Tch…if it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son…"

"Bastard? Don't get cocky! Remember your place here!" He then looked down at the little girl and patted her head. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty." He says as he snatched one from her hands, eliciting an angry yell from the girl. He ignored it and popped the rice ball into his mouth and immediately spit it out. "Blegh! Horrible! You put too much sugar inside! You're supposed to put salt in these things!"

"But…but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!" She said to him.

"How could anyone eat something like this?!" he shouted before throwing the rice ball into the ground and began stomping on it.

"Ah! Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!" She continued screaming at him, begging for him to stop.

Coby watched shocked as he saw a member of the Marine faculty do something so horrible. "T-That's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them!"

Finally, the boy stopped stomping the rice ball into the dirt and smiled at the little girl. "Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up! Hehe."

The little girl began sniffling as tears fell from her eyes. "Why…I…I really tried hard to make them."

The boy rubbed his forehead. "Jeez, this is why I hate brats." He then proceeded to crouch down and point to the sign next to him. "It's all your fault, you know? Didn't you see what was written here? It says, _'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime.'_ And it's signed by my daddy, Marine Lieutenant Morgan." Helmeppo crouched down to glare at the girl. "You know how scary my daddy can be, right?" The little girl didn't answer as she continued to cry. He then motioned to the Marine beside him, "Throw this brat out!"

"Huh?" The Marine replied.

The boy turned to the Marine angrily. "I'm telling you to throw her out of here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'm telling my dad!"

"A-Aye sir!" The Marine said. He then grabbed a hold of the girl and chucked her over the wall.

Luckily, Luffy quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. Coby ran up to her and softly gripped her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked the little girl, getting a small nod from her.

Seth became furious at this act before an idea pop in his head, he memorize the cocky boy's position before jumping off the wall and summon his lion arm, he made a circle around the low area, but not low enough.

"Oy Luffy!" the straw hat boy looks at him and motion to come. Once he did, Seth whispered something in his ear making a grin on Luffy's face and began to nod rapidly.

Back to Zoro and the mushroom head, "You really are a stubborn one. Aren't you Roronoa Zoro?" the mushroom head said in a smug tone.

"That's right." Zoro says as he glared back at him. "I'm going to survive a whole month, then leave as our agreement. And you better not back out of your part."

"I wouldn't dream of it Zoro." he says with a laugh. His laugh died in his throat as he felt a chill run up his spine. He and the other marines were rubbing their arms as if cold as they looked around, confused as to why they felt cold when it was warm and sunny.

Zoro felt a stare as well before looking at where the three boys were and was shocked to see the auburn boy, glaring at the marines, but it wasn't any kind of glare….

It was a predator's glare.

 _('That kid…. Is doing this?')_ Zoro asked to himself. The marine boy finally found where the stare was coming from.

"Hey you!" he screamed. "Who are you?! This is a marine base!"

Seth didn't say a word, only made a smile, "Hey! Fungus head!" he shout at the boy whose jaw fall down.

"Fungus?!" he screams out of anger.

Seth point his at him, "You're wide open!" Just then, a perfect cylinder of stone shot out of the wall and went straight into the cocky marine's jewels. He just stood there for a few moments before his face slowly twisted into one of pain as his eyes crossed before rolling back in his head as his mouth slowly fell open, yet no sound came out. He was trembling and sweating profusely as the pain finally reached his brain before he slowly fell forward at an agonizing pace and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ha! Right between Mama and Papa!" Seth howls while laughing as Luffy managed to climb up in time to see the expression on the marine's face. It was so priceless, he couldn't stop laughing as well.

"HELMEPPO SIR!" the two marines shout in shock as they pick the boy called Helmeppo and ran out of the place.

Zoro on the other hand was laughing like there was no tomorrow, he just witnessed the bastard's son get hit right where his family heirlooms was, and the reaction was priceless as well. He stopped laughing, but had a smirk, as two footsteps stop in front of him. He looks up to see Luffy and Seth standing up.

"Heh…. You two made my day with that stunt." he says as they both shared a laugh. "So who are you kids?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." the straw boy says and point at his friend, "And this is Lionel D. Seth, you can call him Seth for short."

Seth look at his with a deadpanned face, "Why those he has to call me by my first name already? He hasn't even joined the crew."

"Crew?" Zoro perk up at those words, "So you two are pirates? You gave up on life and became a crook?"

Luffy turned to stare right into Zoro's eyes. "It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you." Zoro smirked.

"I haven't made up mind yet. Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy and stuff." Luffy chuckled, touching his beloved straw hat.

"A bad guy, huh? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month. That bastard kid promised me that he would let me go afterwards. I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams" Zoro valiantly told the two.

Luffy and Seth look at him with silenced before the straw hat boy broke it, "Really? If I were you I think I would starve to death in a week." He smiled.

"That's why we're different. Go find someone else to join you." Zoro muttered.

Luffy stared at him until he turned away to leave. He stared over at Seth who still hadn't moved. "You comin'?" He asked him.

"...Nah, I'll accompany him for a while. Maybe try to convince him." the auburn boy tells Luffy who, nodded and smiled back and proceeded to leave until…

"Hold on!" Zoro said. Luffy turned to look back at Zoro. "That…can you pick it up for me?" He asked, motioning to the crushed rice ball on the ground.

Luffy crouched down and picked it up. "You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Then again, I guess you can't be too picky about food when you're hungry…" He muttered to himself.

"Shut up! Just give it to me. Let me eat all of it!" Zoro said, opening his mouth for the rice ball. Luffy then shoved the dirty rice ball into his mouth and watched him try to chew and swallow it without throwing up.

"Oi, do you want to kill yourself?" Luffy asked Zoro.

Zoro coughed in response and swallowed one last time. "Tell that little girl…"

Luffy tilted his head. "Tell her what?"

Zoro lowered his head. "The rice ball tasted very good. Thank you very much."

Luffy beamed and agreed to tell the girl and ran over to the wall and hopped over it. After he left, Seth seat down and cross his leg in front of Zoro and began to draw lines on the dirt in front of the man's feet.

"Why are you still doing here?" Zoro asked while closing his eyes.

"Ever play _'X and Zeros'?_ " Seth asked as he finish drawing, "Is a good game to kill boredom."

"...Shouldn't you follow your captain?" the hunter asked.

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Seth wrote an 'X' on the upward left.

Zoro didn't say anything and for some reason, place his right feet on the down in the middle. "If you're here to make sure I don't die, I'll make your job easy because I won't."

"I know that," Seth marks on the right bottom, "People who have ambitions won't fall at anything…. But you aren't making progresses being tie up like this."

Zoro place his left feet on the upward left, "So, you think I should get out and become a crook and sail the seas like one?"

"Nah, been a pirate doesn't make you a crook entirely," Seth marks the center, "I mean, look at me, I could untied you now instead of playing with you here."

Zoro scoff, "You're are trying to get on my good side so I join you two." he placed his feet on the middle right.

"Whenever you choose to join or not, is up to you," Seth marks on the last left side, "Although, if Luffy decides that he wants you to join, your fuck."

"And why is that? Is he going to blackmail me into joining you guys?" Zoro says sarcastically.

Seth didn't say anything as he was about to mark when the smell of meat came to him, turning around, he saw Luffy jumping the wall and began walking to them.

"Yo! So, did he agree to join us, Seth?" Luffy asked the auburn-haired man.

"Mmmm not exactly." Seth says.

"Ahhh, you suck Seth!" Luffy pouted.

"Like you could do better!" Seth yelled at him.

Zoro growled as he listened to the two of them talk about him as if he wasn't here. "Listen, I already told both of you that I don't wanna be a pirate!"

Luffy turned from arguing with the auburn boy and held out his hand. "I'm Luffy. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're going join me, okay?"

"I've told you clearly! I have things I need to do. Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate." Zoro told Luffy.

Luffy frowned. "That's the difference? Besides, everyone already thinks you are a bad guy."

Zoro growled under his breath. "I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

Luffy continues staring at Zoro and nodded. "I don't care! You are going to join me!"

"Don't decide for yourself!" Zoro yelled at him.

"Hey, I heard that you use a katana, is that right?" Luffy asked the swordsman.

"Hrm…if I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana." Zoro replied.

"Where is the katana?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms.

"That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure most…other than my life!" Zoro told him.

"Ohh? Treasure, huh? It must be something great!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at the swordsman. "Okay! I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get your katana back."

"What?!" Zoro shouted, surprised that this kid would still help him even after he refused to join his crew.

"But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!" Luffy yelled, laughing.

Zoro's mouth fell from his face, "THAT'S BLACKMAIL YOU BASTARD!"

Luffy turn to Seth, "Seth! You watch over here and make sure he doesn't die!" Luffy said as he ran off to look for Zoro's sword.

"…Dose he plans on sneaking into the base? What a fool!" Zoro muttered.

Seth chuckle, "Says the guy that foreshadow his own fate."

"Shut Up! How was I supposed to know he would actually blackmail me!" Zoro shout with shark teeth, causing the auburn boy laugh even harder.

After a while, Coby jumps the wall and ran at them. "H-Hey Seth!" he calls for the lion boy. "What are you doing?! Where's Luffy?!"

Seth point at the navy base, "He went to find Zoro's sword."

"What?! Luffy is inside the base? He's too hot-headed!" Coby gritted his teeth angrily and worked to quickly untie Zoro's bindings.

"Oi! If you help me, they are going to kill you!" Zoro yelled at him.

"You shouldn't be arrested! I heard what you did for that girl and that doesn't mean they should kill you! I can't stand those kinds of Marines….. Seth…you were right. There are evil Marines out there, but I'm going to become a real Marine! Just like the way Luffy is determined to become the Pirate King!" Coby yelled boldly.

"Glad to hear that!" Seth says.

"Wait! P-Pirate King?! You're joking, right?" Zoro yelled out.

"Hehehe I was a bit shocked when I first heard him, but he's serious! So, I wi-" before he could say anything more, Coby was pushed away.

Seth was now in Coby's place when suddenly, blood spurted out from his right arm. "Ghr!" the auburn lion grasp his arm in pain.

"Seth!" the chubby boy went to his side worried.

"Don't worry! I heal fast!" Seth says as he places two fingers on his wounds and brutally took out the bullet from his arm. "Get him out of those rope!"

"What you two need is to get out!" Zoro shout at them, "I only have to stay ten more days like this-"

"More like ten minutes, you're getting execute either way!" Coby shout at him.

"...What?! Executed!?"

Coby try to untied the ropes, "Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement," He explained. "He planned on killing you from the start, which made Luffy really angry, so he just knocked him out."

"What…..He did that?" Zoro asked in shock that the straw hat boy did.

"Heh…." That's something Luffy would do," Seth says as he wraps a bandage on his wound. "If you break a promise, he will answer back with forced." He looks at the hunter, "You got troll really bad."

"Shut up!" the green bandana man shout.

"Now that the marines are mad they're dead set on catching Luffy!" Coby says as sweat form on his head, "Zoro…..I'm not asking you to join his crew or anything, but Luffy and Seth are strong, just like you….. If anyone can help them escape from here is you, just like they can help you escape!"

Before Zoro could answer, an angry voice yell out, "End of the line brats!" the three of them turn around to see several marines. Behind of them was a dark-skin man with a captain coat, a metal jaw and an axe as a hand.

"For the traitorous acts you've committed against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand!" the man raised his axe hand as the soldiers aim their guns at them.

 _('No, I can't fall now!')_ Zoro thought as memories return to him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Let's vow to each other that someday, one of us will become the greatest swordsman! And we are going to fight for that title!_

" _Heh…..You're a real idiot…. Challenge accepted!"_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 _('I promise that will become the greatest swordsman in the world! I won't die now!')_ Zoro though before seeing Seth immediately in front of the firing range. "You!"

"Seth!" Coby yell in shock.

"The least I can do is body shield some of them!" the lion boy said as he crossed his arms in a 'X'.

"Fire!" the lieutenant shouted as bullets were shot.

Time went slowly as the bullets came close to the auburn boy whose eyes began to change into red. However, fate decide to throw in some luck as Luffy appear right in front of him and intercepted the bullets.

"WHAT?!"

"LUFFY! SETH!"

"STRAW HAT!"

The straw hat boy just smile as the bullets hit him, and stretch his body backward before sending them back at the marines, some of them grazing them.

"Hahaha! Bullets don't work on me!" Luffy laugh out.

"About time you show up gummy man." Seth says with a smirk.

"HEY! I told you already, I'm a rubber man!" the captain shout at him.

"What the hell are you?!" Zoro finally ask at the craziness here as Coby pass out on the ground.

Luffy look at him, "Me? I'm the one that'll become the King of the Pirates!" he then grabs three katanas, two were black and one was white. "Here, I found three swords, which one is yours?"

"All three of them are mine, I use Santoryu; Three swords style." Zoro answer him.

"Three swords? Awesome!" Seth comment.

"Yeah!" Luffy look at the marines, who were still in shocked. "If I let you, you'll be label as a criminal. If you stay like this, you'll get killed."

"In other words, become a criminal or die." Seth says he stood next to Zoro.

A few seconds later, the pirate hunter smile, "You guys are the devil's son…. Fine! I'll rather become a pirate than die here!"

Luffy bounce in joy, "Woohoo! I have another crew member!"

"Now get me out of here!" Zoro yell out.

"IF GUNS DON'T WORK, THEN CUT THEM!" they hear the marine lieutenant shout as several marines charge with swords in hands.

"Here, I'll make this quick." Seth summon his lion arm, surprising Zoro.

"You got some strange power right there." he says as the boy use his claw to cut the ropes on his wrists. "Give me my swords!" he says as Luffy give it to them.

In a blink of an eye, he unsheathed his sword, cut the remaining ropes, grab his other swords and block all the marines swords that were about to slash them. Holding his third sword on his mouth.

"Wow…." Coby woke up from his daze and was amazed by how Zoro stop those swords with little effort.

The pirate hunter give a cold stare, **"Move and you die."** he says, scaring the marines as the cry in fear.

He looks at the two pirates, "There, I fought the navy, so I'm officially an outlaw. However, I want to make one thing clear."

"And that is?" Luffy ask.

"I may sail under your flag, but I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." he grip his swords more, "If you force me to abandon it or stand in the way of my dream, you're going to harakiri yourself."

Luffy grin at his words, "Greatest Swordsman in the world? Nice! The Pirate King needs only the best!"

"Heh….You're a cocky one."

"What are waiting for?! Kill them!" the blond lieutenant shouted with anger and annoyance.

"Zoro, duck!" Seth shout when he grabs Luffy by the arm and began spinning around. The rubber man's leg stretch out and shout, **"Gum-Gum Whip!"** Zoro move out of the way as the leg hits all the marines off him.

The marines were now scared at the monstrous trio that beat them up.

"Lieutenant, we can't fight these guys!"

"Yeah, they're insane!"

"We couldn't even beat Zoro by himself!"

The axe man had enough, "Listen up fools! All those that yell weakness will shoot themselves!"

"!" the marines were in shock at what they hear.

"I will not tolerate weakness in my domain! That's an order-"

*BAM*

He didn't finish talking as he blocks a fist with his axe, making him cough stagger backward. He became furious when he saw Luffy in front of him.

"You low life scum…..! How dare you defy me?! I'm Lieutenant Morgan-" he didn't finish when Seth came in rolling in the air and hit him square in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

Seth bounce off him and land next to Luffy, "This guy is seriously stupid if he thinks that we won't defy him." He says with a bored stare.

"Agreed, we are not marines!" Luffy shout as the Morgan got off the wall and threw away his coat.

"You fucking turds! I'm FUCKING killing you!" Morgan shout as he sprints at them. He raised his axe up as Luffy and Seth evade the attack, which hits the ground and broke it.

Once they land in the ground, Seth began to spin charge and Luffy stretched his leg back, **"Gum-Gum Stamp!"** he retracts his leg and hits the spinning form of Seth. Sending him directly at Morgan's face who snapback brutally. The lion boy bounce up in the air before he began to hit him multiple time while spinning. When he did it one more time, Luffy came in and punch him hard in the gut, making Morgan cough blood out.

"N-No way…."

"They are beating Captain Morgan…"

The soldiers began to watch in amazed as the terror of the base was being destroyed.

Luffy grab Morgan by the shirt and slam him on the floor. "You bastard, you're ruining Coby's dream!" he began to punch him in the face hard.

"Here I come!" Seth yell as he put his hands together, **"Wild Hammer!"** Luffy move away as Seth plant his hammer hand in the chest before jumping away from him.

"H-Hold it!"

Everyone turn around to see a shaking Helmeppo pointing a gun at Coby, who was also surprised by his appearance, "L-Listen up! I-If y-y-you don't s-stop, I'll b-blast your friend's h-head!"

The straw hat and the lion boy didn't say anything as they glare at him. "Luffy!" They hear Coby yell, he swallows before yelling, "You don't have to worry about me, don't stop!"

Luffy grin at his words and Seth crack a smirk, "Of course! Hey fungus, Coby means it!" he began to walk at the two of them.

"S-Stop! I-I really going to shoot him!" Helmeppo try to threaten him, but his words were empty. Luffy prepared to throw his fist, **"Gum-Gum…"**

Suddenly, Morgan appeared behind, with axe raised, "I sentence you to death!" he swings his weapon down.

"Dad! Finish him off!" Helmeppo cry in fear, but it was too late.

" **Pistol!"** Luffy sent his arm right at the oval headed man, knocking him out. Morgan axe was inches away from the straw hat before several slashes of blood came out of him.

Zoro and Seth were behind the captain, the former with his swords out and the latter with his claws out. Morgan's body fell to the ground with a _'thud'._

"Nice one Zoro, Seth!" Luffy praised his crew.

"Anytime, Captain," they both said.

"T-The Lieutenant lost! Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" The Marines shouted. All of them raised their heads from the downed Morgan to the pirates that had defeated him.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." Zoro dared the Marines, giving them a glare akin to a demon's.

The marines look at each other before they throw their weapons into the air, celebrating.

"We're free!"

"We are out of Morgan's control!"

"Long live the Marines!"

They all shouted, hugging their brethren in celebration of this momentous occasion.

Luffy tilted his head. "What's going on? They seem to be happy that Morgan guy was defeated?" Luffy said confusingly.

"Isn't obvious?" Seth says with a deadpanned face, "They were scared of him from the start."

"Morgan was using fear to control this base!" Coby yell, understanding why the marine didn't stop him.

Suddenly, Zoro's body gave up all his strength, he was about to fall, but Seth caught him in time. "Looks like the hunger finally caught to you." he slung his arm on his shoulder.

"Come on! I know where we can take him!" Luffy shouted, sprinting off to a certain little girl's house. Follow by Coby and a Seth carrying a hungry Zoro.

* * *

A few minutes later, Zoro was awake and eating inside a small bar home, "Damn! I'm full, been without food for nine days would kill me for starvation!" he says as pats his belly, ignoring the stares of shock from the townspeople.

"See? It would be impossible to survive a month without food!" Luffy says while stuffing food on his face.

"How the hell can you still eat more than me?" Zoro asked before he looked at Seth. "And how can you eat while he do that?"

The lion just shrugged his shoulders, "I got use to it."

Coby rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "Sorry…even I ate quite a lot…"

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town after all!" The mother said happily.

The little girl walked up to Luffy. "You're so strong!"

"Yep! I'm strong! And I'll get stronger later on too!" Luffy replied. "And I have two members on my crew that are super strong!"

"Wait…..you mean, me and this guy are the only members?!" Zoro ask in a surprised tone.

"This guy also has a name you know." Seth said with a death stare.

"Please tell me you at least have a ship." Zoro asked. Luffy and Seth point at the window where their small boat tie to the docks. "You're kidding me right?"

"Don't worry! We'll get a bigger boat!" Luffy said without a care of the world.

"And just how are you planning to do that?" Zoro asked.

The straw hat boy stood silent for a few minutes shrugging his shoulders, "We'll figure something out."

"...What did I put myself into?" Zoro asked to himself.

"The adventure of Monkey D. Luffy: Road to become the Pirate King." Seth answered before drinking his juice in one gulp.

"Oooooo, that sound like an awesome story!" Luffy said childish.

Zoro slap his forehead, "Could you at least tell me what's the plan now?" he says in annoyance.

"Easy! After we get a boat, we are heading to the **Grand Line**!" Luffy stated.

At hearing the Grand Line, Coby spits out juice from his mouth and nose before turning to him, "The Grand Line?! That's suicide! You are only three!"

"Well, we are going after the **One Piece**. It is pretty obvious that we have to go there." Seth says.

"Why are you acting like this? You're not coming with us." Zoro remind him.

"True! Both I'm worried about you guys! Can't I worry about….. My friends?" he asks him.

"Hey now, I didn't meant that…." Zoro try to defend himself as the former cabin boy looks at Luffy and Seth.

"Luffy, Seth…We haven't known each other for long….. But, we're friends right?!" he asked them.

Luffy laughs out, "Shishishishi! Of course, no matter where we are or what side we're on, we'll be friends!"

"True….. There's no crime that says that pirates can't have enemies as friends as well." Seth says with a smirk.

Coby stared at them with a happy look in his face. "I…I've never had friends before." He lowered his head. "I never had friends growing up…every time I would be picked on…no one would stand up for me. But, the three of you…taught me to live my dream! So…thank you very much!" Coby yelled, bowing to his new friends with tears in his eyes.

Zoro smirked at him. "Before you start worrying about us though, you'd better start worrying about yourself though."

"Huh? Why?" Coby asked.

"Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the Marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure!" Zoro said, tapping the handle of his sword on Coby's forehead.

Just then, like fate was written, some of the marines from the base walked in with serious looks in their faces. The top lieutenant stepped up and addressed Luffy, Seth and Zoro.

"Is it true that you're pirates?" he asked to two of them.

"Yep, it's true," Luffy answered.

The lieutenant tip his hat as them, "We are grateful that you free us from Morgan's terror, however, as marines we still have our duty to capture all pirates. But, in light of your actions, we will not arrest you or inform marine headquarters about you and simply ask that you leave." the marine said with a look a guilt.

The townsfolk erupted into an uproar. "Hey, Marines, what kind of bullshit is this?! They are our town's saviors!"

Luffy sighed and picked himself off of his chair. "Hmmm, well then, let's go. Thank you for the food, ma'am."

Seth bowed to the mother. "Thanks for having us, it was really good the food."

"You have my thanks…both of you." Zoro says, looking to both the mother and her daughter.

The three of them then headed off without even a goodbye or anything to Coby. The Marine officer took note of that and questioned it. "Hey, kid, aren't you with their group?"

Coby stared at the floor and gritted his teeth.

 **('No matter where we are or what side we're on, we'll be friends!')**

"I'm not…I'm not…I'm not with them!" Coby yelled out.

The trio smile at him as they began to walk away before the marine call them, "Please hold on. Is he telling the truth?" The Marine officer asked at Luffy in particularly.

The straw hat boy turn around and stared blankly at both him and Coby. He raised his finger to point at him. "I know what that guy used to do."

"L-Luffy?" Coby asked, shocked.

"I can't remember where but he used to be with this _faaaaaaaat_ female pirate…I think her name was Albida or something." Luffy continued on.

"Close, it was with a 'V'," Seth corrected.

"Stop…don't say anymore." Coby pleaded, if they discover his background, becoming a marine will be nothing more than a fairy tale!

"Right, thanks Seth, anyway, it was an ugly and fat female pirate. This guy spent two years there…"

"SHUT UP!" Coby yelled as he punched his friend in the face.

Luffy grinned as he felt the fist collide with his face. "You asked for it!" Luffy yelled as he punched Coby in the face. He then repeatedly continued throwing weak punches to Coby until the Marine officer put a stop to it.

"Both of you stop it! I won't allow this town to get into any more fights!" He yelled as Luffy stop and let Coby fall to the floor with bruise, "Is obvious that he isn't your friend now! Please leave this town immediately!"

Seth and Zoro grab Luffy, "Come on! Let's go before you go overboard!" the swordsman says as they leave the house.

Coby laid there on the floor as his friends left the town and gritted his teeth in anger… At himself, _('Why…..Why did Luffy had to help me again?! Why am I so useless?! So weak?! So…..Imbecile?!')_ He then slowly stood up and walked to the Marine officer and bowed. "Please let me join the Marine! Even if it's chores, I will still do them!"

One of the other officers then emerged from the crowd. "Captain! I'm against it! We cannot accept a person whose past is unclear to us!"

Coby gritted his teeth and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I AM A MAN WHOSE DREAM IS TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE MARINES!"

Everyone stared shocked at the young boy's outburst. The captain of the Marines continued to stare at Coby for a while. He then walked past the boy and muttered, "Don't think we don't know of your past as a pirate. You underestimate our power…but I will still allow you to join."

Coby stood firm even after he became elated from the captains words. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

…

..

.

"Luffy, that was the worst, possible act I have ever seen, period." Seth comment with a smile in his face.

"I have to agreed, I know you were helping out, but that was terrible." Zoro throw his two cents.

"Hey! It worked, so I made my work!" Luffy said as he unties the rope from the docks of the boat. "Anyway, is time for us to leave!"

"Nothing left behind, just like pirates." Zoro says.

"Ha, funny coming from the guy that said he'll never become a pirate." Seth laugh out, receiving a grunt from Zoro.

"L-L-Luffy!" voice yelled from behind them. They all turned to see that Coby was standing right behind them.

"Coby?" Luffy asked.

Coby raised his right hand and gave Luffy the proper Marine salute. "Thank you very much! I will never forget you three for the rest of my life!"

"A marine saluting a pirate? Now that's new." Zoro smirk as he got on the boat

"Hehe Coby! We'll meet again someday!" Luffy yelled as he jumps in.

"For the time being, make sure you don't become a bad marine!" Seth yell as enters last and pushes the boat away from the dock.

"TEN-SHUN!" The Marine officer from yelled to his subordinates, causing the other Marines to salute the pirates. Coby was in surprised to see them there. He continued staring at the retreating boat as he told Coby, "You have great friends."

Tears of joy fell from Coby's sockets, "Thanks sir…."

The Marine officer then sighed. "We just saluted pirates and have violated the Marine's codes! So! The punishment will be no food for a week!" He yelled to the other Marines.

"Yes sir!" They yelled back.

* * *

"Well now, off to sail into the unknown!" Seth shouted before looking at you, "And we'll see YOU in the next episode! Bye-Bye!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking too?"

"No one in particular." Seth shrugged.

Luffy stretched his arms high above his head in joy. "Yahoo! We're off! Grand line! Here we come!"


	3. Navigating in the Circus I

_Before we begin, I want to make something clear, the arcs like this one will be in two parts, the arcs that are long like Arlong Park will be around three or four chapters. With that said, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 **Enter Nami; the Cat Burgalar, and Buggy the Clown; the joke of a pirate!**

* * *

"So let me guess this straight; he wants to be King of the Pirates?"

"Uhu."

"And he plans to sail all the seas to find it."

"Yep."

"Okay….. So, explain to me WHY DOESN'T HE KNOWS HOW TO FUCKING NAVIGATE?!"

Zoro yelled while pointing at the idiotic boy that was on the ground holding his stomach. "I'm soooooo hungry."

"He's one of those who uses instincts and brawn's." Seth says as he slumps against the side.

"Shishishi! That's right!" Luffy laughs out, "Besides, you're like me, hunting pirates and walking around randomly." he points at the swordsman.

Zoro facepalm, "Okay, first of all, I'm not wandering around to hunt pirates all the time; Second I was looking for a man, but couldn't find my way back home."

"Oh, you got lost?" Luffy asked.

"I DID NOT GET LOST!" Zoro shout.

"Sounds more like you got lost." Seth says.

"I DIDN'T!"

 _*Groooooooowl~*_

Three stomachs escape from the three of them before they lost the will to speak up.

" _So_ _hungryyyyyyy_." Luffy moans out.

"Oh jeez, you don't say," Seth says sarcastically, "I wonder whose fault is that for eating all of our food in more than three hours ago?" he asks.

"Did I really choose to follow this idiot?" Zoro asked before looking at Seth, "Why did you choose to join him?"

The auburn boy stood silent for a moment before answering, "Because our dreams are in the same place."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "What you mean?"

"...One Piece is the world's greatest fortune that Gol Roger had to offer when he died," Seth made a smile, "I meet a guy that claimed to have known the Pirate King's crew and became good friends with them," he looks up into the sky. "He told me something interesting."

Zoro pay attention to him and Luffy also pay attention with a wide smile, "He said that protecting the One Piece was the _'King Beasts of all Seas';_ the most dangerous and powerful animal in the world…. Even Roger himself couldn't defeat it alone."

"Wait what?" Zoro question in shock, "A beast that not even Roger himself couldn't defeat? That's new."

"I know right!" Luffy said like a little kid. "That must have been one scary monster!"

"Anyway, to make sure he was telling the truth, he had a nasty scar on the back," Seth says as he summon his lion arm. "It was like a deep gash, but something that was impossible to be alive from!" he motioned his hand in a slash. "He said that ' _Death came to visit him'_ at that time."

"Hooo, this beast must really be strong for someone to say death came to visit him," Zoro says with interested.

"Tell me about it, anyway, he said that after Roger and his crew defeated, the monster acknowledge his strength and follow him for quite a while…..until the day before Roger got capture." Seth look out at the ocean, "The monster was angry that he himself couldn't protect the man who defeated him and began terrorizing anything on his way, for three years, people fear it, dub him with the title from before, but thankfully, someone stopped him on his path, yelling out and loud;

" _You may have failed protect your captain! But, you still can protect what he left! Protected with all your might until someone worthy defeats you again!"_

"At those words, the monster stopped his rampage and disappear, never to be seen again, it says that he roams through the waters, where One Piece is." Seth finish explaining.

"And you plan to find it?" Zoro asked him.

"No just find it! Beat him!" Luffy answer Zoro's question, making the swordsman eyes widened.

Seth chuckles as he explains, "Luffy is right, if I beat him up, I will be the **'King Beasts of all Seas'** , the title of the strongest monster in all seas."

The green haired swordsman hums with amused, "I see…. But, why do you want to become that?"

Seth stood silent for a few minutes before he placed his hand on the yellow pendant in his neck, "Because is my dream….and my promise to a dear friend."

Zoro chuckles in understanding, "I guess I'm not the only one that thinks like that…..but I have to ask," he says with a serious tone. "Do you really think that monster is real? It could be that he was just telling you the story to screw you?"

"What?!" Luffy shout in shock, "You mean there isn't an animal like that?!"

"I never said that you idiot!" Zoro shout back at him.

Seth chuckle at him, "You're right Zoro," he returned his hand back to his origin. "Maybe that man was just messing with me….. But, you know what they say; _"A legend is only a legend until someone proves it's real."_

Zoro stood silent before he sighs, "I guess you have a point there," he says as rest back. He suddenly noticed something on the sky, "Hey look, a bird!"

"No! Dinner!" Luffy shouted before stretching his arms to the wooden sail, **"Gum-Gum Rocket!"** He shot right into the sky, directly at the bird.

"Okay," Seth stood up and grabbed an oar, "It's time to work Zoro."

"Huh? Why?" The swordsman asked before looking at Luffy and notice two things….. He wasn't going down and was flying away. "Oh….."

"At the count of three, we do it." Seth says as Zoro pick an oar as well.

"Sounds good." he answers.

"Okay," they both took deep breaths before Seth began, "1…...2….3…."

" **THAT IDIOT!"**

Both boys began to row like mad while following their captain. They row, and row, and row until-

"Help us! Stop the boat!" Someone screamed out. Both pirates turn to see three men floating in the ocean, desperately trying to not drown.

"We have some floating barrels in the water what do we do?!" Seth asked.

"Oy! We can't stop, so grab a hold!" Zoro shout at the three men.

"WHAT?!" the three of them yelled as the boat pass by and they grab a hold it.

"Hooo, you guys have great climbing skills." Zoro comments on them.

"YOU TWO WERE TRYING TO LEFT US TO DROWN?!" they yelled before taking some weapons out. "Stop the ship! We are the Buggy Pirates!"

Zoro and Seth look at each other before nodding.

* * *

"Hehehehe, we are terribly sorry! We didn't know that you were Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" says one of the pirates as he was covered in bruises, along with his friends as they were roaring now the boat with goofy smiles.

"Thanks to you morons, we lost track of our friend." Zoro says as he rests against the boat while Seth was on the top of the sail. "Why the hell were you guys on the sea anyways?" he asked them.

"Ah, right! It was all that bitch fault!" one of the shout. He began explaining how they were coming back from raiding a ship before they spotted another boat with a girl in it. She had offered them the treasure from the chest in her boat in exchange for food and water. They boarded her boat to find it empty while the girl had taken their boat full of treasure, leaving them at the mercy of a storm that she predicted.

"She predicted the weather?" Seth asked them in curiosity.

"Yeah, and now we're in big trouble." one of the pirates said. "If we return to Captain Buggy empty-handed, we're dead."

"Buggy?" Zoro asked.

"You mean you've never heard of Captain Buggy, the clown pirate?!" another asked. "He's a monster who eat the Devil Fruit!"

"Is that so?" Zoro asked as he turns to the auburn boy, "We could have someone like her on the crew to help us."

"I was thinking the same thing," Seth let go of the pool and lands next to the him, "Anyway, I pick up that idiot's scent, we should be there in less than ten minutes."

"Heh, guess having an animal soul inside has its perks." Zoro said. "Oy! Row faster!" he yells at the pirates.

"Sir, yes sir!" the commenced to row like mad man. In less than six minutes, they notice land in front. "Land Ho!" Seth yell as the pirates began to slow down, when they reach it, the pirates were breathing heavy before they collapse in the floor unconscious.

"Alright, we are here!" Seth jump off the boat, follow by Zoro. "Now then, Luffy is somewhere in this town."

The green swordsman look around the town, "Are you sure he is here?"

Seth tap his nose, "The nose doesn't lie to me." he says before an explosion went through the city. "...And I'll be surprised if that explosion doesn't have anything to do with Luffy."

"...Point taken." Zoro said before he and the lion boy began sprinting where the explosion came from.

…

..

.

 _('Why…..Why this had to happen?!')_ an orange-haired girl shout in her head. She was standing in front of a cannon that was pointing directly at a familiar straw hat in a cage.

Long story short, this girl capture Luffy after she managed to convince him to help her up. She then said that she was 'betraying' his former boss and wanted to join Buggy's crew. The plan was that she would make all the pirates drunk, steal their treasure and the map of the Grand Line. And _maybe_ , help Luffy get out. You see, this girl **hates** pirates for some reason…..you know why, so I'm skipping that.

But then, things went sour when Buggy, a man with a red clown nose, clothes and makeup, orange captain hat and coat, demand Luffy execution right away with one of his _'Special Buggy Ball'_. A demonstration, imagine Iron Man's Unibeam, but bigger and destroying house into nothing, leaving a trail behind.

When the girl saw that, her heart stopped right there, if she does that, she will become nothing more than a pirate. And even if Luffy was one, he told him himself, he saved her from those pirates chasing her.

"Do it Nami! Blast him into pieces!" shout Buggy as he and his man laugh.

The girl named Nami began to shake, she can't kill someone. Luffy notice this and smirk at her.

"Looks like your doubting," Nami hear the straw hat boy talk, "This is what happens when you face pirates with a weak amount of determination."

Nami looked at him in fear. "What? To kill someone, even a pirate, like it's nothing?"

"No…." Luffy gives her a determined face, "Is to be ready to risk your life, no matter what." Those words shock Nami a lot.

Suddenly, one of Buggy's pirates came up to her and grabbed the matches. "Quit messing around and stop spoiling the fun! Let me do it!" He said, beginning to light the match.

In a quick moment, Nami reached the three pieces of her staff that were hidden on her thigh and clicked them together and slammed the pirate into the ground, knocking him out cold.

Buggy's mouth fell to the floor before glaring hard at her, "NAMI! I gave you the honor of being able to light the cannon and you betray me?!"

Luffy grinned. "So you're saving me now?!"

Nami bit her lip in anger at what she had just done. "Shut up, idiot! I did that because I don't want to kill anyone, even a no good pirate like you. I don't want to become anything like an evil pirate!" She yelled. She grit her teeth angrily, "Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me. I hate pirates more than anything!"

"Ah, so that's why you don't like pirates." Luffy nod his head in understatement before he saw…. "Ah! The fuse is on!"

Nami turn back to see that the fuse was on! _('Crap! It is on!')_

"Everyone, kill that woman painfully!" Buggy shouted to his men as they all ran towards Nami with their swords drawn.

The orange woman deflected a swing of a pirate's sword and narrowly avoided another one. She ducked low and swept one of the pirate's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Two more came at her, she makes a swing, but they dodge it, making her feel despair.

"Ha! We got you-" before the pirate could talk, a spinning object crash into them, sending right back at the crew.

"Huh?" Nami only said as the spinning object lands in front of her. It was a young auburn haired boy wearing black clothes and golden lines. His hair was long, and most shocking of all, he had two lion arms, two lion ears and a long auburn tail with a fluffy end. After witnessing that, Nami though only one thing….

 _('A cute cat man!?')_ she yell with blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It would appear I have found the trickster." Seth says as he turns to look at her, "But never thought it was you." Nami eyes widened at seeing his light-blue eyes.

 _('Is him! The guy that I saw on the boat with that boy!')_ she thought, not noticing the three pirates rushing at her from behind. However, they were stopped by two sheathed swords. "Seriously? They need this much to kill one girl?" Zoro growled.

"Zoro! Seth!" Luffy beamed at them as he bites the cage.

The moss haired swordsman turns to him, "Is this your idea of fun?! You get captured by a bird, get carried away, and now you're on a cage!?"

"We don't have time for this!" Seth shout as he stands next to the cannon and flip around, pointing at the Buggy pirates.

"AAAAAAAAAH! Don't point this way!" Buggy and his crew shout in fear as the lit on the cannon end and the Buggy cannonball quickly fired out of the cannon, demolishing all that was in its path.

Nami stood in complete shock at what she just witnessed, "Zoro, help here!" she turns to the side to see both Seth and Zoro picking the cage that held Luffy. "Oi, Lady!" she hears him call her.

"Y-Yes!?" she quickly asked him.

"If you want to live, I suggest you get moving. This guys are going after us any time soon." Seth says, his ears twitching.

"Actually, she is our navigator!" Luffy beam out.

"No I'm not!" Nami shout at him.

"Whatever! Let's get out of here!" Zoro yell as they move out.

…

..

.

The four of them were far away from Buggy and the others, they stop in the middle of the street. "Okay, this is enough." Zoro said. Both him and Seth drop the cage down before slumping on the ground. "Damn….I'm tired." said Zoro.

"Tell me about it," Seth says as his stomach grumbles and his body goes back to its original form, "I don't have the energy to move anymore."

"Stupid cage, if only I could break away from it!" Luffy yell as he tries to get out of the cage.

"You guys are seriously dumb, you know?" Nami says with deadpan face.

"Hey!" Zoro yell at her, scaring the poor girl a little, "Try to fight without food for hours!"

"Take it easy Zoro," Seth says as he slumps his back against a wall, "It's not good to talk with little strength."

"W-Wait a minute," said Nami as she points at the moss haired man, "Did you just say Zoro!? As in the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro?!" she asked with widened eyes. Seth nods at her, "Why is a Pirate Hunter helping a pirate?!" she asked the man himself.

"I quit being a pirate hunter….. Anyway, so you're our navigator?" Zoro asked her.

Nami turn her head away, "Tch! No I'm not, I refuse to be a pirate." she says with such disgust.

"Then why were you defending this idiot?" Seth asked as he places himself on top of Luffy's cage.

"Because I wasn't going to kill anyone! The plan was that I give him to Buggy, steal all their treasures when they were drunk enough to pass out and get out of there!" she explained to them.

Seth stood silent before he point below him, "So, you planned to leave him there?"

Nami twitch at his question, "N-No! I did plan on letting him out!" she says.

"She hates pirates because they took away someone important." Luffy stated, causing Nami to jerk at his bluntness.

Seth stood silent before smiling at her, "...I understand." he said before looking at the cage. "Now then…"

 _('Did he….just accept my reason?')_ Nami though as he watches the lion boy use his auburn arms to open the cage.

He tries to break them, but his strength was failing him, "Gah, is not use," Seth says as he lets go of the top part, "I need nutrition on my veins to at least open it."

"Wow! You suck Seth!" Luffy laughs out. "Why didn't you eat something?"

"Whose fault was that?!" Zoro and Seth shout at him. They continue to shout at each other while the thief looks at them in disbelief.

"You guys are idiots," she commented before taking out something and throw it at the ground in front of them, "Here, consider that my thanks for the saved."

The three boys look down, "The cage's key!" Luffy beam in happiness.

"Heh, guess that our job was all for something." Zoro said. He was about to grab the key, but then, a dog grab the key and swallow it.

 _*Gahkon*_

Four jaw fell to the ground as eight eye bloodshot at the direction of the dog. There was silent in the air before Luffy lose it.

"YOU STUPID DOG, WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Luffy shouted as he began to choke the poor animal. "SPIT IT OUT!"

Suddenly, an elderly male voice spoke up, "Oi, you people! What are you doing to Chu Chu!?" the four of them turn to see and elderly man with a rusty armor and spear.

* * *

(After some explanation)

"I see….." the old man says as he understood the situation. He then went to his house and return with a bowl of dog food and some breadsticks and water.

"Please forgive Chu Chu, is my fault for not coming quick to feed him." the old man bows for forgiveness. "Please, accept this food as an apology." Both Seth and Zoro thank the old man before they dug in.

"Hey! Where's my shared?!" Luffy pout before a breadstick hits his face.

Nami sighs at them, all three of them act like idiots, even the cute auburn boy. She blush at that thought before looking at the old man. "So, who are you sir?"

The man introduced himself, "My name is Bloodle, I'm the mayor of this town," he placed the bowl in front of Chu Chu who chow down on it. "After Buggy raid this town, my people and me moved outside the town to be safe from them."

"Why is this dog not with the rest of you?" Nami asked the mayor.

"You see, Chu Chu's my friend's dog. He's protecting his owner shop, this place is filled with cherished memories for the two." Boodle told the four. He kneel down to inspect the dog for any injuries, "Look at these wounds. They're definitely from fighting with those pirates and protecting this store."

"But then, no matter how precious it is, what kind of thing is making a dog guard a store with pirates as the enemy. The store owner is with the other people at the shelter, right?" Nami asked, shock that the dog was alone here. At that time, the pirates finish their meal.

Boodle sighs as he lighted his pipe. "No…that guy…he's already gone to the next world because of a sickness." He muttered, noticing the dog suddenly stop eating. "Three months ago he was hospitalized and then…well you can figure out the rest for yourself."

The four of them stood silent at his words before Nami ask, "Then, maybe he is waiting for him to return?" she suggests.

"No," she turns to see Seth looking at the dog, "Those eyes he has…. They aren't waiting; they are protecting."

Boodle blew smoke out of his mouth, "That's right boy…. Chu Chu is a smart boy, he already knows his owner is gone…. But his owner loved this shop so much, he's willing to protect this place at any cost."

 _('Heh! I can respect that.')_ Seth comment on his head as he got off the cage and walk in front of the dog. He went to his own level, "Chu Chu…. You have my full respect."

"Arf!" the dog bark back at him, in a happy tone.

"Shishishi! I like this dog! He has spirit!" Luffy yelled, beaming a smile at him.

"That goes to show how much one must be willing to protect what's important to them…..He has courage right inside his body." Zoro says, smiling at him as well.

Nami was surprised at their tone. She has never seeing pirates talk about respect and protect, a small smile appear on her face. _('Maybe…. Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought first….')_

 _ ***Rooooooooar!***_

A sudden roar surprised the group, "W-w-what was that?!" Nami asked in fear.

Boodle began sweating bullets as he recognized that particular roar. "T-That is that guy! The Beast Tamer, Mohji! Run away!" He shouted in fright, hightailing it out of there with Nami right behind him.

Luffy, who was still in the cage, Zoro and Seth stood in their place, Zoro standing up from the ground.

"Hey…. That sounds like a lion's roar." Said Seth.

"Really?" Asked Zoro. Moments later, a man riding a giant lion with light-purple mane began to come close to them. "Well I be damn that was a lion." Zoro comment.

Seth went to the cage they brought with them, now that he has strength, he grabs the bars and bent them into a hole.

"Wohoo! I'm free!" Luffy yell in joy as he gets out of the cage.

"Luffy, Zoro, leave this to me." Said Seth.

"You sure?" Zoro asked him in which he nod.

"Alright Seth, kick his ass!" Luffy beam out at the same time the lion reach them.

"Hehehe, I have found the straw hat boy and two of his friends," the man riding the lion says, "I'm Captain Buggy's first mate, Mohji!" he introduced himself. "Captain Buggy is pretty mad. You guys have committed a pretty serious crime." he says with a dark tone. "As his first mate, I will bring your head to….. Wait."

He finally noticed that only Seth was present, both Luffy and Zoro were far away from them.

Taking the wrong though, Mohji began to chuckle, "Looks like your friends just ditch you, poor thing…."

Seth crack his neck, "Your right, they ditch me because they don't want to be in front of a weirdo with a cos-play hair." That statement shock the man.

"Cos-play?! This is the hair that I was born with you asshole!" Mohji yelled while pointing at his hair.

"That's even worse!" Seth yell back, "Was your father a lion and one night found a drunken woman, decide to bend her over and put his long stick in her, and then nine months later, the woman came to him and give you to him saying that this was his disgraced and he raised you until you were old enough to take care of yourself and ditch you, and now you're mad at him so you train a lot until the day you meet him so that you can beat the shit out of him and when he dies he'll said; _You're my disgrace'?"_

Mohji and his lion's jaw fell down, and back on the background, you could see Luffy rolling in the floor dying of laughter and Zoro trying to hold his own laughter. The beast tamer face turn red of furry.

"You fucking bastard! You have no idea who're you messing with!" he growl at him, "I'm the Beast Tamer dammit! There isn't any animal in the world that won't obey me! Observe!" he points at Chu Chu, "You! Shake!"

 ***BITE***

"AAAAAHCK!" Mohji screamed as the dog jumped up and bit his hand. As the dog jumped backdown in front of the pet food store, Mohji turned back to look at Seth, "Anyway, you are just nameless thief!" he says, ignoring the deadpanned face of the lion boy and the _'Booo! You suck!'_ signthat he was holding.

"Rrrrrrrrrr!" the lion growl as he looks at the shop.

"Now, now Richie, let's first kill him and then you can devour him along with the dog." Mohji says darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami and Boodle got out of hiding and went next to Luffy and Zoro.

"Umm, you two, why are you standing here for?! Don't you see he's going to get himself killed?!" Nami yell at them.

"She's right! Mohji is a dangerous man, his lion has killed hundreds of people! Your friend won't last a minute!" the mayor agreed with Nami.

"Don't worry," Luffy spoke up, never stop looking at Seth, "Seth is super strong, is that weirdo who won't last a minute." he says with such confident.

"Beside, he said that he can manage it, I'm curious to see how he does it." Zoro comment.

* * *

Back at Seth, the auburn boy chuckle at the bold statement, "Devour me? Do you even know what you're doing?"

Mohji looks with an eerie look in his face. "Don't screw with me boy. Richie, show him what I mean." Richie growled, he looks at Seth before he let a mighty roar on his face.

" **Roooooooooar!"**

Saliva and heavy smell hit Seth on the face. When Richie stop roaring, Mohji had a cocky smirk after seeing Seth trembling.

"Now, you see. You better started running before-" he was stopped when he saw Seth smirk, took a deep breath, and-

" _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_

A booming voice came out of Seth's mouth, echoing right through the Beast Tamer and his lion. Mohji cover his ear at the sudden voice. Windows shatter into pieces and cracks on ground were form. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Boodle cover their poor ears at the booming roar coming from the auburn boy.

Once it stops, Mohji recovers his hearing back, and saw Seth smirking at him, "Now that's a real roar."

The Beast Tamer looks at him in confusion and anger, "I don't understand how you do this, but is time to end this! Richie, kill him!" Mohji order his tamed lion…..but it never move a paw. "Richie?" the man looks at the lion and his eyes became shock.

Richie's eyes were tiny dots and shaking a lot, his body trembles in fear as sweat rolls down his face, its mouth trembles at the fear he just witnessed.

"O-Oi, Richie! What's going on?!" Mohji asked his animal before said animal eyes roll up and foam came out of his mouth, falling down to the ground unconscious and throwing Mohji off.

"Richie!" the Beast Tamer yell in fear as his partner pass out. He suddenly felt a dangerous aura behind him, he turns around to and saw Seth smiling devilishly at him. "Y-You….what you did to Richie?!" he asked as sweat forms on his face and fears creep into him.

"Oh nothing…. Just showing him, who is the Alpha here." Seth answer.

Not taking the answer greatly, Mohji too out a whip from somewhere on his body. "You'll pay for this!" he began to send whip slashes at Seth, who merrily dodge them until the whip lash on his arm. "Ha! Got you now!" he shouts as he pulls his whip to send him into a wall….That is, if he could move him.

"You got me?" Seth asked before grabbing a hold of the whip. Mohji eyes widened and before he could do anything, he was pulled at the auburn lion, he screams in fear as he comes close to the boy.

"Let this be a reminder; you never stood a chance! **Lion Strike!"** Seth yell as his fist turn into his lion arm and send it forward.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa-" Mohji scream was cut when his face collide with the fist with full force.

* * *

"Hold it!" Eternal4Ever said as he rewind again the video, "Let's slow it down for a bit…..More…..More…..There!" the TV stop right at the moment the fist collide, the words _*crack*_ appearing on the side. "Ooooohhhhh, that had to hurt a lot, nose broken, definitely, and maybe some missing teeth. Okay, we now return."

* * *

Mohji's head hit the ground hard, blood and tears coming out of him unconscious.

"That's it? This is Buggy's first mate strength?" Seth look at his defeated opponent in disappointment. "Well, I guess he was just like his captain; a laughing joke." He turns to Chu Chu, "I'll be taking this two away, wouldn't want this lion wake to up and attack you, right?"

"Arf! Arf!" The dog bark at him while waving his tail. Seth slung the unconscious Beast Tamer on his shoulder and grab Richie by the paw. He began to drag it away from the shop and walk directly to his friends. When he got there, he saw Luffy smiling widely at him, Zoro eyes were widened, and both Nami and the mayor jaw were down on the ground.

"Nice Seth!" Luffy beam at him.

"Damn! You beat a lion on a roaring contest and make it pass out!" Zoro said.

"W…..What the hell?!" Nami yelled before she points at him accusingly. "How the hell did you do that?! No normal person could have out-roar a giant lion?!" she then points at the unconscious victims, "And why did you brought them with you?!"

Seth blink three times at her before saying, "So you're telling me that I should have left them there and once they woke, let them destroy Chu Chu's shop?" Nami was taken back by his question, he was thinking for the dog's shop? "Now, I may be a pirate, but I even I know the valuable that shop is for the dog, I'm not going to let some lion destroy it only because his trainer wasn't doing a good job feeding him."

"Shishishi! That's right!" Luffy agreed with his friend and Zoro just crack a small smile.

The orange haired thief look at them in shock, all this time, in her eyes, pirates were nothing more than criminals that take away other's valuable things. However, here is one pirate, fighting for the treasure of someone else…. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea.

"I'm so pathetic," the mayor spoke up as he gritted his teeth, "Chu Chu and this young man are protecting this town while I can only sit down down and do nothing!" he yelled out.

Nami put up her hand to stop the mayor's yelling. "Wait, Mayor, calm down!" Nami said, trying to calm him.

"To a real man, there are some fights that can't be avoided! Isn't that right, you three?!" Boodle yelled to Seth, Luffy and Zoro.

"Hehe of course!" Luffy replied with a grin.

"Heh, I guess that's true." Zoro comment.

"True words have never been spoken." Seth said.

"Don't encourage him you idiots!" Nami yelled at them.

The mayor began to talk about his town, "Forty years ago, this place was nothing but a wasteland, we built small town after we lost our other town by pirates!" he made a small smile as memories flow through his mind, "We were just a few making this town, but then, our population rose, and we build more houses and shops!" he then points at his village, "Now look at it! This town grew a lot from before! OUR village has grown! Now this pirates are destroying it!" Boodle raised his spear into the air, "I am the Mayor of this town! I won't run again while my treasure is being destroyed!"

Before Boodle could run off, Nami quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt to try to bring him back before he got himself killed. "W-wait a minute, Mayo! Those people are dangerous! So what's the point in going!? This is too reckless!"

"I KNOW I BEEN RECKLESS!" The mayor yell at her with crying tears, surprising her a lot. Taking the moment, Boodle got out of her grasp, "Buggy the Clown! I 'm comi-" he was cut short when a fist hit his stomach.

Nami gasp in shock at seeing Seth punching the old man. His body went limp before Seth grab him, "You're mad because you're weak," the auburn boy whispered on his ear, "Hold that feeling tight; is the proof that you haven't give up fighting."

The auburn lion place slowly the mayor on the ground. Suddenly, a fist bump his head, he turns to see Nami angry. "You idiot! Why did you knock him out?!"

Seth raised an eyebrow at her, "You yelled that he was doing something reckless, yet you get mad for stopping him?" he asked her.

"Your weird." Luffy state to her.

"Shut Up!" she yelled at them.

"So, what now?" Zoro asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Seth grab the lion and his tamer again, "We have to repay the old man for the food; by kicking Buggy out of here!"

"Shishishi! That's right, I like this old man, I don't want him to die!" Luffy agrees. "Now! Let's go kick Buggy's ass!"

"Heh, I'm starting to get excited." Zoro smiled.

"How can you three act like nothing bad is going to happened?!" Nami yelled at their calm nature.

"My ambition."

"My will."

"My dream!"

"You are idiots!" Nami slap her face.

"Our destination is the Grand Line! Now we're going to go steal that map again!" Luffy shouted, raising his hand to Nami. "Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure!"

Nami stared at his hand angrily and breathed out a huff of air. "I'm not going to become a pirate," She said, smacking Luffy's hand with hers. "Rather than 'partners', let's just say that we're 'cooperating.' Helping each other to achieve our goals."

"Great! Now that we have a beautiful woman with us, shall we go?" Seth asked, causing Nami to blush at his statement.

"Right!" Luffy agreed while Zoro wrap his green bandana on his head tight.

The four of them commence to walk back to the joke of a pirate call Buggy.


	4. Navigating in the Circus II

**Luffy's and** **Buggy's Main Event: Cannonball Clowns!**

* * *

Right now, Buggy and his crew were recovering from the explosion, former having rage on his face and the latter's staying far away from him in fear.

"Fucking bastards, I don't know who were those two, but no one uses my **Special Buggy Ball** on me and gets away with it!" Buggy yelled in rage. "I'll kill all of them, including that traitor Nami!"

"C-C-Calm down Captain," one of the pirates spoke up, "Mohji went to get them, I'm sure they are dead already!"

"Hmmm, true Mohji hasn't failed me yet." that seems to calm the clown a bit. " **Who just call me clown?!"**

"HEY BIG UGLY RED NOSE!"

The entire crew jaw drops and sweat form on their faces as veins pop out from his forehead. Buggy went to where the shout came from and found all four people he wanted dead. " **WHO HAS A BIG UGLY RED NOSE!?"**

"You since you're the only person with a giant red dot on that makeup face you bathed yourself with!" Seth throws his two cents.

"You idiots, don't call him that!" Nami bonks the straw hat boy and the auburn boys head.

"You fucking assholes!" Buggy shout in rage before he notices the unconscious Mohji and Richie on the lion boy's arms. "WHAT?! Mohji lost?!" The crew was in shock at seeing the mighty Beast Tamer was defeated.

"Here! This is yours!" Seth, with the help from Zoro, threw Mohji and Richie at where the Buggy Pirates were, landing on a hard *thud*.

Buggy was now spitting sperms, "Mohji! How dare you humiliate me like this?! Men prepared the Buggy cannon!" his men obey and prepared the cannon.

"Oh no! We have to run!" Nami says as she and Zoro began running. Seth just went to a wall and rest his body against it. Luffy stood still right in the cannons path.

"Oy! What are you guys doing?!" Zoro yelled at them.

"FIRE!" Buggy command as the ball was shot, going directly at Luffy.

This one just smirks, took a deep breath and yelled, " **Gum-Gum Balloon!"** his body became a big balloon, and stop the cannonball.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Buggy and his crew shouted in shock.

"Here! Have it back!" Luffy bounces the Buggy ball back at them, causing the second explosion on them of the day.

"What the hell?!" Nami was also shocked at the display.

"Seth, you knew he was going to do this?" Zoro turns to his companion.

"I have known with Luffy for a while, I kind of get use to it." Seth answered.

"Yosh! Now we fight!" Luffy deflated himself.

"Okay, what are you guys!?" Nami finally lost it as she points at the Seth and Luffy, "First, you out roar a lion without a problem and now you bounce back a cannonball! What was that?!"

"Easy!" Luffy beams at her, "My Gum-Gum Balloon!"

"BUT HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" Nami yelled at him.

"The Devil's Fruit." A voice came out from the smoke, showing two pirates and Richie been held up. Moments later, they were dropped to the ground revealing Buggy and a man with long black haired, a long scarf around his neck and standing in a unicycle.

"Captain, this is the first time we suffer this much." the man says.

"I'm so angry, words can't come out of my mouth!" Buggy eyes were shadowed.

"Devil Fruit!?" Nami looks at Luffy, who nod and stretch his cheeks beyond limits, freaking her out. She turns to Seth, "And you?!"

"I'll tell you later, for now, we have work to do." Seth said.

"Captain, allow me to kill this worms." the man took out a sword from out of his mouth.

"Go right ahead Cabaji." Buggy allows the man known as Cabaji to kill them.

At a sprinting speed, Cabaji went directly at Luffy, intending to stab him right away. Just as he reach him, Zoro stood in front of him, and block the sword with his.

"If you're looking for a sword fight, I'm the guy you need." the green swordsman says.

"Hmm, so be it," Cabaji then notice up close that he was using two swords and there was one more sheathed on its waist. "Wait a minute….Your Roronoa Zoro!"

"The Pirate Hunter…. I see... you have come to get my bounty." Buggy said.

"Wrong, I gave up hunting pirates." Zoro replied.

"Heh, it doesn't matter," the trick swordsman smug a smile. "Killing you will raise my reputation!" He took a deep breath and shoot flames out of his mouth, " **Circus Trick: Fire Breath!"**

Zoro moves backward and began to fight with the circus swordsman.

Meanwhile, Nami place a hand on both Seth and Luffy, "Listen here, Buggy's treasure is behind that shack over there, along with the Grand Line's map, I'll take this chance to get it and then I'm gone. If you guys managed to survive here….Then let's cooperate again." Nami says with a smile as she began to walk away.

"Hold on," the orange-haired girl felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'm coming too. You can take the gold all you want, but the map is ours." Seth says with a smile, "Besides, who knows when will these pirates will wake up."

"Uhh….You don't need to… I'm capable of defending myself." Nami said, hoping to change his mind.

"Nonsense! Why would I live such a beautiful woman do the heavy work alone?" he said, getting a sigh of defeat from her. He looks at his captain, "Luffy, I'm getting the map, finish this circus quickly."

"Okay! Hurry up though." Luffy said back at him. Both Seth and Nami ran off to get their respective objectives.

Back with Zoro, he had a bored expression on his face, he has blocked and cut all of Cabaji's attack, "Are you really a swordsman? Cause all you do is throw tricks at me." he says.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you with my greatest trick!" Cabaji then throw several spinning tops at him, " **Circus Trick: One Hundred Tops Typhoon!"** Zoro cut them all, however it was a distraction as the unicycle man wall climbing and was in the air. " **Circus Trick: Midsummer Fire Crackers Ignition!"**

Zoro prepared himself to block, but then he heard, " **Chop-Chop Small Cannon!"** Buggy shoots a flying hand at Zoro.

 _('What?! His hand shootout?!')_ Zoro was shocked, looks like Buggy really did eat the devil's fruit. As the hand got closer, it was brutally stomped into the ground, courtesy of Luffy.

"Aaaaaugh!" the clown pirate yelled in pain. "Get your fucking foot out of my hand!"

"Then you get your dirty hands off Zoro's fight!" Luffy yelled back.

The former pirate hunter smile at seeing his captain backing him up. He quickly moves away from the direct stab and throws Cabaji off his unicycle. "Enough games, I'm ending this!" he places his white sword in his mouth.

"Fine! Then I shall finish with my swordsmanship alone!" Cabaji began to ran to him, sword in hand.

Zoro crosses his arms in his chest, his two swords pointing upward. Once Cabaji got close enough, " **Onigiri!"** Zoro slashes his chest open, causing the acrobat to teeter back and forth.

"How...could I…..have lost to…. a pitiful thief…" Cabaji managed to say before passing out on the ground.

"That's where you're wrong," Zoro sheathed his swords back and took off his bandana. "We are pirates."

"Nice Zoro!" Luffy beams out with thumbs up. "Now stand down, this guy is mine!" the bushido man understood.

"You guys…..are pirates?!" Buggy screams out.

"Yeah! Hand over the Grand Line map!" Luffy shouted at Buggy.

"So that was your goal…that place isn't exactly somewhere nameless pirates like yourself can go as you please. So what are you planning to do there! Go have a sightseeing tour!?" Buggy yelled.

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King." Luffy replied.

Buggy almost fell over in shock at his answer. "Don't kid around, you fool! You become Pirate King!? Then I'm a god! The person who'll get his hands on all the treasure in the world will be me! Don't even dream about it!" Buggy shouted in anger.

"Let's skip the lecture, cause we all know how much you suck at it," Luffy crack his two knuckles before looking at you, "Right readers?!"

" _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**_

"Shut it land lovers!" Buggy yelled at guys as knife appears between his fingers. "I had enough with this! Seeing your straw hat just bring back painful and angry memories of that fucking red-haired guy!" Buggy screams out.

"Red-haired?!" Luffy exclaimed.

* * *

"Here we are." Seth said

He and Nami reach the pub where Buggy had his treasure, and I have to say….. Buggy sure knows how to keep himself satisfied. Belly signs appear in the thief's eyes as she began to stuff all the gold in a bag. The auburn boy only chuckles, she looked like a kid that found out she's a superhero with all the candy in the world.

"I see you like money a lot." Seth said, getting a nod from her while continuing to stuff the gold, "Is there a reason for that?" he asked in curiosity.

The orange haired girl stop picking gold, she just stared at it as an image of a shark appears in her mind. She began to continue to collect the loot as she mumbles, "Money is everything, plain and simple."

Seth stood silent, if she thinks he didn't hear her, she's dead wrong, "I see…. I guess that's true…." Good thing that Nami had her back against him so that he didn't notice the surprised look on her face, "However, remember something…" Seth expression became serious, " **There's no price for freedom…"**

Nami eyes were immediately widened as she suddenly remembers _that_ thing's promise, _('Will he...No!')_ she shook her head. _('He's a man of his word….besides, I'm so close now…')_

"Now then!" Seth places his hands together, "If I was a clown that was rejected from the circus because its makeup was already a terrible joke, where would I put a map?" he began looking around, receiving a snort from Nami.

Seth caught that and smirk, "What? You know I'm right, that guy has a serious clown fetish problem, I bet a hundred bellies that even her own crew laughs on his back about how stupid he looks with that cherry on his face." Nami places a hand on her mouth.

"I mean, just having him around is enough for the crowd to feel despair, hell I don't want to hear his joke! I bet they are all...Buggers!" Nami couldn't hold it anymore as a laugh escape her lips.

"Hahahahaha….." she cleans a tear off her face, "I'll give you credit; that was funny." she says before noticing that Seth was staring at her, making her feel awkward, "W-What is it?" she asked him.

The auburn lion cracks a smile, "You know, is just my opinion…. But you look cuter when you're happy."

The orange haired thief was taken back by his statement, making her blush and look away from him, a pang on her heart hitting her chest, "T-Thanks…"

"Aha! Here it is!" Seth exclaimed out. In his hand was a scroll with a strap on it. "Found the Grand Line's map! I'm done!"

At the same time, Nami tight the bag with gold, "Same here…. I guess this is where we part away…." she says.

Seth raised and eyebrow, "Why did that sound like a bad thing?"

"It must be your imagination." Nami quickly says.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF WITH SHANKS!"

A loud angry voice enters through Nami and Seth's ears, almost threatening them to break their eardrums.

"God fucking dammit Luffy," Seth rub his ears, "He knows I have sensitive ears, why the fuck is he shouting?!" Seth put the map away and walk outside, follow by Nami. Once they were, Buggy was on the ground while Luffy was looking at his Straw Hat.

" **How dare you….. Ruin my hat!"** Luffy jumps on top of Buggy and began to stretch it. " **And you even spit on it!**

Nami was surprised by the rubber boy's outburst, only from a wood straw hat. "Oh shit, Buggy is fuck." she hears Seth comment.

"Why is that?" she unconsciously asked him.

The auburn haired looks at her, "That hat is super important for Luffy, it's his world."

"...I don't get, what's so important about it?" Nami asked.

Seth looks back at Luffy, who was now grabbing his straw hat in hand. He places his own hand on top of the yellow pendant that hangs on his neck, "Is not the item itself was important….. Is the memories that hold in."

Nami stood silent, she guess he's right about that, _('I would be mad if someone damages Bellemere oranges tree…')_

"ENOUGH!" Buggy scream broke Nami's though, "Throughout my whole life, even until today, there has not been a single who has made me madder than he did!" Buggy snarled. "That bastard…he…HE TOOK A TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF TREASURE FROM ME! I can't forgive him!" He shouted, remembering the incident that caused him to become a Devil Fruit user in the first place, from losing a million wort devil fruit and an underwater treasure, finishing that Shanks save him when he almost drowns at the sea.

…

…

…

"...So Shanks saved your life."

"Doesn't that mean Shanks saved your ass?"

"Did he just got mad from been saved by Shanks?"

"Why would you get mad by been saved from someone?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Buggy screamed. "The point is, because of Shanks, I'll never get the treasure in the sea, so I'll get all the treasure on the land!" Suddenly, his upper body float into the air.

"Holy shit," Seth whispered out, "Is a flying man!"

"Because of that, whoever touches my treasure… Will die!" he suddenly shot forward at both Nami and Seth faster than ever.

"Shit! Look out!" Seth quickly grabs Nami and use his back as a shield.

"How dare you steal my treasure?! I will mince you- Kuuuuuuh?!" Buggy's face suddenly turned sour, squealing in pain. His body fell slowly into the ground.

"Ouch." Zoro winced at what he witness. Luffy kicked Buggy's scrotch, not a care in the world.

"Oi Buggy! Your fight is with me!" Luffy yelled at the clown.

Seth looks behind him and saw Buggy upper body on the ground. He sighs in relief before looking at the thief, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah….Thanks…" Nami says, blushing out, _('This….He saved my life... A pirate throw their life to save me? He didn't even hesitate to do it!')_ Just what is going on, pirates saving lives? Unthinkable! Yet, here is one that just did that….

"Oy! Drop the sack and get away! He's going after you otherwise!" Nami has a tick on her head when she heard that rubber boy said.

"Drop it?! Fat chance!" she holds the sack closer to her chest, "I'm not letting go of my treasure!"

"Y-Your treasure!?" Buggy growled at her statement.

"That's right! I steal it from a pirate, there for is mine!" She yelled defiantly.

All three pirates stared at her before they fist bump their palm. "Seems legit."

"That's enough!" Buggy screams out, "What makes you think that if you steal it is yours?!"

All four of them look at him, "Like you're one to talk." Buggy twitch at their respond.

"You asked it for it….. **Chop...Chop...FESTIVAL!"** Suddenly, all of Buggy's body cut off him and began to float around the place. "Let's see you save your friend's now!" Then, the clown charges directly at Nami with his head and two hands with knives. "Give me back my treasure!"

"Never!" Nami shields the loot with her body. Buggy sent his two hands directly at her, causing her to close her eyes.

 _*Schunk*Schunk*_

 _('...Huh?')_ Nami slowly opens her eyes and saw another shocking flaw.

Seth stood in front of her, his two hands stop the knife's for hitting her, but at the cost of having them stab through them, holding the clown's hand in a strong grip as blood drips off him.

"Oy! Seth!" Zoro immediately begun to sprint at his friend's aid, he agreed to let Luffy beat Buggy, but he never said anything about aiding his companions.

 _('H-He… He did it again!')_ Nami yelled out in her head. Again, Seth save her again and risk his hands in the process! _(Is he really a pirate!?')_

"Hey! Let go of me!" Buggy yelled as he tries to break from the auburn haired hold.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me!" Seth proclaimed. Putting pressure on the hands.

Buggy scream in pain, "Gaaaah! Let go already-" he suddenly felt his feet got captured.

"Gotcha!" Luffy had tackle the clowns walking feet. He took off the shoe cover and began to tickle it. Making Buggy laugh like a maniac, then Luffy began to pinch it, making Buggy grunt in pain.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF-" Buggy was slammed in the face hard. Nami took advantage of the distraction and slammed her bag hard on him, causing for the bag to rip apart, sending the treasure around, and sent the flying head into a wall, causing the rest of the body parts to fall into the ground.

Seth stop holding the flying hands, letting them fall into the ground, the knives were still sticking in his. "Damn… This freaking hurts a lot…"

"Seth!" Zoro reaches him, "You are one crazy animal." he says with a smirk, "Stopping two knives like that takes serious balls."

"Heh, like you're one to talk, I bet if you were fighting and had a wound, you would have cut it off." Seth replied back.

"...You got me there." Zoro grabs the knives handles, "At the count of three, I'll take them off." Seth nod to him, "One….Two…..Three!" Zoro took the weapons off, blood began to spurt out.

" _SWEEET GOLD ROGER!"_ Seth yelled in pain, "It hurts!" he says before been hit on the head.

"That's what you get for stopping knives with YOUR hands!" Nami yelled at Seth, surprising both men's. "You! What kind of person use their hands to stop knives?! What were you thinking?!"

Seth blinks in confusion, "I was thinking about saving you." He says, making Nami blush again before getting angry at him.

"T-That's not the point! Now you have wounds in….your….hands?" she then noticed that his hands were…..fine? "W-What?" she grabs hold of one of his hands. The blood of his was on it, but there was no wound that comes from.

"I know, I was shocked as well," Zoro comment, knowing what she was thinking. "Who would have taught he has a healing factor?"

The orange haired stood there in shock, she traced a finger on where the wound was supposed to be, _('He's….smooth...and warm…')_

She stopped when a hand touches hers "Woah...you have soft hands Nami." Seth grab a hold of her hand, making her blush yet again.

"T-Thanks…" she answers back. "...As well for saving me…"

Seth beam at her, "No problem, I'm always ready to help a beautiful girl such as yourself." Nami blush even darker.

"Oy! Stop flirting!" Zoro calls to them in annoyance, causing Nami to take away her hand from his, embarrassed about it.

Seth suddenly remember something important, "Luffy! I have the map, wrap it all up!" he yelled at his captain.

"Okay!" Luffy answered.

"Wrap it all up?!" Buggy's head float once again, "Like if I'm done for! I'm killing all of you! **Chop-Chop Reassemble!"** He called his body parts to him…..but only his hands and feet attend. "...Eh?"

"Are you looking for this?" Buggy turns to see Nami smiling devilishly while stepping on his rope body parts.

"Aaaaaaah! My body parts!" The Pirate Clown yelled in fear, noticing now that he was lower than Luffy. The Straw Hat captain began to laugh at what just happened.

"Shishishishi! Looks like a thief has some nice skills! Now I can finish you off!" Luffy stretch his arms backward, "Say good-bye Buggy! **GUM-GUM…."**

"W-Wait!" Buggy tries to speak, but it was too late.

" **BAZOOKA!"** Luffy's arms shot forward, colliding with Buggy and sent him flying into infinity. The clown pirate finally got his shining star in the sky.

"Victory!" Luffy yelled while pumping his fist in the air. He then turns to look at Nami, who was picking up her scatter treasure, "Now you're going to join my crew right?!"

"I'll stick with you boys for a while, and I said that we are cooperating!" Nami yelled at him, finally tying up her treasure bag. "Buggy sure steal the best treasure, there's almost 10 million Beli!" she says while rubbing the bag on her face.

Both Zoro and Seth sweat drop at her display, Nami then give Seth a bag of gold, "Here, I've divided in two so you hold half of it. This thing is heavy when carried it alone."

"...Is this because I scared you?" Seth asked.

Nami jerk up, "N-No! Is because I trust you more with it than this two!" she says, before blushing and slapping a hand over her mouth.

The auburn lion looks at her in surprise, before looking at Zoro, "See that, I just earn trust from a girl that I just meet minutes ago."

"Now I have seen everything." the green swordsman comment.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled at them, before looking away. She then noticed Luffy looking preoccupied while holding his damaged hat. "He...really cares for that hat doesn't he?" she asked.

Seth nods, "Like I said; That hat means the world to him."

"I guess even he has a breaking point." Zoro says.

"Well," Luffy place his straw hat on his head and grins, "I kick Buggy's ass, so is fine!" He turns to his crew, "All right guys! Shall we leave?"

Before they could answer, Seth began to pick up several footsteps and smells, "We have company." he says.

"Hey! You kids!" the four of them look behind and saw a mob of people coming their way, one of them was carrying the unconscious mayor on their shoulder. "What the hell happened here?" one of them asked.

"The people from the town," Nami points at the pirates that were on the ground, "Some of the pirates are still here, you should call the marine."

"I see, do any of you knows why the Mayor was unconscious on the ground?" another person asked.

"Oh, that was my friend here." Luffy points at Seth.

"WHAT?!" the town people began to glare at the auburn boy.

"You idiot! Why did you tell them that!?" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"Yeah, I kind of did that." Seth answer.

"And why are you admitting it?!"

"You…..who are you people?" the people ready their weapons.

"We're pirates!" Luffy bluntly said.

"PIRATES?!"

"Hahahaha!" Zoro began to laugh at his captain brashness.

Seth threw his hands in the air.

"You idiot!" Nami yelled.

"Get them!" with that, the mob charge at the four of them.

"Let's get out of here!" Luffy shouts, causing all four of them to run like mad.

"Why the hell did you make the situation more complicated!?" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Hehe, this is a good village!" Luffy replied with a grin.

"What?" Nami asked.

"For their chief, for just one person…they're all getting mad!" Seth replied. "No matter what excuse we give, they'll still be mad at us!" They turn around the alley.

"They're running through an alley!" A villager shouted. As they were beginning to turn the corner, Chu Chu appeared and stepped in front of them. He began barking, stopping the mob.

"Hey, Chu Chu! Move out of the way, quickly! Those guys are bad pirates!" A man says, but Chu Chu never stopped barking.

"Aah, that dog!" Luffy said in surprise.

"Looks like he's repaying us for saving his shop!" Seth said with a grin.

* * *

After sprinting their hearts out, the four had finally made it to the dock area. The boat that Zoro and Seth came was there, along with another boat.

"Good, they aren't following us!" Nami sighs in relief, "Why did it have to end like that?"

"Is this your boat?" Luffy point at the bigger boat, "It's cool! I totally envy you!" Luffy said with a smile.

Nami sweatdrop, "Is not that great, I just stole it from some pirates."

"Oh yeah, those guys are here." Seth says.

The three pirates jump out from their stolen boat and point at Nami, "AHA! We have been waiting for you, thief!"

"You…you are.." Nami stuttered in surprise.

"Haha! We knew you'd come here if we stayed here!" One of them said with a grin.

"You know them?" Luffy asked her.

"Well, sort of…" Nami muttered.

"So you have a gang now…I guess we-" one of them said before noticing the green and auburn monsters.

"Hello…"

"You guys still here?"

"AAAAAAAAH!" They scream in fear, "Those two are part of your gang?!"

"Yep!" Seth began to crack his knuckles, "Now….If you don't want a second beat down, I suggest you people gift the boat to this beautiful woman…" Seth says, a dark aura coming out of him, with Zoro smiling darkly and reaching for his sword.

"BY ALL MEANS!" with that, the pirates hightail away from them.

Nami was quite surprised by this kind of persuasion. Seth offers a wink to her "After you m'lady."

Nami quickly nodded and got on the ship before he could see her blush again.

As the two parties got on their ship, they both simultaneously set their sails as they began to depart from the harbor. "Hey, the flag has Buggy's mark on it!" Luffy told Nami.

"It was those pirates' boat, so of course it does. I'll erase it later." She replied.

Suddenly, they hear a shout, "WAIT A MINUTE YOUNGSTERS!" All four of them look back to see the mayor, breathing heavy at the docks. It took a moment before he looks at them with a smile and tears rolling down his eyes, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!"

The four of them smiled as they heard the kind words coming from the old chief. "Don't worry! Just live happy lives!" Luffy yelled back to him as the two ships began to sail farther from the dock.

…

..

.

"WHAT?! You left the treasure behind!?" Nami yelled at Seth.

"I'm so sorry Miss Navigator, is just that, they need money to rebuild their town." he bows his head in apology to her.

"That was my treasure, you idiot!" Nami jumps into the boat and began to punch his arm.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Seth yelp in pain, "I'm so sorry, I promised to pay you back!" he blurts out.

Nami stops punching him, and locks her eyes into his, "You promised?!" she asked.

Seth raised his palm, "Man's word, Beast promise." Nami looks at him a little longer before smiling.

"Good! I'm holding you on to that promised! But if you do that again, I'll kill you, got it?!" she yells at him with anger in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!" Seth confirms her, one sweat rolling down his face. Both Luffy and Zoro were laughing their ass at the display.

Now with a skillful navigator _(temporary)_ in their team, our heroes set sail once again, with the map of the Grand Line in hand, just what adventures awaits them?


	5. A Liar vs Pussie Cats I

**Enter Usopp! The Lying Pirate with over 80 million followers!**

* * *

"W-Whoa…. I-It's so ….soft."

"Ahhh~ This feels nice~"

"...You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I can't help it…. You're touching a sensitive part of me…."

"Oh really?~ And if I do this?~"

"Ahhhhhh~ I'm in heaven!~"

"Hehehe… Your such a baby."

A tick mark appeared in the head of a green haired man, "OY! Could you cut-off?! You're giving a wrong image with those sounds!" Zoro yelled at Seth and Nami.

The latter blush as she remembers that she had her hands on the former's cat ears, she quickly took them away, much to Seth disappointment.

"A-Anyway!" Nami shook her blush off and put a serious expression. "You guys have a serious problem here, these boats aren't going to be enough for the Grand Line, and we don't have supplies for the journey."

"YEAH! We need more meat!" said Luffy while eating an apple.

"And booze, I really want one." said Zoro.

"Those things can wait!" Nami yelled at them, "Don't you guys know?! The Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world! Pirates go there with bigger ships, so we need a bigger ship!"

Seth raised an eyebrow, "We? Miss Navigator finally choose to join us?"

"Yes! Nami is part of the crew now!" that made Luffy super-happy.

"No I have not!" the orange-haired denied, "I only looking up for myself! If this ship goes down because of a storm or a pirate raid, I'm a goner too!"

"I'd protect you. Just like I did before." Seth answer back.

The thief had a heavy blush in her face before stomping her foot on the floor. "Sh-Shut up! I don't need protection!"

"She like us! Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed out while staring into the ocean.

Zoro rolled his eyes before closing them, "So, any idea where are we going now?" he asked.

Nami slaps a hand on her face and growl at them, "You guys didn't hear what I say a few hours ago, did you?"

All three of them stood silently with blank faces before simultaneously saying, "Yes."

"No, you don't..." Nami grumbled.

"No we don't." they answer with a laugh.

Nami grumbles at their stupidity, "Like I said before, there's an island with a village up ahead, we can get some supplies and maybe a new ship!" she told the again, hoping that they remember about it.

"Okay, you're confusing me with the 'we' part, are you joining this crew or not?" Seth asked her.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ASKING?!" she yelled at him. "I said no! Why would I join you guys anyways?!"

"You can keep touching my fluffy ears," Seth says, making the orange thief to blush and grumble at him. "Yeah…. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that in the next few days, she will fall in love with me," he says with an innocent smile on his face.

"I-In your dreams!" Nami yelled, a heavy blush present.

"I'll take that bet," Zoro grinned.

"Oooh! Me too! Let's bet meat!" Luffy raised his hand in the air.

"Is not going to happen!" Nami denied the possibility.

"Hahaha! Don't overwork yourself, I was just kidding," Seth laughs out, making the orange haired huff away in annoyances. "Could you please pet me again? It felt nice when you're doing it." She blushes even more.

The life of a pirate sure is relaxing….

* * *

After a while, they reach the island that Nami spoke about. Once the boat hit the land, Luffy jump off it, "Yahoo! We're finally here! Let's get something to eat!"

"You just ate a barrel of apples, how are you still hungry?" Nami asked him.

Luffy began to ponder his head, "That's…..um….asked Seth, he can explain it."

Nami turns to the lion boy, who sighs for been put on spotlight and explain to her, "You see, because his body is made out of rubber, his organs are also rubber, which needs more food since it will stretch out, and apparently, only meat can do the trick on his hunger."

Nami blinked in surprised at his thinking, "Well that explains his constant eating."

"We should try to get as much meat as we can. After all, we can't have our captain going to pieces on us." Zoro comment.

"Agreed," Nami said. "But we can't use all our money here just for one person."

"And this idiot can't control his hunger, so is going to be difficult," Seth said.

"Hey! Are you saying I can't control myself?!" Luffy yelled at him, at the same time his stomach roar for hunger.

"The barrel of apples and your growling stomach tells otherwise." the three of them said to their captain.

"Shut up…" Luffy pouts while looking on the ground.

Zoro looks at Nami, "So there's a village here, right?"

"Yep, that's what the map says." she confirms while pointing at her map.

"Though so. I notice those guys over there looking at us." Zoro points at some bushes up the hill.

"Huh… I was wondering the smells I was getting." Seth crosses his arms together.

"AAAAAAAAA! THEY FOUND US!" three small kids scream in fear before running away, leaving a fourth person alone.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled a young man with curly black hair in a bandana and a long nose, brown overalls, a backpack and yellow leather boots.

The boy slowly looks at the four of them with a scared expression before composing himself, "I am the great Captain Usopp! The most feared pirate, and ruler of this village!" he yelled while crossing his hands on his chest, "You pirates better turn around and leave, or my 80 million men will stomp you good!"

Luffy, Zoro, Seth, and Nami look at him with blank stares before the orange-haired says, "You're lying."

"Gah! She knows!" Usopp screams in shock.

"Well, now I do." she says with a smug smile.

"Gah! I admitted! She's a master interrogator!" the long nose yelled once again.

"It was pretty obvious if you really had 80 million men, wouldn't that mean that this island is overpopulated? And why would you only rule this island?" Seth asked, making Usopp cringe out.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy began to laugh at his action, "This guy is funny!"

"Shut it! I'm a proud man, that's why they call me Proud Usopp!" the curly-haired boy yelled out.

"Jeez, calm down Pinocchio. You don't need to keep making your nose longer that it needs to be." Seth says.

"What?! My nose is getting longer!?" Usopp touches his long nose.

"So easy," Nami says with a droplet on her head.

"H-Hey! Shut up!"

"Make us!"

"...O….Owwww, I suddenly have a stomach ache…"

"Again, so easy…"

* * *

After explaining Usopp that they weren't here to cause trouble, you can guess what he did and said. The Pinocchio man took all four of them to eat in a small tavern as an apology. Luffy began to eat his food, follow by Seth and Zoro. Nami ate her food as well, but lost her appetite when Luffy commence showing his 'true manners'.

"So you're looking for a bigger ship and crew members, huh?" Usopp asked the straw hat captain.

"Yep!" Luffy says. "Do you know where we can get either of one?"

"Well, I don't know a ship, but if you're looking for people," Usopp stood up and thumbs up to him, "Make me Captain, and I'm your man!"

All four of them put a serious face and eye contact each other, after a few seconds, they answer, "We pass."

"You didn't even think about it!" Usopp screams at them.

"Yes, we did." Usopp grumble at their respond. "By the way, what about that mansion over there?" Usopp turn to where Zoro was pointing up a hill was a big mansion, "Don't you think they have a ship?"

"Uhh…..I-I don't think so…" Usopp says while sweating uncomfortable. "Ah! That's right, I have to leave now!" he stood up from his seat, "See you guys later!" and with that, he took off.

Nami looks at him in confusion, "Is it just me, or did he sound unsure about there being a ship here?"

"Yep," Seth says while eating a chicken leg.

"Shall we go there and asked?" Zoro suggested.

Before anyone could answer him, the taverns door slam open, "THE USOPP PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED!" three child's that resemble like vegetables came in.

The kids march up to the table where the pirates were eating and point their wooden swords at them, "Fess up, you filthy pirates! What have you done with our beloved captain!" the one that looks like a pepper shouted.

Luffy didn't pay attention to them and slap his belly, "Ahh, that was some good meat!" he says out loud.

"M-M-Meat!?" the kid that look like a carrot says.

Seeing what Luffy unintentionally made, Seth said, "I agreed Luffy, that dark meat was sure delicious!"

"D-D-Dark M-M-M-Meat?!" the kid that looks like onion says.

Nami started to chuckle at how they were believing this, and Zoro….he just decide to bring them the truth. "If you're looking for your captain…." his expression turned dark, "...We just ate him."

"GAAAAAH! CANNIBALS!" the three kids scream in terror while looking at Nami.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!" she screams at them, slamming her fist on the table before looking at the laughing swordsman and lion man. "STOP IT! IS NOT FUNNY!"

...

..

.

After explaining to the kids that Usopp was not eaten, they took them to where he might be. They stood in front of the mansion that they saw before.

"Whoa, this place is huge," Luffy exclaimed.

"If our captain ran out at this hour then this is where he's gonna be," the kid Onion said. "See inside the mansion is a girl named Kaya who's been very sick from depression since her parents died a year ago. She's very rich but all that money can't heal her heart."

"So the captain comes up here to tell her funny stories to cheer her up," the kid Carrot continued. "When it comes to telling lies, our captain is the best."

"Well what you know, a liar lying to bring happiness," Seth says, "Go to say, that's new to hear."

"That's really is nice of him," said Luffy.

"So how are we gonna get in? There are guards blocking every entrance," Nami asked.

"No problem!" Luffy said after thinking a while. He suddenly stretches his arms, shocking the small kids. "Okay, grab on!"

Zoro grunt, "He's doing it, isn't he?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Seth releasing a sigh.

"Welcome to the crew." he says.

"We can't stop him, can't we?" Nami says in defeat, in which Seth shook his head.

"Again, welcome to the crew."

The older ones grab ahold of his shoulders while the kids grab his legs. "All right, **Gum-Gum…..Launcher!** " Luffy shoots from his position into the air. Everybody, except Seth, was screaming the air out of their lungs as they fly into the air. In a few moments, they crash landed in the backyard, where Usopp was telling a story to a young blonde girl with a white blouse. Both of them were surprised when they hear a crash and several bodies on the ground.

"Shishishishishi! Perfect landing!" Luffy said.

"No, it didn't!" Zoro yells to him.

Nami wanted to say something else, but she currently notices that she landed on top of Seth stomach, who was grunting in pain. "My back…"

She quickly got off him and apologized to him, "Sorry," she says to him, in which he simply said to not worry about it.

"My goodness, are you alright?" asked the girl in concern to them.

"Don't worry. We're okay." Luffy said with a smile.

"Maybe you are!" screamed Nami, Zoro, and Seth.

"Who are you all?" Kaya asked.

Before they could answer her, Usopp immediately went to Luffy's side and wrap his arm around him, "This guys? They are my admirers, Kaya! They all heard of my reputation and traveled far and wide to see me here!"

"No, we didn't!" All four of them said. Luffy looks at Kaya, "We came here to see you miss!"

"Me? What can I help you for?" Kaya asked.

Before Luffy could speak, another voice spoke up, "What is the meaning of all this?!" Everyone turned to see a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair, wearing a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, a standard black tie, and sports striped shoes. "You people shouldn't be here!"

"Klahadore, these people are-" Kaya tried to speak but Klahadore interrupted her.

"Not now Miss Kaya. We'll talk after this rabble has left," he answered back before she finished. "Now all of you. Leave the grounds unless you have-" he then notices that Usopp was among the group, "Hmph, too think that you came back here Usopp." he says with a bored tone.

As Usopp answer with pride to him, Seth notices how this butler pushes his glasses upward with his palm and not his fingers. He uses his animal scenes and was shocked at what he felt…..a dark evil aura. _('This man…..he is no ordinary butler….')_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FATHER?!" Seth was brought from his thinking by Usopp outburst. The curly haired boy was shaking in anger.

"You hear me," the butler smugly says, "You're just the son of a low-class pirate; a filthy grow up man that's on a _'stupid treasure hunt'_."

"Klahadore stop!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Is the truth Miss Kaya," he looks at Usopp more smugly than ever, "I do sympathize with you. You must hate your worthless father who abandoned you and your mother in favor of life as a filthy pirate."

"Damn you bastard! Stop insulting a father!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh, don't be like that, why don't you go and do what you're really good at; lying. Just say that you're an orphan and that man isn't really your father-"

 _*WHAM*_

Without a second thought, Usopp punches the butler hard in the face, sending him into the ground.

"See that, he resorted to violence." he says while spitting blood to the side, "The old saying is true; 'Like father like son'. You're nothing more than scum."

"SHUT UP! I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD IS A PIRATE! IT'S TRUE THAT I LIE ABOUT LOTS OF THINGS, BUT THERE'S ONE THING I'LL NEVER LIE ABOUT AND THAT IS MY DAD! HIS BLOOD RUNS IN MY VEINS, THE BLOOD OF A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!" Usopp screamed out of his lungs.

Luffy looks at him in surprised, _('Hey…..Could it be?')_

"A brave warrior of the sea, eh?" Klahadore stood up, "That's a pretty naïve ideology. The only reason you want to get close to Miss Kaya is for her money," he continued. "You're the son of a scum; period."

Usopp grabbed Klahadore by the collar and got ready to hit him again.

"Usopp, please stop! Don't resort to violence again. Klahadore isn't a bad person, he's just being overprotective of me!" Kaya pleaded with her hand on her forehead.

Usopp began to hesitate on punching this asshole into unconsciousness, but for Kaya, he let go of him.

"All of you, leave now and never return," Klahadore ordered.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm never coming back," said a very angry he walked away from Klahadore.

"You bastard! Our captain is not that kind of person!" Onion screamed towards the Butler on behalf of his friend.

"Yeah! Stupid!" Pepper followed up afterward.

"Idiot!" Carrot shouted with them.

"Yeah, you stupid idiot bastard!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs until Zoro whacked him on the head for letting his mouth run

Klahadore turn to them, "Why are you still here? GET OUT NOW!"

"Why you….!" Before Luffy could explode, Zoro dragged him away. The kids were about to do the same, and both Nami and Seth drag them away.

* * *

After that, Usopp disappears to somewhere, Luffy as went after him. Leaving Seth, Zoro, and Nami alone with Pepper and Carrot. The former and two latter were resisting against a fence, Seth was resting on the ground, looking up at the sky and Nami was sitting on the fence.

"Hey, weren't you guys three?" Zoro asked the two kids while resting against a tree.

"Yeah, Onion always disappear and comes back screaming," Pepper says.

"AAAAAAH! Is the end!"

"There he is." Carrot points at his running friend.

"Bloody hell, he really did come running and screaming," Seth comments while looking to the side.

Onion reaches his friend and began to yell that a backward man was coming in. His friend calls them a lie, but Onion point at the road, sure enough, there was a man going backward.

"Hey! Who are you calling a stranger?! 'Cause I ain't one!" the man said. Up closer look, he's wearing a black hat that concealed the top of his face, a dark blue jacket, and green dress pants. He had red tinted sunglasses that had lenses shaped like hearts and gray hair.

"You sure are pretty weird to me," Nami says with a blank expression.

"Wrong! I'm just traveling hypnotists!" the man says.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say…...Michael Jackson's stunt double." Seth says, muttering the last part.

"Really!? Show us something," the three kids exclaimed.

"What? You expect me to show my hypnotic skills to some random strangers?" the man asked with a glare. Nevertheless, he pulled out what looked like and hypnotic ring on a string and began to swing it back and forth in front of the three kids who followed the ring's movement with undivided attention.

"When I say 'One, Two, Jango' you will fall asleep. 'One…Two…Jango!"

And with that, all three kids and the man himself fall to sleep.

"Are we all in favor that he's a weirdo and an idiot?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Zoro and Nami agreed.

After a minute, the man woke up and excuse himself, the kids were still sleeping. Zoro was getting bored of waiting for Luffy, but he notices that Seth was looking at the sky, more worried than ever.

"Oy Seth," the auburn haired turns to him, "Is something bothering you?"

Seth stands his upper body up, "...Is that Butler," he says.

"The girl's butler? What about him?" Nami asked curiosity kill her cat.

"I don't like him," his expression turned serious, "And I'm not talking about _'he badmouth Usopp's father'_ like….. Is a _'that man is dangerous'_ like."

"Dangerous?" Zoro was more curious now.

Seth explained, "You guys saw how he uses the palm of his hand to push his glasses upward, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Nami says in confusion.

"For people who do that, there are only two reasons for it, either they feel comfortable like that…or they know how to kill."

At hearing the word 'kill', Nami almost fell from the fence and Zoro eyes hardened. "Kill…. That girl has a butler that can kill?"

"N-Now, now, may he was been overprotective, you heard what Kaya said." Nami tried to explain.

"I also felt a dark killing aura around him," Seth respond back, "And it was not ordinary."

"...You think that Butler is hiding something?" Zoro asked.

Seth nods, "Something big… Really big." he looks up into the sky, "And I don't think Miss Kaya knows about it either."

...

..

.

After a while, the kids finally woke up, and now they were waiting for Luffy and Usopp.

"What's taking that idiot so long?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know but he should have been back by now," replied an equally frustrated Nami.

"Wait someone's coming this way!" Onion exclaimed.

They all looked in the direction Onion was pointing and sure enough, Usopp was sprinting towards them in a panic.

"Usopp?" Seth stood up.

"What's this…? Luffy isn't with him," Zoro said as Usopp came closer.

"Captain!" the kids called. The long nose pirate didn't stop sprinting as he went past them, going directly to the village.

"Something is wrong," Seth says, before running at the direction Usopp came from.

"Oy Seth! Wait up!" Zoro grabs his swords and began to follow the battle cat. Nami also went after them, the kids as well.

...

..

.

(Five minutes later)

Usopp's trail led Seth to a coast with a view of the ocean and a cliff. He began to smell for Luffy's scent.

"Hey! This is where the captain always come when he needs to be alone," Onion said.

"But Straw hat isn't here…." Pepper says.

"Oy Seth, are you sure Luffy? Is here?" Zoro asked the lion boy.

He didn't get an answer.

"Seth?" the swordsman turn to see Seth looking down the cliff. Been curious, he looks down as well, his eyes widened. Nami followed their action and placed a hand on his mouth in shock.

Right down below the cliff was Luffy, head first on the ground and not moving at all, they ran down for a better look, his straw hat was next to him.

"He… He fell down the cliff and died!" the kids yell together.

Nami felt dread at seeing Luffy not moving, but more importantly, she notices how Seth was trembling as his hand turns into a fist. She had heard what the auburn-haired dream is and how he and Luffy promised to help each other gain them.

 _('He must feel devastated now that he's gone…')_ she thought. It was weird for her to say that, but these guys were…..a little different than the other pirates she meets. They fought for others treasures and have each other's back. Maybe….she could at least show her condolences to him. However, before she could say anything, Seth walk up to the body and in an instant, kick it in the stomach.

"Luffy! Wake up already!" he yelled out. Moments later, the straw hat boy let out a big yawn as Nami and the kids were startled to see him move, revealing that Luffy was very much alive. Zoro laughs out at their reaction.

"Oy Nami, you didn't forget he's made out of rubber, right?" the swordsman asked her.

It took Nami a full minute to actually remember that before her face turns into scarlet. _('HOW THE HELL DID I FORGOT THAT?!')_

* * *

(Fanfiction Writer Dimension; Room 343; Eternal4Ever)

"Guilty as charged bitches!"

*insert cheers, whistles and clap sounds*

"Thank you, thank you!"

* * *

(Back to the story)

"Anyway," Seth turn to Luffy, "Could you explain why did you try to meet Satan in person?"

A question mark appear on our innocent captain's head, "Why would I go to meet Satan? Who is Satan anyways?" he asked.

A droplet appears in everyone's head, "I was been sarcastic Luffy; what I mean is, why were you sleeping down here?"

"Oh, then why didn't you say that?" more droplets appear on their heads. Luffy explained that he and Usopp had heard Klahadore, saying that he's real name is Kuro, and Jango, the name of the hypnotist, say and how the latter had tried to kill him by hypnotizing him to fall asleep and fall off the cliff. Of course, Luffy was OK because he was in his rubber form.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! MISS KAYA IS GOING TO BE KILLED?!" the kids yelled.

"Well, looks like Seth was right," Zoro said. "That Butler was hiding something big."

"This is bad! We need to pack our stuff!" Carrot says with the other kids nodding before sprinting into the village.

The others stood there before Luffy shout, "OH NO! I NEED TO BUY SOME MEAT BEFORE THE BUTCHER LEAVES!"

...

..

.

 _('I should have known no one would believe me,')_ Usopp thought sadly as he clutched his right shoulder where he had been shot. Slapped in the face by Kaya and chased out of his own village, Ussop was sure he had lost everything. Tears filled his eyes as he knew his village would never be able to handle the pirates.

As he was walking, he saw the four pirates and his 'crew' coming back from the cliff.

"What the fuck?! Usopp point at Luffy, "You're alive?!"

"Shishishishi! Yep! No stupid cliff is going to kill me!" Luffy says.

"Yeah, yeah…..Gummy man."

"Rubber man!"

"You ate the Gum-Gum fruit, not the Rubber-Rubber fruit, you idiot!"

"Shut up! I call it whatever I want!"

Both Luffy and Seth head-butted each other, causing sweatdrops on the rest of the viewers before the kids return to the real topic.

"Captain, we heard about what happened!" Pepper said.

"Kaya's life is in danger!" Carrot said.

"Let's fight together!" Onion declared.

Usopp had his head down as they said this and was silent for a little while before laughing out loud. "Hahahaha! Come on you guys, that was just a bunch of lies, just like always. I was really mad at that Butler since he insulted my father so I decided to get back at him!"

It took a moment before the kids laugh in relief that it was all a lie….until they walk pass him.

"I'm disappointed in you captain."

"Sure that Butler was mean, but we never thought you'd try to hurt him. To think we respected you so much."

With that, the kids walked away as Usopp watched them sadly.

* * *

(Later, at the horizon)

Nami was applying first aid to Usopp's wound on his arm. After she was done, Zoro broke the silence.

"That was brave of you; sending your crew away," he says.

"So there will not be an evacuation I presume?" Seth asked.

Usopp didn't do anything but then, he spoke up, "...Because I used to lie all the time, no one believes a word I say now….even so…the fact that those pirates are going to attack is the truth, right? They're definitely going to attack. Tomorrow morning at the latest. But no one believes me!... They all think tomorrow will be another peaceful day." He nodded to himself, as he stood up. "Since everyone thinks I'm a liar, I'll protect this village myself and prevent the pirates from attacking! In order to protect the village, then this will become one of my lies!" The long-nosed liar shouted out. "Hehe…even though they shot at me…and threw stones at me…and called me a liar…I love this village! I want to protect everyone! I…I want to be a brave warrior of the sea…like I promised my mom! I want my father to be proud to have a coward like me as a son!" He said, his lips trembling and covered his eyes with his hands. "How can I…how can I just watch…as everyone I love gets killed."

All four of them have a poker face before Seth smirk at him. "You have a golden heart Usopp, burdening your shoulders alone for this."

"Agreed, I just getting pumped up at this." Zoro grins out.

"Let's not forget boys, all the treasure is mine." Nami put on an okay sign.

"Okay! We're kicking some serious ass!" Luffy cracks his knuckles.

"H...Huh?" Usopp look at them in surprise, "You guys...are going to help me? Why?"

Because the enemies outnumber you! That's not a fair fight!" The straw hat captain replied.

"Besides, you have the words 'I'm scared' written all over your face." The green-haired swordsman told the trembling liar.

Usopp took offense to that remark and shouted back at the four while jabbing a thumb in his own direction. "Idiots! Me scared? So what if they outnumber me?! They can't compete on my level! I'm Captain Usopp and in my veins flows the blood of a courageous warrior!" He screamed at the four pirates…with his legs trembling like leaves.

The four just started with deadpan looks…

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!? FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, IT'S CAPTAIN KURO'S FLEET! OF COURSE, I'M SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!" The trembling liar yelled at them.

Zoro began to shake his head at the nervous teen's shouts. "We're not sympathizing with you, but rather, we're commending you for having courage."

"Who the hell dies out of pity?" Luffy asked.

"Y...You guys…!" tears were falling from Usopp's eyes.

...

..

.

"Alright. We have to get ready. They'll attack at dawn, so we have until then to prepare some traps!" They all then walked back up the slope as Usopp said that they would attack from this shore. They covered the slope with oil so that when they come so that the pirates slow down.

"This oil trap will really slow those pirates down. This is the only path to the village so we can make a stand right here," Usopp said. "But we still need battle strength. What are you all best at?"

"Stretching."

"Punching."

"Cutting."

"Stealing."

"Hiding?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT TOO!"

"J-just kidding," Usopp wheezed out.

"I have to say, this is a pretty good plan, this slope is narrow, they'll have a hard time getting through with this oil trap."

"Of course! When it come to aim and making traps, I have confidence on it!" Usopp crosses his arms. "Now we have to wait…."

* * *

(Dawn)

"Is almost time for the attack…..where the hell are they?!" Usopp yelled. They have been waiting until dawn….but there wasn't a ship or pirate in sight.

"Think they overslept?" Luffy asked.

"...Hold your horses." Seth spoke up before summoning his cat ears.

"Gah! What the fuck?!" Usopp yelled in surprised at seeing, at first sight, Seth's power.

"...I'm hearing voices….from the north." he said.

"North?!" Usopp eyes widened. "Don't tell me they are coming from the northern shore?!"

"WERE IN THE WRONG SHORE!" Luffy shouts at the long nose.

"I thought that they were coming through here since the meeting was here!" Usopp defense his reasoning.

"Ah! Our boats are there!" Nami grabs her head in fear, "They're going to take my treasure!"

"We don't have time for this," Seth summon his battle cat form (long hair, ears, arms, and tail only) and shouted, "Everybody, grab on to me and hold tight!"

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp look at him in confusion. Luffy however, began to smile like a little kid and immediately jump on Seth's back. He turns to the others.

"Come on you guys!" Luffy call to them. The hesitated for a moment before Zoro and Nami grab his shoulder while Usopp grabs the tail. And when he did, Seth yelled, **"Max Speed!"**

In an instant, the auburn-haired took off at the speed of light, only his zipping body could be seen and the screams of four people (three in fear, one in joy) could be heard. In mere moments, they all appear on the north side. Seth came to a halting stop, causing Usopp to let go and crash into the ground.

"That….was...AWESOME!" Luffy yelled out. "We were so fast! Let's do it again!"

"No!" Nami rejected, "I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to hurry up here." Seth sheepishly says. "But in my defense, I said hold on tight."

"...I guess you have a point there." Nami said.

"Hey! What about me!?" Usopp appeared with dirt on his face and his nose twisted.

"...That's your fault for letting go."

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WOULD SPRINT ALL THE WAY HERE?!"

"Again, I say to hold on tight." Before Usopp could answer back, "And as much I like to continue this debate, not only do we have a fight coming on, but we have little time for this chapter."

"Huh?" was the response of all of them.

"Seth, you're being weird again." Said Luffy.

"Ha! That's coming from the man who's made out of gum!"

"I'M A RUBBER MAN!"


	6. A Liar vs Pussie Cats II

**The Battle Begins! The Battle Cat vs The Pussy Cat!**

* * *

A hoard of pirates with cat ears on their head at the beach, all armed with weapons and ready to pummel. Their boat, right behind them, with Jango at the front.

On top of the hill, five people stood there, ready to fight them and drive them away from the village.

"Okay...what's the plan?" Usopp asked.

"...Did you just asked _'what's the plan?!"_ Nami yelled at the sniper.

"Hey! If you have forgotten, my other plan went A-shit because of the wrong place!" he replied back.

"You're the one that had confident on making plans and traps though," said Seth with a deadpanned expression.

"Not when I don't have time to prepare!"

"Hey!" one of the black cat pirates yelled. "There some kids up the hill!" he says.

"GAAAH! They notice us!" Usopp screams in fear.

"All right Usopp, the stage is all yours." Zoro practically shoves the liar forward.

"WHAT?!" Usopp yelled, "WEREN'T YOU GUYS HELPING ME?!"

"Sure we are, is just that we are the backup plan, so we are counting on you captain!" Seth mocked saluted.

"Hey! I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled at Seth.

"I was been sarcastic, moron," Seth responds, causing the straw hat captain to pouted and the other three to sweatdrop. While they were talking, one of the pirates noticed their boats and took a look, finding a bag of treasure in it.

"Captain Jango! There's treasure here!" the pirate yelled, getting everyone's attention. "It's probably worth five, maybe ten million berries!"

"What?! That much?!" Jango screamed. As the black cats looked at the boat.

 _('What?! That much!?')_ Usopp yelled in his head, _('Wait….I can use that to make them leave!')_ "Yeah! That's my treasure!" he shouted at them. "I'll give it to you all if you'll leave this island for good!" he said.

…

…

…

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Luffy, Seth, and Zoro scream at him with bloodshot eyes and shark teeth.

"Huh?" Usopp said before a stick hit him hard in the back of his head, sending him planting into the ground.

" **What did you say Usopp?~"** Nami asked in a sweet chilling voice. **"Did you just tried to sell my treasure?~"**

" _S-Scary…."_ Usopp mumbles in fear while looking at her.

"Hey!" Jango called, gaining their attention. "What nonsense are you spouting? We're pirates, so we'll take your treasure AND attack the village. GET EM!" At his words, the Black Cat Pirates stormed up the hill, ready to kill all of them.

"GAAAAH! They're coming!" Usopp yelled.

"All right, let's kick some butts guys!" Luffy cracked a smile while punching his fist together.

"If you say so," Zoro immediately put his bandanna on his head.

"Usopp, give cover from the back," Seth said, cracking his neck.

"Ah, r-right!" The sniper took out a slingshot from his pouch and put his goggles on.

"Miss Navigator, could you please cover Usopp if anyone passes us and goes at him?" Seth asked the thief.

She looks at him for a moment before she sighs, "Fine….Only because you asked nicely."

The Auburn lion smile at her, "Thanks a lot, you're really an amazing person," he says.

"Just go already!" Nami yelled, blushing out. Making Seth go get prepared.

"...Sooo-"

"Not. Even. A. Word." Nami cut Usopp with her glare, scaring the poor boy even more.

"Let's go!" Luffy screams out as the Black Cat Pirates were getting close to them. And when they got close….

" **Gum-Gum...Gatling Gun!"**

" **Oni…Giri!"**

" **Beast…Barrage!"**

Luffy and Seth sent a storm of fist into the pirate's faces as Zoro slash the all. Sending the entire hoard back down to their ship and captain who was in shock at how his man were all taken out in mere of seconds.

Usopp and Nami were also in shock, the former with his jaw open and the latter with pale eyes.

"Ho...Holy shit… I didn't know they were this strong…" Usopp says.

"Me...neither…" Nami agreed, she saw Seth take out a lion with his roar and saw Luffy sent flying Buggy in the sky… but this was new to her….almost as strong as **him**.

"That….was too quick," Seth says with a droplet on his head.

"I barely did anything," Zoro says in annoyance.

"Shishishi!" Luffy made his trademark laugh, he look down the hill and saw the Michael Jackson wanna be doing something with his rings, "Hey look, that weirdo is doing something."

Nami eyes turn into fear, "He's hypnotizing them!"

 **"One...Two...JANGO!"** Jango said. A moment later, all the Black Cat Pirates gave out a loud battle cry, ignoring their wounds from earlier as one smashed the side of the cliff with his bare hands.

"Holy Fuck!" Seth eyes bloodshot out of his sockets.

"What the actual fuck?!" Zoro yelled.

"He...smashed the side of the cliff!" Nami said with horrified eyes.

"And now all of them are that strong!" Usopp said in pure horror.

Luffy didn't say anything, his straw hat was shadowing his eyes.

"GO! Clobber them like the insects they are!" Jango order as his man began to run up the cliff once more.

"You two! Stand back!" Zoro said to Nami and Usopp. "Luffy, Seth and I will-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy suddenly scream out with rage.

"Oy! What the hell-" both Seth and Zoro notice that their captain was acting like the pirates. It took a few seconds for them yelled out shark-teeth, "YOU GOT HYPNOTIZE TOO?!"

Without warning, Luffy charge at the pirates and shout, **GUM-GUM GATLING GUN!"** he began to throw his fist yet again, punching the pirates again, but with more power, making them shit their pants and began running back. Jango almost pisses himself when Luffy approach him but instead went past him, the rubber man went to the boat and hug the stem post and _broke it_ apart.

"Gaaaaaaah! He broke stem post!" a random pirate yell.

"Captain!" Do something!" Another one yell in fear.

"Look here!" Jango swing his ring in front of the hypnotized Luffy, "When I say; One, Two, Jango, you'll fall asleep!" he then said, " **One...Two...JANGO!"**

Luffy immediately fell asleep, causing to stop moving….and the stem post to fall down to the pirates.

"SHIVERED TIMBERS!" they all cried in fear as it fell down, crushing some of them.

Back at the hill, everybody stood with sweatdrops on their heads, "Well….At least he took out the majority." Seth comment in which the others nod.

"How….the hell...are we losing to some kids?!" Jango asked in desperation. "Looks like we have no choice," he turns to the boat, "NYANBAN BROTHERS!" he shouted. At his words, two figures leaped from the ship and landed right behind Jango.

"Sham here, Captain Jango!" said a skinny man with a hunch and green hair.

"Buchi here! What's going on Captain?" said a fat man with a large bell around his neck. Both of them had clawed gloves and cat-like features.

"Those kids up there are keeping us from our job," Jango said as he pointed at the four on the hill. "Deal with them."

The cat-like man look at them….and began to shake in fear, "W-what? But, Captain!" Sham says while his legs shake.

"We can't fight them! We're just some watchman's!" Butchi says, cowering next to his companion.

"SHUT UP AND ATTACK ALREADY!" Jango ordered.

"What's wrong with those two?" Nami asked with a droplet.

"They look ready to piss themselves," Zoro said as he was about to walk forward a bit.

"They're faking it," Seth says, catching Zoro's attention.

"What?"

"They want us to believe that they are weakling so we lower our defense and attack us when they get close to us," Seth explained.

"Is that so?" Zoro says with a serious expression, _('Dammit, I really thought they were weakling.')_ "So, how we do this?"

Seth silent for a moment before a smirk appear on his face, "Let's turn their plan against them." he then whispered something to Zoro and moments later, the swordsman grew a smirk as well.

"What are they doing?" Usopp asked, seeing how Seth walk forward.

"Oy, Nami," the orange-haired thief turn the swordsman, "Seth asked if you could go wake up Luffy."

"Huh? Why should I?" Nami asked with a hint of annoyance.

"In his words… _"I know is much to ask you for it...But you are excellent at sneaking around than any of us... Also, it gives you the chance to check for some treasure in their ship."_ Zoro repeat what Seth told him.

Nami stood silent for a minute before letting a sigh out, "Fine, but I'm doing it because of the treasure!"

Zoro rolls his eyes, "As long as you do it," he turns to Usopp, "Usopp, watch behind you, that Butler might be coming here anytime soon."

Usopp shake in fear at Kuro coming here, but grew some bravery on him, "R-Right!" he ready his slingshot.

Back at Seth, he places himself in a fighting pose, "Come on, I'll take you both's on!" he yells to the pussy cats.

"T-Then, h-here I come~!" Sham began running towards him, waving his claws in the air. Sounding like a scared kid trying to act tough to a bully as he got closer. However, as he was getting close to him, his mind was smiling devilishly. _('Hehehe! He isn't even moving, I'll swipe him with one claw!')_ When he got close, his façade turn off and scratch down at Seth….only for the auburn haired to caught his wrist.

"WHAT?!" Sham, Buchi, and Jango scream in pure shock.

"You know, is kind of funny how I knew you were lying only because I have animal instincts on me," Seth smirk as he cocks back his lion arm, "But, the difference is that I'm a REAL cat and you're a cosplayer! **Linryuken!"** he uppercuts Sham in the chin, a crushing sound with it as he sends the skinny cat into the air. Sham's body lands hard on the ground, breaking it.

"Y-You…!" Buchie grit his teeth and clench his fist, "How dare you hurt my brother!" he speed off before jumping into the air, "Prepare to pay! **Cat-"** he began to fall down with an ax kick coming before...

" **Tiger Hunt!"** Zoro slash him with his three swords, making Buchie howl in pain as blood come out, he land hard as his body began to roll down next to his unconscious brother.

Jango and Usopp's jaw meet the floor at the sheer powers of both man show, alongside Nami, who only was surprised while admiring his power, before the thief saw an opportunity to get Luffy and the treasure.

 _('I have to go now!')_ she quickly made her way past the unconscious cats, however, Jango finally regains his posture and notice her.

"And where do you think you're going?!" he took out one of his rings out and send it flying at her. Her eyes widened at the flying disk coming at her. She closes her eyes and waited for the blade to hit her….but it never did.

"Spinning chakras? Your kidding right?" Nami opens her eyes and saw that Seth had caught the spinning disk while glaring at Jango, "Didn't you learn that you never attack or hurt a girl, you douchebag." he sends them back the disk at full force, passing right next to Jango's cheek and leaving a cut. The man was scared alright as he falls to his butt.

"Oy, Miss Navigator," Seth turn to her, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah….thanks…" she responds, blushing away from him, _('He save me….again!')_

"No problem, happy to help you," he smiles at her, making her blush even more, "Now, get moving. You got an idiot to wake up and a ship to loot." he reminds her, in which she nods with a smile.

Before either could move, a sudden aura appeared, followed by a shriek of fear, everybody looks up to see a shaking Usopp holding his slingshot and aim it at the special guest: Klahadore...also known as Captain Kuro.

"Jango," Kuro said lift his glasses upward, "It's past the appointed time to attack," he said in a calm voice from on top of the hill. "Yet, everyone is unconscious or being held off by children…." his eyes turn mad as he scowls forward, " **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"**

Ca-Captain Kuro!" Jango gasped, terrified at the sight of his former captain glaring down at him. He was sweating bullets as Kuro adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Well Jango?" he asked in a low tone. "Care to explain all this?"

"...Explain? You want an EXPLANATION!?" Jango shout at him, surprising Kuro a bit, "Is the other way around, you own ME and explanation!"

"...What did you say?" Kuro glare at him.

"You hear me!" Jango finally stood up, "You say that these kids wouldn't be a problem!" he points his finger at Zoro, Seth, and Luffy, who began to wake up thanks to Nami slapping his face hard. "You never told that they were also monsters in here!"

 _('Monsters?')_ Kuro thought before looking at the kids, Zoro was holding his sword over his shoulder, Seth had his arms cross and Luffy finally wakes up, standing next to the Auburn lion. The former captain was shocked to see that the straw hat boy alive and well.

"T-That's r-right!" Usopp said, still aiming his slingshot. "I have s-some dangerous g-guys with me a-all along, if you know what's g-good for you, get out of my island!" he threatened Kuro, however, he ignores him.

"You call this kids monsters, or did you became weak all these years?" Kuro asked.

The hypnotist grit his teeth hard as the pirates that were unconscious woke up and notice that their former captain was there, scaring them even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy rubs his eyes as he yawns, " _Haaaaaa~_ Morning," he greets.

"You were out for ten minutes, Luffy," Seth replied.

"Oh...That explains why I feel tired…..Oh hey! The butler is here!" he cracks his knuckles, "Alright, now I can punch him!"

"Hold on Luffy," the straw hat boy turn to Seth, who sport a serious expression, "Let me handle this," he walk forward, "If this man is really Kuro, then I have some business to do with him….besides," Seth let a smirk out, "Would you really bother to fight a pirate who gave up his pirate life?"

Luffy stood there for a moment, he might be an idiot, but when it comes to pirates, no one makes fun of his knowledge of it. He nods at his beasts before smiling, "Alright Seth, go pound him hard, as the Future Pirate King, I will observe your match!"

Seth chuckle out, "What can I say? I'm the one that'll be the Strongest Beast in the Sea."

* * *

Back with Kuro, he was looking at his watch, "You all have five minutes to clear this up before I kill all of you."

"What?!"

"Five minutes?!"

"We can't take them out in five minutes!"

All the pirates began to throw excuses for not be able to take out three monsters, Buchie began to stand up, he looks at Jango with anger while holding his wound.

"Cap...Captain….hy..hypnotize me..." he said between pants.

At his words, Jango hypnotized Buchi making him body buffer and stronger, he gave a mighty roar that shook the air.

"Dammit! Hypnotized again!?" Zoro growl.

"Three minutes left…..before I massacre all of you." Kuro reminds them while looking at his watch, freaking the pirates even more.

"We have no time! Buchie, kill that swordsman, I'll take care of these two!" Jango orders Buchie while taking some rings. They were about to fight when-

"KLAHADORE!"

Everyone turns up the hill to see Kaya in a coat.

"Kaya?!" Usopp yells at her, "What're you doing here?!"

"Miss Kaya...what a surprised to see you here…" Kuro pushes his glasses upward.

"Merry told me everything."

"Merry is alive?...I thought I kill him."

Kaya trembles in sadness and fear, this man...was no longer the butler she knew. "Usopp," she said in a quiet voice. "You were telling the truth...and yet..." she trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.

"That's okay! Why did you come here?! You've got to run! They came to kill you!" the long nose tries to reason her to leave.

"But aren't you fighting them?! Even though we treat you horrible?!" she asked back.

"Of...Of course, I am! I'm a Brave Warrior of the Sea!"

The blond look at Kuro, "Klahadore, if you want my fortune, take it all and leave the village alone!"

The ex-butler stood silently before answering, "...Sorry, but that's not enough…. I also want…. Peace of Mind."

He began to tell her that when she died, money and peace would be his at last. Kaya then pulled out a pistol and aimed at Kuro, in which he wasn't fazed and removed his claw glove before reminding her of their time together for the past three years. All the times together they shared before he grabbed the pistol from her doubting hands, stating that it all made him sick. That after she died, his plan of three years would be complete.

"You bastard!" Usopp heard enough as he pulls his fist and went to punch him, only for Kuro to dodge it and appear behind him.

"That reminds me….Usopp," his eyes became evil, "I still owe you for hitting me-" Before he could finish talking, an Auburn object collides with his face, sending him crashing into a tree, making said tree break in half.

The object bounces back and land between Kaya and Usopp, revealing Seth in one knee, "Sorry, Mr. Pussygadore, but I hear enough of your meowing."

"NOW!" three voice shout at the same time. Onion, Pepper, and Carrot appear and began hitting him with their weapons.

"YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Usopp loses it at seeing his crew here.

After beating the face of Kuro, the kids turn to their captain, "I knew it, the captain was fighting all along!

"Why didn't you tell us, Captain?! You smell like sweat!"

"No, he smells that he forgot his faithful crew!"

"Screw what I smell! You guys gotta scram-" Seth place a hand on his mouth.

"Hold on Usopp," he whispered in his ear something, in which moments later, the sniper's eyes widened.

"That's… a great idea…" Usopp said before hearing some screaming. They turn to see the kids in their butts while looking in fear at Kuro, whose glasses were broken. He looks at Seth with a hard gaze.

"You move fast boy… but, you should know to not mess with me." Kuro says before he lunged at him. He swipes his claws forward, only to feel a hand on his wrist and his eyes meet with Seth's blue ones.

"I could say the same thing to you," Seth judo throw Kuro at the ground hard, sending him down the hill.

The Black Cat Pirates look in shock at their captain getting own. Jango, however, uses this opportunity to try escape and get the girl.

 _('I only need to make that girl write the will and it will be all over.')_ he thought. When he got to the top, his jaw drop down, Kaya was gone, so were the three kids. "What?! Where is she?!"

"Hehehe…" Jango turn to see Usopp pointing his slingshot at him, "I'm sorry? Were you looking for someone?" Before he could do anything, Usopp shouts, **"Special Attack: Explosion Star!"** and throw an attack that hit the hypnotist in the face and causes an explosion on it. Jango's glasses fell off his face and fell unconscious on the ground. _('Heh, glad that Seth told me to send my crew away to protect Kaya.')_

With Zoro, Buchie had grabbed the swordsman swords and were in a struggle, "Kitty cat, learn from before!" In a quick moment, he was behind Buchie, who had more cuts in his body. "Get out of my way!"

The Black Cat Pirates jaw fell to the ground, Buchie was out, even while being hypnotized, and Jango got fuck by a bomb. The only one left was Kuro, and he wasn't having it great.

Blood was coming down his forehead while standing up, he glared up at Seth, who was simply looking at him. "...Tell something boy…..Why are you meddling in someone else's business?" Kuro asked the auburn-haired boy.

"...Well, for two things," he looks at Luffy who was now on the mast, looking at him, with Nami on the side, "One; I speak for my captain on this one: there's someone here who I don't want you to kill….and second…" Seth summons his lion's hands and ears, "I need to beat you to a pulp for insulting me."

"Insult? Pray tell, how have I insult you," Kuro says as he raises his claw hands and sprint at Seth, "when we haven't even met!"

He swings his claw, but Seth duck before throwing a punch at the Butler, who disappears from his sight, "You insult me…." Seth eyes hardened and give a powerful backhand behind him, hitting Kuro in the face, "...Because you try to abandon your burden!"

 _('Abandon?')_ Nami though, next to her Luffy fist tighten hard, which she noticed.

"Abandon my burden?" Kuro glare at him, "What do you know about my burden?!" he charges at him.

"I know that you try to run away from it," Seth dodge his slash, "I know you try to bury it," he jumps away and landed in four, "I know you try to change it," he speed off behind Kuro, "And worst of all," Kuro slash behind him, but Seth duck, "I now know how your plan was going to work!" Seth uppercuts Kuro in the air.

 _('What?')_ Kuro was shocked to see that a boy figure out his three-year plan in only a few minutes!

"You want wealth and peace of mind….. The first one wouldn't be a problem… The second one, however, you need to eliminate all witnesses," Seth look at the pirates, "Including your own crew!" he yells at them.

The pirates were taken back by his discovery, "C-Captain Kuro….planned to kill us?"

"T-that can't be right..."

"We were doing what he wanted, there's no way he-"

"Tch! I guess there's no point hiding it anymore," Kuro says.

"...W…...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami was disgusted by him, "Tch! Should have expect this coming."

"I really hate him." The navigator was surprised to hear those words from Luffy himself as the boy glares at Kuro, "He's a scumbag pirate and a worthless captain…..Looks like I did right on letting Seth take this one..."

Nami looks at his smirk, "You have a lot of confidence that he's coming through this, don't you?"

The Straw hat boy smiles at her, "Shishishishishi! Of course, I do! After all...

At the same time, Usopp eyes were shaking in both fear and anger, "He….planned...to kill his crew….!"

"Looks like it," Zoro stood next to him, "Seth must have figured it out while that Butler was talking about his goal," he then motions to the sniper, "Come, let's go get the others."

"H-Huh? Oh, right," he and Zoro began to walk away, "But don't you want to back him up if everything goes wrong?"

"Heh, it's not going to go wrong," Zoro said with a confident smile, "If there's something that I learn from Seth, is that he is going to do his best…..and come through any obstacle...after all...,"

Both Luffy and Zoro said at the same time,

 **"He's the one that'll become the Strongest Beasts in all the Sea!"**

* * *

"I create plans for attacks and ambushes….but then, my name was caught by the navy…..they went after me….I knew it was too much, it tired me...So, I create the plan of _'Killing Captain Kuro'_ and gain wealth and peace of mind…. I spend three years earning the trust of the villagers and that sick, brat… To have it all and kills this pawns of mine for good!" Kuro yells before his body began to sway around.

"AH! NOT THAT MOVE!"

"CAPTAIN! ANYTHING BUT THAT MOVE!"

"MASTER ODA, SAVE US!"

"I have it all…. My burden will finally disappear…. AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME! **"OUT-OF-THE-BAG ATTACK!"**

In seconds, Kuro had disappeared from the eyes of the viewer, even Seth was surprised before hearing a cry of pain. He turns around to see several pirates on the ground with three slashes on their body, one by one, the pirates began to fall and beg.

The auburn-haired boy eyes tremble at the massacre that was happening, the hatred that was coming out of him could never explain how his feeling, his teeth commence becoming sharp, his lion hands were getting hard and his pupil took the form of a real lion's eye.

"Enough..."

The Pirates continue to scream in pain.

"Enough…!"

The screams continue….

"I"

The slashes cut Seth's arm.

"SAID"

Then they slash his stomach.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

In a quick moment, Seth dodge another slash attack and his hand caught something, he then slams it hard into the ground, revealing Kuro on the ground. The ex-butler rose up from the ground.

"Curse you… Look what you have done, now those fools are crying in agony-" he didn't finish saying as Seth punch him hard in the face, sending his body into the wall of side cliff.

 **"You son of a bitch..."** Seth says before running at Kuro and kneeing him in the gut, making the man spill blood out from his mouth, **"Your burden as a captain was too much for you?!"** Seth punches him in the face again, **"If you knew this was too much,"** Seth grab his head and headbutt it, **"Why the hell did you become a captain or a pirate in the first place!?"**

Kuro spill saliva and blood from his mouth, but his eyes had changed….they were scared… he's plan was a failure…. and all because the thing beating him wasn't a boy….it was a beast….. A terrifying beast.

 **"Remember this well, you pussy cat,"** Seth punch Kuro again, **"The only time,"** he punches him again, **"You can be free,"** and again, **"From your burden,"** and again, **"IS!"** and again, **"WHEN!"** and again, **"YOU!"** and again, **"ARE!"** and again, **"DEAD!"** and one more time. Kuro face was a mess; bumps, a black eye, and blood. Seth grabs him his head and raised him up in the air, **"Be a man….accept your burden...AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"** He let go of the man head, pulls his lion arm back and shouts, **"LION STRIKE!"** before punching him hard in his gut, sending the butler tumbling down the hill before hitting stopping hard at the boat, making a dent on it.

The pirates that weren't hurt by Kuro's blind attack stare in fear at their captain before slowly looking at the hill, where once stood a boy….was now a beast that will make you wish that you were dead.

 **"...What are you guys doing? GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK WITH YOUR TRASH!"** Seth scream at them, making the pirates soil their pants, pick up their fallen comrades and Captain, and began to go away.

Seth reverts back to his human form before falling on his butt, sighing heavily. He then felt a slap on the back, "Nice Seth! You kick the shit out of him!" Luffy praised his beast, before getting punch by Nami.

"You idiot! Don't slap him, don't you see that he's hurt?!" she yells while pointing at the cuts Seth has on his arm and chest.

"Eh… I deactivate my Battle Cat Form too quick..." Seth mumbles out before trying to stand up, only to fall back, "Dammit…. My **Rage Mode** took all of my strength..."

" **Rage Mode**..." Nami mumbles, before remembering the massacre she witnessed. She shudders a bit, just for a moment…..Seth just acted like **him** …. Maybe...just maybe-

 _('No! What are you thinking?! Don't involve them in this! He's too strong for them! Especially for Seth...Besides, they still pirates... ')_ she thought before extending a hand to him. He looks at it before smiling at took it.

"Thanks, Miss Navigator," he thanks her as he stands and when he did, he tried to stand but his legs weren't working with him, luckily Nami wraps her arms around him and helps him stay straight, she suddenly blushes, seeing that she was indirectly hugging him.

"Hey! Let's go meet with the others!" Luffy calls the two of them as he goes ahead, followed by both Seth and Nami.

…

..

.

A few days have past since the battle with the Black Cat pirates, Usopp had asked Kaya and the kids to stay quiet about the incident. When they asked why; he answer that the village has always been a peaceful place without any pirate incident, so why ruin their peace. Seeing that he had a point, they stood quiet about the hold thing.

We now focus on the four adventures, which were inside the dinner, the straw hat boy took out a fish bone out of his mouth, "Few! I finally took it out," he says.

"Your fish-bone-eating technique needs some work." Zoro comment.

"Hey, I have some news for you; Normal people don't eat this," Nami says while holding a boneless fish.

"You forgot we ain't normal, Miss Navigator," Seth respond to her.

Suddenly, the door of the dinner open, and in came Kaya, looking all better than ever. "Ah! There you guys are!"

"Hey, Miss! You're looking better!" Luffy said.

"Yep! I can't stay in bed forever," she said. "Thanks to Usopp's friendship, I'm finally able to start recovering." She explained that her illness was due to the shock of losing both her parents as she went for the door. "I wish to repay you all for your kindness. Please follow me," she said before she left.

* * *

Moments later, they were at the shore, where they met another butler with a sheep look and hair, he was bandaged up a bit after Kuro attacked him. However, behind him was a caravel resting comfortably near the shore.

"WOOOOOOW!" Luffy shout in happiness while jumping in the air in joy.

"A caravel!" Nami exclaimed with a smile.

"You're givin this to us?" Seth asked the blond girl.

"Yes, she's all yours." Kaya replied.

"She's an older model, but I designed her myself and she sails beautifully." the sheep-butler said. "Her name...Going Merry!" As he was explaining the control of it, in which Seth turn the butler to Nami, Luffy had jump on top of the sheep's head.

"Shishishishi, this spot is amazing, I'm making this my captain's throne!" he declare.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a scream brought everyone's attention. They look up the hill to see a…. Big backpack rolling down to them, "SOMEONE STOP ME!"

* * *

Here, let me help….. Ehem! _**~They see him rollin, They hatin', Patrolling they tryin to catch him ridin' dirty! Tryin to catch him ridin' dirty! Tryin to catch him ridin' dirty! Tryin to catch him ridin' dirty! Tryin to catch him ridin' dirty!~**_

* * *

"It's Usopp!" Kaya said in surprise.

"What is he doing?" Seth asked.

"Don't know, but we should stop him before he collides against the ship." Zoro said.

Both Zoro and Seth raised their feets in the air and stop Usopp, there feets squashing his face.

"Thanks...I think." Usopp mumbled.

"You're welcome!" Seth replied.

…

..

.

"So...you're really going off...Usopp." Kaya says.

"I am. I have to act now before my resolve weakens." Usopp said. "Please, don't try to stop me."

"No, I won't." Kaya smile at him, "I knew this would have happened soon."

The long-nose boy could hear the sadness of her voice, "Hey, don't be like that," he gave a smile to her, "Think about it, when I come back, I'll have even taller tales to tell you, only they'll be true!"

"I look forward to it. But before you go…"

Kaya leaned over to Usopp and kissed him on the cheek, making the sniper blush bright red. He quickly composed himself and pulled Kaya into a hug.

"I'll miss you Kaya," He said softly.

"I'll miss you to Usopp. Good luck," Kaya said with a tear in her eye.

Usopp turned to Luffy and the others who were already on the ship.

"You guys take care. I hope we meet again sometime."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Why?" Usopp was taken back by his question, "What are you, antisocial? I'm taking off for life on the high seas and I hope we get to meet again that's all."

"Usopp," Seth call his name and show him three fingers, "I only have three words for you; get on board."

"...What?" Usopp must have misheard him.

"We're a team, aren't we?" Luffy says.

Now he was speechless, "Y...You guys…"

"Stop babbling, get on already." Zoro says.

Usopp was rendered speechless by the invitation…for about thirty seconds."WHOOHOO! I'M FINALLY A REAL PIRATE CAPTAIN!" He shouted with his fists pumped up in the air.

"Hey! I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled back to him.

* * *

 _And so, with a new companion and a new ship, our heroes embarked on their journey once again. What amazing challenges awaits them?_

* * *

Seth was inside the boys room, looking at a paper with a pencil out. "There, with that, my work starts!" he says while looking at it.

-People to take down-

Grandpa Garp

 ***** Kuro of the Thousand Plans

Kaido

Ace

Seth places a finger on his chin, "Who else should I look for…..Ah! Of course, how could I forget that guy!" he wrote one more name.

"Oy Seth! Come over here and help me!" Luffy yelled for him

"Coming!" Seth replied, standing up and going out, leaving the paper in view with the name of the person he wrote down.

Arlong

* * *

 _Linryuken = My sorry excuse of attempt to cross Lion and Shoryuken_


	7. Baratie! May I take your order? I

**Welcome to Baratie Restaurant! Gin and Krieg from the Pirate Armada!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day as the members of the Going Merry were doing their own things.

"Finish!" Luffy shouts as he shows the crew a banner with a deformed skull and hat. "This is our Pirate mark, I had it plan for a long time, what you guys think?!"

"This guy has a terrible sense of art," Usopp replied.

"Or maybe is some sort of dislocate drawing?" Nami asked.

"Guys, you're missing the point, a pirate flag inspired terror to others…. This... is fucking scary." Zoro said.

"Da Vinci would have yanked his hair out of exasperation at this insult." Seth comment.

"So?! What you guys think?!" Luffy asked with a goofy smile.

"It stinks, let me do it," Usopp offered. "After all, I've been drawing graffiti all my life!"

With that said, Usopp painted the mark. But while he was much better at painting than Luffy, what he ended up painting was a jolly roger that resembled himself instead of the captain.

"That is NOT our mark," Luffy and Zoro said as they bonked Usopp on the head. So he did it again and this time it looked like Luffy.

"Yeah, that's the one! Now draw one on the sail too!" Luffy said.

A little while later the mark was on both the flag and the sail. "Alright! Now the Going Merry has everything she needs. The Straw Hat Pirates are now officially formed!" Luffy declared.

"The Straw Hat Pirates…." Seth look at the others, "Nice name, but we don't have straw hats in our head." he comments.

 **BOOOOM!**

Everyone was surprised to hear a cannon sound off. They all turn to see Luffy next to the cannon.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Cannon practice, although it doesn't work," Luffy said.

"Here Luffy, let me try." Usopp said as he walks next to the cannon and aims it at a rock pillar, "Now, judging by your trajectory, this should do the trick!" Usopp shot the cannonball, hitting the rock.

"Woah! You hit it!" Luffy was amazed.

"Woah! I hit it!" Usopp himself was amazed, but quickly recompose himself, "I mean, of course, I hit it, if you're so amazed, you can call me captain!"

"Naw...I'll make you our sharpshooter!" Luffy said.

"Wait a minute, I thought we agreed to call him by the word sniper," Seth says.

"Eh? Is that what it says?" Luffy asked while taking out a script, "...Oh yeah."

"Run it back!" Zoro yells out.

* * *

 _Rewind a few seconds ago_

* * *

"...Our sniper!" Luffy said before walking back inside the cabin, with Usopp trying and failing to convince Luffy to make him Captain.

"Alright, I'll let you be Captain for now, but mess up once and I'll take over." the long-nose says.

"Yeah, sure," Luffy said before raising a point, "You know, there's still one more position to fill before we get to the Grand Line," Luffy said.

"Agreed, we all this stock, we're going to need it," Zoro said.

"I can do it, for a price that is." Namo offered.

"Then is official, we need-" Luffy began to say before Seth interrupted him.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" the straw hat boy turn to him, "I swear in the name of Gol Roger that if you say we need a musician right now, I'll rope you to the side of the ship, throw you overboard, and no meat for a week!" he finishes.

Luffy bites his lips while sweating buckets, the others stood silently before understanding what happened. "You were talking about a musician?!"

"...Pirates need to sing?" Luffy sheepishly says, followed by three facepalms.

Suddenly they heard a racket coming from the deck. "COME ON OUT PIRATES!" yelled the voice of a man.

Luffy walk out and saw a man in a blue sweater, holding a saber in hand, "Hey! Who are you?" Luffy demanded, none too happy at seeing this man damage the ship.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter who I am," the man yelled. "I've killed countless pirates in my day, and you no names decide to shoot at my friend!?" The man charged Luffy, who dodged and grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't know who you are, but stop wrecking our ship!" He flung the man over his shoulder and made him hit the wall face first.

"Lost by a hair...," he muttered as slid to the ground.

Zoro and Seth came out, "Huh? Well, I'll be, is Johnny." The swordsman says.

The man called Johnny looked up and saw who it was. He quickly flipped over to get a better look. "Big Bro Zoro!? What are you doing on a pirate ship?!"

"It's a long story," Zoro said. "But where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?"

Johnny fell to his knee and started to cry. "Oh, Big Bro… Yosaku is…is," he took a deep breath and yell "HE'S DYING!"

Moments later, Johnny had brought aboard a man with some sort of boxer's helmet, green jacket and….was on his underwears? Anyway, blood was coming out from his mouth and his breathing was heavy.

"He was fine a few minutes ago, but then he turned pale and his teeth started falling out," Johnny explained. "His old wounds started bleeding and I didn't know what to do so I brought him to that rocky outcrop over there to rest… then your ship fired a cannon ball at us!"

Both Luffy and Usopp turn blue as blueberries, they bow to him, "Please forgive us! We didn't know you were there!"

"...You apologized, so you're forgiven," Johnny looks at his partner, "For years...pirates have feared the names of Johnny and Yosaku, he's my trusting partner and brother…. Is...Is he really going to die?"

Nami stood silently before looking at the battle cat user, "Seth, there are some lemons, go squash some and bring it here." she says.

"...Oh! Scurvy!" With that said, Seth disappears in the blink of an eye and reapers with a barrel full of lemon juice.

"Scurvy?" Zoro and Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's caused by lack of Vitamin C." Nami explains while Seth tells Usopp to hold Yosaku up and Luffy to open his mouth as he pours the drink in, "In the old days' sailors would fall victim to it all the time because they couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables on long trips. Nowadays, we can refrigerate food so people aren't getting scurvy as often. All your friend needs are some fruit and he'll be fine." Nami finishes explaining.

"Really Big Sis?!" Johnny asked hopefully.

"...Don't call me that," Nami says.

"Wow, Nami! You're smart!"

"I always knew you have the smartest brain around."

"IS COMMON SENSE, YOU IDIOTS!" Nami yells to both Luffy and Usopp.

"Don't yell, I have sensitive ears here." Seth groans, making the thief blush in embarrassment.

"A-Anyways, it'll probably be two to three day before he fully recovers." she says, but Yosaku stood up and commence to dance.

"I'M/HE'S CURED!" Both Yosaku and Johnny shout as they danced together.

"Or it'll take two to three seconds…" Usopp muttered.

"NO ONE RECOVERS THAT FAST!" Nami screamed.

"Sensitive ears!" Seth yells back.

* * *

After a while, Johnny and Yosaku dropped their antics and assumed a professional stance.

"Now for introductions. I am Johnny."

"And I am Yosaku."

"And we're bounty hunters! Nice to meet you!" they said in unison.

"Big Bro Zoro used to travel with us," Johnny said.

"Who would have guessed that he would become a pirate," Yosaku said.

They went to shake everyone's hand, but Yosaku went pale again and fell down. "Partner!?" Johnny yelled.

They moved him into one of the beds to rest and went to the kitchen to eat. "Let this be a lesson to all of us. This could happen at any time during our journey," Nami said.

"Who knows when we'll suddenly get sick," Zoro said.

"We need someone who knows about nutritious," Usopp said.

"We need someone that can turn the food into healthy meals," Seth said.

"A cook!" Luffy exclaim, "We need a cook that can give us food, let's go get one!"

"Oh! Oh!" Johnny had raised his arm in the air like a little kid in class.

"Speak Johnny," Zoro says.

"If it's a cook you want, I know where….however, wherever he chooses to go is up to them." he points at a direction,"It's 27 degrees north-northeast from here; the floating restaurant Baratie."

"Restaurant!?" Luffy, Seth, and Usopp had shining stars in their eyes. "Set sail man!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"By the way, Big Bro," Johnny looked at Zoro, who look at him, "I heard rumors that Hawk-Eye goes there."

Hearing those words, Zoro eyes tremble in excitement, at long last….a trail to the greatest swordsman in the world.

* * *

A few days later, the Straw Hat Pirates, accompanied by Johnny and Yosaku, were finally approaching the Baratie.

"We're here! Big Bro Zoro! Big Bro Luffy! Big Bro Seth! Big Bro Usopp! Big Bro Nami!" both hunters call for them.

Everyone came to the deck as the watch in awe. In front of them was a floating ship that resembles a fish.

"Amazing! A giant fish!" Luffy said.

Seth was holding hard on the side of the Merry, seeing that fish activate his animal instinct. Good thing they heard some noise from the side of the ship. They turned to see a marine ship pull up beside them.

"I smell trouble," Zoro remarked.

From the Marine ship, a man with pink hair that resembles Coby's, dark skin, a white tuxedo and brass knuckles in his hands look at them with a bored look, "Pirates…..Unknown." he then yells out, "I'm Marine Lt. **'Iron Fist'** Fullbody! Who's the captain of this ship?"

"I am," Luffy said. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! We paint our flag a few days ago!"

"He didn't have to know that, moron." Seth bonked his captain head.

"...Hmph, you all seem like a bunch of morons to me. Although I have seen you two before," Fullbody said looking at Johnny and Yosaku. "Finally caught yourselves some pirates, eh? Took you long enough."

"What?! We're not some regular bounty hunters you jerk," Johnny protested. "Look at these wanted posters!"He pulled out a ton of wanted posters and dropped them on the deck, but Fullbody just ignored them and turned to a beautiful woman.

"Your lucky that I'm here for my date, but next time won't be." he says while walking away with her, however, he turns to one of his men and said, "This ship's an eyesore. Sink it."

"Yes, sir!"

The Marines fired a cannonball at the Straw Hats, freaking out Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp, as they were screaming in fear.

"I got it," Seth said before jumping on the side and summon his lion arm, and caught the cannonball, shocking the bounty hunters duo and the Marines. They were about to shoot again, but they all stop when the auburn-haired glare at them, throwing the message of _'Shoot again, and I will send them back'._

The Marines shake in fear before unloading the cannon and return to their original positions.

"S….So….AWESOME!" Luffy, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku yell with kids faces.

Seth began to show-off by moving around the cannon on his arms like a basketball, finishing with a spin on his finger.

"...Okay, that's awesome," Zoro couldn't contain his amazement.

"What can I say? I train," Seth replied.

Meanwhile, Nami was looking at him in amazed, _('Is...Is like he is_ _ **him**_ _…')_ she look at her hand, in which was a wanted poster of a certain person, she looks at it before looking back at Seth, _('...Maybe...Maybe...He can defeat him?')_ Nami though, before she notices that they were leaving her behind.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, everybody was commenting on none other than Fullbody, who was sitting with his date in the center of the room.

"You're quite popular it seems. Everyone's looking at you," the woman said.

"Nonsense, they're just admiring your beauty," Fullbody replied coolly as he lifted his glass. "To your beauty." They clang it together before taking a sniff from it, in which the lieutenant raised his finger, "This fragrance…it's the fragrance of Mitqueo City in the north. This wine must be Wurzburger wine! Am I correct waiter?" he says with full confidence, making the crowd go amazed.

"...Dead Wrong." replied the 'waiter', who was a blond man with a circle eyebrow and expensive black tuxedo. "And I'm the Sous Chef, not the waiter, those guys jump ship yesterday." he placed two bowls of soup in front of a trembling and embarrassed Fullbody and his date. "The soup is getting cold. Please enjoy it before it gets."

Now Fullbody had lowered his head in embarrassment as the whole restaurant, including his date, were giggling softly. Most of them were trying not to laugh too loud for fear of Fullbody going ballistic.

"Discouraged? 'Cause of the wine?" the woman asked.

"A little bit. Guess my tongue's a bit numb," he tried to cover up his embarrassing act but his thought is far less innocent. _('What the fuck?! I plan that ahead with the head chef!')_

Suddenly, a loud _'thud'_ landed on his table, he looks up to see an auburn-haired kid with black clothes and a cannonball in the table, "Just been a good samaritan and bringing back the cannonball that your ship throw at us." with that, the boy excuse himself and walk away, leaving a more embarrassed Fullbody.

Back to the origin, Seth and the others, with the exception of Johnny and Yosaku, got immediately serve….or rather, Nami was.

"Ah, my beautiful Goddess of the sea!~ Where have you been all my life~," he said as he lowered himself to one knee and pulled out a rose to present her with. "My name is Sanji. How may I serve you?"

Take back by this, Nami shrugged it and answer, "We want a table for five,"

"AND MEAT!" Luffy was then hit in the head by both Nami and Seth.

Once they were seated, Sani gave them menus and went to get them sake and wine when he was stopped by Fullbody. "WAITER!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Didn't I say I'm not a waiter?" an annoyed Sanji said.

"Does this restaurant serve bugs in its food?!" Fullbody said, ignoring what Sanji said and pointing at the fly he that was in the soup.

"Bugs?"

"Yeah, what's this bug doing in my soup!?" he says, although, his mind was another thing, _('Heh! That should do it, when word gets out that this restaurant served bugs in its food, it'll get shut down for good!')_

Sanji blinks a few times before looking at the marine, "Forgive me, sir…. but, what bug are you talking about?"

"...Huh?" Fullbody look at his soup, only to see that it was clear like the sky, "What?!"

"Sir, if you are suffering from bad sight, I recommend visiting a doctor," Sanji says, making some of the customers giggle.

Fullbody was having enough, he guesses wrong the wine, a kid brought a cannonball to his table, and now, the bug that was supposed to be in his soup was gone, ruining his plan. "SCREW THIS!" he punches the table so hard, it breaks….and made the cannonball fall on his feet. "YOUCH!" he began to jump on one foot while holding his other.

"Fullbody?!" the woman was surprised by his action.

"I hope you have enough money to pay that table," Sanji said, very angry that this man just destroys one of their tables.

"Shut Up! How dare you insult me like this! I'm a paying customer here!" Fullbody yells, shocking his date at this new personality.

"…Can money satisfy your hunger?"

"What!?"

"I said _'Can money satisfy your hunger',_ " Sanji said with anger in his face

...

..

.

A few minutes later, the entire restaurant was left aghast at the sight in front of them. Sanji was holding Fullbody by the chin and Fullbody's whole upper body was drenched in blood.

Just then a rather large man with hair covering most of his arms, dark skin, a rope around his head and an apron around his waist appeared from the back.

"Sanji! What are you doing to the customer?!" yelled the man.

Just then, another man with a tall hat that looks to be the owner came down from the upper floor, "What's going on?! Sanji! Are you attacking the customers?!"

"A lieutenant, no less!" the man confirms to the owner.

"Customer? Patty, this man smash a table, wasted food and insulted the cook to his face. As far as I'm concerned that's the same as signing your death warrant," Sanji said as he let go of Fullbody, who moaned in pain as he dropped to the floor.

"What kind of restaurant is this…Do you treat all your customers this way!? Who do you think I am!? I'll destroy this place! Just you wait," Fullbody says as he slumped against something.

"Not if I kill you first," Sanji growled before the owner put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll handle this Sanji," he said before turning toward the downed marine. "GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!" He kicked Fullbody in the gut with his peg leg, putting the poor man in even greater pain.

 _('Even the owner is like this! These cooks are just like Pirates!')_ he thought.

Just then the door burst open and in came a very scared marine.

"Lieutenant Fullbody we have an emergency!"

"What is it!?" he asked him

"Our prisoner has escaped! That man from Krieg's crew killed seven of us and escaped!" the marine said, freaking everyone in the restaurant.

"EEEEEEK!"

"The Krieg Pirates?!"

"They're the strongest pirates in the East Blue!"

"Impossible!" Fullbody exclaimed. "That man was nearly dead when we captured him three days ago, and he hasn't had anything to eat since!"

"I'm sorry sir! Forgive-" **BLAM**! "…me."

The Marine was shot in the back and died instantly. As he fell, a shadowy man appeared behind him holding a smoking pistol.

"That… makes eight," he said as he entered inside, he had a blue and white strap on his head, dark skin, a blue shirt, and black pants. However, he was half-dead, it was obvious that he hasn't eaten in awhile. He took a table and seat on a chair.

"Well? This is a restaurant, isn't it? Someone get me some food," he growled.

"Well, welcome to the Baratie ye moron!" Patty said as he walked up to the man with a shitty grin.

"I'll only say it once more; get me some damn food."

"Pardon my rudeness, but how exactly are you paying for this?"

"How about a bullet to your head?" said the man as he pointed a gun at Patty.

"So you don't have money…" In a second, Patty hammer punches the man down and broke the table at the same time. "We only take Berries you bastard! If you don't have money you don't eat!"

Now the customers were yelling things like _'Way to go cook'_ and _'Beat that pirate scum'_ while the starving man only sits in his slumped position as his stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, hungry are you?" Patty said mockingly.

"...It was a fart… now get me some food." the man tries to play it cool.

"YOU'RE NOT A CUSTOMER! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" yelled Patty as he lost his patience and kicked the man repeatedly in the gut. However, before he could continue, a foot stop him.

Patty look up to see Seth with his eyes covered by his hair, "What are you doing, punk?"

"...I think he had enough," Seth replied before moving his feet away. "Attacking a hungry man when he asked for food…is the worst crime a chef can do."

"What you say you little-!?" Patty began saying before been shut up by a glare from Seth's eyes. He the grabs the hungry man and places it on his shoulder before walking outside.

…

..

.

Seth places the hungry man against the rail, while he rests against the wall. Neither of them spoke up for a bit before the man said.

"I didn't need your pity," he says.

"Is not pity….is doing the right thing," Seth responds back.

Just then, two plates of steamy rice and vegetables were placed in front of them. They look up and saw Sanji as he sits down against the wall.

"Go ahead. Eat it while it's still hot," he said.

"Thanks!" Seth says before picking the plate and began to eat the rice.

The man, however, turns away from it, "Take it away. This is worse than what happened inside, I won't accept charity."

"...Is not charity," Sanji said as he looks up into the sky, "If you say you're hungry, then you're a customer."

"I can't pay for this." the man says.

Sanji leaned on the railing, looked up at the sky and let out some smoke from his cigarette.

"…It baffling isn't it? How one can lose food, water, and even their life in this cruel and unforgiving sea. I understand starving people better than anyone. It's your choice if you want to die with your dignity. But listen, if you eat and live now, won't that give you a chance to fight for your honor tomorrow?"

The man's eyes widened at these words and soon he found himself eating hungrily. "This is delicious...It's incredible! I thought I was gonna die! Thank you, both of you!" the man said through the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Glad you like it," Sanji smiled, he turns to the auburn-haired, "Also….thanks kid."

Seth finish eating before looking at the blond, "Thanks for what?"

"...For reminding me to feed those that need to," Sanji said while releasing a puff of smoke.

"Wow….you're a good cook," Seth says before looking up, "Don't you think so Luffy?"

"Yep!" both Sanji and the man look up to see a straw hat boy looking at them. "And I think I just found our cook!" he jumps down and landed next to them.

"What do you mean kid?" Sanji asked.

"Looking for people to join my crew," Luffy said as he looked up at Sanji. "I need a cook for my pirate crew. What you say?"

"You're a pirate?" Sanji asked. "Well, don't try anything stupid with this place. The owner's an ex-pirate himself."

"Really?" Luffy said, impressed.

"Huh...I guess that explains why this place is all wild," Seth commented.

"Yeah. Not a day goes by that there isn't a fight or argument going on here. It's gotten so bad that the waiters bailed on us." Sanji continued.

"So, you in or what?" Luffy asked.

"I'll pass. I can't leave this restaurant." Sanji said.

"Really? What reason?" Luffy asked.

Sanji blew some smoke out and said, "Is nothing important."

"Then I refused!"

"Huh? What you refuse?"

"You're refusal! I need a cook for my pirate ship and I pick you!" Luffy said as he crossed his arms.

"What?!" Sanji yelled. "Didn't you hear me? I said no, you Straw Hat bastard!"

"I'll kick your ass if you make fun of my hat!" Luffy yelled back while Seth was holding him down.

"Hate to interrupt…," the man said.

"What!?" Luffy and Sanji said.

"My name's Gin, a pirate of Don Krieg's fleet. You said you're a pirate kid?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, still a little steamed at Sanji.

"What are you after?" he asked.

"One Piece!" Luffy said with a smile. "I'm heading to the Grand Line soon to go after it."

Gin looked back in utter terror. "You can't have been searching that long," he said. "If you don't have a cook, your crew can't be that big."

"Seth here is one, this guy is my sixth member," Luffy said as he pointed at Sanji.

"No, I'm not!" Sanji yelled.

"Let me give you some advice kid." Gin's eyes turn serious, "Stay away from the Grand Line. There are plenty of other places that you can go to." Gin said.

"I know, but One Piece is in the Grand Line, so that's where I'm going," Luffy said.

"You sound like you've been there, Gin," Seth said.

Gin grew quiet as he stared at the ground while shaking. "Once," he muttered. "That place...makes no sense! It was nothing but one horror after another there!"

"Is that so?" Sanji said. He began to look up in the sky, _('It does sound dangerous...')_

…

..

.

Moments later, Gin was in a boat-

 _ **~I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! I'm on a b-**_

* * *

 _Experiencing Technical Difficulties, please hang on..._

* * *

...That Sanji gave to sail away.

"Thank you so much, Sanji. I'll never forget this." Gin thanks back before looking at the auburn-haired boy, "And you too kid."

"No problem," both of them replied.

"SANJI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET BACK TO WORK!" the owner, Zeff came out and look down at the blonde cook, seeing the plates.

"That shitty geezer," Sanji muttered.

"I'm sorry. Now you'll get in trouble for giving me that food," Gin said sadly… then he saw Sanji kick the plate into the sea.

"Get in trouble? Where's the evidence?" he says with an oblivious smile.

"T-thank you Sanji. I really appreciate this," Gin bows his head.

Luffy, Seth, and Sanji watched him sail away until Zeff yelled at Sanji again, making the cook go inside.

"...So, I guess that's our cook?" Seth asked.

"Shishishi! That's right!" Luffy replied.

"I'll give credit; he knows how to make a meal." Seth replied before turning around, "I'm going back to the ship, you better get back. I bet the others are already eating."

The captain's eyes turn pale, "You bastards! Don't order without me!" with that, Luffy sprint back inside.

 _('And if they let you, you order everything on the menu.')_ Seth though as he made his way back to the ship.

* * *

It has been two days, Luffy still tried to convince Sanji to join his crew and be his cook, with no success. As that happens, the rest of the crew were in the ship, Zoro was sleeping, Johnny and Yosaku were sleeping, Usopp was creating some explosives pellets, Nami was looking at the sea. She appears to be thinking hard about something.

"..." the orange-haired turns around and began walking to the back of the ship, once there she found something that she wasn't expecting.

Lionel D. Seth had his legs crossed, eyes closed and his lion arms out, he was breathing softly while his sweat roll down his forehead, however, he was bare-chested, showing his muscles and tone chest.

The navigator was looking at him, drinking his bod into her mind, she had to admit, between all the guys, he and Zoro show muscles. But seeing Seth like this makes her love him-

 _('W-W-Wait!')_ she shook her head to take off that thought, _('I-I-I wasn't thinking that he's hot!')_ she blushes at her words before walking forward.

Hearing footsteps coming close, Seth sniff the air to see who it was, and oranges came to mind, "Miss Navigator?" he asked, making the footsteps stop, "Is that you?"

"...Y-Yeah," Nami replied to him.

The lion boy open his eyes to see that she was there. "Can I help you?"

She panics at his question, she can't tell him that she was ogling him, she then came up with something that has been bothering her, "Um, well….There was something that has been bothering me and I wanted to ask you," Seth show her that he was paying attention, so she asked, "...Why don't you call me by my name?"

"Hmm?" Seth ponders for an answer, "...Well, I guess is because I'm respecting your decision."

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Respecting...my decision?"

Seth stood up and explain, "When we first met, you said _'Let's just say that we are cooperating,'_ meaning that we aren't on the same team," a pang hit Nami's heart when he said that, "Also meaning that you don't want others to call you by your name because it would be disrespectful." he says.

"...That's it?" Nami says, expecting more of him, "Nothing else? Like, you don't trust me?"

Seth gaze at her before he let out a laugh, "Trust? Miss Navigator, you sail us through the ocean with Going Merry, I let you touch my lion ears when you asked me to," he says before pulling back his clothe on, "Is not about me trusting you….Is about you trusting me." the thief was taken back by his words, "I feel….that you don't completely trust me….And I can't blame you, I am a pirate, and you hate them."

Nami knew he was right, she had a problem with pirates since _that day,_ "You're...right….I have a problem with pirates..."

Seth simply looks at the ocean, "I know….And I'm not going to ask you to tell me," he turns around and began to walk up to her. He places a hand on her shoulder, "But if you need to talk, I'll hear you out…. After all, I do trust you." he smiles at her.

Nami blush at both his words and touch, however, before she could say anything, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Usopp scream caught everyone's attention, everyone made their way into the deck and what they saw, shocked them.

Out in the distance, flying from the mast of a broken Galleon ship, was a jolly roger that depicted a skull with sideburns, and parallel to the crossbones were two hourglasses that sent the same message to everyone; their time was up.

Inside the restaurant, the customers were losing it, the Krieg Pirates have arrived. The galleon pulled up next to the restaurant as everything seemed to grow quiet. Footsteps could be heard as a huge man was approaching the door. The doors opened to reveal a light-purple short-haired man with a Hawaiian shirt, been carried by Gin.

"Please…..Can I have food?" the man asked, "I have money….lots of money…." he fell down.

"Don Krieg!" Gin said in worry before looking at the cook's, "Please, bring some food! We got money, we're paying customers!"

"Ha! Like we are falling for this!" Patty laughs out, "We know about Krieg's reputation!" he turns around to a chef, "Someone called the Navy, they are going to love this!"

Just then, the infamous commander did something unexpected, he bows his head to them on his knees and begs for food, "Please...I need food...even a small portion of rice is enough…"

"Don Krieg!" Even Gin surprised, "Don't beg! This isn't you!"

"Move Patty." Sanji suddenly appeared and he kicked Patty out of his way before placing some food and drink in front of Krieg, shocking the chefs.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Krieg began to shove the food in his mouth.

"Sanji! What are you doing?! Don't give him food!" a cook name Carne yell at him before explaining how Krieg reputation started out as a prisoner before he lied his way onto a marine ship. Then he killed the commanding officer and took the ship as his own. That's how he got his start as a pirate. Sometimes he'll pretend to be a marine and even raise a white flag to deceive an opponent and strike when their guard is down. All he cares about is victory and he'll stoop to any low to achieve it.

"He won't just leave after getting strength back! You should have just let him die!" Patty finishes saying.

Just then, Krieg finishes his drink and slam it hard on the ground before clotheslining Sanji hard.

"SANJI!" the cook yelled as the Sous Chef slammed into the ground.

"No Captain! You promised not to hurt anyone!" Gin pleaded. "That man saved our lives!"

"Ah, this feeling is great!" Krieg said as he gripped Gin's shoulder tightly, completely ignoring Gin yelling in pain. "I like this restaurant," he said. "I'll take it as my new Flagship!"

Chaos; that's what followed next. All of the customers flew into a panic and ran for the rear exit, taking boat after boat in order to get as far away from Krieg as possible. Meanwhile, the cooks were very scared, especially Patty who woke up to see Krieg standing up and giving demands.

"I'll make this short," He said. "I have one hundred starving men on my ship. Give me enough food to feed all of them right now."

"No way!" Carne yelled. "We're not going to feed your crew only for them to ransack us!"

"You must've misheard me. That wasn't a request, **it was an order.** And if you don't follow it I'll kill you all," Krieg growled.

"Dammit Sanji, this is all your…Hey, where are you going!?" Carne yelled.

"To the kitchen. I've got a hundred people to feed," Sanji said as he walked away.

"Heh, looks like one of you can follow orders," Krieg said with a smirk.

But as Sanji walked away, he was suddenly surrounded by all the cooks who now had pistols pointed at his chest.

"What are you? Krieg's pet?" one of the cook's demanded.

"Who's side are you on anyway!?"

Sanji simply extended his arms, "If you're going to shoot me, do it," the cooks were left speechless from his words, "My job as a cook is to feed hungry people, no matter how rotten they are. Is that so wrong?"

Taking the chance, Patty slam Sanji hard on the ground, "Quick, get him!" at his words, two cooks hold the blonde cook down. "Sanji, you've always snuck food to every one of the bastards that I kick out of here," Patty said. "Sometimes you're right to do that, but this time it's definitely wrong! You messed up so you're going to stay right there while I protect the Baratie alone. He may be Don Krieg, but he's only one man! Taking care of pirate scum is nothing new to us!"

He then took out…..IS THAT A LOBSTER BAZOOKA?! Where in the name of all things did he get that from!?

"My own magical satchel," Patty said before aim at Krieg, "I hope the food didn't feel you up, 'cause here is dessert! **Meat Ball of Doom!"** The bazooka was fired, and the giant cannon ball was sent hurling toward the pirate admiral.

"Impudent…" Krieg muttered as he was hit head on and the explosion sent him out of the restaurant and tore the doors off their hinges.

"Damn, I broke the door. The Head Chef ain't gonna like this," Patty muttered.

"He'll understand if it's to protect the Baratie," Carne assured him.

"You call that garbage desert?" came the voice of Krieg from within the smoke. Not only was he fine, with only his shirt burned off, but now he revealed mounted guns on what appeared to be gold colored armor.

"No way…" muttered a shocked Patty.

"That was the worst dessert I've ever tasted… SO DIE!" And with that, Krieg fired his guns releasing about 14 rounds quicker than anyone could see. The chefs scattered in a desperate attempt to avoid the bullets, inadvertently letting Sanji get back up. As soon as Krieg stopped, he began to rant.

"I am the strongest in the world! These powerful arms gifted with immense strength," he said as he flexed his right arm. "The armor I wear is made out of wootz steel, the strongest metal in the world! I have diamond-knuckled gauntlets that can smash through anything and a massive arsenal of weapons at my disposal! I am Don Krieg, commander of fifty battleships each with a hundred members! If I tell you to do something, you should do it without question! Don't you dare oppose me!"

At hearing that, a big bag landed in front of him by none other than Zeff.

"That's 100 meals worth of food," Zeff said. "Take it and leave."

"Chef Zeff!" one of the cooks said.

"Don't give them the food! We can't let them recover their strength!" another says.

"...True….That is if their spirits aren't broken already." Zeff says before looking back at Krieg. "Well? Did your will survive defeat?" Krieg just stared at him as the other chefs realized what he said.

"He...couldn't make it?" Carne was in shock, East Blue Army commander….was defeated in the Grand Line?! Zeff turns around to leave until Krieg spoke up.

"You're...Red Leg Zeff?!" Krieg said in quiet shock, "The pirate that can kick so hard, enemies blood were tainted on it...You're alive?!"

"Yes...Although I can't fight anymore, I don't need to. I'm a cook now, as long as I have my two hands, I'll be fine. Enough talking. What is it that you want?" Zeff asked.

"You've been to the Grand Line old man. Not only that but you sailed those blasted waters for a whole year and returned safely. As the Captain, you must've kept a logbook of your journey. Give it to me right now!" he ordered.

"My log eh? Well, you're right that I kept it. Surprising since it was in my cabin that day." he says before his gaze hardened, "But I ain't giving it to you. That book is a testament to me and my crew when we traveled together. Handing it over to the likes of you is out of the question."

Krieg's smirk turned into a snarl at Zeff's answer. "Fine then. I'll take it by force! I had the essentials going into the Grand Line; power and a big crew, and ambition. What I lacked was information! Unlike the fools that usually go there, I was never afraid of it!" Krieg raises his hand, "I simply had to make a tactical retreat, but with that log, I will rebuild my crew and go back to Grand Line where I'll reign over this era as King of the Pirates!"

A hard stomp caught everyone's attention as Monkey D. Luffy stood in the middle of them, "No way! The one who'll be King of the Pirates is me!" he affirmed.

Everyone look at him in shock, except Zeff, who was smirking, and Krieg, who was growling before he laughs at him.

"Ha! What do you know kid? You really think your crew can do better than mine?!" he says.

"Better than you, so to speak," says another voice, Krieg turn to a table and saw Seth, Zoro, and Usopp sitting in a chair.

"You Krieg Pirates can't be all that good if you have to resort to skullduggery," Zoro said.

Krieg just looked at them with a glare before breaking into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is your crew, boy!? They're just a bunch of kids!"

"A bunch of kids that are more stronger than you, idiot," Seth retorts back.

"Sssh! Seth, don't make him angrier than he is!" Usopp tried to shut him down.

"Hmph! I love to shut you boys up, but I have men to feed up." Krieg picks the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "You have until my men eat up to turn over the restaurant, this is my last warning!" with that, he left.

The inside the restaurant was quiet, before Gin, while holding his shoulder, spoke up, "Sanji….I'm sorry…. I didn't think it would come to this…"

"You don't need to apologize," Zeff said. "Everyone here does what they think is right."

"What?!"

"Owner! Why are you defending Sanji!?"

"Yeah! He's the one you got us into this mess!"

"You're working for Krieg, aren't you Sanji?! You want to take over this restaurant!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Zeff exploded, silencing all in the room. "None of you chowderheads know what you're talking about! You don't know what it's like to be starving on the open ocean!" Zeff says before pointing at the blonde, "However, Sanji does, he's actually experienced it!" He then points to the back of the door, "If all you're going to do is cry like a baby, then the back door is there."

The cooks didn't say anything, they just grab their weapons and began saying that they will fight.

"Have you all lost your minds!?" Gin demanded. "You just saw how strong Krieg is and you still want to fight him!?"

"Listen to me good Gin," Sanji said with a cold look in his eyes. "My duty is to feed people and it's generally not my business what they do after that. But, if anyone does what your captain just did, then I'll kick the living shit out of them. That includes your mates and you."

Gin look at him in shock, this was the words of a man that save him. He was then brought back from his thoughts by Luffy's question, "Hey Gin, what happened in the Grand Line?"

At his words, the man shakes in fear before holding his head, "I….I don't know...None of it seems real. We had no idea where to go. We pretty much sailed aimlessly for six days. On the seventh day, we were slaughtered. That entire fifty ship fleet was utterly destroyed….by one man."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"One man?!" Usopp was shocked, "You got defeated by one man!?"

"Had it not been for that storm, the flagship would have been destroyed too. Up until that point, I had full confidence that Krieg could and would conquer anything. But we were so outclassed…the minute I saw that man it felt like we were already dead. That man with the eyes of a hawk…"

Zoro's eyes widened, "Eyes of a hawk….?"

"….There is only one person in the world with eyes like that," Zeff said. "It must've been Hawk-Eye."

"Hawk-Eye?" Patty asked.

"The description is proof enough. Having eyes of a hawk coupled with destroying fifty ships so quickly, there is no other person it could be."

"But who is Hawk-Eye?" Seth asked.

"The one I'm looking for," Zoro says, "That's why I sail, to find him…"

"Never hear a 'Hawk-Eye' in here, but old _'red-eyes'_ was here."

"Yeah the poor bastard got so drunk his eyes turned red. Then he lit himself on fire. 'Twas a beautiful sight though."

"Dammit, Johnny! You gave me the wrong information," Zoro muttered at his friend bad info.

"Hey Zoro," the swordsman turn to the lion, "What makes him so special? This _'Hawk-Eye'_ guy?"

"...He's the Greatest Swordsman in the World," he replied in an exciting voice.

"Is not a surprise that he's there," Zeff says, "That's the kind of place the Grand Line is; The impossible happens there on a daily basis."

"Shishishishishi! Sounds like a blast!" Luffy says.

"Why aren't you scared at all!?" Usopp asked.

"Anything can happen, eh?" Seth mutter, "Maybe strong people to take down?"

"Now I know where to go," Zoro says while leaning back on the chair. "To Mihawk, I need to go to the Grand Line."

"...You're all fools," the four of them turn to Sanji, "You all will wind up dead sooner or later."

"Don't you lecture me, cook," Zoro glares at him, "The day I set sail, I threw my life away, only one person can call me a fool, and that's me."

"Besides," Seth place his feet on the table, "The fools are those that do what others don't have the balls to do."

"Yeah! I'm a fool that threw his life away!" Luffy exclaimed.

"A-A-As a w-warrior of t-the sea, I-I ag-agreed as w-well!" Usopp says with shaking eyes.

* * *

After a while, they all hear a lot of battle cries from outside, meaning that the Krieg Pirates were ready to fight. Both sides were getting ready to attack when…

 _ ***SLASH!***_

A powerful wave went through the giant ship and cut it in half, making it start to sink down below.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"CAPTAIN THE SHIP IS LISTING!"

"MY GALLEON SHIP IS SPLIT APART AND LISTING?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

The crew of the Baratie scrambled to move the floating restaurant out of the way of the whirlpool that was created by the ship's destruction.

"AH! The Going Merry!"

The straw hats went to check their ship….only to find a Johnny and Yosaku in the water while crying.

"Oy! Johnny! Yosaku! Where's the ship?!" Zoro asked.

"Big Bro Zoro….The Ship…"

"Big Sis Nami took the Ship away!"

"WHAT?!" They both point at far in the distance, true words, the Merry Going was sailing away from them.

"That wrench! She left us!"

"Curse you, Nami!"

As Usopp and Zoro curse the navigator, Seth stood silent, looking at the Going Merry. Suddenly, something caught his attention in the corner of his eyes, he found a bottle, floating in the water. He summons his lion tail and grabs it. There was some sort of letter inside. Taking in out, he unfolded the letter and read it.

"...I see…." Seth mumbles out.

"No! Nami will be our navigator, and that's final!" Luffy voice brought him back from his thoughts, he put away the letter in his pocket.

"...Fine…" Zoro sighs, "Come on Usopp," he calls for the sniper.

"Uh...right!" the long nose hurry up with Zoro, he then turns to Seth, "You're coming?"

"Naw, someone needs to look after him," Seth replied before slapping Luffy's straw hat off him who got mad.

Before they could set sail, some of the Krieg Pirates began to freak out.

"Don Krieg! That man is back!"

"He's come back to finish the job!"

"What? He followed us?!" Krieg shouted.

Everyone turned towards the sea to see a coffin shaped boat with candles on the edges that burned with a green fire. The mast looked like a crucifix and there was only one seat for a passenger. As for the man on this boat, one would only have to look at his eyes to know who it was. Yellow, cold, and murderous.

Zoro's eyes widened in shock and surprised, "Is him…." Standing in front of his own eyes, was the man who holds the title of _'Greatest Swordsman in the World'..._ The one he was looking for.

"It's Hawk-Eye Mihawk!"


	8. Baratie! May I take your order? II

**Zoro's clash with the Best! Sanji's reason for fighting!  
**

* * *

Terrified, that's the only description to the sight before everyone as they look at the Greatest Swordsman in the World.

"T-T-T-The bastard follow us!"

"We're doom!"

"I want my mommy!"

The Krieg Pirates were pussies at seeing him. In famous Deadpool's words; too bad they aren't wearing brown pants.

"Hold on, I don't see any kind of weapon on him." one of the cooks commented as he couldn't see the giant sword on his back.

"He carries his weapon on his back," said Zeff- Hey! I just explain that!

"What?! You mean he destroyed that fleet with nothing but a sword?! That's impossible!" it was an impossible feat.

"Not for Mihawk it isn't. He is without a doubt a true master, **the greatest swordsman in the world."** when Zoro hear those words, the blood inside him was clearly boiling in excitement.

"...Well?" Seth asked before pointing, "There he is Zoro, your dream is in front of you, go get it boy!" he said.

"Yeah! Go fetch your dream!" Luffy joins in.

"Good luck, Zoro! Don't fail us!" Usopp saluted.

"We believe in you Big Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku had flags with Zoro's name on it.

"Why are you guys treating me like a dog?!" the green haired yell at them with shark teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Mihawk, he looked bored at the Krieg Pirates, who only one demanded to know, "You damn monster! We've done nothing to you, so why the hell you doing this?!"

"...Just killing time," he replied.

"BASTARD!" The pirate whipped out his pistols and shot at Mihawk.

As the bullets sailed towards him, Mihawk drew his sword and ever so slightly moved it causing the bullets change paths. It happened so quickly that almost no one saw what he did.

"Wha...I miss?" the pirate was confused, even his companions were confused.

"No," all them look back and saw Zoro standing behind them while looking at the Musketeer. (XD) "He diverted them, changing the course of the bullets using the tip of his sword."

He walked towards Mihawk with a smirk on his face while the pirates around him noticed his three swords.

"I've never seen a sword handled so gently or with such grace," Zoro addressed Mihawk.

"A sword with no skill or technique is just an iron bar." the hawk man replied.

"Did you use that sword is carve up the ship too?"

"I did."

"Then it's true…. You are the best…. I set sail for only one reason; to meet you," Zoro said as he took his bandana off his arm to tie it around his head.

"And what is your goal?"

"To beat you."

"Heh, Foolish boy."

"You said you had spare time, so let's do this."

"N-no way. It's the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" one of them exclaimed. Now the pirates realized just who was challenging Mihawk to a duel.

"You're a weak fool," Mihawk said before he leaped over to the floating piece of the ship that Zoro was standing on. "If you're a competent swordsman, you should understand the difference between us even before you drew your blade. Why do you challenge me? Bravery, or stupidity?"

"Neither of them….Only my dream…" Zoro said as he places his white sword between his teeth and drew his two other swords. "That, and a promise I plan to fulfill."

Mihawk then took the tiny golden cross from his neck and unsheathed the tiny blade inside, confusing Zoro.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Zoro asked.

"This is more than enough to fight you, after all, you wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon, would you?" Mihawk said before saying, "Although you must forgive me."

"For what?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a much smaller knife to fight you with," Mihawk said with a pitying look.

* * *

 **TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!**

 _Ooooooooooooooooh!_

* * *

"You're gonna regret that." Zoro growl as he ran toward Hawk-Eye. "DIE!"

"Fool. You have no idea how big the world really is."

 **"ONIGIRI!"** Zoro slashed Mihawk but was met with a startling scene. To his and everyone else's shock, all three swords were stopped by Mihawk's small blade.

"What the-"Zoro said, stunned.

"N-No way!" Yosaku said.

"I-I don't believe it!" Johnny said.

"Holy Shit! He stops all three of them!" Seth had widened eyes.

 _('I-I can't move my swords... No one's been able to defend against that technique, and he stopped it with a pocket knife! This can't be happening! There's no way he's this much better than me! Our skills can't be this far apart!')_ Zoro thought in a state of shock.

"NO! I AM NOT THAT FAR BEHIND THE WORLD'S STRONGEST!" With that defiant yell, Zoro started slashing wildly as Mihawk blocked every swing with calm precision, eventually knocking the Pirate Hunter to the ground.

"Come on, you just toying with him right, Big Bro!?" Yosaku called out desperately.

"Fight for real, Big Bro!" Johnny yelled just as desperately.

Zoro got up refusing to be defeated and attacked again. Yet no matter how much force he put into his attacks, Mihawk just kept parrying every move he made.

"Such ferocious swordplay," Mihawk commented as continued to block.

 _('I….did not…. devote my entire life to swordsmanship….. Just to be dispatched by a toy like this!')_ Zoro thought desperately.

Before long Mihawk completely dodged Zoro's slashes and retaliated with a chop to the neck, and all Zoro could do was think back to his old friend Kuina, whose death spurred Zoro to become the world's greatest swordsman for both of them. By this time Zoro had become winded and could barely stand up. He could not believe what was happening. It was a cold slap of reality as he began to realize just how big the gap between their powers was.

"What is the weight that you carry upon your shoulders?" Mihawk inquired. "Speak up, weakling."

"Hey, don't you dare call Big Bro weak!" Yosaku yelled in outrage.

"We'll show you!" Johnny yelled.

Before either of them could jump in, they were restrained and hold down by Luffy and Seth.

"Don't! This is his fight!" Luffy yelled, however, his face showed how much he wants to stop this.

Seth was in the same boat as him, "You two will stay here!"

The green haired slowly stood up from the ground, "No, I refuse to be defeated!" Zoro said as he prepared his next technique. **"Tiger…Hunt!"**

He swung his two hand swords down, but he completely missed. Not only that, he also ended up with Mihawk's knife jammed into his chest dangerously close to his heart. Blood dripped from the wound as well as out of his mouth.

Everybody was looking in shock at the scene…..But, Zoro never back away from it.

The Warlord notices it, "It appears that you have lost, yet you have not back away...Why?" he asked.

"Why?...I...Don't know…." Zoro eyes were dead serious, "But….If I back down now….My promise will be shattered….My honor will be lost….I'll never fight you again..."

"Yes….Is called defeat."

"Heh….I won't accept defeat..."

"And dying?"

"It's better than defeat..."

Mihawk stood there, thinking about the words this rookie, he removes the knife from his chest. "Boy….state your name."

"I am Roronoa Zoro."

"I'll remember it. No one as strong as you have come around in quite some time." With that, he grabbed the handle of the sword on his back and pulled it out. "So as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll finish you with **Yoru** , the world's strongest black sword."

"Thank you…. I appreciated..."

And so the two swordsmen took their stances and prepared their final attacks.

 _('This is it. It's either the world's strongest or death,')_ Zoro thought as he held his two hand swords perpendicular to each other while Mihawk prepared his attack.

This was it….the moment of truth… who will be the last swordsman standing?

"Please! Big Bro! Stop!" the pirate hunter duo pleads to their idol.

"Zoro stop! Please!" Usopp was scared for the swordsman well being.

" **Three Swords Style…."** Zoro began as twirled his swords in opposite directions as Mihawk charged at him.

"FALL!"

" **…THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"**

They clashed and all was silent for about five seconds… then Zoro's hand swords snapped! Blood flew from the gash created from Mihawk's sword…

It was clear as day….Roronoa Zoro has been utterly defeated.

 _('I...lost….')_ he dropped his broken swords and sheathed the sword in his mouth. _('Never in my life...I thought I would lose….By the strength of the Greatest Swordsman in the world…')_

Zoro stood up and turned to face Mihawk with his arm spread wide.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked.

Zoro forms a smirk, "A scar on the back is a swordsman shame."

"Well said."

That's when Mihawk slashed Zoro, creating a massive gash on his that blood poured out of onto the deck. He slowly fell down to the water.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled so loud, a powerful shock wave came out of him, surrounding the area. Several pirates began to fell unconscious to the ground. Catching both Mihawk and Zeff's attention.

 _('Conqueror's Haki?! In the East Blue!')_ they both though.

Meanwhile, Sanji couldn't understand this, _('He knew he was outmatched...so why?!')_ "YOU MORON! You should've given up!"

"Damn you!" Luffy shout and ready throw his rubber punch, when Seth grab him.

"Control dammit! We promise to accept the outcome!" the lion said as his control both his and Luffy's rage.

Mihawk turn to them, "Are you all that warrior's comrade? I'm impressed with you for not interfering," he said. "There's nothing to be upset about, your friend is alive."

With that, Johnny and Yosaku had emerged from the water, helping an injured Zoro out as they place him in the boat. Luffy calms down a bit as Seth released the hold on him.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk! It's too soon for you to die! You're strong but there is much for you to learn! You must experience the world and hone your skills! However long it may take, I will wait at the top as the strongest in the world! **Surpass this sword! Surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"**

A shocking moment, the Greatest Swordsman in the World has shown his respect to the Pirate Hunter and not just anyone can earn the regards of _'Hawk-Eye'_ Mihawk.

The Musketeer look at the rubber and lion boy, "Boy...what's your dream?"

"King of the Pirates."

"And you boy?"

"The Strongest Beast in all the Sea."

"...Both of your ambitions are far dangerous than your friend," Mihawk said with a grin of his own.

"We can make it!" Both of them answer him.

Usopp shouted, "He's alive!"

Johnny and Yosaku were yelling to him, "Big Bro! Say something to us!"

"...L...Luffy…" Zoro spoke with a pained voice. He slowly raised his white sword up at the sky, "Can...Can you hear me…?"

"Zoro, I hear you!" Luffy responds to him.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you... I know that you need nothing less and the greatest swordsman in the world…. I've let you down…. Please forgive me."

"Please Big Bro, stop talking!" Yosaku pleaded as Zoro coughed up blood.

Tears began to flow from Zoro's eyes.  
"I solemnly swear….from this moment forward… that I will never lose again! Until the day comes, when I defeat him and take his title…I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!" his promise to both his friend and captain start here. _**"IS THAT OKAY…KING OF THE PIRATES!?"**_

The rubber idiot could only smile at his swordsman vow, "It sure is!"

 _('They make a great team together…I hope to meet them again.')_ Mihawk turns around and began to walk away.

"Hold on Mihawk," comes the voice of Krieg from behind him. "I thought you came here for me….Weren't you here to kill Don Krieg, Ruler of the East Blue?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I've had enough fun for today so I'm going home."

"Funny," Krieg said as he cracked his neck. "Because I haven't had enough!" His men were shouting at him to reconsider, but he ignored it as he pulled out his arsenal from his armor and attack Mihawk. "DIE!"

"You don't learn, do you?" Mihawk asked as he grabbed his sword and in a full swing, made a cloud dust and disappear from sight.

"Tch! Miss!" Krieg scowled.

Luffy and Seth stood with cooks on the other side.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted. "Go on ahead! I'll leave Nami to you!"

"You got it!" Usopp yelled as he waved his hands around. "Zoro and I will get her back, so don't worry! Just get that cook to join us! Then, we can all set sail for the Grand Line!"

"All so, whatever you do, don't make something stupid," Seth yelled, "At least until I get there!"

"Got it!" Usopp said as he, Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku sail away.

…

..

.

The Krieg pirates were getting ready to attack as Zeff looked at the two boys, "Not going with your friends?"

"I've got unfinished business here," Luffy said with a grin.

"And if he's staying, so am I," Seth respond, as he points at Luffy, "Besides, someone needs to overwatch this moron."

"I see…. So, you said you aim to be King of the Pirates?" Zeff asked.

"That's right," Luffy said.

"I've seen many pirates in my day," Zeff said with a smirk. "But you're the first to state your desire with a doubt."

"Yeah!"

At the same time in the ruined galleon ship, Krieg had just shot another man who had voiced fear about meeting more people like Mihawk on the Grand Line.

"Do you fools really think an ordinary man could cut up a ship like that!? He must've had a Devil Fruit!" Krieg claimed.

"A Devil Fruit?"

"Here in the East Blue, those who have Devil Fruit powers are rare and legendary, but on the Grand Line, those power won't be special. However, that log book Zeff has must have a secret on defeating those freaks. So we'll take it along with that ship and learn that secret."

"Wow Don, you're a genius," one pirate said.

"Yeah, you're brilliant!"

"More like dumber than Buggy," Seth said, earning a laugh from Luffy.

"WHAT YOU SAY BRAT?!"

"THE TRUTH! A LOG BOOK WILL CHANGE NOTHING!"

Just then, the fins of the restaurant came up and the cooks prepare themselves as the pirate's charge at them. Luffy grabs on at the railing as Seth grabs his waist and pulls him back, stretching his arms in the process.

"Let's go!" Seth stops pulling and let go of Luffy who shot forward with arms still stretched out, **"Gum-Gum Giant Scythe!"** he clotheslines several pirates away.

"Incoming!" Seth began to roll into a ball, **"Beast Roll!"** his spinning form shot like a cannon, ramming through pirates like bowling pins.

"Wow!"

"Good job kids!"

The cooks comment as Krieg snarl, seeing all his men getting owned by two kids, noticing the straw hat boys power, "A Devil Fruit user…"

"You'll never get this restaurant, you pirate scum!"

"That's right! You ingrates are in for it now!"

Just then, the fish head detached from the rest of the restaurant to reveal that it was, in fact, a small battleship called the Mackerel Head I, piloted by none other than Patty and Carne.

"Da faq? Did the head just pop out?" Seth asked, holding down a pirate.

"So cool!" Luffy had stars in his eyes while he hangs on a destroyed mast.

The two cooks paddled the ship towards the wrecked galleon the fired the three cannons inside the fish head's mouth, taking down several pirates. The cooks cheered them on as they continued firing until they focused their attention on Krieg himself.

"Krieg, say your prayers!" Patty yelled.

The three cannons were fired directly at Krieg but when the smoke cleared Krieg was still standing, his armor had protected him! He then grabbed the front of the ship with his hand, stopping it dead in its tracks and lifting it out of the water.

"Epic Fail!" Seth comment before dodging a sword and punch the wielder with his fist.

"I AM DON KRIEG! HOW DARE FIRE AT ME!? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Krieg yelled as he threw the Mackerel Head, hurling it towards the Baratie.

"I don't believe this! How is he so strong!?" Patty yelled.

"Oh, no! It's headed right for us!" one of the cooks exclaimed.

The small boat commenced getting close to the cooks. Sanji, however, look relax and puff some smoke out. He then jumps in the air and shouts, **"Collider Shoot!"** beforekicking the ship, sending it into the expanded deck and shocking everyone even Krieg.

"One kick?! He stopped the thing with one kick?!" Seth exclaimed in surprised.

"Awesome! I now want him to join my crew even more!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Tch! He's just another Devil Fruit user…" Krieg mutter.

Meanwhile, Patty and Carne had gotten out of their ship and started yelling at Sanji.

"WHAT THE HELL SANJI!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"Whatever, just get ready to fight because we've got company," Sanji said coolly.

Sure enough, many of the Krieg Pirates had made it to the deck and were ready to fight. All the cooks were on the floor, they were utterly defeated, their forks and knives broken as the pirates laughed in their faces.

"What the hell guys!? How could you let them beat you so easily?" Carne yelled.

"These guys…are different. T-there completely different from the pirates we've fought before."

"Fools, we're the Krieg Pirates; don't you dare compare us with your average pirates. Now die!" one pirate said before Patty slams his spoon in his face.

"Keep talking, give me more reasons to stuff your face with today's special; Soup of Pain!" Patty shout as he and Carne, with a big fork, began to beat the shit out of the Krieg Pirates, they were so into it, they never notice a person behind them, but it was too late as they got slammed down.

" _Prrrrresenting!_ Pearl the Invincible Shield!" shouted a new voice.

It was a man encased in two giant shields with pearls in the middle. He also had gauntlets, knee pads and elbow shields with the same design. Lay man's term-

"Oh great, another weirdo." Seth sweat at the guys custom.

"Pearl! Right on time!" the Krieg Pirates began to cheer at the man name Pear.

"Hey! That's a nice knife. I think I'll take it!" one pirate said as he was about to reach Patty's kitchen knife before Sanji came and kick him hard in the chest.

"Don't you dare touch your filthy hands in a kitchen knife! That's the soul of all chef!" he yells at them as he looks at Pearl with murderous intent. "Come on big guy, I'll kick you into next Thursday!"

"Hahaha! You can't beat me, my shields are impenetrable! In all of the sixty-one fights I've been in, I've never lost even one drop of blood! Not even a Marine's cannon could penetrate-"

He didn't finish as Seth jump in his head, Mario style, making him feel pain, and Luffy, who was sent back by Krieg's attack, bump into him, causing a nosebleed.

"Few...That was close." Luffy sighs.

"You tell me," Seth commented.

Meanwhile, the Krieg Pirates look in terror, in Krieg's case grit his teeth, as Pearl place a hand on his nose and look at his blood in shock.

"I'm….bleeding?...These guys are dangerous!" Pear scream out.

"Pearl! Calm down! It's just a nosebleed!" one of the pirates said as others tried to keep Pearl calm.

"He's crying over a nosebleed?" Sanji said in a bored tone as Luffy picked his nose and Seth sweat drop at it.

Pearl just kept freaking out, clanging his gauntlets together saying "I'm in danger! I'm in danger!" over and over again.

"Stop it, Pearl, do you want to burn down the whole restaurant?!" Krieg yelled.

"Wait, What!?" Patty yelled.

Suddenly, Pearl burst into flames from head to toe and began attacking everything in his path. "NOW I'M TRULY INVINCIBLE! **FIRE PEARL'S SPECIAL ATTACK!"** he throws several fireballs around the fins, commencing a wall of fire. Forcing the pirates and the cooks to throw themselves into the ocean.

Sanji simply jumps over the fire and stomp Pearl's head, spooking the shield man.

"What?! But this fire scares everyone away!" Pearl cried.

"If I was afraid of fire, I couldn't be a cook," Sanji said with a smirk.

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Luffy was running around with a small fire in his ass.

"Idiot! Stop running so I can put it out!" Seth yelled while carrying a bucket of water and following him.

Krieg took the moment to take out his spiky ball chain, "I have no choice. Either break the deck or let the restaurant burn."He then threw the spiked ball directly at Pearl and Sanji, neither of whom could get out of the way.

Luckily, Luffy jump in the way and threw his hands backward, **"Gum-Gum Bazooka!"** his hand came forward, colliding with the ball. Sending it back to a shocked Krieg and a ruined galleon mast, which fell flat onto Pearl's head, knocking him out cold.

"He...did all this..." Sanji was surprised at the straw hats strength.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Luffy continued to yell with fire.

"Hold still, dammit!" Seth managed to stop Luffy and dump water in his fried pants.

"Ghrk!"

A voice of pain made everyone look back, only to see, and anger the cooks, Gin back to his feet with Zeff on the ground, pointing a flintlock to his head.

"Move and he dies." Gin said in a cold voice. The Krieg Pirates cheered for their commander."You should've just left the ship." he said as Sanji look at the head chef.

"What are you doing down there geezer?" Sanji said. He and Zeff insulted each other before Sanji looked at Gin. "Point that at me Gin! Leave the old man out of this!"

"...I can't do that, Sanji." Gin said. "I'm sorry, but this is how we fight."

"That's right," the voice of Pearl spoke from behind Sanji, "If you want to die so badly, I'll be more than happy to oblige," he said with a sadistic smile. **"Absolutely Natural Pearl Surprise!"**

Pearl punched Sanji with the full force of his pearl shield, drawing blood and sending the blonde cook hurling into the railing of the restaurant.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled at the cook.

"And you call idiot Zoro! Why didn't you dodge!?" Seth asked him.

"Because….if I did….Gin would have killed geezer..." Sanji explained.

Gin didn't understand anything, he could just ask himself the same thing, "Why…..Why are you doing this? What is it about this place that means so much to you?" he inquired.

Sanji managed to stand up, blood going down his forehead, "...This restaurant….is the old man's life….. It's all he has left…... I've taken away…... everything else he holds dear….. His power, his dream, because of me….. he lost his life as a pirate!" he could still remember that day….when he realized all the geezer had to do for him, a simple baby eggplant as he says.

His crew….gone…

His leg….chop off and eaten….

All the food…..gave it to a kid that threaten him like shit….

He gave up everything…..only for him….

"Stupid brat," Zeff muttered out.

"That's….why I will….defend this place….EVEN IF IT COST MY LIFE!" Sanji declared.

"Hahaha! What a stupid thing to say!" Pearl laugh at the blonde's motive, "Let me do a favor and kill you right now!" he shouts as he throws another shield punch at Sanji, and then another, and then another.

However, Luffy clenched his teeth hard, "THAT'S IT!" Seth immediately moves out of the way as his captain stretch his leg up into the air.

"TACTICAL NUKE! INCOMING!"

 **"GUM-GUM….BATTLE AXE!"**

Luffy brought his leg down with enormous speed, follow up by a **CRASH,** destroying much of the deck everyone was standing on. Everyone lost their balance and ending up either on their knees or in the ocean. Needless to say, the cooks were not the least bit pleased, especially Sanji who grabbed Luffy by the shirt and lifted him in the air.

"You bastard! What the hell are you trying to do!?" he angrily asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Luffy simply responds neutral, "I'm sinking this ship."

"WHAT?!" everybody was shocked at the straw hat boy, except Seth and Zeff, who had a smirk on his face.

NO WAY! You will not sink this restaurant!" Sanji yelled. "Do you have any idea how much I own Zeff?! Do you?!" he demanded an answer.

And he got it….. By Seth, punching him in the face. The blonde hit the floor hard as everyone looks in shock at the auburn-haired action.

The cook stood up with more blood on his forehead before the lion grabs him by the collar, "You're right….we don't know how much you own him…. **But dying for this will never make up for it!"** Sanji's eyes widened as he saw Seth's eyes turns into lion's pupil, **"If you haven't noticed how you can repay him, then you're more stupid than Luffy!"**

"Yeah! He didn't save you so that you can throw your life away!" Luffy shouted.

Meanwhile, Pearl took the chance of distraction of the three of them, "You fools should pay more attention to your surroundings. Now take this!"

Finally, Sanji, Seth, and Luffy looked up and saw Pearl about to punch them with his pearl shield. But just before the attack hit-

"Move it, Pearl."

Pearl was struck by a powerful force, causing both of his shields to shatter. Everyone stared wide-eyed and face-faulted, shocked at who had just put Pearl down for good: none other than Gin, who had two tonfa's in his hands.

Krieg snarl at this sudden action, "Gin! What are you doing attacking your own shipmates?! Did you lost your mind?!"

"I know that Don….. I'm sorry," Gin said. "But Sanji saved my life. The least I can do is take him out myself. I owe him that much. Please, Don….." Krieg stared at Gin before he sat down on the wreckage of his ship.

"Fine," Krieg said. "You take out that cook and the kid in the straw hat." The Krieg pirates then started yelling about how Gin was Chief Commander of Krieg's armada. How he was a strong, cold hearted **Demon.**

 _('Demon?')_ someone though as they look a Gin.

"' _Demon-Man'_ Gin…. That's my name," Gin said before pointing his tonfa at the three of them. "I was hoping that you leave this ship, but I guess I have to do this the hard way….Sorry Sanji, I'm just following orders."

Sanji lit a cigarette, "I see…. But if you want this restaurant, then you're gonna have to kill me first."

"Sounds fair." Gin said. "It'll be an honor...my friend."

"Hold it!"

The two of them look at Seth walk and stood in front of Sanji, crossing his hands together, "Sounds good and all….but don't forget Gin, I'm the first one that helps you out."

It took a full minute for the commander to hardened his eyes, "Kid….Are you challenging me?"

The lion smirk, "You got it."

"Move aside boy, this is my-" Sanji spoke up only for Seth to punch him in the stomach.

"I'm doing you a favor, so shut up and let me do my work," Seth said as he motioned to Luffy, who drag Sanji away.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, kid?" Gin asked.

"Yep, although, before we begin, tell me," Seth look at the commander with a serious look, "Are you really a demon?"

"...Make no mistake, I don't take pleasure in killing others…. But, I will show no mercy." Gin's eyes turn dark.

"...Good! Because now, I only have one question in my mind," Seth said with his eyes closed.

The dark demon raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"...Which one is a real monster?" Seth opens his eyes, once again in lion's pupil, " **The Demon** …." his hands change to his lion ones, his hair grew longer, his ears came out, and his tail pop out. "... **Or The Beast?"**

* * *

 _Sorry guys, looks like this arc in going to be three chapters._


	9. Baratie! May I take your order? III

**The Decisive Battle! The Demon vs The Beast! The Captain vs The Admiral!**

* * *

Everyone, except Luffy, looks in amazed at what just happened. Even Gin was taken back at Seth's transformation. Krieg, however, scoff and roll his eyes, "Tch! Gin, hurry up! That kid is just another Devil Fruit user!"

The dark-skin man simply gazed at the boy, he can't explain it….but seeing him now, this kid looks to be ready for a fight, "Kid...are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yep! Besides, you're the only one here that can _actually_ give me a fight." Seth says, earning the ire of the other pirates.

"How dare you talk like that to us!"

"Crush him into dust, Gin!"

"Show him why we Krieg pirates are the strongest in the East Blue!"

Luffy, who was a little far away from Seth, look at them all, "Only because you outnumber everyone else." his words pierce through the hearts.

"Heh, blunt as ever," Seth chuckled.

"You seriously have guts to say that, kid." Gin said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, excuse him, but he has the right to say that, after all; **how are you getting stronger by adding numbers?"**

While the demon man looks at him with an eyebrow, the Krieg Pirates suddenly took their weapons out and began to charge forward, ready to kill.

"ENOUGH!" Krieg shouted. All the pirates stopped and turn to their captain. "Acting almighty because someone calls you weakling proves that you are. So who cares if it's about strong or weak, results are what matters! I'm here, why are you all complaining about?"

"Aye, Captain!" the pirates said, inspired and calm down by their captain's words.

"That's right kids! Listen to what Mama has to say! All parents need to teach their stupid children who's the bitch with the whores around him!" Seth commented.

The pirates and the cook's jaw drop, as they look in shock at the auburn-haired lion. Meanwhile, Luffy was laughing his ass off and even Zeff was chuckling.

Krieg, however, lost his composure, "You little brat! Gin, kill that turd now!"

The dark skinned man nods, "Of course Don." and with that, he turns to Seth, "Nothing personal, but you need to die!"

"Give it your best shot Gin!" Seth yelled as both of them charge at each other.

Gin swung his tonfa at Seth's head, but the lion dodges the attack, throwing a kick to the side. Gin block and swung his tonfa at Seth's leg, making the lion trip but recover in mid air. Taking the chance, the Demon rose his tonfa and slam it on Seth, sending him tumbling to the ground.

 _('Damn! That tonfa is no joke!')_ Seth thought as he stood up, holding his side, _('Another hit and I'm dead meat.')_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Krieg Pirates were cheering for their commander, while the cooks were scared at the scene. Sanji noticed that Luffy hasn't done anything. "Oy, moron! What are you waiting for! Don't you see that your friend need help?!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Help? With what?"

"With what?!" Patty joins in.

"Didn't you see how's he holding his side, that tonfa could have put him down for good!" Carne said while pointing at Seth.

"Don't you care that he would die?!" Sanji asked.

"Seth won't die." Luffy stated, smiling with confidence, "He's the man who will be the Strongest Beasts in all the Sea!"

Before they could say anything, Zeff spoke up, "I believe you kid….After all, if that boy is what I think it is…." he smirks at the straw hat captain. "Then you have one of the most dangerous animal in the world on your crew."

* * *

Gin commenced swinging his tonfa around, before running at Seth. The auburn haired jump away from the tonfa as it hit the ground, cracking on it. Seth went for a punch to the face, but Gin dodged it, followed by once again tripping Seth. This time, he pinned him down with his tonfa while twirling his other one.

"Sorry kid." Gin said before slamming his tonfa in Seth's face; hard. Bones were crush and blood was dripping out.

"WOOOOOOHOOOO!" the Pirates commenced celebrating Gin's job. Even Krieg was smirking.

"Take that, fucker!"

"That'll teach you to mess with the Krieg Pirates!"

"We're the strongest in the East Blue!"

The cooks, however, were crying in defeat, "Dammit kid!"

"You should have known you were outmatched!"

As the celebration and mourning continue, Gin was sad with all this, he was forced to kill the first person that help him out. _('I'm sorry kid… I'm just doing-')_

His thoughts were broken when he suddenly felt a yellow hand grip his throat hard. The Krieg Pirates stop celebrating before gasping at what just happened, even Krieg couldn't help be surprised, losing his smirk.

"You hit good Gin," Seth says, his lion hand grabbing the Demon's throat as he removes the tonfa, showing that he was bleeding, but still able to move, "But not enough to put me down!"

Seth shocked everyone as he stood up like it was nothing, "Now then," his glow pure red, " **Is my turn**."

The auburn haired quickly grab Gin by his legs and commenced to slam him on the ground, several times before raising and punch him in the stomach, making Gin gasp for air, and slamming him on the floor four more times, sticking him on the floor. _(For a better explanation, Hulk smash Loki)_

"And to finish off!" Seth raised his leg and slam it on the floor in front of Gin, causing the Demon-Man's body to rose up, and for Seth turning around and grab his head in a headlock on his shoulder before shouting, **"SKO!"** he let himself fall, dragging Gin's head down and planting it hard on the floor.

Everybody look in shock at what just happened, the Krieg Pirates couldn't believe it…. The Demon….was beaten.

Seth stood up from the floor and stretch his arms, "Well, I guess that answers my question." he then turns to Gin, "So…. Did you finally understood?" he asked him.

Tears were streaming out of the Demon's eye, _('Even though I couldn't kill you…. I didn't want to…')_ he thought as he coughs out blood.

"GIN!" Krieg voice of anger enter his ears, "HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO A FUCKING KID?! YOU DARE HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS?"

"Don…." Gin mumble as he tries to stand up, only to roll over to his back, looking at the sky. He began to hear all the yells from his comrades, telling to get up, to stop joking around…. But the last one, open his eyes.

"You're Second-in-Command of the Armada! How could one guy beat you?!"

His eyes shot open, looking at the sky, he never spoke until the yelling stop and Krieg asked, "Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Everyone was quiet, waiting to hear what Gin had to say. It felt like forever before a sound came from Gin as he trembled. It was faint at first, but slowly the sound grew.

"Heh…..Heh….Hehehehe! Hahahahaha!" Gin...was laughing. Everyone stared, completely gobsmacked, at hearing Gin laugh as he lay defeated.

"Is he…..laughing?" one of the cooks asked.

"Did the kid hit him too hard or something?" another one asked.

Krieg was getting pissed and annoyed, "What are you laughing Gin?! What's so funny?!"

Gin laughter died down, but a smile was left on his face as he stared at the sky. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that I asked myself the same question." Everyone looked at him confused before he continued. "When Hawk-Eye destroyed the fleet, I asked myself _'How could one man beat all of us?'..._ I didn't understand it at first, but now it's all so clear."

"...What so clear?" Krieg asked, really angry at his second in command tone of voice.

"...Everything." Gin commence to stand up slowly to his feet. "Why we lost to _'Hawk-Eye'_... Why those two," he looks at Seth and Luffy, "Had the balls to speak to us…. And why did he beat me…."

Seth forms a smirk on his face, "And why is that?" he asked.

"...Is because…. **We are weak."** Gin said.

Krieg's eyes widened and were bloodshot, while all the pirates had their mouths hanging open in pure shock. The chefs were equally stunned except Zeff, who smirked. Luffy smiled as well while some of the pirates found their voices.

"What do you mean _'We're weak'_ Gin?!"

"How hard were you hit?!"

"We're the Krieg Pirates! We're the strongest in the East Blue!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Krieg shouted so loud that he was on the verge of tearing his own throat. "WHAT EXACTLY MAKES US _'WEAK'_ THEN?! TELL ME GIN!"

"...The kid said it…. How are we getting stronger if we keep adding more members?...We don't!" Gin said, "If keep adding numbers, the rest will never bother to be stronger!" he turns to Seth, "That's what you were trying to say, weren't you kid?"

"Heh, at least someone used their brain." the auburn haired said.

However, the Admiral was exploding with anger inside him, "YOU FOOL! We're the Krieg Pirates! All we need-"

"Is the log book?" at that, Gin smile turn sour, "That won't change nothing…. All we are going to learn is what is there, nothing else. We'll still be too weak to do anything about it."

The other pirates couldn't believe what they were hearing. The most loyal of their crew was disagreeing with their captain…. And that's never a good sign.

 **"You little…. son-of-a-bitch!"** Krieg yells as he took one of his shoulder plates and aimed it at them. "If you've lost faith in us, then you're not my Chief Commander anymore! Pirates, out of the way!" Gin eyes turn shocked as the Pirates gasp at what the Admiral was doing.

"Not the gas!"

"He's gonna used the **MH5**!"

All the pirates then fished out masks and placed them on their faces. Gin pulled out his own as well. However, he stares at it.

"Drop your mask, Gin!" Krieg yell out, "You're no longer part of us! The only thing that matters in battle is who wins, even if more have to die. Poison Gas is just a means to an end; Victory decides what's right and wrong! No one will hear you complain if you're dead!"

"You bastard!" Luffy had enough and began to sprint to a mast, making his way to Krieg.

"Insignificant fool!" Krieg slam his hand on the mast, making Luffy almost lose his balance. He then shot long yellow and green striped spikes at him, but before they could hit him, a yellow blur took him away from it.

Moments later, Seth had appeared with Luffy in his hand, "You owe me one asshole." he said as he looks at Gin, "Oy, don't you have anything to say?"

The dark skin man had his eyes shadow, "...I do."

"And that is?!"

Gin looks at his former captain with hatred, "That you need to **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Everyone gasped at the sudden outburst of their former commander. "I've obeyed every order without question...because I truly believed that you could do it! I respected and admired you because I thought you were the strongest! But now...I see I was wrong!" Widened eyes were in him, "If all you think it takes is information and a lot of shipmates, then all you'll be doing is leading us to a slaughter! If that's all that you're going to do," Gin croaked out and then, he roared out, **"THEN I'M THROUGH LISTENING TO A COMPLETE DUMBASS LIKE YOU!"** Everyone froze as Gin put his mask on. The pirates in terror, the cooks in shock, and Sanji and Luffy in surprise and Seth form a smirk.

The auburn-haired whispered into his friend ear, " _Looks like I got you another member."_ his words made the straw hat pirate smile in joy.

Krieg stood calmly before glaring at him, "Fine! I hope you're happy because, after this, you will wish to have died by the poison!" Krieg once again point his shield, "Fall! **MH5: Poison Gas!"** he yells as he pulls the trigger.

 _Click!_

…

…

…

"...HUH?!" Krieg eyes bloodshot as he looks at his shield, he commenced to press the trigger multiples times, but the poison never came out.

Everyone looks at him in confusion, what is going on? Where's the so call deadly poison at? Suddenly, they hear a whistle going out and everyone turn to see Seth in his hands….. Large ammunition shells.

"Looking for this?" Seth said with a hidden smirk.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU LITTLE!? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU ROB ME?!" Krieg couldn't help but ask.

"About forty-seconds ago." Seth said before dumping the shells in the ocean, "Now then," He suddenly pick Luffy like a javelin, "He's all yours Captain!" he threw Luffy at great speed, the rubber man yelling in excitement.

"Tch! Don't get cocky, boy!" Krieg suddenly brought his cape in front, revealing that it was a spiky cape, "I'm invincible!" he shouts with confidence.

Luffy threw his fist back as he yells, **"Gum-Gum…..Bullet!"** his fist return and punch Krieg's in the face _through_ the spike cape, sending the admiral into the wrecked ship.

"WHAT?!" many of the spectators screamed as everyone was now holding onto their hands at the sight of it.

"Ouch, there he goes again." Seth cringe at his friend action.

"He fucking punch him through the spiky cape!" several pirates and cooks yell while holding their hands.

Krieg slowly stood up, wrath on his face as he looks at Luffy, who was smiling at him, "What was that about been invincible?" at his question, Krieg roar as he stood up and aim his shield at Luffy, only for him to dodge it by jumping over him, placing his feet on Krieg's shoulder and bringing down hard on the ground, leaving him a little dazed.

Meanwhile, the Krieg Pirates and even Gin look in shock at what they were seeing, "He's literally beating Don Krieg around!" one of them said.

"This can't be happening!"

"You don't think...that kid is stronger do you?"

Gin look at the straw hat kid, he stood there, never showing fear to him. Now that he thinks about, Seth never showed fear either. It's like neither of them cares about who are they facing.

Sanji, however, was still confused, "...These guys are still idiots," he said.

"Then you better keep watching, Sanji," the blonde and Gin look back to see Zeff, holding himself with a stick, "Because is those kinds of idiots… That have more chances to accomplish their dreams."

"SHUT UP YOU INSECTS!" Krieg shouted as he stood up and shut his crew up. "THERE'S NO ONE STRONGER THAN ME!" He then put his shoulder plates together and turned them into what the Krieg pirates shouted as his ultimate weapon.

"He brought out the **Great Battle Spear!"** one cheered as the others followed.

"Fall kid!" Krieg swung his spear at Luffy, who simply jump away from the spear that when it hit, made an explosion.

"Woah! That stick is a bomb?!" Luffy yelled in amazed, before commencing to dodge more of Krieg's attacks.

"Stand or Fall...Life or death...with your very existence on the line, even the smallest hint of fear means death." Zeff went off, before looking at Gin and Sanji "Those two kids…. They haven't shown one hint of fear in them… Bravery or Stupidity? We'll know when this is all over."

"Come on, Luffy! Kick his ass already! The others are waiting for us!" Seth yelled out, having sat down and was eating some popcorns with soda.

Luffy, who was holding onto the spear, said, "Ah! You're right! I better hurry and end this!"

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO END THIS!?" Krieg rose his staff in the air and slam it down, making Luffy let go, "THIS IS YOUR GRAVE!" Taking the chance, he sends his spear at Luffy since he was in the air.

The straw hat boy simply smirks and stop the spear by punching it with his fist. However, he suddenly explodes at the contact, sending him away, "Ha! See that!" Krieg said cockily before Luffy stood up, "This is where your dream ends, boy!" he said as he swung his spear at Luffy, who simply punch it, causing an explosion yet again, but bigger and a bigger smoke.

When it dispersed, the Krieg Pirates were hoping to see the kid in the ground with Krieg on top…. They witness the kid, with scratches all over him, still standing and Krieg back….his spear's blade broke off

"My Great Battle Spear?!" the foul captain yell in shock at seeing his most dangerous weapon been destroyed.

" _Haa….Haa…._ I'm ending this now!" Luffy yelled before stretching his arms backward, far beyond the ocean, and began to run at Krieg.

"Ending this?! Fool, I'm the strongest!" he shouts as raised his spearless bomb and began to bring it down on Luffy.

" **Gum-Gum…"** Luffy hands suddenly turn black before they began to return at super speed, " **BAZOOKA!"** his attack collides with Krieg's weapon, creating the biggest smoke ever.

"STRAW HAT!"

"DON KRIEG!"

Both sides yell at them as the smoke commenced to disperse. Showing that Krieg had hit Luffy on the head with his Spear…. But the straw hat kid had hit his wootz armor and shattered into pieces, his eyes were white and blood came out from his mouth. They both stood there for what it feels like hours…. Until Luffy walk backward, letting Krieg fell to his knees, looking up to the sky.

"Y...Y...You fool…. I'm Don... Krieg of the...Armada… I'm invin-" Krieg couldn't finish as a fist slam hard on his face.

"Seriously, stop with that, is annoying," Luffy said, pulling his fist back and letting the Admiral fall backward.

"He...He did it…" Gin eyes were shocked, his former commander was defeated.

The fighting cooks began to yell in victory, "Woohoo!"

"He did it!"

"Good job Straw Hat!"

Meanwhile, the Krieg Pirates were, for the second time, feeling despair, "No way…"

"Don Krieg lost…"

"This has to be a dream!"

"Now then," the pirates turn to look at Seth, Sanji, and Luffy, the three of them glaring at them. "If you still want to fight, come at us!"

…

…

…

...Fighting the animal that took down their Demon-Man, the rubber monster that defeated Don Krieg, and the blond cook that not even Pearl could put down on his own?

"HELL NO! WE SURRENDER!" they all answer, turning blue and raising their hands in the air.

* * *

 _(A little while later)_

"So...my question is; how the fuck is this ship not sinking yet?" Seth couldn't help asked as he witnessed all the Krieg Pirates in one big boat, that was neither small nor big for all of them.

"...Who knows?" Sanji, who next to him with a patch on his cheek, answer. He then turns to Gin, who was the only one left. "So Gin…. What are you going to now?"

The black-haired look at the ocean, "...I think….I'm going to the Grand Line." his answer shock everyone.

"What?!" a cook asked.

"I thought you didn't want to return there?" Seth asked.

"True…. But after fighting you and seeing Straw Hat fight with everything on the line…. Maybe I should do the same…So I won't run away again." he says with determination in his eyes.

"YEAH?!" Patty yelled. "But know one thing you bastard! You ever come here again, we'll kick your ass!"

"YEAH!" screamed the other chefs.

Gin just smirked before he turned back to the boat, but just as he was about to jump in, a hand grab his shoulder.

"Hold on," the demon turns to see that Seth was the one that stopped him, "If that's your plan…. Then I have a proposition." Gin raised an eyebrow as he hears the auburn haired words, "Come with us!" he said with a smile.

"...WHAT?!" Everyone present was shocked, expect Luffy of course.

"You're going there, so do we! Why don't you join us?"

"Whoa! Hold on, kid!" Carne yelled. "After all the crap he put us through, you want him to join your crew just like that?!"

"Luffy is okay with it."

"Yeah!" Luffy said, causing all the chefs to fall over.

"You're…. serious?" Gin was still shock by it.

"Yeah!" Luffy said, "You're super strong, I could get someone like you in my crew, what you say?" he asked.

Gin look at them for a few seconds before turning at the boat and place a foot on it….. Before pushing it away, letting set sail without him.

"You know what?" Gin turn to them with a smirk, "Why not? I have nothing to lose."

"Yahoo!" Luffy yell in joy throwing his hand in the air, "I have a new member!" he says before a growl escape from his stomach. "...I'm hungry."

Everyone fell once again to the floor. Zeff simply laughs and said, "Get in, have the free food as thanks for helping us."

"Shishishishishi! Free food!" Luffy yells as he went inside the restaurant, leaving a sweating Gin and Seth.

"...Can I call you Seth?"

"Yes."

"What did I get myself into?"

"Here's the short version; craziness, food and fighting….also, logic doesn't work here."

"...This is going to be a long journey."

"Yes, it will be."

* * *

After getting their meals, Luffy Seth, and Gin went to find Sanji, who was sitting on the floor, since there were no seats available.

"Hey, Sanji-

"No. I'm not leaving. I'm staying until Zeff recognizes me as a chef." Sanji said without looking at them.

"Hmm, fine, I give up," Luffy said, although, his arm was saying other wise as he latches on the blonde's shoulder.

"Then stop grabbing my shoulder!" Sanji yelled, smacking his arm away.

"Come on Luffy, I let you blackmailed Zoro into joining the crew, let Sanji decide for himself," Seth said.

"Blackmailed?" Gin raised his eyebrow, "He blackmailed the Pirate Hunter?"

"I know is hard to believe, but in his defense, Zoro dug himself on that one," Seth says.

"Seth! Help me convince him to join us!" Luffy began to whine.

"No, and stop eating my food!" Seth replied, moving his plate away from a rubber hand. Gin and Sanji commenced looking back and forth at them in confusion.

"...Look, I can't leave yet...but someday I will…. I want to find something…." Sanji looks at them, "Hey….Have you all ever hear of the All Blue?"

At that moment, Seth's eyes widened as he spits some juice out from his mouth, "All Blue!? The Legendary ocean with fishes from all the Blues?!"

"You hear about it?!" Sanji asked, in excitement.

"Are you kidding me?!" Seth says as he and Sanji began to talk about the Miracle Sea of the world. Luffy and Gin were confused, but keep listening to them. As they were continuing, Patty stood up with a plate in his hands.

"Hey!" he yells out, grabbing everyone's attention, "Who made this soup?!"

"I did," Sanji said. "Good, huh?"

"Good?! This slop is good!?" Patty yelled. "I'd be amazed if the customers didn't vomit from one taste!"

At hearing those words, Sanji's eyes turn dark, "What did you say ass-hat!?"

"Like he says!"

"This soup stinks!"

"What shit you put on this?"

All the chefs commenced dropping the plates to the ground, making Sanji even angrier than he was. Things go south when Zeff himself threw his soup on the ground.

"Who made this crap soup?! We can't that serve here!" he says, making the blonde explode.

"What do you mean crap soup, old geezer?!" he said, grabbing the head chef by the shirt, "How is my soup different than yours?!"

"My soup?" Zeff suddenly raised his fist and punch Sanji in the face, "You'll never be able to cook like me! I have cook all over the ocean!"

"Tch! Fuck all of you!" Sanji yelled before storming outside, slamming the door hard on them.

"...You guys are the worst actors in the world, you knew that?" Seth asked, taking a spoon of the soup.

"Yeah….This soup is good…. Really good." Gin agreed.

"...We know…. But if we don't do this, he won't go away…." Zeff said. "Is like you said, boy….He's so stupid that he hasn't realized how I want him to repay me."

"Repay?" Luffy asked.

"Now that I think about it…." Gin looks at the auburn-haired. "Seth, you say that he hasn't noticed how to repay him…."

Seth finishes eating his food, "...Yeah… But I don't know what?"

"...Kid." Zeff look at Luffy, who look at him, "You need a cook, right? Can you take the eggplant with you? The Grand Line is his dream after all."

"...No way." Luffy said. Some of the chefs fell over at that, while Gin had starting choking on his food in surprise.

"What?" Zeff said, now sounding angry. "You said you wanted him to be your ship's cook earlier! What, he not good enough for you?"

"Oh no, he's good, but he wants to stay here and cook for this restaurant. I want him to join, but I won't force him." Luffy said as Seth gave some water for Gin to swallow.

"...So he has to say yes…. Well, is going to be hard; who knows if that hard-headed twerp will agree to join ya." Zeff commented.

Suddenly, something crashed through the walls of the restaurant, making a giant mess.

"What the heck?!" some of the cooks yelled in surprise.

The smoke clears up, revealing a shark with white and black stripes shark with Yosaku on his mouth, and Sanji below them.

"...So many thoughts were formed in my head that day." Seth muttered.

"It's Yosaku!" Luffy said in a happy voice. "You come for the food Yosaku!?" he asked with a smile.

"Do you even notice the Panshark that has him in his mouth?" Gin asked with a few sweat drops.

* * *

After getting something to eat and drink, Yosaku was wrapped in a towel, "We couldn't catch up with Big Sis…. But we think she's headed to a very dangerous area."

"Somewhere dangerous?" Seth asked. "...We better go now," he says.

"Uhm….What about him?" Yosaku point at the Demon Man.

"New crew member!" Luffy answer, "Let's go, we need to catch with the others." with that, the four of them began to exit before-

"Hold it."

Everyone look at Sanji, who was resting against the wall, smoking. "...Your dreams are stupid….. So is mine…" he looks at them, "I guess I should start looking for it."

"Sanji?"

"You need a cook, right?... Then you got one…. I'll join you in this quest of becoming the King of the Pirates."

"Yes!" Luffy shouts in joy as he and Yosaku commenced to dance around, forming a sweat down Gin and Seth's forehead.

"...How could he act this childish...when he was so strong a few hours ago?" Gin asked.

"Who knows." Seth answer.

The blonde turn to all the chef, "You all happy now?" he asked grumpily, but he smirked at their faces. "Sorry, I'll go now. And sorry that you had to do some shitty acting."

"You knew?!" Patty yelled.

"I heard everything assholes," Sanji said as he looked at the head chef. "Stomping on my pride huh? Was that all you could think of to get me to leave, you shitty geezer?"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT SANJI?!" Patty yelled before Zeff stopped him.

"I've always hated children," he said. "I've always regretted letting a brat like you live Sanji."

"Tch. Fine. Have fun with your crappy life, ya stupid old man." Sanji said before he turned to the three of them. "I'm gonna get my stuff. Wait for me by the ship."

...

..

.

After a while, Luffy, Seth, Gin and Yosaku were in a boat that belongs to Sanji outside, the cooks were outside on the patched up fin as the four men were in the boat, waiting for Sanji so they could depart. Finally, Sanji stood in the doorway with his gear, taking a last look around before walking towards the ship.

Suddenly, Patty and Carne appear out of nowhere with their weapons out, "Sanji! Here's our goodbye!" Next moment, they were on the floor, beaten up.

Sanji walks up to the edge, "Let's go," he said.

"No goodbyes?" Luffy asked.

"Nah," Sanji said as he was about to get on the boat.

"Sanji!" Zeff called from the balcony, stopping him in his tracks. "Be careful out there kid."

…

…

…

Sanji couldn't take it anymore as tears form in his eyes. "CHEF ZEEEEEEF!" he yelled before spinning around and bowing till his head hit the Baratie deck. "THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME! AND FOR ALL YOUR KINDNESS! I OWE MY LIFE TO YOU OLD MAN! THANK YOU!" Sanji stayed there on the deck crying, which was soon followed by Zeff and all the Chefs on the Baratie.

"WAAAAAAH!" Patty yelled out, getting Sanji's attention. "This is sad!"

"Really sad!" Carne yelled out as well, both with tears in their eyes.

"We're gonna miss you Sanji!"

"This place won't be the same without you!" Everyone was saying how they'd miss him as Sanji's smiled through his tears.

"Rotten words," Zeff said with bloodshot eyes. "Real men should part ways without words, let alone tears." Sanji finally got in the boat after regaining some control.

"LET'S GO! SET SAIL!" Luffy shouted as they unfurled the sails and sailed off. Sanji was still crying as he waved back to them all.

"I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" he shouted before smiling. "IT'S A PROMISE, YA CRAZY BASTARDS!" he didn't stop until they couldn't see the Baratie anymore.

* * *

And so, the four of them commenced sailing after the rest of the crew. While they sail, Seth was on the top of the boat, looking at the piece of paper he found in the boat.

 _('...So…. You need something from me…')_ he thought as he looks at the paper.

" _Coco Village, 23-24; find the house of tangerines."_

* * *

At the same time, Nami was reaching her destination, "Back home…." she says before she looks at a paper in her hands, "...Please, Seth….You're the only one that I can trust for this…. Please come…" she says, smile in her face while tears drop down.

-People to take down-

Arlong


	10. Sharks Week I

**Welcome to Arlong Park! Please Seth...Help me!**

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"...Seriously, how long you plan to cry Yosaku?"

"But it was so beautiful!~"

That's right folks, Yosaku was crying like a big baby after witnessing such emotional event at Baratie, while the rest were looking at him.

"...Anyways, you said that you knew where Miss Navigator was going, right?" Seth asked, making the swordsman stop his water.

"Yes! The place she's going is without a doubt, the most dangerous place in all East Blue! The island occupied by the notorious captain of the Fishman Pirates; Arlong!"

At hearing that name, the auburn haired eyes widened, "...Arlong? As in _'Saw-Tooth'_ Arlong?!" he asked.

"Who?" Sanji and Gin asked.

"Hey! Isn't that one of the names in your list, Seth?" Luffy asked, earning a question mark of the rest.

Seth explains to them, "I made a list of people to take down, prove to everyone who're they dealing with….And Arlong is in that group." he said.

"Are you crazy?!" Yosaku grabs his shirt and began to shake him, "If you know who he is, you know how dangerous and stupid it is to take him on?!"

"That's why I have to beat him," Seth replied, removing the swordsman hands off him. "I need to prove to him who is the monster in this part of the ocean."

"...Uhm," Gin raised his hand upward, "Just curious, but how dangerous he is?"

"... Let me explain, you guys plan to head to the Grand Line, right?" Luffy nods at Yosaku's question, "Well, deep in the Grand Line, there seven pirates that are known as 'The Warlords of the Sea',"

"Warlords of the Sea?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of them."

"They're pirates approved by the World Government."

"What? Since when the Government _'approves'_ to pirates?" Gin asked in surprised.

"The Navy won't go after them at the exchange of a portion of their treasure and they will answer the Navy's call to assist them; people call them _'Governments Dogs'_ ," Yosaku explained. "Eye-Hawk Mihawk is one of them."

"This is the first time I hear about them," Seth commented, _('Better make a mental note to investigate this…')_ "But what those that have to do with Arlong?"

"I'm getting to that, you see, Jimbei is one of the Warlords, and when he was named with that, he let Arlong out of his cell. That monster has a bounty of twenty million! He has destroyed 20 villages by himself! In fact, Krieg pales in comparison with him!"

Gin look at him in shock, someone stronger that Krieg was in this ocean, and they were heading there. That's insane!

"Why did Nami went there? You think she's a mermaid?!" Sanji asked, blushing at the thought.

"No, she didn't smell like fish, and she was wearing a skirt, her legs are human," Seth answers him.

"...And WHY do you know that?" the blonde asked, glaring at him.

"Because I have her scent on me," Seth replied, making Sanji drop his cigarette on the floor.

"Y...You….have her...scent on you?!" he said, his eyes paled as a ghost.

Not seeing the problem, Seth answer back, "...Yeah?" and that make Sanji fell to the ground and began pounding the floor with his fist.

"Damn it! She's already taken! Why did you make this a punishment?!" he began to yell, making three out of four to sweat drop.

"What's his problem?" Luffy asked, not understanding the situation.

…

..

.

After a while, Sanji had stopped his whining and decided to hit on mans to see if he got a chance with it…..

" **DIABLO JAMBE!"**

IT WAS A JOKE!

* * *

 _-Experiencing technical difficulties-_

 _-Hold on of a sec-_

* * *

…..He decided to make a meal for everyone as the wait to reach their destination. Just as they were about to eat, they were introduced to a very big guest from the deeps of the ocean.

"GAAAAAAH! SEA MONSTER!" Yosaku screams while falling off his seat.

Standing next to the boat and looking down at them was a giant fist that resembles a cow, with horns and all. Everyone looks at in shock, except Luffy who had stars in his eyes.

The Cowfish commenced smelling their food, freaking Yosaku even more, "What does it want?!"

"It's probably... hungry?" Sanji said, unsure of it.

"Then give him some!" Seth complied Yosaku's request as he picks a plate and extends it to it.

"Now listen here, Cow," Seth's eyes turn dark, making the cow pale at it, "You eat my hand…. I'll make into a stack of meat for my captain over there." to scare the poor creature, Luffy had drools dropping from his mouth.

The cow nod at the lion boy as he opens its mouth. Seth threw some food into his mouth. The cow chew the food down before mooing happily, "Now, take us to Arlong Park, Cow!" Seth said, wrapping a rope on the cow's horns.

With that, the cow began to sail them to their destination, with Luffy laughing in joy while the other three stare at Seth before shouting-

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU TAMED A SEA MONSTER?"

Seth turns to them with a raised eyebrow, "What? I have been doing this since forever." Jaws meet the floor, just what kind of training did he go through?!

* * *

 _( Meanwhile, at Cocoyashi Village)_

A certain orange-haired girl was in front of a grave on the side of a cliff. She places some flowers down in a vase as she seats down.

"...Only 7 million berries…..is what I should say." Nami said, looking far behind the cross.

"As infamous as ever, eh Nami?" a voice behind her said. She didn't turn around to see who it was.

For you guys, however, it was a young woman with icy blue hair and red strap bandana. She had a no-sleeves light-yellow shirt and had an amazing bust size. She also had a little heart blue tattoo in it that goes all the way to her right arm, some sort of flower picture, and had long blue jeans.

"You know how Arlong works, Nojiko," Nami replied to her, however after that, she didn't say anything else.

Nojiko seat down right next to her, "...So tell me, where did you get that ship from again?"

"...Some pirates, why?"

"One of them came for it," Nami eyes turned to her, "It was the long nose _'Captain'_." and close them for a facepalm. "He said some very interesting things, like how you were smiling and laughing."

"That idiot…." Nami mutters down before asking, "...Who else was with him?"

"Hmm...He did say that he had someone with him, but apparently, got captured by Arlong," she said.

"I know…. I saw him… He should be escaping by now." Nami muttered the last part.

* * *

 _(_ _At the same time_ _)_

"Achoo!" Zoro sneezed.

"Hmmm, is something wrong?" an octopus man asked, as he was carrying him to Cocoyashi village by his giant pot.

"No, nothing." The swordsman replied. Making the octopus shrugged his shoulder as he continues swimming.

* * *

Nami continues looking at the ocean, with Nojiko looking at her…. She couldn't put the finger on it, but it looks like Nami was….waiting for something.

"...All right, what happened when you were gone." the blue haired girl asked, receiving a look from the thief, "Come on, I know you since we were little, and they way your acting is something I haven't even see you do before."

Nami gazed down at the ground, of course, her sister would have noticed her mood. "...Remember when I said that I would buy this village?"

"...How couldn't I? It was the day after you _'join'_ Arlong's pirates and how much you hated to carry that tattoo on your shoulder." Nojiko said.

"...I always hated pirates because of what happened to mom…. And I know that Arlong is a fisherman of his words…." Nami unconsciously clenches her hand into a fist. "...Is what I want to say."

The blue haired girl looks at her sister with surprised, after eight long, agonizing, hard years…. Was her sister commencing to doubt Arlong's trust?

"A few days ago…. I was robbing the Buggy Pirates…. That's where I meet them…. Those three idiotic pirates that risk their lives to protect other people's treasure." Nami began to explain her adventure with the infamous trio, how stupid and dumb they act and how ridiculously strong they were.

Nojiko listens to the story, more shock than ever, this was the first time her sister ever talk good about pirates. She explains to her who were they.

Luffy, an idiotic straw hat boy who's dream is to become the King of the Pirates, loves to eat meat and is super childish.

Zoro, the infamous pirate hunter that now hunts for the Greatest Swordsman in the World.

Usopp, a lying sniper from a faraway island, but a coward man that was willing to fight and die for his island, like a Brave Warrior of the Sea.

"And Seth…. A man with the golden heart of an animal that fights like one… He's super honest with me and even respects my decisions…." For some reason, Nojiko notices how her voice went soft when she began to talk about this Seth.

"He's strong….. Strong at the point that could rival a monster….Like Arlong." the blue haired eyes widened, but before she could ask she stood up, "I have to go visit Arlong Park…. Got to see if that idiot left." she said before turning around.

"W-Wait a minute Nami," Nojiko quickly stood up, "What did you mean with that?!" she asked, but the orange-haired simply continue walking.

Nojiko simply looks at her as she disappears…. They way she spoke up…. The way she describes…. It's like Nami found the thing she never thought….

 _('Nami…. Did you found….. Hope?')_ Nojiko asked herself as she turn to the ocean, _('Just who is this Seth…. And what show Nami he was the one?')_

…

..

.

"Faster cow!" Luffy yelled from the bow of the ship as they the sea cow pulled them toward an island in the distance.

"Is that where we're going?!" Sanji asked Yosaku.

"Yes! That's the place!" he shouted as he saw a giant building beyond a steel gate in the water. "That's Arlong Park!

"So what now!?" Gin asked. "We charge in like reckless idiots!?"

"Hold on!" Seth began to smell the air, "...I found Zoro! He's that way!" the lion point at a direction.

"Yosh! That way cow!" Luffy pulls the ropes into the direction of the swordsman was…. But he was going at full speed to a wall.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" the other four yelled as the cow crash into the wall and sent them flying the boat…. Only for one to not be able to hold on to something.

"LUFFY! I'M KILLING YOUUUUUUU!" Seth screams as he was thrown away, separating from the others.

"AAAAAAAH! BIG BRO SETH IS BLASTING OFF!" Yosaku scream as he saw the auburn haired boy disappearing in the woods.

Meanwhile, Zoro was running back to Arlong Park; apparently, Usopp got captured by Arlong's goons. So he needs to save him, but then, he heard a strange sound. "...What's that sound?" He got his answer when a boat came flying out of the trees right at him. His mouth fell open before the boat ran him over. It kept going until it crashed into some wetlands.

"Shishishishi! That was fun!" Luffy laughs at the wreckage.

"NO, IT WASN'T IT!" Sanji and Gin growl at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Zoro yelled as they all finally got out of the remains of the ship.

"Oh! Hey Zoro, glad we reach you! Where's Nami, Johnny, and Usopp?" the straw hat boy asked.

"...USOPP?!" Zoro yelled as he stood back, "Listen, we got no time; Usopp got caught. We gotta go help him!" he said as he began to sprint off until-

"Is too late!" Everyone look at Johnny, who had tears going down his glasses. "...He's already gone!"

"Gone?" Yosaku asked.

"I saw the whole thing." Johnny continues explaining. "Big Bro Usopp...was murdered...BY BIG SIS NAMI!" he screamed.

"!"

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile_ _)_

"Stupid gum freak." Seth muttered as he stood up from the ground, "That's it, we're gonna tied him up and throw him into the ocean to be our new anchor." he said as he walks out the forest.

When he did, he found himself in a grove with tangerines, all of them were treated with love and dedication.

"... Tangerines…." Seth mumbles as he goes through it, finding himself on a road with a house on a side and the Going Merry in the other. "Huh… I guess this is it."

The auburn-haired went to the house, and knock the door. He got no response from it. "Hello? Anyone home?" he calls out.

"Just got here." Seth almost jumps at the sudden voice from behind him. He turns around and saw a beautiful blue haired woman.

Nojiko observed the boy hard, he doesn't appear to be from Gosa or any part of the island. "Can I help you?" she asked with cautions.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an orange haired girl," Seth replied, he caught a scent of the navigator on this woman, so she must know her.

Nojiko glare at him more serious, "...What business do you have with her?"

Seth shrugged, "You tell me, I just follow the direction," he said, pulling out the paper he got at Baratie and gave it to her. "Also, I came in peace, so put that knife away."

Nojiko looks at the piece of paper before jumping a little surprised about he knowing the knife behind her. Ever since Nami had join Arlong, some people weren't happy about that and decided to take out her precious person out. Nojiko had to know how to defend herself, so while Nami went to collect funds, Nojiko train to become faster, delivering swift cuts and take down some of the bad population. Of course, knifing is just the primary weapon, she also had a gun in which she became an expert on a quick draw.

"...Tell me...What's your name?" she asked, feeling that this person has to be-

"Lionel D. Seth."

"...So your Seth…." Nojiko murmured, looking up close his body now, _('This the one who gave Nami hope…. He is a cute and handsome one….')_ "Come in, Nami might come later." she said, walking past him and opening the door.

"Thank you," Seth said as he follows her into the house.

Moments later, Seth and Nojiko were sitting in chairs, the former drinking some juice while the latter look at him.

"...So….What's the story?" Nojiko asked as he places the cup down.

"Well, one; my captain wants Miss Navigator back, and the other is for that," Seth replied.

"Yeah, your long nose friend told me," she said, resting her hand on her hand. "Nami won't be coming back, that's for sure…."

"...You sound very confident about it," Seth notice, "And this is coming from?"

"Her sister," she said, surprising the lion a lot, "That's right, Nami and I are sisters….although not by blood," she said as she looks at a photo frame, which has a young Nami, a young Nojiko, and a red haired woman. "The woman of the house took us and became our mother…. She passes away a long time ago."

"My condolences," Seth said.

"...I know you came for Nami, but I suggest you leave her," she said, "She's a member of Arlong's crew."

Seth's eyes widened at her words. "She's a real witch, ya' know? That's what everyone calls her …."

 _*Crash*_

When Nojiko heard that shattering glass break, she felt something that only happened one time….when she and Nami saw Bellemere fall…. **Instant Fear.** She immediately turns to Seth and her eyes turn paled, sitting in the chair was not a human anymore….not with those red-eyes.

"...You better have a reason to call her a witch…. Because I don't care if you are her sister," Seth glared at her with his canine, **"Nobody calls her that on my presence."**

 _('W-W-What the-')_ Nojiko though as her own blood turn cold as she stared at those red eyes.

" _He's strong….. Strong at the point that could rival a monster….Like Arlong."_

Her sister words suddenly enter her mind, and that was like a bullet in the chest. His eyes….his voice….his aura...Only Arlong could do that.

"...Heh…." the blue haired didn't even know how, but she found herself chuckling, "...I think I know why Nami made that letter now…." she for a smile before standing up, "She might come anytime soon, so wait here…. I have tangerines to pick up." she said before walking out.

"...Forgive me," she heard Seth speak up, "Is not for me to threaten others without them explaining…" she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"...No worries…. I would have acted the same for her," Nojiko replied before going outside. She closes the door and rests against it, her eyes been shadowed by her hair while looking up into the sky.

"...Yes, Nami," before she even knew it, tears were going down her eyes while smiling, "...I saw hope too…"

…

..

.

"Stupid idiots…." said Nami as she was walking back to her home, she encountered with Luffy and the others, she told them that she wasn't going back with them and that she _'killed'_ Usopp. But Luffy was stubborn, so he became oblivious and decide to _'take a nap',_ making her angrier than ever. Just as she reached her house, she saw her sister outside, holding some tangerines in a basket.

When she notices her, Nojiko smile to her like always, "Welcome back Nami-"

"Not now, Nojiko, I'm pissed off right now," Nami said as she was close to her and was about to enter inside before her sister spoke up.

"Seth's inside."

…...Nami grabs a tangerine from the basket and enters inside. Sure enough, the auburn-haired lion was in the chair, taking a nap on the table. She was wondering where he was since he wasn't with the others. Taking deep breaths, she seats down on the chair and tap on his head three times.

"Seth, wake up." she said with a calm tone, which is weird.

"...You finally here…." Seth said as his head rose from the table, with a small smile, "Good to see you're okay."

Nami made a smile as well, to tell the truth, she wasn't expecting this reaction of his, "Yeah…. You too." she said as she peels the tangerine.

"...So…. Arlong's crew," Seth went to the point.

Nami stop peeling and her expression turns sour, "...Nojiko?" she asked.

"Yes…. I'm all ears Miss Navigator," he replied.

Nami simply puts the reason for this meeting, Seth's take down list, "...You plan to take down Arlong, aren't you?" she received a nod. "...Two days ago, if I have seen this list, I would have said that you were mad because nobody could take Arlong down…. But, when you fought Kuro…. That though disappear." she said while placing her hand together in the table.

"All this time…. I have been working for Arlong….so that I could buy my hometown….and release them from his territory…." she said, her eyes feeling watery, "Because I never had any hope of seeing him fall…. But you….You gave me hope…. Hope to see him fall….with your strength of a Battle Cat." she suddenly slams her head on the table, "Please Seth…. I know that stealing the Merry question my trust…. But I'm begging you…..Help me…."

She said with such distressed, she needs his strength… More than anything right now. And before she knew it, something land on her head. She raised her head to see that Seth had stood up and patted her head, smiling at her.

"...You didn't need to beg, you know." Seth replied, cupping her cheek and cleaning her tear away, "Remember….I said that I trust you."

The tears instantly commenced falling off her sockets as she bites her lips. She slams her face into Seth's chest, in which the auburn-haired simply wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you…." Nami said between tears.

They stood there for a few seconds, letting the navigator calm down in Seth's chest, and then, Nojiko walks in. Seeing the scene with a surprised expression.

"...Well, well…" her voice made Nami jerk in surprised, separating herself from Seth and turning to her smirking sister, "Never thought I see you hugging a man."

"Z-Zipped Nojiko, I-I was just…. Nothing happened!" Nami yelled with red cheeks, making her and Seth to chuckled.

Before they could say anything, the lion caught an incoming scent, his movement, and change of expression caught the girl's attention. "Seth?"

"...A group is coming," he said, making his way into the window, looking outside, follow by Nami and Nojiko who came out of the door.

Sure enough, there was a group coming; a group of Marines. In the front was a man with brown clothes that look to be the police of this town, had several nasty cuts around his body and a pinwheel was on his hat and a marine lieutenant that had the appearance of a mouse.

"Genzo?" both girls mumble out.

"That's a mouse?... I'm getting hungry." Seth commented, licking his lips.

The rat guy walks forward with a twisted smirk. "Hyik, Hyik, Hyik...I'm Captain Nezumi, head of the Marines 16th Branch. Are you Nami, the thieving cat?" he asked.

"Thieving Cat?" Nami said before she crossed her arms and walk out. "Well I am a pirate, but I'm with Arlong's crew. Try anything here and Arlong won't let it slide," she said in a warning voice.

"Hyik, Hyik, Hyik….Well, this is news to me." Nezumi said with a shit smile. "I've received no information of you with pirates. I'm here on other business." he then places his arms behind him. "I heard that you've been stealing from pirates…..Since the victims are pirates, I won't hold any charges against you. However, stealing is still stealing….As such, it is our job as marines to return all stolen articles to their rightful owner." he said, shocking Nami, Genzo, and Nojiko.

"Wait...what?"

"In short, all the money you've stolen is to be handed over to me immediately," Nezumi said with a creepy grin. "Search the house."

"Yes, sir!" replied the marines as they went into Nami's house, but before they could enter, Nami had taken her staff out and slam all of them down.

"What the hell?!" she yelled at them, "Arlong is a pirate who has killed many people and taken over many towns, yet you ignore him and come after one petty thief?!" Nami screamed.

"Is that anyway a petty thief should talk to a Marine Officer?" Nezumi said.

"Sir! Maybe it's buried under the orchards." one of the marines said.

"Start digging!" Nezumi order right away.

And that's when both Nami and Nojiko leap in action, the former using her staff and the latter throwing a wooden hammer into one of them, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM BELLEMERE'S ORCHARDS!" she screams out. "That money isn't for you! Is for-"

"It's to save all our lives here at the village!"

Everybody turn to Genzo as he had yelled with the biggest anger voice he had.

Nami look at him in more shock than ever, "Genzo….how did…"

"...We all knew, Nami," he said while hiding his eyes on his hat, "After you joined Arlong, none of us could believe it. So we asked Nojiko and she told us about your deal." he explained.

"...Why….Why didn't you said anything?!" she asked if they knew from the beginning, why didn't they said it?

"Because we feared it would be too much to take for you….We thought you've felt too obligated to help us in case you wanted to run, so we kept our mouths shut about everything," he said, making Nami look at him in sadness.

"What's this?" Nezumi decided to ruin the moment with his fucking smile, "Should I arrested the entire town for harboring a thief?"

"We decided to fight for ourselves since it was useless to put our hopes on you clowns." Nojiko said, taking her pistol out, "If you're not here to arrest Arlong, then get lost!"

"Pretty bold to be talking to me like that," Nezumi said as he turned to his men. "What's taking so long to find it? It's 100,000,000 berries for crying out loud!"

"!"

That shock Nami and the rest once more, "You fucker! How did you know how much is it?!" Genzo had to ask.

"Hyik, Hyik, Hyik….The amount? Lucky guess." Nezumi said, making Nami froze as a certain fishermen's horrible laugh came to her mind.

 _('Arlong?!')_ she thought. "Arlong sent you here, didn't he?!" she screamed.

"Arlong? What makes you say that?" Nezumi said with a sinister grin that said all that was needed. He then turns around and said, "This three are standing in our way, erased them!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" several marines took their rifles out, and before could say anything, shots were fired.

She closed her eyes…..but she never felt the pain…. And only heard a grunt of pain.

Slowly opening her eyes, her heart stop beating when she saw that she and Nojiko were been shielded by none other than Seth, the auburn-haired had grabbed both girls and used his back to shield both of them.

"What the hell?" Nojiko had to ask as she stared in shock at the boy, _('When did he move out of the house?!')_ she had to ask before seeing blood dripping down from his back. _('He….protect us….')_

"Seth!" Nami yelled worried as the boy had fallen to one knee, two bullets wounds on his back.

"Don't worried…..I heal fast, remember?" Seth said as he could feel his wound closing up.

"Idiots! I said erased them!" Nezumi yelled once again.

"Yes sir!" the marines once again, but before they could aim.

" **Like I'm going to let you!"** Seth had sprint forward, summoning his lion form and slamming his fist on the marines with the guns, knocking them out, before yelling **"Max Speed!"** and began punching all the marines in the area, leaving Nezumi the only one conscious.

"W-What is this?!" any confidence or cocky attitude the rat had was all gone, he took his gun out, only to be face-to-face with Seth, who grabs him by the throat and chokeslam him in the ground hard, "P-P-Please, have mer-!"

" **Lion Strike!"**

Seth's fist made the rat eat his words, and also making a crack in the ground so hard, Nezumi was foaming and had blood coming out of his nose.

Nojiko and Genzo jaw fell to the ground. _('S-Such ferocity!')_

Seth grab lieutenant by the shirt and look at Nami, "...I'm going to find Luffy, I'm going to need help." he said, earning a nod from Nami as he began to walk away, pulling the unconscious rotten rat with him.

"...Nami…." Genzo managed to say with the little voice he had, "...Who is that?"

She simply turns to him and made a small smile, "...Someone that aims to be the King of all Beasts."

…

..

.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" that was the voice of the Straw Hat, minus Zoro and Gin.

"You hear me…." Seth said, still holding the rat man.

"That fucking piece of shit!" Sanji scream, "How dare that fish stock go back on his words on Nami-swan's promise!" he said with fire in his eyes.

"No," everyone turns to Seth, who had his eyes serious, "Arlong is mine."

"W-What?!" Usopp asked, shaking his legs.

"...Are you sure is fine?" Gin asked, he knew how strong Arlong was, even Krieg pales in comparison to him.

"Arlong is on my list….and Miss Navigator asked me to take him down," Seth explained "However, I'm going to need help to get to him…. Can I count on you guys to help me?"

"Shishi! As if you need to ask!" Luffy crack his knuckles, "Yosh! You can take care of Balrog, we'll take out any interference!"

"You can count me in," Zoro said, "I chance to destroy those guys again? I have to be crazy not to go." an evil smirk on his face tell the story.

"For a ladies sake…. You better believe that I will eradicate those fucking fish into fillets." Sanji stated.

"Heh… I guess I should also go," Gin smile while taking out his tonfa's, "I need to prove my worth of my new crew."

"Y-Y-You can count o-on me, Seth!" Usopp answer with shaking legs, "I-I'll have your b-back covered!"

The auburn-haired smiled at them, "Then….Let us go…" he began to walk forward, been follow by not only his comrades….but also, his family….And when you mess with one of the family….You mess with the entire family.

* * *

(A few minutes later; Arlong Park)

"Shahahahaha!" that horrible laugh that said _'I did something bad and I'm don't feel bad about it'._

"That was mean of you, Arlong," said a fisherman with a long mouth. He was talking to another fisherman who was sitting on a throne, he was a saw shark, wearing a beanie hat and a Hawaiian shirt.

"I know, I'm not letting her go until she finishes drawing the map of the entire world!" Arlong said as he grins evilly, "Too bad it will take her forever!" soon he and his brothers were laughing like maniacs.

*BANG*BANG*

Their laughter was shut when their door was been hit hard, and before they knew it, it explodes, breaking it and forming smoke. With the smoke around, the pirates could only see a shadow walking forward with red glowing eyes.

"...Which one of you is Arlong?" the smoke clears up, revealing an auburn-haired boy with black clothes.

 _('Who's this brat?')_ Arlong asked, eyeing the brat who apparently looks like a lion. "...That would be me," he stated.

"...I have brought you a package and a message," he said before throwing said package in front of Arlong's feet.

When he saw the lieutenant at his feet, broken and bloody, his eyes glare in anger at Nezumi, this useless trash failed to get Nami's money. "And here's the message!" And before Arlong knew, the auburn haired had appeared in front of him and punch him hard in the face. The force sent him _right through_ his throne, into the building, breaking several walls.

"ARLONG?!" the other fishermen yelled in shock at their captain who was now inside the building. They were about to attack the human that dare attack the superior species…..only to sweat in fear at the red eyes that were glaring at them.

" **I came to take** _ **our**_ **navigator back,"** Seth said while his lion form took over his body.


	11. Sharks Week II

**The Battle Begins! Straw Hats Pirates vs Fishreman's Pirates!**

* * *

All the fishermen look in shock at the kid that came out of nowhere and with one punch, send Arlong inside their base.

"You…..bastard!" several of them managed to get their senses back and charge at Seth with their weapons. Once they reach him, however, they were kicked away.

"Get out of the way, small fries!" Sanji said before he scolds the auburn haired, "Bastard, don't hog the fun for yourself."

"What? I just punch one of them," Seth replied.

"Hey! Leave some for me, Seth," Luffy said.

"D-Don't worried, L-Luffy! Y-You can have a-all my s-shared!" Usopp said while his legs shake.

"Always ready to go, eh Usopp?" Zoro asked with his only sword in his shoulder.

"Can he even fight?" Gin asked, twirling his tonfa.

"HEY!" a voice spoke up, belonging to an octopus, "CURSE YOU RORONOA ZORO! YOU TRICK ME!"

"...So long-nose is alive….I knew that bitch didn't have the heart to do it." said a fisherman that looks like a kung-fu master.

" _Smek…._ These guys think they're better than us," said the long mouth fish.

"Attack!" the fishermen yelled as they charge at them. Two of them reach them, only to receive extreme pain by a tonfa slamming their heads hard.

"Heh…. Glad you guys came, I'm in need of some serious practice," Gin said as he grins and swirls his tonfa around dangerously.

"Come on! He's just one guy, we can take him down!" one of the fisherman yelled, earning a battle cry from his brothers as they charge at the Demon-Man.

* * *

 **Gin vs Fishermens**

"I'll take care of him!" says a fisherman before he lunged at Gin, ready to take him out. Right as he swung his fist, Gin ducked to avoid the attack before yelling **"Demon Hammer!"** swung his tonfa around, smashing his head into the concrete. He slowly raised his tonfa, covered with some crimson color of the Maou.

"These guys are a threat?" Gin asked with a dissatisfied voice, "I can barely call this training." that insult piss the fishermen off.

"HUMAN TRASH!" some of them shouted as they all charged at the Demon-Man, who just smiled as he began to fight them off, all the while grinning at them all. Two lunged at his back, only for the dark-skinned man to back flip behind them and smashed their heads together with his tonfa, but was caught in a death grip by a third fishmen.

"Gotcha!" the fishman said as another was charging Gin from the front for the kill. Gin's eyes narrowed before he spun his tonfa in his hand, resting the heavy ball against his elbow before raising it to smash it into his grappler's ribs. The attacked caused the fishman behind him to let go just in time for Gin to dodge, causing the charging fishman to attack his comrade. As he stared at what he did, Gin spun around and smashed his tonfa into his head, sending both fishman flying into the wall. Three more charged forward at him from behind with spears, but Gin simply duck on all three and trip all of them before raising his two tonfas, **"Hell's Judgement!"** and slam both of them in their stomachs, making them cough blood out.

Moments later, all the fishermen lay down on the floor, covered in blood and bruises, and in the middle, stood a man that was neither normal nor special with white eyes.

"Again, these guys are a threat?" Gin asked again.

 **Winner: Gin**

 **Straw Hats; 1, Fishermens; 0**

* * *

"Nyuuuuu! How dare you!" the octopus yelled in anger before aiming at the ocean, "Now you'll see! MOOMOO!" he then makes a trumpet sound.

Suddenly, something began appearing from the waters of the pool, and moments later, the cowfish rose from the waters.

"GYAAAAAA! What's that?!" Usopp yelled while hiding behind Zoro.

"Oh, it's the sea cow again," Luffy said as he looked at Mohmoo.

"I was wondering what happened to him," Sanji said.

Moomoo notice Seth was presented there, and he looks at it with angry eyes. A chill and a reminder came to the cow's head, making it turn around and ready to leave.

"HUH? Moomoo, where are you going?" the octopus asked the giant fish.

" **Moomoo…."** a dark voice spoke up, everyone turns to see that Arlong was coming out, angrier than ever. **"Where do you think you're going? You plan to run away?"** he asked.

The cow suddenly did a 180 turn, his fear replaces with anger and fury as he charges at them.

"I got this!" Luffy as he appeared in front of the cow.

* * *

 **Luffy vs Moomoo**

The straw hat boy began to twist his body several times before he stretched his arms into Moomoo's horn. "Out of the way cow, **Gum-Gum…"**

"Get down!" Seth yelled in panic, making the rest to hit the deck.

" **PINWHEEL!"** Luffy yelled as he began to spin the cow around. After several spins, Luffy let go of the horns, sending Moomoo far into the sky and away. "So long, cow!"

 **Winner: Luffy**

 **Straw Hats; 2, Fishermens; 0**

* * *

"MOOMOO!" the octopus screamed before looking at Luffy and his crew with rage in his eyes. "Why you rotten humans! I'll teach you to treat our brethren like this!" he yelled out.

"I had enough," Arlong growl as his anger was hitting the boiling point, "Of you humans threatening my brethren like this!"

"Arlong, calm down. You'll destroy Arlong Park." the long mouth fish said. "We'll make them pay…. _smerk!"_

"I'll cut them into pieces!" the octopus says, pulling six swords out of nowhere.

"I'll kill them with my Fish-Man Karate!" says the karate fish.

"...Fine," Arlong said as he rests against a broken boulder, "Finish them, Kuroobi, Hachi, Chew…"

"Octopus is mine," Zoro said, taking his bandana and wrap it around his head.

"That Buffy is mine, he called a maiden a bitch." Sanji drops his cigarette.

"Then-" Gin was about to say when he felt pain in his left shoulder and right leg, "Gah!" he fell to his knees.

"Gin!" Everyone yelled as they saw that Chew had shot two fast water bullets into Gin.

"Bullseye." he said with a smirk before-

" **Exploding Star!"** a powerful explosion appear in his face, courtesy of Usopp who had his slingshot point at him, "Take that, you rotten fish!" he yelled before his eyes widened, _('Shit! I attack him without thinking!')_

"You…." Chew stood up with a mad face, "You're dead this time, Pinocchio!" he said as he sprints at Usopp.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screams in fear as he began to run out of Arlong Park, followed by the shooting fish.

"...And there goes the coward." Gin managed to say before going back to his pain.

"Hang on, Gin," Luffy grab his fallen comrade and drag him away from the fight.

* * *

 **Zoro vs Hachi**

"Look, Roronoa Zoro!" Hachi had grabbed the attention of the swordsman, "For tricking me and attacking my brethren, I shall make you fall with my Six-Sword style swordsmanship!" he proclaimed.

"And was so great about that?" Zoro asked.

"You'll see! Behold the power of my six sword style! **OCTOPUS MIRACLE SWORDS!"** he yelled as he began to wave his hands around, running at him.

"BIG BRO!"

Suddenly, two big swords came flying at his direction, and just as Hachi was about to strike, Zoro grabbed both blades and began to swerve and deflect all of Hachi's blades.

" **Three Sword Style** ," Zoro said as he appeared behind Hachi. **"...Streaming Wolf!"** suddenly, Hachi was slashed and blood dripped from his chest.

As the octopus yells in pain, Zoro look at the direction the swords came and sure enough, Johnny and Yosaku were at the gates. "Johnny….Yosaku…. I thought you guys left." he asked.

"We heard the story of Big Sis Nami," Johnny said.

"We were ashamed for judging her without knowing everything, we thought of coming here and give Arlong a lesson," Yosaku continue.

"But now that you're all are here…"

"...Then we can count on you guys to take them down!" both of them said, crossing their hands together.

However, Zoro commenced feeling wobbly as sweat commenced to drop from his head, _('Dammit, my wound is getting to me.')_

"AAAAAH! His wound hasn't healed yet!" both swordsmen yelled in fear.

"Speaking of wounds, I need help here!" Gin call for them, Luffy managing to patch up his shoulder. Both Johnny and Yosaku look at him shock before going to his aid.

Meanwhile, Hachi finish blabbering his whining and notice that Zoro wasn't feeling well, and took that chance to attack

"Nyuuuuu!" He pointed all his blades at Zoro. " **Octopus Pot Stance!** Eat this!" he shouted as he charged at Zoro. " **New Year's!"** he shouted as Zoro blocked the blades. " **Octopus Opener!"** He suddenly moved Zoro's blade away, leaving him open to a massive headbutt from Hachi into his wounds.

"GAH!" Zoro shouted as his eyes rolled back while he struggled to stay on his feet, allowing Hachi to throw him in the air.

"Die! **Octopus Waltz!"** Hachi commenced spinning around with his swords. Zoro commenced to descend down and just as he was about to be cut, he spun around, making contact with Hachi swords, and making him yelled in pain as he felt his hands getting cut. "He spun around with my blades and cut my hands?! How?!"

"Simple." Zoro said as he stood up breathing heavily as he raised one of the duo's swords, "This sword weighs more than yours."

"What?!" Hachi yelled in annoyance, "Impossible! Mine are 300 KG each! No way are yours heavier!" he then put his blades together again. " **POT STANCE!** Time to die!" he then charged at Zoro, who had a distant look in his eyes.

 _('I reach my limit….I can barely see...But I can't pass out now.')_ Zoro cross his swords together, _('No ordinary man can survive this wound...Then-')_

" **New Year's-"** before Hachi could attack, Zoro had destroyed all six of his swords, "W-What-" as he then suddenly found himself in the air.

 _('THEN I CANNOT BE ORDINARY!')_ " **Dragon Twister!"** Zoro had created a slashing tornado which cut Hachi several times.

"I….lost….to three swords….." that was Hachi's last words before he crashes on the ground unconscious.

"There….the rest is up to you Seth," Zoro said as Luffy arm's stretch and pull him back with Gin.

 **Winner: Zoro**

 **Straw Hats; 3, Fishermen's; 0**

* * *

 _(_ _At the same time Zoro and Hachi fought_ _)_

 **Sanji vs Kuroobi**

Both chef and karate ray began fighting, and then, Kuroobi had forced Sanji down into the water. This is where Sanji had the disadvantage since he couldn't get a solid hit because the fish was faster than him, no matter what he did, Kuroobi was faster than him.

"Heh...all this for a stupid whore," Kuroobi said as he had grab Sanji in a headlock, "You humans are always so easy to manipulate! Your heroism will save nobody! You'll now see as I prove your pathetic weakness to water!"

 **"PULVERIZING PRESSURE PLUNGE!"** Kuroobi quickly descended to the very bottom of the pool and quickly stopped an inch away from the bottom causing Sanji to cough up blood. To his extreme frustration, however, Sanji was still alive and conscious.

"Not dead yet huh? Fine, then we'll try this again!"

With that Kuroobi swam up to the surface, _('He thinks my heroism can't save anyone? We'll see what he says when I put his own weakness in the water!')_ When they reach the surface, Sanji immediately slams his mouth on the ray's gills and put air on them.

"Ghaaaaaak!" Kuroobi began to choke, letting go of the blonde and allowing him to reach the surface.

" _Gaaaaaaaaasp,"_ Sanji took in a lot of air when he exits the pool.

"Sanji!" he heard his captain yelled at him.

" _Gasp….Gasp….I'm fine….."_ he then points at the pool, "COME ON OUT, FISHCAKE! FIGHT ME WHERE I CAN DESTROY YOU!" he yelled as Kuroobi emerged from the waters, coughing out.

"Damn you human, you'll pay for that one. I'll finish you off with the true power of Fishman Karate." Kuroobi stood up and faced Sanji still unaware of his fatal mistake."You may have survived my Hundred Brick Fist, but you'll never survive my ultimate technique! Now you'll-" he couldn't finish as a kick to neck collide.

 **"Collider!"** Sanji shout, his eyes darkly, "Don't you ever insult Nami in my face!"

 **"Epaule!"** he kicks Kuroobi hard on the shoulders, knocking him down as he tried to get up.

" **Cotelette!"**

" **Selle!"**

" **Poitrine!"**

" **Gigot!"**

Sanji commenced giving the fishman a kick beating on him in the ribs, lower back, chest and legs faster than the fishman could react and knock him a few feet away.

Enraged at the beating, Kuroobi quickly got up as Sanji charged him, "You son of a bitch! **THOUSAND BRICK FIST-"** Unfortunately for him, Sanji was not waiting to hear him as he was ready to land the last blow.

" **Mutton Shot!"** This last kick landed on Kuroobi's face sending him straight through at a wall, his body unable to move anymore. "Looks like we don't need you for dessert," Sanji said at the fishman slumps in the ground.

 **Winner: Sanji**

 **Straw Hats; 4, Fishermen's; 0**

* * *

Now Arlong was practically seething with rage, Hachi, and Kuroobi, two of his best officers were _destroyed_ in battle by humans! An inferiority species and to make things worst-

"Hey, guys!" Everyone turned to see Usopp, covered in blood and bruises, but giving a smirk. And right behind him, were several people from Cocoyashi Village, including Genzo and Nojiko.

"Wh….What the hell…" Genzo muttered in shock and amazed at the bodies of the fishermen in the floor, including two of the officers. The rest of the population was in the same boat.

"They….did this?" Nojiko asked in awe.

"Oy Usopp," Seth call, having a good feeling about his situation, "Where's the fish that was hunting you?"

"That guy?" the sniper puff his chest in pride, "Well…"

 _(_ _Flashback_ _)_

* * *

 **Usopp vs Chew**

Usopp lay face down on the ground in what looked like a pool of blood with Chew standing over him.

"What a pain in the ass…. This kid sure could run, but one hit from my Squirt Gun and here he is down for goon…. _Smek_...Well, I guess I'll head back now." Chew turned and walkedaway unaware that he had been duped by one of Usopp's best tricks.

 _('Hehehe…. It worked! He thinks he killed me with that water blast! I knew that Ketchup Star would come in handy!')_ Usopp slowly sat up once he was sure Chew was far enough away. _  
('These guys are insane! There's no way I can beat him! Though with this ketchup covering me it looks like I fought hard. Still, I need to look more beat up.')_

He then grabbed some dirt on the ground to cover himself with. "Let's see… I could say, _'Hey sorry guys I lost….I tried my best'."_

" _We're a team, right?"_

"Maybe, _'don't cry Nami, we did the best we could.''_

 _"I won't accept defeat….Dying it's better than defeat."_

"Or, ' _we all fought bravely…'"_

" _Sorry Usopp, but this is for the sake of my business."_

"M-my injuries aren't all… that bad." at this point, Usopp couldn't hold his tears in.

" _I'm going to need help to get to him…. Can I count on you guys to help me?"_

" _For a ladies sake…. You better believe that I will eradicate those fucking fish into fillets."_

" _Heh… I guess I should also go; I need to prove my worth for my new crew."_

 _('...What am I doing?!')_ he thought as he balled his hand into a fist, _('I'm just a liar and a coward!')_ he stood up from the ground and turn around.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled so loud, making Chew stop walking and look at him. The sniper flinched but did not falter.

"...You're still alive?…. _Smek…"_ Chew asked.

"Of course I am! A little water's nothing to me!" Usopp yelled as he fished around in his bag of tricks. Feeling annoyed, Chew turn around and began to walk back at him.

 _('The moment I left my village…. peace and safety became foreign to me!')_ Usopp thought. _('Those guys push themselves to the limit every day, living their lives to the fullest! That's why they laugh so much, dammit!')_

He got his slingshot out and aimed at Chew, who was now starting to run. _('If I don't fight as hard as they do, I won't have any right to travel on the same ship as them.')_ "I WANT THE RIGHT TO LAUGH WITH THEM!" He shouted as he let loose a **"Exploding Star!"**

The shot was fired and hit Chew head on… but it did absolutely nothing.

 **WHAM!** Usopp was punched in the face by the fisherman and was sent careening into the air before slamming into the ground.

"You fool…. You should have kept pretending to be dead." Chew then continuously kicked the downed sniper unaware that Usopp was far from done. "Humans are so pathetic…"

"I'll show you pathetic!" Usopp suddenly took out a small work hammer, **"Usopp Hammer!"** and hit Chew's knee-cap.

"GAAAAAAH!" Chew scream in pain, falling to his knee to hold his knee and allowing Usopp to take a rubber band and aim it at his head.

" **Usopp Rubber Band of Doom!"** Chew clenched his eyes tightly preparing for the sting. He stayed like that for a few seconds but nothing happened. Ever so slightly he opened his eyes to see…

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID THAT LONG NOSE GO!?" Usopp was nowhere to be seen. He had tricked the fisherman yet again.

"I don't…believe this…," Chew growled as his whole face turned blood red from anger and embarrassment.

 **"Special Attack!"**

Suddenly, from within the woods, a bottle full of sake was hurled towards Chew, who grabbed it in confusion. "What's this for?" he wondered.

" **Lead Star!"**

The bottle shattered by a lead ball, sending sake cascading onto Chew was he stumbled backward into a small patch of sea water.

"Is this your idea of fighting coward!? Well, let's see how to handle this!" With that, he began to suck up water at such a rate that the small pool around him quickly disappeared.

Meanwhile, Usopp was hiding behind one of the trees preparing to continue. "He can call me a coward all he wants…. but I won't run from this fight! Being a man sure is painful, but if I lose and die here at least I'll die a pirate," Usopp said to himself.

Suddenly, something inside him click in his mind, making his eyes widened, "W-W-What was that?!" he asked as his body move away from a tree to another, just in time for-

 **"LIP-O-CANNON!"** After absorbing enough water, Chew had spat all of the water out at once resulting in a massive explosion that shook the very foundation of the island. Usopp had to hold onto one of the trees for dear life. He clung to it even after the explosion stopped. But when he gathered enough courage to open his eyes he was met with a terrifying scene!

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FOREST!?" the tree where he was hiding was obliterated into kingdom come. _('I-I-If I didn't move, I-I would have been murder!')_ he thought. The only problem was that his astonishment revealed his position to Chew.

"This is just pathetic. Wasting my time fighting this weakling. This ends right NOW! **Squirt Machine Gun!"** Chew began to unleash a barrage of water pellets that surrounded Usopp on all sides.

 _"AAAAHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! This is madness! But I won't run away!"_ the sniper shouts while holding his head, "If I survive this I vow to never pretend to be a Pirate ever again! You hear me!? **MY FAKE PIRATE DAYS ARE OVER!** " he finishes, just as Chew kicked the tree Usopp was hiding behind, breaking it off at the trunk. Making Usopp rolled away and pulled out more ammunition.

"What you said are over?! _Smek!"_ Chew lifted the tree preparing to hit Usopp with it.

"This fight!" Usopp aim his slingshot at him, "The booze cover in you is flammable! **Flaming Star!"**

When the attack hit the fish, he became a human fireball, screaming in pain as he sprinted back at the pond. However, Usopp was right behind him as he leaps into the air and-

" **Usopp Hammer!"** hit his hammer on Chew's head, making the fisherman fly into the water. Though no longer on fire, Chew was not moving. After Usopp landed on the ground, he slowly got up and crept towards the unmoving fishman.

"...Y-You….bastard!" Chew slowly began to stand up.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screams in fear before he raised his hammer. " **USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! (Rubber band of doom!) USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER!"**

After brutally slamming several times in the head, Chew was unconscious in the waters, several bumps on its head and even crying. Victorious, Usopp fell onto his back breathing heavily.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it. I beat a Fishman. Now, who's loser huh!? I WON! I AM USOPP THE PIRATE!"

 **Winner: Usopp**

 **Straw Hats; 5, Fisherman's; 0**

 _(_ _End Flashback_ _)_

* * *

"I took care of him! He won't be bothering us anytime soon!" Usopp said with pride.

The villagers stare in shock at him, some of them remember when he attacks Arlong and began to run like a coward, to hear that he took out one of his officers is shocking….But for Arlong-

"THAT'S IT!" the shark scream, catching everyone's attention, "How dare you humans attack and hurt my brothers….I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALL-!"

He didn't finish when a fist hit him yet again in the face, sending him into a wall hard. Everyone gasped as they witnessed Seth in his Battle Cat form.

"You have it wrong, bastard…. Is the other way around," Seth said with his eyes glaring, "IT'S I WHO'S GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NAMI!"

The Straw Hats look at him in shock, after all, this was the first time Seth had call Nami by her name.

"...So that's it…." Arlong finally understood what was going on, "Now it's starting to make sense….. You want her to navigate your ship, don't you?!" he said before he laughs and grabs some water, "Sorry, but she's mine!" he then threw the water at Seth and Sanji.

Seth managed to move out of the way, but Sanji wasn't lucky as he got hit in the stomach, having the wind knocked out of him and coughed up blood; a sight that horrified everyone.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong even louder, "I hope you scums haven't forgotten that there's difference between you and me, and is call species!" he said.

"Then put your money where your mouth is!" Seth shouts before sprinting at him and preparing his fist.

"I will!" Arlong responds as he throws his punch to collide with Seth's fist.

And so…..The awaited match begins...To be continued.


	12. Sharks Week III

**The Awaited Final Battle! Seth vs Arlong!**

* * *

 _ **POW**_ **!**

Both fists of the fishermen and the lion man collide with each other, but being the quicker of the two, Seth grab his arm and kick him in the ribs with a **"Wild Hammer!"** followed by spinning him into the building's wall.

The viewers watch in amazed at the strength the kid shown, "A-Amazing….such strength from someone so young." Genzo admitted.

"Yeah! Show him what you got Big Bro Seth!" both Johnny and Yosaku scream.

"Go on Seth! I got you covered!" Usopp yelled while holding his slingshot.

Suddenly, Arlong stood up from the ground, "Beg your pardon… Did you do something?" He sarcastically asked.

"...Are you blind? You got punched by the wind, he was showing you how weak you are." Seth responds back.

"You got nerves scum," Arlong growl as he stood up. "Why don't I show you why our species are superior!" And before anyone noticed, Arlong sprint faster than ever and appear in front of Seth.

"Woah!" The Auburn haired look in surprise as he managed to dodge Arlong's sharp teeth. However, Arlong wasn't done as he began to tried to bite Seth, who began to jump back, dodging each bite. But doing so, he left his guard down, allowing Arlong to grab his neck and slam against the pillar, "Guk!" Seth tried to remove his arm, but it was failing.

"AAAAAAAH!" Arlong threw his mouth ready to bite him, but Seth moves his hand just in time to stop the mouth from getting close his face. His lion hand was having trouble holding back. But before Arlong could push forward, something wrap around his neck and began to choke on him. Arlong began to cough as he grabs his neck before he was flung away from Seth into the water.

"Huh….So the tail is more than just for show…" Zoro mumbles out, witnessing his companion's tail grab Arlong by the throat and flung him into the water.

Seth looked at the pool where Arlong was thrown, he notices a faint shadow coming in his direction before his eyes widened as the saw-tooth man came out of the pool, **"Shark Darts!"** and spear dove into the second floor of the building.

"Gah!" Seth shouts in pain as he spins in the air before landing hard, a small trail of blood coming from his left side.

"Very nice human, you managed to dodge that," Arlong commented coming out of the hole he made, "However….That just means that the torment continues." He said before spear diving again, " **Shark Darts!"**

Seth jump out of the way as Arlong saw nose stabs itself in the floor. However, he didn't have time to think when Arlong sprint again, slashing his side once again, and again from behind.

"Gah!" Seth lands on the ground before jumping back into his feet, and he notices that Arlong wasn't around anymore, "Where is here?!" He asked.

"Seth! His in the water!" He heard Usopp yelled before looking into the water, seeing the fishermen fin pop for a moment.

"You wanna play in your home, little shark boy? Fine by me!" Seth suddenly took off his vest, showing his masculine chest, and shock everyone by diving into the pool.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?!" Zoro, Gin, and Sanji yelled.

"HE'S AT DISADVANTAGE IN THE WATER!" Usopp screams in terror.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy said, earning the attention of everyone as he smirks, "Seth is no sloth on the water."

* * *

 _(_ _Underwater_ _)_

When Arlong returned to the water, he was expecting to catch off guard the human with his attack again. Imagine his surprised when said human dive in the water and position himself in a battle stance.

"Shahahahaha! You have to either brave or stupid to challenge me in the ocean!" Arlong laughs as he began to swim around him, "You should know that the water is my territory scum! I can move faster and hit you harder here!"

Seth simply roll his eyes and gave him the middle finger, "Shahahahaha! Is your funeral!" At great speed, Arlong commenced diving at him, "This time I'm going twice as fast! I'll skewer your worthless heart!"

While true to his words, Seth had little time to actually dodge the attack, allowing Arlong to cut his chest, followed by his back. The fishermen continue to cut and slash his body, making Seth bleed out a lot and groan in pain. "Time to finish this insolence! **SHARK DARTS!"** Arlong went straight to the heart of the lion as the tip of Arlong reaches his chest, he tackles Seth all the way into the wall.

Arlong smile at his victory, _('Heh...Now to finish the rest-')_ as he was about to remove himself, he found out that he couldn't take his nose away. The smoke clears out to reveal Seth with his hands stabbed with Arlong's sharp nose. "Tch! You're real nuisances!" The fishermen yell as he was about to punch him, the auburn-haired eyes turn red before he smirks….

 _*CRACK*_

…..And broke, and remove Arlong's nose.

" _GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ The pain was instant as Arlong grab ahold of his face, blood coming out.

 _('You may have the advantage in the water…')_ Seth closed his eyes, _('But you still have the weakness of a human!')_ With Arlong in pain, Seth cartwheel into his face, _(_ _ **'Wild Hammer!'**_ _)_ the leg attack sent Arlong hurling into the ocean floor, denting it in the process.

Seth was about to check on him when he began to lack air, _('Shit! Need air now!')_ he began to swim up into the surface, never noticing the saw tooth opening his berserker's eyes.

* * *

 _(_ _Back on the land_ _)_

When Nami reached up Arlong Park, she was shocked to see everyone there, and all the fishermen, including Hachi and Kuroobi, were unconscious on the floor.

"Nami-swan!" She heard the blond cook, who was with the rest of the crew healing up by the town's doctor, her sister, and Genzo, "You came to see us!"

"You guys…." She quickly went to their side, "You look fuck up."

"Ha! Of course, we do, after my brilliant strategy and cunning plan, we beat these fishermen!" Usopp proclaimed.

"You didn't even last five minutes in here before been chased away by a fisherman," Gin said.

"Eh?! Was it five? I thought it was three!" Luffy said with a thinking pose.

"No, I think it was at least four minutes," Zoro said.

"Why are we discussing how long was I gone?!" The sniper yelled at them with shark teeth.

The orange thief sighs at their behavior, before noticing the last man of the group, "...Hey, where's Seth?" She asked.

They all look at her before pointing at the pool, she was confused for one second before her eyes widened, "HE'S FIGHTING UNDERWATER?!"

"We tried to stop him," was their answer.

Worries and fear took over her body as she stares at the pool, and to make things much complicated, a red color began to emerge from it.

"O-Oy….Is that...blood?" One of the villagers asked.

"Y-Y-You don't think?"

"Arlong has the advantage in the water…."

The people began to mumble negative words, making Nami fear for Seth safety. The only one not saying anything were the Straw Hats, who only stare at the small red water.

 _Splash!_

" _Haaaaaah!"_ Luckily, Seth managed to resurface first from the water. He swims his way back to the edge and got off the pool. "Damn, my lungs were about to explode!"

"Seth!" He turns around to see everyone looking at him, especially Nami who was breathing heavily.

"Save the celebration for later, the shark ain't out yet," he said, making everyone twitch and groan, "But, he will be soon!" Seth suddenly stabs something in the ground, and everyone was shocked at seeing what it was.

Arlong's saw nose.

And just as Seth stood up, something big splash out of the water and punch Seth's back hard. Sending the lion man into the wall.

" **Raaaaaaaagh!"** Arlong scream in anger, making everyone cover his ears.

"What the?! Arlong looks different!" Nojiko notices the fish-man's eyes.

"Those eyes….That look is when a King Beast goes berserker," Sanji said in shock, "Whatever Seth did just piss him even more."

"I….I never have seen Arlong like that." Nami was horrified.

" **You inferior scum….How dare you attack me! I'll make you pay with your life!"** Arlong scream as he charges at Seth.

"I'm getting sick from been attacked from behind," Seth mumble as he stood up from the rubble and jump into the ceiling, barely dodging Arlong's left-hand jab into the wall.

However, Arlong meant to jab his hand on the wall, as said hand grab ahold of something and pull back a massive-saw like sword out.

"Oh no! He took his Shark Saw!" Nami exclaimed with shock, but doing so, she caught Arlong's attention, his eyes making her tremble.

" **...Hello there, Nami…. Don't worry, once I kill this scum, you all are next!"** He stated before he leaped into the air with his shark Saw over his head.

Seth commenced dodging by jumping higher and higher, making Arlong tore the roof structure of Arlong Park. "For a giant sword, you sure miss a lot with it!" He taunts the fisherman, making him angrier as he made a full swing on the building, forcing Seth to dive inside a window.

"They enter the building!" Sanji exclaimed.

 _('That room….is the map room!')_ Nami though in silenced.

* * *

 _(_ _Inside the room_ _)_

" **This is it human."** Arlong growl looking down at Seth who was sitting. **"There's nowhere to run. I'll kill you right here."** He said, however, the auburn-haired never put attention to him.

When Seth dove inside, his nose pick a familiar smell in his nostrils, looking around he saw several map and charts around the room, hundreds of stacks, bookshelves, and even paper. "This room….It smells like Nami."

"Of course it does; this room is the culmination of Nami eight-year-long toil!" Arlong said. "For us fishermen, gathering information about the sea is extremely easy, but translating that same data into a readable form is far less simple! However, Nami can do it as though it's second nature to her! So when I saw how skilled she was as a child, I knew I had found a true gem!"

Throughout his explanation, Seth simply looks around the room before his eyes and nose landed on a pen next to him. He picks it up and he double-checks, surely enough, "...This red tint….is blood…" he said in a low voice as Arlong placed his shark saw at his neck.

"Nami may be an inferior species, but her talents are superior to even fishermen. Those skills are completely wasted on scum like you. These sea charts will allow the Fishman Empire to expand far beyond the East Blue. The whole world will learn to fear and obey the superior species that is the fishermen! Do you understand now, boy!? That girl is mine! You don't deserve to have her! YOU COULD NEVER USE HER LIKE ME!"

…

…

…

…

"...Use...her?" Arlong heard a low voice coming from the auburn-haired, who had his eyes shadow, as he places the pen down. "Did you just call her…..an object?" Seth stood up, still between Arlong's blade, "If so….Thank you," the fishermen raised an eyebrow as Seth looks at him in the eyes, surprising Arlong with his Rage eyes, **"For making this personal!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone outside was still waiting for the results of the battle. Suddenly, something was thrown out into the air.

"What's that?!" Johnny and Yosaku asked before seeing that it was a desk. "Oh….is just a desk." They both sigh in relief.

However, it wasn't just a desk, next came a bookshelf, papers, a chair, a door, some panties- Hey! Whose underwear are those?! Get them out of here!

"What the hell?" Sanji couldn't help but ask.

"Why there's stuff been thrown away?" Usopp ask.

While everyone kept wondering what the hell was going on, Nami stared at the objects falling from the floor where her charts found themselves.

" _This will be your new room! Everything you need is here!"_

She commenced hearing the voice Arlong from all those years ago when she was a small girl.

" _You little bitch! I know what you did; you drew the chart wrong on purpose!"_

All the pain and suffering she received from that man.

" _Here's the new information, get cracking on those charts! And don't you dare leave this room until you're done!"_

All the blood and hard work she was forced to put in every one of them.

" _SHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Everything….has been destroyed….Nami could only covered her mouth with her hand as she cried at the sight. _('Seth…..Thank you!')_

* * *

Inside the room, our beast had destroyed almost everything in the room in a matter of seconds. The desk, the shelves, and drawers, all of it was in ruins and in made Arlong raging mad!

 **"YOU BASTARD! THAT'S EIGHT YEAR WORTH OF AMBITION YOU'RE DESTROYING!"**

Arlong raised his blade and tried to chop the boy in half, however, he misses and cut some of his charts in pieces. **"Curses! My charts!"**

Seth continues to throw everything out of the room, punching and kicking. Each attack either going out or getting destroyed.

" **You bastard!"** Arlong finally grabs his neck, and slam his shark teeth on his neck. **"I'M KILLING YOU!"**

" **YOU CALL THAT A BITE?!"** Seth yelled without showing a hint of pain at his bite before he opens his mouth and slam on Arlong's gills and with his claw finger, jab it in Arlong's right eye.

" **GAAAAAAAAAH!"** with the pain on his neck, letting go of his blade, and holding his now bloody eye, Arlong was forced to let go of the lion.

" **Aaaaaa**... **Your blood tastes good! You can feel the pain already!"** Seth's tail suddenly grabs the fisherman by the throat, **"It hurts doesn't? Well, guess what, that nothing to what she had to suffer from you in this damn prison!"** Arlong was rose up at Seth's eyes level, his smiling mouth cover in Arlong's blood. **"And to release her from it…. You and this room…..CAN BOTH BURN TO THE GROUND!"**

With that, Seth pulled his fist and shout, **"BEAST BARRAGE!"** Before a storm, yes you read that right, _A Storm_ of punches began to land on Arlong's body, however, each one was able to punch the fishermen skin deep into his body, making Arlong cough blood for the first time. Seth then pull his left arm back, as it turns into a black color before shouting, **"LINRYUKEN!"** and giving Arlong a nasty uppercut so strong, Arlong was sent into the ceiling _and_ outside into the sky. Seth began to spin on his famous rolled before he bounces upward into the sky, going after him.

* * *

Outside Arlong's Park, all the town's people suddenly look up at the destruction that appears on the roof, before gasping at what they saw.

"That's….That's Arlong!"

"No….way…"

"Could it be…."

"That kid…."

The people began to whisper as they look at the sky, the Straw Hats were shocked, except for Luffy.

"YES! SETH'S IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF HIM! THAT'S MY BEAST RIGHT THERE! WOOHOO!" Luffy was celebrating like a kid.

"Shit….That's nothing to what he did to Gin back at Baratie." Sanji commented, losing the grip on his cigarette.

"Understatement of the day, Sanji." Gin himself had to admit, _('I'm just glad I'm not that bastard.')_

"W-W-W-Was Seth a-a-always this s-strong?!" Usopp asked with his mouth gap.

"Zzzzzzzzzz…." Zoro was snoring.

Nami just stares in amazed at it, she was witnessing the fish that came out of the water and ruin her life…..been decimated into pieces.

"Woah….I knew that he gave my little sister hope….but this...is too much." Nojiko couldn't help but mumble.

* * *

In the sky, Arlong had his anger rising, _**('How….Dare this human...I'm gonna Kill him!')**_ He thought as he was about to use his strongest move….but his body didn't move one bit. _**('What the fuck?! Why can't I move my body?!')**_

Suddenly, Seth finally reach Arlong, his red eyes appearing out of nowhere, **"Wondering why can't you move?"** Seth said as time slows down for them, **"You may be an evolved species….but your anatomy is still that of a human."** Each word enter inside Arlong's head slowly took the information hard. **"In other words,"** Seth smiled with his bloody mouth at him, something that made Arlong look scared. **"I can crush your bones like a normal human!"**

" **Beast Roll!"** Seth began to spin and began to pound Arlong several times, breaking bones and making the fisherman cough blood as he could only watch at how he received the pain. The last bounce made Arlong stood straight as Seth grab his head and put it in a headlock, **"And to finish up…!"**

They both began to fall down into Arlong Park.

" **SKO!"**

Holding tight to Arlong's head, Seth use their fall and drag the shark's head down at full speed, which cause both of them to crash in the ceiling, falling through all four floors and for Arlong's head to crash _Hard_ (with a capital 'H' and a _**'CRACK'**_ ) on the floor.

The sheer force was so hard, it tore the building from its foundation and sent rubble flying into the sky.

"Retreat! Is not going to last!" Genzo yelled out, making everyone retreat back, Sanji and Luffy help Gin while Usopp and the Doc drag Zoro away.

"Big Sis Nami! We need to move!" Johnny yelled at the orange haired as he grabs her arm.

"But Seth still there!" She yelled, more worried than ever.

And before she knew could say anything else, Arlong Park couldn't hold it together and broke down, it's part falling down in large pieces. Everyone quickly moves away from the place before the dust cover the area.

…

..

.

Five minutes later, they were staring at the ruins of the once proud Arlong Park.

"Holy shit…. He over exceeded…" Sanji said in amazed.

"Yeah…..Wait! Where's Seth?!" Usopp asked in worried.

"OOOOOY! SEEEEEEETH!" Luffy yelled out his friend's name.

Everyone stood silent, waiting for an answer from the auburn-haired lion….Not a single sound was responded, which made Luffy really worried as he was about to search for him before a sound coming from the pile of rubble that was Arlong Park.

At the top of the heap, bits and pieces of wood and concrete trembled and jerked before the very top of it came out a yellow furry arm came out, followed by the woods getting flung aside.

"SETH!"

Out came the victor of the match, several bruises, and blood around his body, standing proud with his chest exposed and still in his lion form. He suddenly took a deep breath and yelled.

"NAMIIII!" said girl's eyes widened, he never called her by her name before, "YOU'RE ONE OF US...AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!"

At his words, her heart was touched before tears began to fall from her eyes, tears of happiness, "Y-yeah…" she croaked.

He won?"

"Really?"

"He did!"

"HE WON! WE'RE FINALLY FREE! ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!"

Everyone roared with cheers so loud the ground itself shook. Seth chuckled at their reaction as he made his way down, but when he did, he was caught by the crowd who threw him up in the air continuously while cheering his name; the name of their hero.

"SETH! SETH! SETH! SETH! SETH! SETH!" They chanted with all their heart.

Luffy laughs in joy and jumps in as well, hugging and shouting that he did it, with all his strength, in which the latter simply smile and hug back. Zoro, who woke up by a rubble to the stomach, smirk at him, in which he answered with a thumbs up. Gin was grinning, Usopp was jumping up and down celebrating and bragging about his role, and Sanji tried to hug Nojiko only to miss when she hugged Genzo.

Seth then uses his lion form to jump out of the wave, place down Luffy and return to his original form. He notices that he landed right in front of the thief, in which he gave her a soft smile and extend his arms wide, in which says _'I know you want to do it.'_

Nami, clearing her tears away, knew that and walk forward and hug him like there was no tomorrow, in which Seth respond by hugging back. In the background, you could see Sanji looking in terror at the scene while everyone celebrates.

"That's far enough!"

Everyone stop celebrating to look at none other than Captain Nezumi, who sport a bandage on his face, and several Marines aiming the guns at them. The rat lieutenant smirk while the people glare at him.

"Hyik, Hyik, Hyik, Hyik. It seems all the fishermen have been beaten. Not bad for a bunch of ragtag pirates, but now it's over. And all the money in Arlong Park belongs to me," he raised his arm up, "All of you, lay down your weapons! As Marine Captain Nezumi, I will be taking all the credit for this-"

* * *

 _-A fist to the face, a claw mark on the face, a slash to the stomach, a kick to ribs, a tonfa to both sides and a hammer to forehead later-_

* * *

Nezumi lay down on the ground after the greatest curb-stomp/ass-whooping ever, his subordinates, those that were unfortunate to be close by, suffer the same fate.

" _D-d-don't m-m-mess with me. I-I can have you arrested,"_ Nezumi managed to say with all the wounds he had.

"Guys, this moron doesn't get it, what should we do?" Seth asks the group.

"He's a lost cause, nothing can help him," Sanji said coldly.

Nami walk forward with her staff out, she kneeled down and look at the rat man, "This is for trying to harm my tangerine grove and my family." And then, **WHAM!** She sends Nezumi a hard hit with her staff, sending the corrupted captain into the water.

"Nice shot Sis." Nojiko congratulates her sister.

"Give him a thousand more and we're even!" Genzo shouted.

Nezumi surfaced at the edge of the pool, Nami grabbed his whiskers and spoke in a cold, angry tone. "Now listen closely 'cause I'm only gonna say this once; you're gonna clean up here by arresting these fishermen, and you're not touching the money inside. It belongs to Cocoyashi and all other villages on this island! And you give me back my money, **got it?!"**

" _I-I understand… I'll give every berry back_ ," Nezumi squeaked out.

"Good, now get the hell off our island, you rat!" Nami screamed.

Now frightened thoroughly, Nezumi and his marines quickly swam away, but not before yelling back one final threat. "You brats will pay for this! I'll make sure of it! You two!" He points at Luffy and Seth, "Your names are Luffy and Seth, right?! You guys are the captain's right?! Mark my words, something terrible will happen to you both-"

" **JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE PUNCH EVEN HARDER THAN BEFORE!"** Both Luffy and Seth scream with heavy auras, making all the Marines swim away in fear and shame.

"Dammit, that's one rat I never want to see again," Seth said while cleaning his ear.

"Do you think that his brain is made out of cheese? That's what Makino said to people who had rat holes in their heads." Luffy asked.

"That was an expression, Luffy….. Although, this might be an exception." Seth said.

"Hey wait a minute! He said something terrible was going to happen?!" Usopp was alarm.

"Calm down, he probably meant that they might get bounty's." Gin said with a sigh.

"Really?! We'll get our bounty's?!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks, Gin, you just activate his trigger-happy," Zoro mumbles out.

"Hey, I also help here, why don't I get a bounty?!" Sanji was mad that the two of them.

"I-I-I'm fine for now!" Usopp said with shaking legs.

As the five of them talk to each other, from afar, Genzo and the Doc watch them, "Who would have imagine we'd be saved by pirates?" The pinwheel hat man said.

"You never know…" the Doc commented before turning to the people, "Well, what are we doing here!? We can't keep this to ourselves! Let's spread the word! ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!"

With that everyone sprint through all the island, shouting the word from their mouths, today is really a glorious day to say….That Arlong Park has fallen!

…

..

.

For three long days, everyone has been celebrating non-stop. Dancing, singing, music, and everyone smiling and laughing their hearts out. Everyone was happy, including the Straw Hats, since Usopp was singing about himself and everyone listens to him and dances around.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy, who had several meat sticks between his fingers and mouth, "What was that?"

"This?" the blonde cook show the ham melon that was on his plate, "Is Ham Melon, there should still be some around the party."

"Alright!" Luffy said as he raced off to search for it.

"Well, now that I have eaten," Sanji stood up from the ground and began to spin around, "Is time to meet some beautiful woman!"

"...And there goes the pervert," Zoro said before taking a swing of his booze.

"This is one crazy crew." Gin said with a grin while looking at Johnny and Yosaku dance.

"You get used to it, Gin." Seth said, before standing up, "Well, I need to go." He began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gin asked him.

"To pay what I own." Was Seth answer as he left, the demon raised an eyebrow while Zoro looks at him with a laugh.

* * *

 _(_ _A few minutes later_ _)_

 _('Is over….Bellemere….')_ Nami was back at her house, _('It took eight years...but finally... everyone is free…')_ she said with a peaceful smile, _('...Say...would you get mad… if I said I'm becoming a pirate?')_ Nami stood up from her seat, showing that Arlong's tattoo was now changed to a pinwheel with a tangerine.

"So this is where you were." she was surprised to hear a voice from behind, she turns to see Seth resting against the door frame.

"Seth! Don't scare me like that!" She yells at him.

"Sorry about that," the auburn-haired apologize, "Although, what are you doing here? Not enjoying the party?" he asked her.

"No...is not that," she replied before walking up to him, "I just wanted to have some time alone…"

"Oh….okay," Seth said before taking a pouch out of nowhere, "I came to keep my promised."

"Your word?" The thief asks in confusion before he gave her the pouch, she look inside of it and her eyes widened. "T-This…!" Inside the pouch were six small diamonds and two ruby's, Nami stare at it with a hint of belly sign in her pupils, "H-H-How did you get this?" She asked the lion boy.

"Back in Baratie, we were fighting the Krieg Pirates, their captain was preparing to use some lethal poison gas, so I use my cat speed and took away his ammunition, you should have seen their faces by the way, and as a bonus; stole his diamonds." Seth explains with a small hint of pride, "Moron notice that I stole his ammunition but never notice his own accessories were gone."

"...Why did you…" Nami began to say, with her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Because I promise to pay you back," Seth simply said with a smile, "I'm a man of promises and I promise you to pay back, Nami."

…

…

…

 _*Ba-bump*_

"...Hey, Seth?" Nami extended her arm and move them, "Can you come over here?"

With a raised eyebrow, Seth walks forward, standing in front of her, the orange haired girl places the pouch on the table, "...Do you remember the bet you made?"

"Bet?"

"...The one you made as we went to the island we meet Usopp."

"...Ah!" Seth fist bump, "Yeah, I remember that…. You're not mad, are you? I was messing around, you know." Seth asked with a sweat falling off his head.

Nami simply shook her head, "No...But guess what?" She finally looks at him, her eyes were glowing and her cheeks were deep red, "You won."

"...Huh?" was the only thing Seth said before Nami grab his collar and pull him close for a kiss on the lips. His eyes suddenly shot open when he felt her lips on his, blushing at her contact and flavor of tangerines on her lips. His eyes commenced getting soft as he slowly pulls her into a warm embrace before closing completely his eyes. After a few moments, Nami pulled back with a smile.

"You manage to make me fall in love with you," she said before cupping his face, "And you better take responsibility for it." She said with a small blush.

Seth stares at her eyes, his heart beating a lot, making him blush even more, "Oy…. Are you for real?" He asks her, in which she nod. "Wow… I...I seriously don't know what to say." Seth look away in embarrassment, making Nami chuckle.

"...Just answer me." She said, pressing her body against him, which made Seth swallow a bit.

"...Do you really mean it?" He asked, which she nod, "...Then….Okay."

"Good," she said with a happy smile, "And just for that, I'm rewarding you." she said before slamming her lips with his again.

Seth this time let her do it as he closes his eyes and felt Nami's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance, in which he let in. He could feel her tongue exploring his own mouth before making contact with his tongue, he didn't know why, but he commenced to battle hers for domination, ultimately, he won and was now exploring her mouth, surely enough, she taste like tangerines. After a while, they broke away for air, leaving a trail of saliva, as they look at each other's eyes.

"...Nothing happens, huh?"

"Eh?!" Both of them jump three feets in the air as she and Seth look at the door to see her sister smiling at them.

"Yeah, and that deep kiss was just you cleaning his face and not rewarding him." Nojiko teases her sister.

The orange-haired thief quickly lets go of Seth, "N-N-Nojiko?! What are you doing here?! And how long were you there?!" She asked with a shaking finger.

"Hmm," the blue haired girl places her finger on her chin, "For your second question, I was here when you said _'You manage to make me fall in love with you, and you better take responsibility for it'_ ," she said, making Nami fall to her knees. "As for the first question….I was looking for him." She pointed at Seth, who blink a few times before pointing at himself, "Yes, you."

"Do you...need something?" He asked, not sure what does she needs from him.

Nojiko smiles and walks up to him, "Yes...I need something," she then grabs his collar…..and pull him into a kiss.

Nami jaw drops at what she just saw. To make things worse, Seth, even with surprise eyes, didn't even do anything, feeling also the tangerines on this one's mouth. After a while, Nojiko pull back, having a faint blush.

"I need you….to also take responsibility for making me fall in love with you as well," she said.

"...EEEEEEEEEH?!" Nami and Seth scream together. Suddenly, Nami stood up and took her sister's arm and storm into her room, leaving a confused and blushing lion.

Inside her room, Nami point at Nojiko accusingly, "Nojiko! Explain!"

The blue haired girl place a hand on her cheek while sitting in the bed, "What? He saves me by taking a bullet to the back, release our town from that monster and made my little sister happy…. He caught my heart in a blink of an eye, not to mention the great body he has." She said, licking her lips.

"I-You-Wha-No!" Nami was still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

"What? Don't you want your Big sister to be happy as well?" Nojiko asked with sadness.

"T-that's not-Wait, I…" Nami was now having a headache.

Thinking that she had enough teasing, Nojiko chuckle, "Don't think too much Nami, we can just share him," she suggested.

"Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"Is a win-win offer... Besides," Nojiko suddenly took a book out and throw it to her, "You might want to read this."

With a raised eyebrow, Nami caught the book and look at the title, "... _World's Greatest Creatures?"_ She said out loud.

"You said that Seth was a Battle Cat, right? So, I look for information about his species," Nojiko stood up and walk up next to her, "What I found in there…. Will explain why we should share him." With that, she left the room, leaving a curious girl inside.

When she exit, she saw Seth looking outside of the window, looking at the sky, she walk up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest on his back.

Seth jumped in surprise at the sudden touch before calming down at smelling who it was, "Ah….You scare me." He said with a deep blush, feeling her assets.

"Really now?" Nojiko said, pressing, even more, her bust on him. "So…. I let you think…. What are you going to do?" She whispered in his ear, her warm breath sending chills down Seth's spine.

"...You know about my inherited mate will, don't you?" He asked.

"That having a soul of the Battle Cat forces you to have several women around you?" she said, answering Seth's question.

"...If Nami agrees, I shall do it." He replied.

Nojiko was surprised, she did not expect him to let Nami decided for him, "Really? Don't you want it?"

"... I will not break a girl's heart only because my stupid will forces me to go after other girls." He simply replied. "Besides…. She spoke first...so she should be the one that decides."

"...Really?" The voice of the navigator made both of them turn around, there she was, holding the book, "Even with the will….You want my okay first?"

Seth looks at her for a while before he said, "A man once told me, _'Every girl is a pearl, the more she's happy, the shiner she gets',"_ he said before smiling at her, "What makes you happy, I should comply with it."

"Aaaaah~! Look at that Nami," Nojiko spoke while hugging him even more, "He's calling you a pearl, isn't he sweet?~" she said with a sly smile.

Nami, with her eyes, shadowed it again, simply walk up to him and hug his front, her body pressing against his, making him blush once again. "...Fine...I'll allow it." Nami said with a smile before glaring at him, "But let me make this clear, I'M your first, which means I get first attention, **always**."

Feeling her voice sound, Seth nod at her with a cold sweat, while Nojiko pout, "No fair~ What about me?"

"Sorry Nojiko, even if you're my sister, I can't always let you be on top of me," Nami said with an evil gaze.

"You're so mean…. You really are my sister," the blue haired said with a smirk.

"...So…." Seth's voice brought their attention to him, "I don't know if you two notice...But, I'm been sandwich by you two." He said with a blush.

Both girls finally notice that they are indeed sandwiching their now lion with their body….and both of them smile evilly.

"Why? Do you like what you're feeling?" Nami asked with a husky voice which made Seth twitch.

"He must be, after all, is every man's dream to have two girls pressing their _defenseless body_ against them." Nojiko also said with a husky tone.

Seth commenced trembling at the warmth feeling the two of them were making, "H-H-Hey! We should go to the party! Everyone must be-" he tried to change the subject but was stopped by a hot breath on his left ear.

" _Don't you dare run away, kitty cat,"_ Nami whispered in his ear.

" _Is okay…. We just want to get to know you a bit more,"_ he heard Nojiko's voice through his other ear.

Then, both sisters did something hot to him…. Lick and nibble his ears at the same time, making Seth blush hard and almost moan out. Good thing his tail wasn't out, they would have noticed immediately the boner he was getting.

Both girls smile and wink at each other before saying, " **Let's get to know each other….in the room**."

…

..

.

 _(_ _Next day_ _)_

After three days and nights of nonstop partying, it was almost a shame that it had to end. But it was time for the Straw Hats to leave. Everyone was aboard the Going Merry, preparing to depart from the island.

"This is where we part away, everyone. After all, we are still bounty hunters," Johnny said from the dock.

"But we wish you the best of luck on your journey Big Bro!" Yosaku added.

"Same, stay out of trouble you two," Zoro said as he walks back to the boat.

"So, the only one left is Nami," Gin said, "Also, what's wrong with him?" He points at Seth, who was on the floor, not moving.

"Don't know, he just came a simply slam against the floor hard," Usopp said while scratching his head.

"Oy Seth," Luffy poke him with his finger, "You okay?...Are you dying?! You can't die on me!" The captain began to panic before the lion's arm stretch and bump his head.

"Calm down, I'm fine," Seth groans as he stood up, holding his left leg. _('Dammit...Those two are the devil's daughters.')_ he thought as they heard a voice.

"Oy Captain, we're ready to depart." They look up at cabin doors to see Nojiko coming out of it.

"Alright Nojiko, we just need Nami and we're out!" Luffy said back.

Sanji began to spin in joy, "Nojiko-swan! I'm so happy you decide to join us! My heart doesn't have words to express your beauty in here!"

"Hehe, thank you Sanji," she said with a smile that made the blond cook to spin even more, "I simply wanted to see my little sister to made her dream of drawing a map of the entire world," she said before resting her head on her hand against the railing, "Also… I can't let Nami have _fun_ with a ceratin someone." She said before looking at Seth and send a wink at him.

The auburn-haired blush with a chill before Sanji appeared in front of him with fire on his eyes and tried to kick him, Seth blocks it with his arms crossed, "OY! What the fuck, Sanji?!"

"...I don't know, I simply got this feeling about kicking you." He simply said he said before he looked out at the town. "Where's Nami?" he asked.

"She's getting ready," Nojiko said as she gazed at her home one last time. As she did, the villagers were chatting about a few things. Why Nojiko was leaving, why Nami left all that money to them, and other things.

"SET SAIL!" A shout came from yards away, everyone turns to see Nami far away.

"Wait, she's not gonna say goodbye?" one of the villagers questioned as Nami ran towards the Merry.

"What's she doing?" Gin asked.

"Saying goodbye to her home her own way." Nojiko said before turning to Luffy, "Well, Captain?"

"Set sail, men!" With the captain's orders, everyone shouted ' _Aye Captain!'_ as they started unfurling the sails.

Meanwhile, Nami was sprinting even faster than ever, reaching the people. "Nami, wait!" She heard Genzo's voice through the crowd. "You're leaving without saying goodbye?!" Nami ignored him as she kept on running.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as the sails caught the wind. Zoro pulled up the anchor and they began to pull away from the port.

"NAMI!" Genzo shouted as Nami was now weaving around everyone in town. Up, down, left, right, running past them all before making a running jump to the ship.

She landed on the railing with all the villagers shocked that she would leave without saying goodbye. Nami just stood there before lifting her shirt a bit, letting wallets and coin purses fall around her feet. It was then that the villagers realized something was missing.

"Hey, where's my wallet?'

"My purse! It's gone!"

"Mine too!"

Nami looked back over her shoulder at the stunned crowd with a sly grin while holding up a bill. "Hehehe, Thanks for the donation everyone~," she said slyly.

"Why you…..SHE TRICK US!" Everyone shout with shark teeth.

"Still the same Nami," Usopp muttered.

"And we actually trust her?" Gin asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, we are," Zoro grumbled.

"Hehehehe...Typical Nami." Nojiko said with a smile.

"Nice, Nami-swan!" Sanji gave her a thumbs up.

"Hahahahaha! Same old Nami!" Luffy laughs at her action.

"Do we even want her to change?" Seth asked with a smirk.

YOU ROTTEN THIEF! WE'LL MISS YOU BOTH!" the townspeople shouted while waving their goodbyes.

"Goodbye everyone!" Both Nami and Nojiko shouted to them all as the wave back.

"BOY!" Genzo shouted, getting Luffy's attention. "REMEMBER WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT!" Luffy smiled before giving him a thumbs up and shout back.

"LIKE I SAID! WITH SETH BY MY SIDE! IS NEVER HAPPENING!" he shouts as he turns to everyone. "Alright, everyone! It's time to set sail…. to the Grand Line!" she said.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they raised their fist in the air.

* * *

 _And so, with their navigator back and her sister aboard, our crew finally made their journey to the legendary line of the world…_ _ **The Grand Line!**_

* * *

 _About the that part...Was it a nice Trol?_


	13. As We Sail!

**Break Time! Bounty's Reveal!**

* * *

"You raised the tax again?" asked an irritated Nami to a News Coo, in which this one nod. "That's it, raised even more and I'll stop buying it," she said while paying it before the bird flies away.

"You read the newspaper to stay informed, yet you won't pay for it if it gets more expensive?" Gin, who was coming down from the crow's nest, questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Duh! I might've accepted life as a pirate, but I won't be a penniless pirate! I want enough money to roll around in," she shot back in berry symbols in her eyes.

"Would the two of you keep it down? I'm trying to finish my newest creation," Usopp called as he was sitting down with several science materials. "My **Special Attack: Tabasco Star** will be a deadly wound, whoever gets hit with this won't have a snowball's chance in-" he didn't finish as Luffy suddenly slams against him, causing the sniper's hand to jolt, splashing searing hot tabasco sauce in his eyes. _"...AAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!"_ He commenced screaming while holding his eyes.

"Ah, come on Sanji! Let me have one!" the captain shout at the blond cook that was guarding the tangerine grove of the ship.

"Hell no! This are Nami-swan and Nojiko-swam tangerine orchard, I won't let anyone lay a finger on them!" he shouted before his eyes turned into hearts and he look at both girls, "Nami-swam! Nojiko-swam! Can you see how well I'm...protecting….your trees?" He said as his eye suddenly lost color.

"Yes Sanji, we can see," Nojiko responds, although, she wasn't looking at him, she was busy petting Seth's cat ears while having his head rest on her thighs. The auburn-haired had the most relaxing face he could ever make.

"Why….Why him and not me?!" Sanji was on the floor, crying and slamming his fist.

"Is no one going to help me?!" Usopp yelled, still covering his eyes in pain.

"Hmm...The world is going nuts, there was another coup d'état in Vira…" Nami said as she flipped a page in her newspaper. When she did, two small pieces of paper fluttered out, catching everyone's attention as they land on the ground. Their reaction was instant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"YOU GUYS, MY EARS!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

* * *

( _Marine Headquarters_ )

"...So you're saying….Our own men….couldn't do anything?"

That was the question of one of the elite officers that have gathered in a small room to discuss the affairs of East Blue.

"Yes," the one in charge, Marine Commodore Brannew, says as he shows his comrades three wanted posters, "Buggy ' _The Clown',_ 15 million berries; _'Foul-Play'_ Krieg, 17 million berries; _'Saw-Tooth'_ Arlong, 20 million berries. These three pirates were the terrors of the East Blue, with bounties over 3 million…..and now, they have been destroyed." He said while holding two pieces of paper, "Buggy and Krieg were beating by this boy alone, who also attack Former Captain Morgan." He said as he places Luffy's face on the wall, "Arlong was decimated, totally broken from head to toe, his left eye is severely damaged and his nose was removed, by this boy, who also broke Nezumi." He places Seth's face on the wall. "These two are together and have done what the Navy couldn't do, so it has been decided that these two will have the highest bounties in all East Blue!" He said as he looks at the bounties.

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy**_

 _Aka; 'Straw Hat' Luffy_

 _30,000,000_

 _ **Lionel D. Seth**_

 _Aka; 'Lion King' Seth_

 _40,000,000_

At the same time, inside an office of Marine Headquarters, was a big old man, wearing a white cloth uniform with several medals, he had white hair and beard, in his mouth was a large cracker as he munches on it hard, his eyes shadowed by his hair before he forms a smile.

"Bwahahahaha! They really are my blood, my stupid grandson and stupid nephew sure know how to leave destruction! And Seth destroyed Arlong?! Bwahahaha! My training really did his work!" Laugh the man known as Monkey D. Garp, the Hero of the Marines.

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, in Dawn Island_ _)_

"Holy Shit! 30 million and 40 million!"

"That's….70 million berries all together!"

The inhabitants of Fushia village were astounded that Luffy and Seth had the biggest bounties in all of East Blue. They started to celebrate the birth of new pirates….well, almost everyone.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yelled an elderly man with glasses, "Honestly, what's so good about been our village been the home of two pirates?!" He asked, but nobody care, making the old man grumbled in annoyance.

Suddenly, a woman that looks to be the bartender of bar walk up to him, "Come on Mayor Woopslap, don't be like that," she says before looking at the posters, "Look at Luffy, he must be having so much fun. Seth is still the serious boy ever I see." She chuckled out.

"Makino, a criminal is still a criminal! Their infamy will surely bring shame to our village!" The mayor said

"Are you worried about Luffy and Seth going to fulfill their dreams?" Makino asked as she brought Woopslap his drink.

The old man just looks at his drink, "Their dreams… or their destinies…."

* * *

 _(_ _In an Island, somewhere else_ _)_

On a small island covered with a slightly dense forest, two pirates were staring at the sea in a slight daze. It seemed that they had been drinking heavily and were suffering from a rather big hangover. But their lazy daze was abruptly shattered when they saw a boat approach the island; a boat shaped like a coffin.

"Ohh shit! It's Mihawk!"

As the coffin boat hit land, Mihawk stood up and approached the two horrified men with his usual cold stare. "No need to panic, I'm here to see your Captain," he said emotionlessly.

A few minutes later, Mihawk stood before a man with red hair and three large scars on his left eye, looking all hung over.

"Mihawk… This is a surprise," the man says with a hint of annoyance, "As you can see, I'm not in a good mood, have you come to fight me?"

"I believe I told you that I have no desire to fight a one-handed swordsman, I just came to show you something." the warlord said as he took out Luffy's wanted poster. "Meet this boy two weeks ago, he reminds me of the boy you talked about from Fushia Village. Is this the same kid?"

When the man took the poster to his face, he grew a smirk as the men behind stood up with sheer astonishment. "...So you emerged….Luffy." said none other than _'Red-Haired'_ Shanks, captain of the Red-Haired Pirates. "Men! Break the booze!"

"But Captain, what about your hangover?"

"Forget it! How can I not drink on such a momentous occasion! Come on and join us too, Mihawk!" Shank said as his men commenced to disperse the drinks.

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, also in the Grand Line_ _)_

"Well, well, you seem super happy today, Second Commander, what's the occasion?" asked the voice of a blonde man that heads resemble a pineapple, wearing an open purple cardigan with blue Cross tattoo on his chest, a long, turquoise sash and blue pants.

The one he was talking to was a young black-haired man wearing nothing but black pants and an orange hat. He had freckles on his face, had the words _'ASCE'_ on his right arm, and on his back was a skull and cross from one of the strongest pirates in the world. He was smiling while looking at the new wanted posters.

"Nothing Marco…. Just that my two brothers finally set sail into the sea," he said as he stood up, putting his hat back on his head. "And just had a feeling I will be meeting them soon enough." He smirked as he looks at the sky.

"Really? Didn't knew the great Portgas D. Ace had brothers." The man named Marco said with amusement, earning a laugh from Ace.

* * *

 _(_ _Back at East Blue, somewhere in the ocean_ _)_

"Grrrrrrrrh! Words can't even express this bullshit!" Yelled no other than Buggy the Clown as he throws a knife at Luffy's poster, which was stabbed a the mast of his ship.

After his defeat from the Straw Hat bastard, Buggy was stranded on an island, it took him five days to build a raft and set sail took look for his crew. After a long journey, feel with joy, adventure, tears, and excitement-

" _WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM ABOUT THAT?!"_

Why not? Is already canon on the manga and the anime. Anyway, on his travels, he received help from someone, in which he gladly accepts, and after traveling, Buggy found his crew and his body parts. They all cry to know that their captain was alright….. Bunch of wussies.

"FUCK YOU!" All the crew yelled at me.

"Anyway…..I'M SO MAD!" Buggy screams on top of his lungs, "What were they thinking?! This kid pisses me off!" He threw more knife at the wanted poster yet again.

"What are your commands, captain?" Cabaji asks his captain.

"Obvious, we are going after that brat," Buggy answer with a stern voice before smiling evilly, his eyes looking at their destination. "And if we are lucky….I know exactly where he is going."

"That's good, Captain Buggy," the clown pirate turn to the person that helped him recover everything, "At least we'll get the surprise advantage." Said the voice of a woman.

She was a slim curvaceous woman with long wavy black hair, she was dressed in a pearl necklace, a bikini top that had covered her big breasts, exposing her slim belly, had tight Capri-length pants and wear shoes. She also had lipstick on her face and on her arm was a big Iron Club Mace.

"Yes….Although, you still haven't told what you have against Straw Hat." Buggy said, making the woman chuckle.

"Hehehe….is not that brat I have business with," she said before looking at Seth's poster, "Is this one who I have business with." She said.

Buggy look over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "The blonde one? What did he do?"

"...Let's just said," she licks her lips before kissing the poster, "He owns me a date."

"... _EEEEEEEEEH?!"_

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the Straw Hats_ _)_

"WOOOOOOHOOOO!" Luffy was the most happiest boy in the world, "I have a bounty! This is awesome!"

Usopp read the poster out loud, "Dead or Alive…..300,000,000 berries!?"

"Not only Luffy but Seth too," Gin said, picking the auburn-haired poster, "...400,000,000?!" he said in amazed, shocking everyone, including Seth.

"What?!" A stretch arm grab the poster from the Demon's hands and took it away, "No fair! Why does Seth gets a higher bounty than me!?"

"Fuck that! Why don't I have a bounty?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Hey….You know what this means?" Seth, standing up and smiling at Luffy, "It means I'm the captain of the Straw Hats Pirates! New Dream, I'm becoming the King of the Pirates!"

Luffy had a face of terror when Seth said that, "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out loud earning a laugh from everyone, but not Nami.

"How can you two be laughing at this?!" She asked, "Don't you see what this means?!"

"Calm down Nami," Nojiko place a hand on her sister, "For a pirate, this is normal, especially since our boy is getting stronger to protect us." She said to her, making Nami blush.

"ALRIGHT MAN! TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"YEAH!"

…

..

.

After a while, everyone calmed down for a bit, Nojiko was now tending the oranges, Gin return to the nest to watch while training his tonfas, Nami was now resting in her sun lounger, reading the paper and Sanji went inside to prepare the meal.

"Hey Zoro, let's play tag!" Luffy said to Zoro, who was making sure the sail's ropes were okay.

"Huh?!" it was what the swordsman could say by his captain petition.

"Tag?! Yes, come let's play tag!" Usopp joins in.

"Haven't played that in a while." Seth joins in as well.

"How old are all of you? Seven?" Zoro asked he stood and yawn, " _Anyway, I'm sleepy, I'm going to get_ a quick nap before dinner." He began to walk away.

"Wow….I didn't know you were scared over a simple game of tag." Usopp said with a smirk, making Zoro stop.

"What... **did you say**?" The green haired growl out.

"Naw, he just too old and too smelly to catch up with younger boys than him at a simple game." Seth comment made Zoro look at them with dark eyes.

"Zoro! You suck so much!" Luffy laughs out.

"That's it! I'm killing the three of you!" With that, the green haired swordsman commenced chasing after the three stooges, who kept laughing and taunting him.

As they goof around _("I'm not goofing around!")_ they never saw the wasted ship that passes through them….until say ship turn around and was now next to them.

"HEY!" The four of them stop, with Zoro holding Usopp down in a headlock, Luffy looking behind the mast and Seth in the railing, and look at the beat down….Now that I look at it closely, is that a navy ship?

"...Is that a pirate ship?" Luffy asked.

"That's the most destroyed ship I have ever seen," Seth said.

"The marines sure know how to treat bad their ships," Usopp put his two cents in.

"FOOLS!" From the ship side, Fullbody appears, "Have you forgotten who I am?! I'm _'Iron Fist'_ Fullbody!"

…

…

…

"...Who?"

"FULLBODY!" He screams out, "The former lieutenant that shoot you a cannonball!" He yelled before taking out the posters of both Luffy and Seth. "Because of what happened in the stupid restaurant, I was removed from my position, but I will get it all back, thanks to you both! Monkey D. Luffy! Lionel D. Seth! You both are under arrest!"

He then yelled a battle cry as he and his men charge forward….only for the pink captain to be sent crashing into the railing and the rest sent flying back to their ship.

"T-That was a cheap shot!" Fullbody said as he stood up, but when he was about to talk back, his was welcome by the sight of Gin and Sanji in front of him.

"Oh look….is the guy that made me suffer hunger for weeks in that boat."

"You shit head really know how to press my buttons in the middle of my job, came for food? No soup, just a dirty floor."

The Marine shit himself as he, with his crew, jump into the ocean and began to swim away in fear.

"Hmph! He was nothing but talk," Usopp said with crossing arms.

"Didn't knew that guy was still around," Gin said, scratching his neck.

"Still an idiot I see," Sanji said.

"Hey, guys! Nami is calling for all of us!" Nojiko shout from the grove.

"I'm coming my loves!" Sanji went leg spinning as he made his way to them, followed by the rest of them.

…

..

.

Everyone was around in a circle, with Luffy, Nami, Seth, and Usopp sitting down, and Zoro, Nojiko, Sanji and Gin standing up.

There was a map in the center of them as the navigator point at it, "Okay… We should be reaching the Grand Line in one more day." Name said while pointing at the big mountain, "We just need to get and pass the Reversed Mountain."

"We're getting close…." Gin mumble out as he looks into the ocean, _('I'm close….to that graveyard...yet, I can't help but feel... excited about it.')_ as he looks over, he notices an island in the distance, and he knew exactly which one it was.

"Hey look! There's Loguetown," he said while pointing to the island. Everyone looks at his direction.

"Loguetown?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"People call it the ' _Island of Beginnings and Endings'_ ," Nojiko explain, "This place is where Gold Roger was born….and was executed."

With those words, a chill of excitement went through the Stare Hat's spine, "The place where Gold Roger was born…." He trailed off.

Seeing the rubber man's reaction, Seth spoke up, "Want to visit it?" Luffy nod furiously, "Nami, let's head there."

"Got it!" The navigator said as she made the course to the town of Loguetown.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the Straw Hats had docked in the harbor. "This is it! Loguetown!" Luffy yelled as they stood in the road.

"The place where Gold Roger was born and executed…" Seth said.

"I'm off to the execution platform!" Luffy yelled as he sprinted away.

"Don't cause trouble!" Seth yelled out.

"Okay!" Was the captain's response.

…

…

…

"...He's getting in trouble, isn't he?" Nami asked with a blank stare.

"Yes, he is," Seth replied to her.

"Well….I'm going to get supplies for the ship," Usopp said.

"I'm gonna go pick up some food. _('And find some hot women's!')_ Sanji said and thought.

"I want to buy some swords, don't feel comfortable with only one," Zoro said.

"I can give you some money….for 300% of interest," Nami said with an innocent smile.

 _('Don't do it Zoro.')_ Nojiko though with a knowing smirk.

"I'm….going to take a stroll." Gin said in a tone that told everyone just how nervous he was.

As Seth was about to speak, he felt two arms wrap around his owns, "Well, we need to check some clothes, and you are coming with us." Nojiko said with Nami smiling.

The auburn-haired eyes widened, "No….Not the banned of all men…." he could only say as both sisters drag him away. Zoro, Usopp, and Gin _actually_ clap their hands together and praised for him while Sanji-

"WHYYYYYYYY HIIIIIIIIM?!"

Yeah….You can guess that one.

* * *

 _And there! Forgive me if the chapter is too short, I need to focus in creating more scenarios and complete some homeworks! I promised that the next one will be long, you have my promised!_


	14. The Birth of Our Dreams and Destinies

**Final Touches before the Journey! **

* * *

"How does this one looks?"

"...That one looks amazing."

"How about mine?"

"...Yours shows a lot of skin."

That was the voice of Seth, Nami, and Nojiko. The former observing and giving his opinion as the girls change clothes for him.

"Looks amazing and Shows a lot of skin?" Nami crosses her arms under her chest, "That's your response?"

"Hey, give some slack, Nami. Clothes aren't exactly my strong point." Seth responds with a pout. "Especially when I wasn't expecting on getting a girlfriend this fast, let alone, two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami asks with puffed cheeks.

"Well, he at least said something," Nojiko said, changing back to her original clothes. "You have no idea how much I need new clothes, having been forced to pay taxes for Arlong and all."

"Yeah, no kidding," Nami responds with a huff of air.

As the girls continue around the store, looking for more clothes, Seth was, unfortunately, forced to carry their packages, like any other men alive in a date, worse when is two girls. Is not that he didn't like it or anything, is just that he wasn't expecting this so soon, even after Makino told him about 'the birds and bees' and 'How to treat a woman'.

 _('I seriously don't know what to even do.')_ Seth though with a sigh, as he looks around the shop before his blue eyes landed on something that caught his attention, he stared at it before he felt his cheeks hot and his heartbeat.

"Okay, I guess we got what we want," Nojiko said as she had some clothes she liked.

"Seth! We're ready to leave!" Nami yelled, trying to find her boyfriend. She found him walking up to them….but he was holding something in his arms. "Seth, what are does?" She asked him.

"Yeah, um….If it isn't too much?" With heavy blushes, he extended the clothes to both of them, "Could….Could you two tried this on?"

Both girls stare at him in shock, this was the first time he asks something for them, "Well, since you ask nicely." Nojiko took her's and move inside to change.

Nami looks at her and blushes a lot, "Hey this is…."

"You...don't have to if you don't want too," Seth said, blushing away from her, something that the thief found cute.

With a sigh, she smiled and took the clothes to change on them. The auburn-haired stood in front of the changing rooms, waiting for them.

"Thanks for waiting for love~," the husky voice of the blue-haired said as both curtains move away, and what Seth saw….made his eyes widened and his jaw drop.

"S...So? How do I look?" Nami was wearing a red blouse which had some of her cleavage exposed in the shape of a heart, and reach above her stomach, exposing her smooth midriff. She also wear a short-jean pants that reach and exposed her thighs, which went well with her slender legs, she had orange high-heel sandals in her feets and a berry hairpin in her hair.

"How about me, love?" Nojiko...Now, this one was more exposed, she was wearing a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a blue navy cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, and a purple fur-lined coat paired with a blue cowboy hat and blue high-heeled boots. On her hair was a sky blue strap with a pink flower on the side.

Obviously, the boy had no words to describe how beautiful they were, however, if he didn't say anything, then he was in trouble. "G... Gorgeous….as I expected from both of you."

Nami blush at his words, "R-Really?" She asked with a smile on her face while looking away.

Nojiko also blushes, but stood straight and smile at him directly at him. "You sure know how to make a girl happy."

Seth blush even more before turning to the register, "Excuse me? How much are this clothes?"

"Huh?" Both girls look at him in surprise. "Wait, why are you-?" Nami began saying before Seth answer.

"Is only fair that I paid what I choose for you," he said, "Isn't that what a man should do for his girls?"

…

...

…

"Oh! Come over here you!" A few seconds later, they both tackle him into a hug, slamming his face on their chest. "You're so sweet, you know that?" Nami said.

"That's why we love him, he'll do anything for us," Nojiko added.

Seth could sweat in embarrassment as he felt their twins sandwich his face, "S-Sure...No problem!" He said with a droplet in his face.

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, with Zoro_ _)_

Zoro was walking down the street, however, his face was really mad about something, _('Weak...Damn it!')_ If you're wondering why, well, let's just said that he saw someone who….. had the same face of his dead friend (*cough*girlfriend*cough*).

 _('I just hope I don't see her again.')_ he thought as he finally found what he wanted; A weapons store. Walking inside, he calls up, "I need a sword!"

"Greetings!" Said the owner as he rubbed his hands together with a smile, "You need swords, I have them; new, old and rare! What ya' looking for?"

Zoro slams some currency on the table, "I have 100,000 berries. Give me two swords." He said bluntly as the owner's mood deflated.

"Only that much?" He pointed at the right corner, "Those swords over there, they cost 500,000 each." He said before his eyes landed on Zoro's white sword, shocking him to the core. _('W-Wait….That sword on him! Could it be?!')_ H-Hey, c-can I see y-your sword for a m-moment?" He asked Zoro, who look at him in confusion, but did so.

When the owner saw the sharp of the blade, he almost pisses himself, _(HOLY SHIT! THIS IS IT!')_ He began to calm down from the shock before turning to Zoro, "L-Look my friend, m-maybe we could work your lack of funds. This sword is nothing special, but it might be worth something." He then began to name several prize money.

After he was done, Zoro only let a huff out, "What are you talking about? Can I have my sword back?" The owner fell off his seat, he was going to try again when-

"No way!" A blue haired girl with glasses, a flower shirt, and black pants appeared next to Zoro and grab the sword, "Is this what I think it is?!"

The owner's face paled at her voice while Zoro looks at her shock, this was the same girl with his friends face.

"It is! Is Wado Ichimonji, the Straight Road of Peace!" She said as she took a book out, "This sword is one of the Great 21! A famous sword that it's worth 10 million berries!"

"YOU IDIOT!" the owner slam his fist on the table, "WHY DID YOU FREAKING TELL HIM?! I SHOULD SUE YOU FOR RUINED MY BUSINESS!"

"E-Eh?" The girl was taken back by his outburst, "D-Did I? I'm sorry, I just-"

"Forget it! You're here for Autumn Rain, right?! Here," the owner grab a sword and throw it to her, "Is polish! Now, leave!" The girl catches it in a very sloppy way before slamming against some barrels as the owner turns to Zoro, "You're lucky that stupid girl spoke up! That sword is wasted on someone like you-" he didn't finish the sentence when Zoro slam his fist on the table, glaring at him with murderous intent.

"You have some real nerves, moron…" Zoro slowly moves his fist from the scared man, "I know how much it worth….but I won't sell nor give this away to anyone because of this sword….holds the promise I made and the legacy of my dead friend… For you to hurt her pride like this… **I should just cut you here and now."** Zoro turns to the swords of the corner, "Don't move, I'll pick two swords, pay up and leave."

At that moment, the girl stood up from the mess she made before looking at Zoro, "...Hey! I know you!" She said, making Zoro stop and look at her, "You're the guy I meet a few minutes ago!" A droplet appeared on the swordsman's head.

She then saw him going to get some swords, "You must like swords, three at once. Just like the bounty hunter."

"Bounty Hunter?" Zoro asked with an amused smile.

"You know, Roronoa Zoro!" She said as she commenced saying how he was the most dangerous master swordsman in all East Blue and how it was a evil name because of he uses his sword for money, and how all great swords are in hand of criminals and pirates, and how those swords must be crying.

 _(Side comment; Every time I see her face, either the manga or the anime in that moment, I have this urge of punching/slapping her in the face. Don't know why, maybe because I believe in the words; 'A sword chooses his wielder.')_

"Well, sorry if I don't share a tear," the owner said in annoyance, "But I like pirates, especially those that come here to buy weapons….until that monster show up, that is!"

"Hey! Captain Smoker is not a monster!" The girl said, defending her superior.

"He has the power of the Devil Fruit!" That info caught Zoro's attention.

"Anyway," the girl hold firm her sword, "With my Autumn Rain, I, Tashigi, will hone my skills as a swordswoman and collect all famous swords that have fallen victim into the hands of evil men in the world!" Tashigi stated.

"Oh? So you want to take mine?" Zoro asks with a smirk and ready to take his weapon out.

Tashigi quickly realized her words before raising her hands up in defense, "No! No! No! What I mean is that I don't want them on evil hands! That's all!"

The green haired hums at her respond before his hand grab one sword, "Hmm?" His attention was to that one, picking it up in curiosity, and it wasn't only his.

"Hey...I know this sword," Tashigi commenced looking around the pages before finding it, "Oh Oda! This is Kitetsu III!" She said as she turns to the owner, who began to sweat, "Hey mister, are these swords really 50,000 each?"

"Y...Yeah…"

"Really!? Because this sword is a genuine fine-grade sword! Worth a million berries, and not only that, but it's predecessor, Kitetsu II, was an excellent grade sword, and the original, Kitetsu, was a supreme-grade sword!" She explained in detail.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I can't sell that one!" The owner couldn't hold it anymore as fear consumes him.

"Huh? Why not?" she asked as Zoro looks closely the blade.

"...Is cursed," he answered, shocking both of them.

"You heard about it?!" The owner asked him.

"No….I can tell." He answers back.

"!...Well, you're right! The Kitetsus are fine blades, but they all are cursed." He began to explain how many famous swordsmen have died tragic deaths only by wielding the Kitetsu. "I...I want to get rid of it, but I fear that I might get cursed by it for it."

"I'm so sorry!" Tashigi began to bow and apologize, "I didn't know about it's cursed!"

"...I like this sword." Zoro said with a smile. "I'll take it!"

"Are you crazy?! I can't sell it to you! You dying is like I kill you!" The owner said with a panic face.

"Then, how about this," Zoro turn to him with his smirk, "Let's have a wager; this sword's cursed vs my luck." He then proceeded to throw the blade up into the air. "Who's gonna win?" He then extended his left arm to the side and close his eyes.

"You fool! You're gonna lose an arm!" The owner shouts at him while Tashigi held a hand over her mouth as she looks in terror.

The Kitetsu began to drop down, and maybe it was by luck or fate, and the Kitutse rotated around the green-haired arm, missing it completely before embedding itself in the wooden floor.

Everything and Everyone stood silently at the badass moment that happens, as Zoro open his eyes with a cocky smile, "Like I said, I'll take it."

He picks the sword up from the sword, and before he could say anything, "W-Wait! Hold it right there!" The owner suddenly springs out and went further inside the store. He then came back with another sword, "This is Yubashiri or Snow Chaser. This blade has a black lacquered sheath and has an irregular pattern. Is one of the fine-grade sword; its sharpness is guaranteed. This the best sword this store has!"

"But I can't-" Zoro tried to speak.

"Take it! Is free, and the Kitutse as well! Consider it my way of apologizing for earlier, it's been too long since I look into the eyes of a real swordsman!" The owner said with a big grin, "A sword chooses its wielder, I pray for your good fortune!"

With a smile on his face, Zoro took both swords, "Then consider your apology accepted." And with that, he left the store, with the owner going to the bathroom to clean, via his wife petition, and an amazed Tashigi as she was on the ground on her knees. _('Man...feels good to have three swords back in hand!')_

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, with Sanji_ _)_

"Wow!" the blonde cook was amazed by the woman of the town, "Big towns sure have a lot going on!" He said in amazed as he walks through the market, his eyes landing on a big fish that had elephants parts. "Wow again!"

"Welcome, customer!" The man in charge of the booth said, "I see you're interested in our Elephant True Bluefin. This one is never seen around this part of the waters, only in the South East, and best part about it, I caught it myself!" He finished with a clap to his hands.

"You caught it?!" Sanji had a face of disbelief.

"Want a piece of it?"

"Naw, I'll take the hold thing!" Sanji said as he had several ideas of menus to make with it.

As he waits for the man to pack it up, Sanji saw a familiar long nose man walk by, "Usopp? What's he doing here?" He also notices that he had a pair of goggles on his head.

The sniper of the group suddenly bent down and inspect some eggs, "Holy Cow! These eggs are cheap!"

"...What is he, a housewife?" Sanji couldn't help but ask with a sweat drop.

* * *

( _Meanwhile, with Gin_ _)_

The Demon of the group was walking around, his eyes looking down but still able to see forward. _('Well….Here I am….Right next to the graveyard….')_ he should be scared….but he could only feel….excitement, _('...It had to be those guys… why would I be excited to go back there, the place where we didn't last a week and where some of my colleagues are now sleeping with the fishes?')_

As he minds his own business, he notices several men coming up to him, and sense that they had weapons around him. Having a bad feeling, he went through an alley, where it didn't have people around, he stood in the center, and sure enough, he was immediately surrounded by, what it looks like, a group of 20 men.

"Hello there," one of them spoke up, "Do you remember us?"

Gin simply look at all of them, "No...Should I?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, you should! Because of your captain, we are all that's left of our crew!" At his words, ever single men took their weapon out. "Krieg rob our dreams to go into the Grand Line!"

"...Ah," the dark skinned man notice what is going on, "So you want revenge? Well, you're wasting time, I don't work for Krieg anymore." he said.

"Is that so?" A large man with a straight sword walk up, he was at least two times taller than Gin and the rest. "Then, feel glad!" He then charges forward with his weapon high, "Because you'll fall first before him!"

Gin simply stared at him before he sighs loud, "Moron." he dodges the attack at the last second and elbows him in the ribs, crushing them and making the man fall in pain. "Anybody else?"

"Get him!" And with that, all the pirates charge at Gin, who simply took his two tonfas out and said, **"Devil's Spinning Lariat."** And began to spin like a tornado, hitting all the pirates in one move.

Moments later, all the pirates were down in the ground, moaning in pain. "Thanks for the exercise, morons." Gin said as he leaves the area, bumping into some men's.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Forgive me." Gin apologize as he was about to leave before say man call him back.

"Hey, actually, have you see this kid?" One of the men shows Gin the wanted poster of Luffy, making the Demon harden his gaze.

"No, I haven't seen him." He responds, making the men's nod as they walk away. _('... Looks like Seth was right, I better tell the others.')_ with that, Gin commenced walking faster.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with Seth, Nami and Nojiko_ )

"Thanks for purchasing here! Come back soon!"

The trio had exited a store, with Seth caring everything they have bought, "Man, these things are heavy." He grunts as he tried to balanced the merchandise.

"Now, now, no whinnying," Nami had a smile on, "Is every man's job to carry their girlfriend's bags."

"I know…." Even Seth knew that this was a fight he can't win.

Suddenly, Nami stop walking and look up into the sky, her sister noticing what she was doing, "A storm is coming?"

"Yes, and is a big one." The orange haired confirm before looking at Seth, "Seth, we need to get to the others now, can you track them?"

"Give me a sec." The lion uses his nose to catch any familiar smell in the air, "...Huh, Usopp and Sanji are together carrying something, Zoro is walking, Gin is getting close to him and Luffy….is on the execution platform." Seth informs as he points at a direction. "If we continue this way, we'll reach them."

"Then let's hurry, we don't have much time!" She and Nojiko began to sprint forward.

"H-Hey! Hold on!" And Seth follows after them, with the bags never falling off.

* * *

 _(_ _With Luffy_ _)_

"Wooooooah!" the captain of the Straw Hats Pirates stood on top of the execution platform, observing the view of the town, "So this is what Gold Roger saw….before he died."

"Hey, you there!" A voice caught Luffy's attention as he looks down to see several people looking at him, including an officer with a megaphone, "That area is the property of the World Government! Get down from there right now before you get in trouble!"

"...Oh shit! If Seth catches me in trouble, then I'll really be in trouble!" the rubber man had a face of horror around him as he imagines Seth scolding him again.

Before he could go down, however, the officer was suddenly hit by an Iron Mace, shocking everyone around him.

"Now, Now, don't be so mean officer," said the woman that was with Buggy, although, she had a cloth that covers her entire body this time. "Hello there…. Luffy." She greets the straw hat boy.

"...Hello….Who're you?" Luffy had to asked.

"Hehehe, I shouldn't be shocked that you don't remember," the woman said as she threw her Mace on her shoulder, "Then again, is not you who I want," Luffy look at her in confusion. "Tell me, where's that lion friend of yours?"

"Lion friend?" Luffy was looking at her in confusion for a few moments before asking, "Are you talking about Seth?"

"Seth...that name of his," the woman suddenly commenced to blush, holding her face, "I like it, a strong name for a strong man…" she then turns around, "And who is the most beautiful woman in all the Sea?"

Everyone, including the women's, kneeled down and point at her, "You are!~"

"That's right," she then turn around, "There isn't a man who won't grovel at my feet, and I just happened to find the only man who can." She said before looking at Luffy, "So, I ask again, where is my future man?"

"H-HEY! You there!" Suddenly, a few officers appear an point their guns at her, "Freeze! You're under arrest for hitting an officer….And you over there, drop down!"

The woman simply put her beauty to action, "Excuse me, could you repeat again who are you arresting?~" she asked, which made all the officers had hearts in their eyes.

And that one moment was enough as, what appears to be, the piece of a fountain, crash into all of them and went straight to the black wavy haired, but when it hit her….it slip away from her.

"Hey, watch it." She said, although, not angry at all.

"Forgive me," A voice from the crow said as a few men with brown cloaks appear, "Your smooth skin can never be compared….Exquisite Alvida."

Luffy looks in shock at the news, "Alvida?! She's here?! Where?!" He began to look around for the fat woman.

"Are you kidding me?! Is me! I'm Alvida!" Alvida shout with shark teeth.

"...No way! Alvida isn't slim, she's fat!" Luffy bluntly state, making everyone fall down.

Alvida had a tick mark on her head, "You're….right….I was fat," she said, shocking that she was been honest, "However," she removes her cape, showing off her curvaceous body, "I have eaten the Slip-Slip Fruit, and have slipped the fat out, and also the freckles, making me a true beauty!" She said before smiling up at the boy, "Anyway, I have here someone who wants to have a word with you." She moved away as one of the cloaked men walk forward.

(This part is normal, so we're skipping it)

Buggy: "Oh, you Cock Suck-!"

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the crew_ _)  
_

"Huh? What's with this crowd?" Zoro asked as Gin finally reach to him.

"Hey, Zoro, we have a problem." The demon said.

"Thanks for appearing, your time was perfect Usopp," Sanji said to the sniper.

"Why do I have to carry the heavy part?" Usopp asked in annoyance.

"The air pressure is getting unstable, we really need to caught up with the others," Nami said as she looks at her compass.

"Well, that's done," Nojiko said as everyone was actually in front of each other.

"You guys are all here," Seth said, putting down the bags.

"Yeah, anyway, we have a problem," Gin spoke up, "Some guys were asking for Luffy's were about, we need to leave now!" they suddenly look at the execution platform.

Everyone stood silently before Seth let a big sigh out, "I told you guys he was going to get in trouble." he then turns to everyone, "Alright! We don't have much time; Nami, Nojiko, Usopp; return to the ship and prepare to sail!"

"Yes/Right/Got it!"

"Zoro, Sanji, Gin, let's save our moron of a captain!"

"As if we had any choice!" With that, the group apart.

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, inside a building_ _)_

The Marines had positioned themselves when the word of pirates around the plaza. "What the situation?" Asked the captain in command of the headquarters of Loguetown.

He was a white-haired man in his 20, wears an open white Captain shirt, exposing his belly and abs, black soldier pants and boots. He was smoking two cigars at the same time, and behind was a sword like a weapon made out of stone. Next to him was Tashigi, wearing a lieutenant uniform.

"Captain Smoker, Sir, we have three outlaws present, Buggy _'the Clown'_ , _'Iron Mace'_ Alvida, and Monkey D. Luffy." A marine report.

"Luffy?" Smoker raised an eyebrow, "Never heard of that one before."

"Sir, he has just reported a few days ago, he has a bounty of 30,000,000!"

"Thirty million?! It's been a long time since we have a big one." Smoker commented in interest.

"Actually, he's getting executed as we speak."

"...When the boy's head rolls down, prepared to attack."

"Yes, sir!"

…

..

.

That's right, Monkey D. Luffy was trapped in a stockade, "Ah man! Seth's not going to like this." he said.

On top of him, was Buggy with a sword on his hand, "Ghyahahahahaha! The pirate, Monkey D Luffy, is been charge making fun of me! His punishment? A flashy execution in front of all of you!" Buggy's followers began to celebrate by shooting in the air, really stupid if you ask me. "Any last words, Straw Hat?!" he ask as he raised his sword.

Luffy stood silently before he took a deep breath and shout, "I'M….THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" With all his lungs out.

His defiant cry reverberates across the square, leading bystanders to comment about their absurdity of his claim.

"STOP THE EXECUTION!"

Everyone turned to see the Straw Hats captain biggest fighters dashing forward.

"Zoro! Seth! Sanji! Gin!" Luffy shouted.

"The idiot sure knows how to cause trouble!" Zoro joke.

"Now you feel my pain!" Seth joke back.

"He looks pathetic in that position!" Sanji joke as well.

"Should we really be joking around?! We need to get there!" Gin shout as the pirates were sent to intercept them.

"No! We won't make it….at least, not all of us!" Seth look at Zoro and Gin, "You two, clear the path!" Both of them nod as charge forward, while Seth and Sanji stop. "Sanji! Get ready to kick the ball!"

"Ball?" The blonde raised an eyebrow before seeing the auburn-haired crouched and began to spin up, "Oh! Got it!"

"Aaaaah!" A marine scream out, "They're here! The rumors were true!"

"Rumors?" Smoker asked.

"The 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, 'Demon-Man' Gin, and 'Lion King' Seth! They're part of Straw Hats crew!"

Smoker raised an eyebrow, he knew about the Pirate Hunter and the Demon, even though he asked why the hunter was with a pirate and why was Krieg's second-in-command with another crew, he was confused for the last part, "Lion King?"

"Lionel D. Seth, they call him the second Captain of the Straw Hats! His bounty is 40,000,000, sir!"

"40,000,000?! What is wrong with the Navy?!"

"Gyahahaha! Looks like Zoro and your friends have come, but they are too late!" Buggy raised his sword high, "Feel free to watch as your captain dies!" he laugh as he began to swing the weapon down.

"SETH! ZORO! SANJI! NAMI! NOJIKO! USOPP! GIN!" everyone turns to Luffy.

"...Sorry….I'm dead," he said with a…. smile.

Smoker stare in shock, ('He smile?!')

…

..

.

"LIKE HELL I'M LETTING IT!"

As the sword was inches away from the rubber boy's neck when Buggy's face was drop kicked away into a building, planting and sticking him to the wall. Everyone look in shock and open jaws as Seth had appeared just in time to stop the execution. "You really are a pain in the ass, with a capital A!" The auburn-haired shout as he stood on top of Luffy.

"Shishishishi….sorry!" Only Luffy could laugh as his own death flash before him.

Seth then turn to all the viewers, "LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU!" He yelled out, "MY CAPTAIN IS NOT DREAMING OF BECOMING THE KING OF THE PIRATES; HE'S GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" He then points at himself, "JUST LIKE ME, WHO WILL BECOME THE KING BEAST IN ALL THE SEA!" he could hear the murmurs around, "YOU BETTER," Seth rosed his fist up, "BELIEVE IT!" and brought down to break the stockade….

*KRAAK*

…..At the same time, a humongous lighting bolt struck behind him, illuminating the area and making the platforms bards and bolts shattered and fall into the concrete. The platform toppled over, cover by fire. All the bystanders and pirates stare in shock as a straw hat float down in the ground before being picked up by none other than Monkey D Luffy.

"Hahahaha! Look at that, we were lucky!" He said as Seth came from behind.

"W…..What….what the hell?" Gin was without words, he couldn't say anything.

"Divine Intervention?" Sanji commented.

"Cut the crap," Zoro sheated back his swords. "We need to get out here."

"ARREST THE PIRATES!" the yell of Smoker cause all the Marines to charge forward.

"Wow! Looks like things are getting crazy!" Luffy commented as he turns around, "Let's get out of here!"

They began to run, but when Seth was about to, he felt something heavy on his back, "Huh?!" Turning back, he saw a beautiful woman with her arms wrapped around him and smiling at him seductively, "What the heck?! Who are you?!" Seth asked.

"Someone that you own something," she simply said before turning back, "And I suggest you start running before they catch us.~"

Seth simply grunts in annoyance and confusion, but she was right, so he summoned his lion form and moments later, he was running at super speed.

* * *

With Smoker, he stood there, staring at where once stood the execution platform where he saw the Pirate King die, _('He smile...Did he knew he'll survive…. No, he knew he was going to die, accept his fate and smile…')_ he turn around and exit the building, "Where they are heading?" He asked an officer.

"West, sir!"

"The first squadron should be there."

"Actually sir…. The sudden rain wet their gunpowder, they went back to base for more."

"What?" Smoker looks into the air, "The wind is blowing toward the west and the port is unprotected….Is this a coincidence?! Is like some force is protecting this man's survival!" He clenched his fist and cigars as he marches to his vehicle. "Doesn't matter, I, _'White Chaser'_ Smoker, won't let that man leave this place alive."

* * *

Meanwhile, a hooded man was walking down the empty street, he had a strange mark on his face and sport a smirk, "King of the Pirates and King Beasts of all the Sea, eh?" He said as another hooded figure appear next to him.

"I expected nothing less from Seth or Luffy," said a female voice, "They were always dedicated to their dreams."

"I can see….You did well on helping them, I'm pretty sure it won't be long before they reach the New World." The men said before turning to his companion, "Prepared the boat to depart, I'm going to check one last thing."

"Yes, Boss!" The hooded girl saluted before she jumps into a roof and sprints away. _('...Good Luck, Seth…. Remember that you're important to me….my big kitty cat.')_

* * *

 _(_ _With the Straw Hats_ _)_

All of them were still running from the Marines, although, they lost some of them, "Looks like we managed…." Sanji look behind him….and instantly went love ballistic, "SETH! WHO'S THE BEAUTY?!"

Everyone finally notices the lion boy carrying Alvida on her back, "I don't even know." Seth responds.

"Hey! What's Alvida doing here?" Luffy asked, making Seth's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?!" He looks at her face, in which she smiled, after a few seconds, he notices that he was right. "Alvida?! That's you?!"

"Hehehe, glad to see you at least remember." She said.

"...You better explain how you turn from big to sexy in weeks." He said, earning a chuckle and a blush from her, but before she could say anything…

"Roronoa Zoro!" A yell in front of them caught their attention, in front of them was a soaked Tashigi, looking really pissed off, "You were Roronoa all along?! You trick me!"

"Oy moss-head, what you did to her?!" Sanji screams at the swordsman.

"I did nothing, and who are you calling looks!?" Zoro yelled back before turning to the blue haired, "And? You never ask my name."

She then, took out her sword, "I'm going to take Wado Ichimonji from you!"

"Bring it!" Zoro quickly intercept her, "Go on!" he said as the others went ahead.

"Bastard! He's attacking a woman!" Sanji tried to go back but was held up by Gin.

"Hehe, never thought the infamous pirate Hunter would turn into a pirate," Alvida commented.

"Eh, he messes with the devil, and got punishes bad." Seth comment, before looking at her, "By the way, when are you letting me go?"

"When we get safe," she responds before dipping her face inside his lion hair, "Beside, this hair of yours is quite comfy." She said, earning a blush from Seth.

"Why?!" Sanji was crying.

"Oy, look! Someone is up ahead!" Gin point forward, and sure enough, someone was ahead, and that someone, was Smoker.

"So...you came, Straw Hat Luffy…." The white-haired said.

"Who the heck is that?" Luffy asked as they stop.

"My name is Smoker, captain of Navy….And I won't let you get away! **White Out!** " Smoker suddenly shot smoke forward from his hand and caught Luffy on his smoke.

"H-Hey! What?!" Luffy said as he tried to escape, with no available. "I can't get out!"

"You bastard!" Sanji and Gin sprint forward and tried to attack, only for them to pass through, "What?!"

"I don't have time for small fries." he then uses his, **"White Fist!"** And slam both of them into the wall.

"Alvida, hang on tied," Seth said as he crouches down.

"With pleasure." She answers, wrapping her arms and legs tight around him.

"You bastard! Let go of them!" Luffy yelled as he tried to get out of the smoke.

"Hmph! I don't take others from you, pirate. You want to leave, is going to be through me." He stated, never noticing the animal next to him.

"No problem! **Lion Strike!** "

Seth sent his fist right at Smoker's face….and connect with it, making the smoke man let go of Luffy and slamming him hard against the building.

 _('What?!')_ Smoker could only ask in shock, _('He hit me?! How?!')_ those were his thoughts as the pain coursed through his body.

Just then, a powerful green gale blew them away, _"Wooooooah!"_ They all say as they left Smoker against the wall.

"No…..No... Pirate," Smoker got off the wall, but fell to his knee, "Will escape me…!"

"There's always a first time."

Smoker looks around and his eyes widened when he saw the hooded man with the mark on his face, "You...The Navy is looking for you!"

"...The world is waiting for our answer," the man said with a smile, "I can't let you stop them."

"You….Why are you helping them, Dragon?!" Smoker demand an answer.

"Hahaha! Because, who am I to stop a man on his voyage?" And with that, a lightning bolt flash the area, and when it died down, Dragon was gone, leaving Smoker alone.

* * *

"Can someone please explain what the fuck just happened?!" Sanji asked as they were close to the harbor.

"Farther Eiichiro Oda! That's what happened!" Seth said before they all stop, clap their hands and said.

"Thank you, Oda!"

…

…

…

"...What the fuck did we just did?" Zoro asked.

"I want to question that, but we need to get going," Alvida said.

"...So, you're joining the crew?" Gin asked her.

"That's right," she answers, "You guys had more chances of getting out than Buggy."

"WELCOME ABOARD ALVIDA-SWAN!" Sanji went love mode.

"New crew member!" Luffy exclaimed in happiness.

After a while, they managed to get where the Merry was rope. "YOU GUYS!" They hear Usopp yelled as he holds on the rope that tied them to the island.

"THE STORM IS GETTING WORST!" Nami yelled out.

"HURRY UP AND GET ON BOARD!" Nojiko yelled as well.

Everyone got aboard and gather up as the sails were unfurled and make them sail away. With all that, the three people that were on the ship notice the increasing number.

"Hey….Who's that?" Usopp asked as he points to Alvida, while Nami and Nojiko, for some reason, were glaring at her.

"New member!" Was what Luffy respond.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Alvida walk in front of everyone, "Hello! My name is Alvida, also known as 'Iron Mace', from here and out, I will join you all! Let's get along!" She said in her sweet voice.

"...Okay, just one question," Nami spoke up, still glaring at her, "...Why you join us?"

"Hehehe…. You could say… I got my heart stolen." She said before winking at Seth, who blush look away and began to block several kicks from an enraged Sanji.

 _('She came for Seth!')_ Both sisters knew it damn well why she came…. What they want to know is how the hell did she get that body of hers be….so curvaceous!

"She also ate a devil fruit," Luffy said from the side. "It was….something about a slip."

"The Slip-Slip Fruit," Alvida confirm, ignoring the death stares from Nami and Nojiko.

 _('SHE FUCKING SLIP THE FAT OUT OF HER!')_

* * *

 _(_ _Back at Loguetown_ _)_

Smoker reaches his Headquarters, "Status report." He said.

"Sir, they got away….we apolo- Sir! Are you okay?!" The marine asked, noticing the patch up bandage on his cheek.

"I'm fine," he replied as his mind went back at the meeting Dragon, _('For him to interfere, Straw Hat is worth more than thirty million...I can't let him get away….and that other one….Lion King….he managed to hit me, even with my body in smoke…. Looks like his bounty is worth his name.')_ Smoker then turn around to his men, "Prepare a ship to sail!"

"What?! Are we pursuing them on this storm?!"

"No….We are going to the Grand Line!" Smoker stated.

"What?! But sir, Headquarters-" the marine tried to stop his Captain.

Smoker turn with a dark gaze, "Doesn't tell me what to do." he said.

"I'll go with you, sir!" Tashigi signs up with him, "Roronoa won't get away from me! I'll capture him with my own hands!"

* * *

With enemies behind him, the Going Merry sail forward throughout the storm.

"Hey! There's the lighthouse!" Gin point very far away, where the lighthouse was.

"Why is that over there?" Alvida asked.

"That's the guidepost, beyond that is the entrance to the Grand Line!" Nami report.

"There's no turning back after this," Sanji said.

"Do we really have to go through this storm?" Usopp asked with his nose trembling.

"We're so close! The smell of adventure is thick through my nose…!" Luffy excitement was over him, he looks at the others, "I can't wait to get there! Are you ready kids?!"

"...Luffy, we all are-" Seth tried to say.

"I SAID, ARE YOU READY KIDS!?" Luffy asked again, more louder to damaged ears.

Everyone stood silent for a moment sighing in defeat, "Aye, Aye, Captain." The said together.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" They all said louder.

" _OHHHHHHH! WHO'S GONNA SET SAIL TO FIND THE ONE PIECE?!~_

" _IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, WE'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE SHIP!"_

"...You guys are no fun." Luffy pouted.

"For the sake of copyrights, how about we all officially send off," Sanji suggest as he had brought a barrel.

"To find the All-Blue!" Sanji places his feet on top of the barrel.

"To become King of the Pirates!" Luffy places his feet.

"To become King Beast in all the Sea!" Seth places his feet.

"To become the Greatest Swordsman in the World!" Zoro places his feet.

"To draw a Map of the World!" Nami places her feet.

"To help my sister achieve her dream and see the Wonders of the World!" Nojiko places her feet.

"To captive the World with my Beauty!" Alvida places her feet.

"To...To become a Brave Warrior of the Sea!" Usopp places his feet.

The only one left was Gin, everyone looks at the Demon, who eyes were shadowed as he stares at the barrel before a smile formed on his face as he places his feet on the barrel.

"To never run again….And ascend to the ranks and beyond of the Grand Line!"

And so, on the 22th anniversary of the former Pirate King, Gold Roger, these nine pirates, who had different dreams and ambitions but were united by the same flag, raised their feet up in the air.

 _ ***CRAAAAACK!***_

And shattered the barrel, giving birth to their adventures, and a brand new legend!

" **ONWARD TO THE GRAND LINE!"**

….

….

….

….

Far, far away…. In a lone island….a big shadow swims through both the water and shadows…. Only it's scarlet blood eyes were visible….It felt it…. His mission...will come to an end.


	15. The Red Line with That One Whale

**Twin Capes! A Promise between Man and Whale!**

* * *

"...Beg your pardon?"

"Just like I said," Nami slam the map down on the table, "Looks like the only entrance to the Grand Line, is by going up the mountain."

Everyone was inside the cabin, the Navigator was explaining to all of them that the entrance to the Grand Line is through a canal that reaches the mountain.

"...Gin?" Everyone turns to the Demon.

"Is true, we all went through a canal." He confirmed.

"But that is impossible, a boat going up a canal to a mountain?!" Usopp exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yet, is true!" Sanji spoke up, "Nami-swan is always right about her charts!"

"But Gin was the one who confirms it, you know?" Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"We're actually going up a mountain?!" Luffy's eyes were glowing.

"Looks like it," Nojiko said as she looks out the window, "...Hey, wasn't raining a few minutes ago?"

Everyone looks at the window, sure enough, there was a sunny day, "What? Impossible," Alvida said as she was the first to exit the cabin.

Everyone looks at the sky, "...Huh, that's weird." Seth spoke up when he noticed something missing, "I can't feel the wind."

At his words, Nami eyes widened and shout, "QUICK! EVERYONE GET THE OARS OUT! WE'RE IN THE CALM BELTS!"

"Why? Is calm here." Luffy said in confusion.

"You don't understand! This place is-" she didn't finish as the boat began to shake like mad and then….Sea Kings came out of the ocean, one of them taking the Going Merry with them. "...A Neptunian nest." Nami finishes while holding on to the mast and sobbing.

All of the abord jaws dropped, except Usopp, he passed out, and the men were about to run to get giant oars before the Sea King they were on sneezed, sending flying and screaming back to the storm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Merry landed with a big splash.

"What the fuck!?" Seth shouted as he stood up from the floor, "Let's all agreed to never go there again!" Several hands rose up in the air.

After that incident, everyone stood alert at anything. And then, Gin saw it, "There it is!" He shouts making everyone look at the giant long wall that was taller than the clouds. "That's the Red Line!"

"Is huge! I can't see the top!" Usopp shouted as he tried to look at the top.

"No way." Zoro was looking through some binoculars. "The water's really flowing up the mountain!"

"Quick! Let's head to the gate!" Luffy shout.

"You all heard the man! Sanji, Usopp! To the steering wheel!" Seth shouted as both boys went inside, "Alvida, Nojiko! Grab the seals!" Both girls went to each rope and pull.

"Head on through and let the current do the rest!" Nami said as they all began to sail towards the current.

"Turn to the right!" Luffy shouted.

"RIGHT!" Sanji and Usopp yelled as they tried to turn it….and then break the steering mechanism.

"...Are you serious?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The rest shout as the Merry was on a collision course to one of the gates.

"We haven't even entered and we are going to die?!" Gin scream in terror.

"I got this!" Luffy threw his straw-hat in the air, been caught by Zoro, he jumps and said, **"Gum-Gum Balloon!"** His body inflates and blocks the collision, and with all his strength move it to the middle of the current.

"We're saved!" Everyone cheer out loud.

"Luffy! Grab on!" Seth yelled as he extended his arm, as the rubber arm grab his and pulled back hard, bringing the idiot back aboard.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND LINE!" Everyone yelled as the ship went up the current, where it reaches the top.

"Everything that goes up," Seth said as they float in the air for a bit before falling down, "Must come down!"

They all began to fall down to the place where their dreams, fate, and destinies were. The place where everything...will be possible!

 **BWOOOOOOOOOO!**

"...Did anyone heard that?" Zoro asked.

"Hear what, Pirate Hunter?" Alvida asked in confusion.

 **BWOOOOOOOOOO!**

"You mean that?!" Nojiko asked.

"Sound like a foghorn!" Sanji said as he holds next to the rail.

"No….That's not a foghorn," Seth mumble out, feeling that he heard that sound before.

"Huh? That's weird," Usopp with his binoculars looking far, said. "There's a wall in the way!"

"A wall?!" Nami yelled at him, "There's no wall in the front of the entrance!"

"Well, there's one right there!" Zoro affirms the snipers ascertain.

"Give me that," Seth took the binoculars and look far away, after a few moments, his eyes widened, "Sweet loving God of everything! That's not a wall, is a Giant Whale!" His words shock everyone.

"What?!" Gin yelled out, "That wasn't there before!"

"Well, it is now!" The auburn-haired said before saying, "Also, I have good news and bad news!" Everyone pay attention to him, "Good news is, is too big, he hasn't noticed us." Everyone sigh in relief, "Bad news is….WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" he pointed forward.

They all look at the direction and their jaws drop, they were going full speed and they will crash against if they don't do something. Suddenly, Luffy jumps down from his seat. "I have an idea!" He went inside the cabin as the ship was getting closer to the whale, mere moments before impacting when a cannon shot out, hitting the whale, but stopping the momentum of the Merry, whose head didn't make as it crash against the body and breaks apart. "Few! It worked!" Luffy said from inside before hearing a loud crash behind him, he looks outside to see his seat down, "AAAAAH! MY SPECIAL SEAT!"

Meanwhile, everyone stares at the whale before Seth shout, "Why the fuck are we staring at it?! Let's move people!" He orders as everyone began to use the paddles to move away.

"That thing is bigger up close!" Zoro yelled.

"How'd it not notice us?!" Nojiko asked.

"Who cares?!" Gin shouted as they all were near the whale's eye before it started wailing again.

"My ears!" Alvida and Seth yelled while holding their ears.

"KEEP ROWING!" Usopp shouted as they began to row faster. Nami finally wake up from her close call with death when she saw Luffy glaring at the whale.

"YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SPECIAL SEAT!" Luffy pulled his fist back and socked the whale's eye. "PAYBACK ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Seth screams out as he punches the rubber idiot's head hard on the floor.

The whale looks down at them, and glare at them hard before it opens its giant mouth and began to swallow the water and them.

"WE'RE BEING SWALLOWED!" they all yelled, they were helpless as the whale began to absorb the water with them, the shock of the waves cause both Luffy and Seth to be thrown overboard, leaving the rest to go down the throat.

"Shit!" was the scream the lion man shout as he holds himself against the teeth of the whale, "I did not come here to be eaten!" He yelled and saw Luffy going outside.

"You stupid whale! Give my crew back!" He began to stomp hard on the skin but he was not available.

Seth sweat at his childishly act before feeling the whale going down underwater. _('Shit! This isn't good!')_ he thought before seeing…. A hatch? _('Why...is that there?...')_ he shook himself, he didn't have time to think, he quickly grabs his moron of a captain and went inside it.

…

..

.

"Umm….We were eating, right?" Usopp asked the others, who were calm about their situation.

"No question about it," Sanji respond while taking a whiff of his smoke.

"Then….why are we outside again?" Gin asked.

Sure enough, they were in the middle of a blue sky with clouds, the ocean was wide, and there was no whale in sight.

"...You guys think we went in and out?" Zoro asked, earning a fist of the three females of the crew.

"As if!" They all yelled out before Nami points out at the floating house, "Besides, there's an island with a house right there." She stated out.

And then, a giant squid appeared. "And a giant squid appeared…."

Really asshole, really?

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" They all shout in complete fear, but before they could do anything, three long-ass spears shoot out of the house and killed it.

"What the heck?!"

"Hey, look! Someone's coming out of the house," Sanji pointed out as, indeed, some sort of shadow was coming out of the house. It was an old man with a….flower head, and casual clothes, he was pulling the three ropes of the squid.

"He got the Neptunian like nothing," Nojiko said in quite amazed, "Did he save us, or was he just fishing?" He questions brought several nods.

The old had pulled the squid to the island before he stared at the Straw Hat, and they stared back.

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then, the old man took a seat and began reading the paper.

"OY! SAY SOMETHING!" Sanji screams at the old man, who stared at them again.

"You wanna fight?! Huh?! We have a cannon ready to blow you away!" Usopp threatens the old man.

After a while, the man spoke up, "...Don't. Somebody's going to die." He said with a cold gaze.

"!...And who would that be?" Gin asked as they all stood there glaring at him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Me."

Everyone went upside down in disbelief. "OY! OY! OY!"

"Look, how about we all calm down first," Zoro said before asking the man, "Listen, old man, who are you? And where are we?"

The old man still stares at them, "... Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking people questions?"

"Ah, right. Sor-"

"My name is Crocus. I'm the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouse. I'm 71, A Gemini, and my blood type is AB-"

"CAN I FUCKING KILLED HIM!?" Zoro screams out with shark teeth.

"You want to know where this is? How dare you invade my personal resort and order me around like a bunch of big shots." Crocus said before going back to read, "Where do you think you are, in the belly of a mouse?"

…

…

…

…

"Well, that was rude." Alvida commented before looking at the sky, "So we are really in the whale's stomach...But why is this place look like the sky?"

"Hold on," Usopp use his new goggles to work, "... Now that I see it up closer…. It looks like a painting!"

"Painting?!"

"Is a hobby of mine."

"HOBBY?!"

"Forget that!" Nami holds her templates, "What do we do?! I don't want to become whale food!" _('I haven't gotten a single date with Seth yet! Don't be cruel to me God!')_

"The exits is right there." Crocus point at the giant metal door on the side.

"YOU MEAN WE CAN LEAVE?!"

 **KA-BOOM! THOOM!**

Suddenly, the entire place commenced shaking violently, causing a ruckus. "Now what?!" Zoro asked.

"...There he goes again," Crocus mumbles down, _('How many times have I told you Laboon….You'll kill yourself before you break that Red Line.')_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the metal door, there were two strangers holding weapons in hand, the first one been a man with orange haired and a crown on head, two nines on both cheeks, and dress in green formal clothes, it's partner, was a woman with blue hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a yellow shirt under a white blouse and a white skirt.

"Well, Miss Wednesday, we made it this far without any problem, behind this door is the whale's stomach," the man said as he and Miss Wednesday were next to a door, "The old man is in there if he stands in the way of our mission…"

"Then will eliminate him, we need this whale meat for our village, Mr. 9." The blue haired woman said as they got ready.

"At 3-2-1 Baby, I'll open this door, do not lose focus." Mr. 9 said as he holds on the handle.

"Yes." Before they could open, however-

"INCOMING!"

They heard a shout from behind them, and when they turned around, they only saw a spinning object in red and yellow. They couldn't even scream once they got bowling ball out of the door, screaming in fear.

The crew, which were now close to the door, turn to the sound to see two people flying in the air, screaming in absolute fear, followed by a spinning red and yellow, and then, the red part was shoot right at the Merry, while the yellow part landed on the acid pool, alongside the two other.

"What the?!" Zoro and Gin shout before they both were hit by the object, sending them flying against the mast. Everyone looks at them in shock, but more at to what collide with them.

"Luffy?!"

The captain of the ship stood up with a bit of daze, "Aaaaaaa…. Why did Seth threw me?" Was what he said before seeing that he was on top of the Swordsman and the Demon, "Zoro? Gin!" He looks up to see everyone alive, "You guys! You're okay!"

"Of course we are!" Usopp said with a puffed chest, "We might great intellectual plan, we all-"

"Shut it Usopp!" One glared from Nami send the poor boy to hide in the mast. The navigator turns to Luffy, "Where's Seth?!"

And right on cue, the lion of the crew climb aboard, dropping the two other victims on the floor, "I don't want to remember this experience ever again." He said as he began to shake the juice off him.

The other two rest against the rail, as the crew stares at them, "So, who are these two?" Zoro asked.

 _"Mr.9,"_ Miss Wednesday whispered _. "These heathens are pirates."_

"I can see that Miss Wednesday."

Mr. 9 whispered back. _"But if we speak to their humanity and compassion, they should understand our problem. Maybe."_

"You insects still here?!"

Everyone turns to the top of the iron platform, where Crocus was. "I'm getting tired of this and for the last time. So long as I draw breath, you will NOT harm Laboon!" He shouts, earning a laugh from both mysterious people.

"Hahahaha! "You won't stop our mission." The blue haired girl said in a conceited tone as she grabbed her bazooka.

"We were sent to kill this whale, and that's what we're gonna do!" The crown man said as they both raised them into the air.

"TIME TO GIVE THIS WHALE A NEW BLOWHOLE!" they said in unison. "FIRE BABY!" They shoot….only for their weapons to not shoot anything. "Huh?!" And then, Luffy slam both of his fists hard on the back of their heads, knocking them out.

"Don't know what's going on, but they're knock out now!" The Straw Hat captain said, while behind him was Seth throwing the ammunition in the acid ocean.

* * *

After that, they roped the two assaulters together and were now on the island which the old man was living.

"So who are these two anyway?" Nami asked, looking at the two unconscious people.

"Just some thugs who want to kill Laboon for food," Crocus said as he went back to his paper while sitting in a lawn chair. "Laboon could feed their greedy bellies for 2-3 years."

"Laboon?" Nami asked.

"The Whale." Crocus said. "A rare species of whale called an Island Whale that comes from the West Blue. I won't let them kill him for food."

"How'd he get here then?" Nojiko asked.

Crocus looked at them before explaining, "...It was one day, he came down Reverse Mountain with a group of pirates, despite them trying to leave him behind for his own safety. They played and fought for three months while repairing their ship, but had to part ways since the Grand Line would be too dangerous. They left Laboon with me, promising to come back when their journey was over." He then looks at the painted sky, "But...That was 50 years ago."

"50 years?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"He's been waiting that long?!" Usopp asked with his jaw wide open.

"And he still thinks they will come back," Crocus said.

Meanwhile, Seth stares at the painting belly, he couldn't help but feel that there was something….wrong with what the old man said…. Like, this whale hasn't actually lost hope that they will return to him, and they are alive.

…

..

.

 _(_ _After a long trip to the door leading outside_ )

"Wahoooo! We're outside!" Luffy yelled as they went out of the whale.

"What shall we do with these two?" Alvida asked, pointing at the unconscious agents.

"Throw them overboard," Zoro stated.

Both Gin and Alvida threw them into the ocean, making Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday to wake immediately, they ramble about something of their works been with pirates and that they will take the whale's meat one day before swimming away.

"Ms. Wednesday, eh?" Sanji said with smoking and making cloud hearts, "A woman of mystery…"

"Huh? What's this?" Seth said as he picks up a strange mechanical object from the floor.

"Should we really let them go?" Nami asked Crocus.

"Let them, no matter what, more crooks will come for him." The flower head man said.

…

..

.

After that, they disembark on the chore, Crocus began to explain that the pirates that came with Laboon will never return….they left the Grand Line, possibly die in the Calm Belts. He tried to explain to him that they lied to him, but Laboon refuses to accept the truth, saying that he believes that the Red Line is keeping him from his friends, so he keeps ramming it in hopes of destroying it.

"If he believes his friends are gone, then it's over for him. He can't go back to West Blue, so we have a problem. Laboon's a lost soul who wishes to be with his friends, but is now killing himself to do so."

"Sad," Sanji said as he puffed on his cigarette. "So you got saddled with their burden huh? What will you do now?"

"I'm all that Laboon has." Crocus said, looking at the new scar of Laboon. "Those scars on his head are deep….His heart, deeper…..If not me to tend to him, then who? It's a strange system of friendship, but it works."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone turned to see Luffy running up the side of the whale, holding the entire mast of the ship.

"What's that idiot doing?" Nami asked with a sweatdrop.

"... Nobody is going to ask why he has the mast of our ship?" Seth motion at the missing mast.

Luffy reaches the top of the whale's nose and went to it's wound, with a battle cry, he stretched his arms in the air holding the mast, **"Gum-Gum….Bouquet!"** And slam it hard in the wound.

….

….

….

"...YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Everyone scream in anger/fear at Luffy.

Laboon's eyes widened before he shakes in pain and anger. " **BWOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Wooooah?!" Luffy hangs on to the mast as Laboon slam his nose down to the ground, shaking it viciously, crushing Luffy down on it….and deepening more the mast inside the wound.

"Laboon! What are you doing?!" Crocus yelled as he was about to stop him until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hold on." Seth said as he moves the old away with the others, "Luffy might be an idiot, but he doesn't attack without a reason."

Luffy and Laboon began to fight each other, with the rubber captain throwing punches hard on its wounds and the whale ram him. The continue this match until Luffy yelled, "IT'S A TIDE!"

Laboon blinks in confusion at the sudden stop, Luffy sat up and smiled at him. "I'm strong, but I bet you knew that," he said. "I can tell when someone wants to fight. Well, I'll fight you if you want. You sparred with your shipmates I bet and you miss it huh? Well, I'll top what they could do. How about this? After my friends and I sail around Grand Line, we'll find you." he said. Laboon started to tear up before Luffy finished, "Then we'll have a rematch!"

 **"BWOOOOOOOOOOH!"** howled with tears in his eyes, making everyone smile at the rubber idiot.

After a while, Labbon had a deformed paint Jolly Roger over its wounds.

"There!" Luffy said, covered in paint. "This is a symbol of my promise to have a rematch with you. It's rushed, so you'll rub it off if you hit your head, okay?" Laboon gave a low howl in understanding.

As he does that, the others were doing their own things, Sanji was making dinner with Nojiko's help, Nami was checking the coordinates with Gin, Usopp was repairing the mast, Zoro was sleeping, and Seth was been pet by Alvida, how is he not slipping off her lap is beyond logic here. Everything was normal until-

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Nami shouts so loud, everyone, except Zoro, quickly went up.

"Nami?! What's wrong?!" Nojiko and Seth asked her quickly.

"The compass is busted!" she said. "It just keeps spinning." Everyone looked to see that the needle kept on spinning.

"We had the same problem." Gin said. "We could never understand why."

"...You all came here without fully preparing?" Crocus asked. "Are you all here just to die? I said that this place isn't normal; your compass is not broken."

"Then….Is it the magnetic field?" Nami asked.

"Correct." Crocus said before explaining, "All the islands have rich minerals, which makes abnormal magnetic fields; also, this waters and wind follow no pattern, to navigate safely through the Grand Line, one needs a special compass called the Log Pose."

"A...Log Pose…" Seth asked as he suddenly took out the weird device, "Something like this?"

"Yes," Crocus nods, "You'll need it pass through the Grand Line, without that, navigation is impossible."

"I see...So we need…." Everyone slowly turns to Seth who was still holding the Log Pose. "...Seth, where you get that?" Nami asked him.

"Oh, I think those two shooters left it when we throw them into the ocean." He explained to them, and five seconds later, the thief had thrown herself into him.

"Oh, Seth! You're the best!" Nami exclaimed as she kisses his cheek, earning a blush from him.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!?" Sanji was crying again in jealousy.

"So, this is a log pose…" Nami stares at the mechanism, "Huh...it has no markings."

"You start at one of seven starting Islands at the beginning of the Grand Line. Once chosen, you have to follow the log pose to the next island.

Soon though, all of the routes merge to one, which is the final island in the Grand Line, Raftel. Its existence has only been proven by one crew….. The Pirate King's crew." Crocus said.

"So that's it? That's where One Piece is?!" Usopp asked with a smile.

"That's a promising theory." Crocus said, "But that's not all… There is also a rumor of a beast guardian the island, one that brings terror to even the Marines Headquarters, they don't want to be around it…. A King Beast of All the Sea." He said.

Seth's eyes widened, "...The King Beast of All the Sea…" he said low with a smile. "So the rumors aren't lies."

"All right! We are definitely getting to there now!" Luffy stated as he finished off the food. "I'm full! Let's go!"

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD?!" Sanji yelled.

"Even the bones!" Usopp said in surprise as a few of the crew members just looked on in disbelief.

"You bastard!" Sanji growled in pure anger. "I made that food," he said before kicking Luffy away "SPECIAL FOR THE LADIES!" he shouted as Luffy flew past Nami, breaking the log pose. The thieving cat just stared at the broken Log Pose before looking at Sanji.

"Oh Sanji~," she said in a forced calm voice.

"Yes, Nami-swan~?" he asked with hearts in his eyes.

"May you turn around and grab Luffy?" She said very sweetly, the blond cook happily turn around with the rubber idiot on his arms. Nami then turns to Seth, who blink three times before letting a sigh of defeat. He walks up behind Sanji.

"Don't let go of him." He said to the cook raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened at what was going to happen, " **Wild Hammer!"** But couldn't do anything as a hard kick send him and Luffy flying into the air before landing on the water.

"Good job!" Nami patted his head before turning to Crocus worried, "What are we going to do now?!"

"Do not worried, I can give you my Log Pose." Crocus simply said, which was a relief for everyone.

After a while, Sanji came back from the ocean, but instead of bringing Luffy, he was bringing the blue-haired woman from before, and behind was the man with the crown. "Excuse us...We would like some help." Mr. 9 began to explain to them that they would like for the crew to take them to an island call Whiskey Peak.

"Weird name, what's that?" Gin asked them.

"Is the name of our town," Mr. 9 said as he looks down in shame, "We would go there but…."

"Our ship got destroyed on the way." Ms. Wednesday finish saying.

"...You're kinda pushing it, aren't you Mr. 9." Nami said as she goes down to his level. "Especially since you tried to kill that whale." They then began to try to question them but got nothing since they said that _'Secrecy'_ was their organization's motto before begging them to take them. "Well, the Log Pose here is broken," Nami said, causing their jaw to drop.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS MINE!" Mr. 9 yelled in anger.

"YOU TRICKED US!" Mrs. Wednesday shouted with shark teeth.

"Oh yeah...Crocus gave us a new one." Nami said with a haughty smirk, and just like that, the two of them were back on the floor in forgiveness.

"They can come," Luffy said, shocking most of them.

"Why?!" Usopp asked. "They're nothing but shady people!"

"I wouldn't trust these two." Gin said.

"Don't sweat it," Luffy said with a smile, "And as for our route if we don't like it, we'll pick another one next time!"

"Good plan," Sanji said as he puffed on his cigarette. "Once we get to the end, we'll have to find something else to do."

Everyone began to pack everything, as Crocus spoke up to Nami, "It should be pointing to Whiskey Peak by now, be careful." Crocus said as he pointed at the Log Pose on Nami's wrist.

"Right, we will," Nami said as Seth help her up the boat.

"Off we go!" Luffy yelled, "Goodbye Flower Man! Goodbye Whale!"

" **BWOOOOOOOOOO!"** Laboon said it's goodbye as the Going Merry slowly began to move away.

"...Heh….They may be the pirates we've been waiting for." Crocus suddenly said as he looks up into the sky. "That man had a mysterious air about him…..Don't you think so too? Roger?"

Suddenly, Crocus felt a presence behind him, he turns around and saw a glowing figure. His eyes turn soft for a moment, "...What a surprise to see you here…. But, I'm sad that you're no longer in this world." The figure smile at him before staring at the ship. Crocus follows it's gaze, "...So you have finally chosen your host…. Looks like this _are_ the pirates we been waiting for…."

The figure smile softly before looking and the old man, who look at it back, "...I guess this is goodbye for real this time…. May your soul walk free….Sora." the ghost chuckle before breaking into particles that began to float away heading into the Going Merry.

Nobody of the crew notices it, but the particulars enter inside Seth's body, who was looking on the nest. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt prepared for anything that comes his way.


	16. Of Fights and Princess I

**Rumble at Whiskey Peaked!**

* * *

The Straw Hats Pirates, alongside their two guests, were now sailing through...the middle of a snowstorm?

"This weather makes absolutely no sense!" Nami yelled as she, Nojiko and Alvida were wearing winter clothes, along with Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday.

"Don't you have a heater on this ship?" Mr. 9 asked.

"I'm cold." Ms. Wednesday whined.

"SHUT UP! YOU BOTH AREN'T GUEST!" Nami screams at them.

Meanwhile, outside. The males were doing their own things, Sanji, Seth, and Gin were shoveling the snow out from the deck, Zoro was sleeping, Luffy and Usopp were playing in the snow.

"Behold! The man who came from the sky! Mr. Snowman!" Luffy said, showing everyone his art….which was a funny looking snowman.

"Hehehehe….Amateur...Behold a true masterpiece! The beauty of souls, Snow Queen!" Usopp said as he moves away, revealing sculpture of a woman out of snow….Before it suddenly explodes, thanks to Luffy's snow attack, "YOU DICK HEAD!" Usopp answer by kicking the head of the snowman hard. Commencing a snowball war.

"How can they be so energetic?" Nami asked as she stares out the window.

"Look on the bright side," Nojiko said as she takes some of her hot drink. "Never a dull moment."

"My lovely ladies!" All three woman's turn to the deck, seeing Sanji shoveling faster as he stares at them with heart eyes, "Are you all happy with all my shoveling?!"

Alvida rolled her eyes, "Yes we are, Sanji. Please, keep shoveling Sanji~" She cooed, causing Sanji to start shoveling at a rapid pace.

Unfortunately, he wasn't looking or didn't bother to look, and he was showering Gin and Seth with snow. "Bastard! At least throw it overboard!" They both yelled at him.

Suddenly, they all hear a scream from inside the cabin, Seth quickly appeared in the door, "Nami! What's wrong?!" He asked her.

"Turn the ship 180 degrees now!" she shouted.

"180 degrees? Why do you want to go back?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"We got turned around! We're heading in the wrong direction!" she shouted. "I took my eyes of the pose for a second! I thought the waves were calm."

"You sure you're a navigator?" Ms. Wednesday asked in a conceited way, making both Nami and Nojiko look at her with anger, Nothing can be trusted on these seas. Winds, waves, clouds, nothing but the Log Pose; everyone knows that."

"Hey, weirdos," the mysterious woman and man turn to the door, only pale at the predator looking at them with hunger, "If you both know **so much** about the Grand Line, then you don't have a problem to **GET YOUR ASS OUT AND START HELPING!"** The scream of the lion made both of them to ran outside to help. He gave both sister's a thumb up, who answer by blowing a kiss to him, Alvida did it as well, but with a wink and a sexy smile.

…

..

.

After some yelling, ordering, evading rocks and waves, controlling the sales and moving the steering wheel, or stick in this ship, everyone was tired and ready to pass out on the floor.

Zoro had finally woken up and stretched before looking around at everyone on the deck, and the son of a bitch had the gall to say, "Just because the weathers nice doesn't mean we should drop our guard's guys."

 _('I want to kill him!')_ was the thoughts of everyone.

The swordsman then turned to the other two guest, who were down breathing heavily, "Why are you two doing here?"

 _('HE FUCKING NOTICE IT NOW!?')_ Was the thought of both.

"We're taking them home," Luffy said from the side.

"Is that so?" Zoro said as he knelt down at their eye level, giving them an evil grin. "So tell me, what were your names again? Cause you don't look like you can be trusted." His words made both mercs sweat in fear.

"M-my name is Mr. 9." Mr. 9 said nervously.

"M-my name is Ms. Wednesday." Miss Wednesday said also nervously.

"Right..." Zoro said with his thumb on his chin. "Those names…. They sound familiar to me, and is bothering me…..In fact, there's more about it….I think I've heard those names before." Now both mercs were dripping water from their forehead. "I can't be too sure but-" before he could say anything else, Nami hit him in the back of the head so hard, it smacked into the deck.

"Have a nice nap?" she said with an evil glare as she appeared to glow with a dangerous aura. "Next time you leave us to do all the work, your ass is fish bait!"

"Huh?" Zoro said as he glared back with an aura of his own, but that quickly faded when she hit him over the head three more times.

 _('She's crazy!')_ though the male population, except Sanji, as Nami stood tall.

"Listen up everyone!" she shouted. "We have no idea what's gonna happen next. During the terror that…. MOST of us experienced," she said before sending another evil look at Zoro. "I came to an understanding why this sea is called the Grand Line! My navigation skills are useless here! Anything can happen! But mark my words, I will guide us through!"

"Okay? How?" Usopp asked.

"Don't worry," she said. "Just wait and see. Besides, we're here. Our first journey on the Grand Line ends." she said as she pointed to an island shrouded in mist. It was full of several giant cacti.

"Hey look! Is a Cocktus!" Luffy said.

…

…

…

"...Luffy, you mean Cactus." Seth said with a sweat droplet.

"Exactly!"

Suddenly, Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday jump up in the air and land on the railing of the ship. "We thank, but we must go now." Mr 9 said.

"It's been fun while it lasted." Ms. Wednesday said.

"Maybe our paths will cross again one day." Mr. 9 said before they both looked at everyone and smirked.

"Bye Bye Baby!" they said before jumping off and swimming towards the island.

…

…

…

"Well, that was fast." Seth comment.

"Who cares? Prepared for landing men!" Luffy said as they all looked back at the island.

"There's a waterway that leads to the shore. We'll use that." Nami said as she walks up to the cabin.

"Wonder what will find here," Nojiko asked in curiosity.

"H-Hey, W-What if m-monsters might be on this island?" Usopp stuttered in fear, before getting a smack in the head by the Demon.

"Man up already," Gin said, "Besides, even if there are, we'll be more than a match for them."

"And if there is anything here, then I'll protect the ladies," Sanji said with a thumbs up while looking at the ladies.

"Also, we need to stay on land, the Log Pose needs to re-adapts to the magnetic field so that it can point to the next island." Nami remind.

"I've suddenly come down with ' _Don't-Go-To-The-Island_ ' disease!" Usopp said as he acted like he was gasping for breath.

Everyone was sailing onwards even when a mass of shadowed figures appeared on the shore. Everyone got a little tense until the fog lifted and they saw what looked like the whole town...but what surprised them...was that they were cheering and welcoming them.

"Welcome to our town pirates!" they shouted.

"Hooray for the heroes of the sea!"

"Long live the pirates!"

"...Okay, whaaaaaaaaaat?" Seth asked the question everyone was asking, although they all had different expressions, like Luffy, Usopp and Sanji were accepting their gifts, Gin raised an eyebrow at the scene, Alvida kept a straight face, Zoro looked unimpressed, and both Nami and Nojiko looked skeptical.

They dock right next to the town, where they were greeted by a tall man with very curly hair. "Greetings pirates!" he said with a smile. "We- _*cough cough*_ _MAAH MAA MAAAAH~._ Welcome to our little town of Whiskey Peak. My name is Iggarapoi. I'm the Mayor of this humble town." he then shows all the people of the town. "You might think this is a little weird, but here we thrive on making booze and music as you'll see soon enough. We pride ourselves on hospitality. Smiles and liquor are abundant here, so we ask your permission to throw a party to celebrate your arrival and heard _*cough*_ _MAAH MAA MAA~_ the tales of your adventures."

"All right!" Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji yelled in happiness.

"Now! Let's not talk about trivial things like that," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let us party now!" he shouted, which caused everyone to cheer in agreement.

"...Do they really think we're this stupid?" Seth whispered to the others.

"I highly doubt pirates would be welcomed into a town." Alvida agreed, staring at the three stooges.

"These idiots are really easy to trick," Nami said with a sigh.

"Although, it really was a nice way to change the subject," Nojiko said.

"This is a trap, no doubt about it." Gin said.

"Yeah..." Zoro said without looking at them. "And I think I know who they really are," he said before turning to them with a smirk. "But...they did say to enjoy ourselves." They all looked at each other with identical smirks before they joined everyone else.

* * *

 _(_ _That night_ _)_

"These pirates are a riot!" someone shouted as everyone was partying like there's no tomorrow. It was night and the Straw Hats were enjoying themselves.

"And so, I told those sea kings _'Come get some ya bastards!'"_ Usopp said, causing everyone to be wowed by his tales.

"Check her out! She has all the men wrapped around her fingers!" someone shouted as Alvida had a group of men surrounding her. She smiled and winked at them all, truly enjoying being adored by everyone.

"This guy is wooing 20 girls at once!" another shouted as Sanji was surrounded by girls. He had hearts in his eyes and was very happy.

"Look at these three over here!" one shouted as Luffy, Seth, Gin were eating. "This scary guy had 10 plates, while the Captain's and the blonde had 20!"

"I give." said the cook before passing out.

"Come!" said Igaram. "Join our little drinking contest!" he said.

"It's tempting, but I'll pass," Nami said.

"Winner will receive 100,000 berries," Igaram said as he pulled out a sack of money.

"Fill her up!" Nami said before looking at Zoro. "You too."

"Why me?" he asked. Nojiko joined in the drinking as well.

"I'm so pleased that you're all having such a wonderful time!" Igarapoi said before getting a dark look and whispering. "Very pleased, indeed."

…

..

.

After a while, every one of the crew was fast asleep, while outside, Igarapoi was having a meeting...with Mr. 9 and Wednesday.

"Why couldn't we have ambushed them at the harbor?" A strong-looking woman with pink hair in tiny pigtails and tanned skin asked as she walks up to them, "If we had, we wouldn't have had to feed them with what little food we had left. Good thing they didn't ask for whale meat." she said as she sent dark looks at the other two.

"Don't talk to us like that!" The blue haired woman yelled.

"Yeah! We tried! You want that meat so bad, go kill it yourself!" The crown hat man protest.

"Quiet all of you!" Igarapoi said as he pulled out Luffy and Seth's wanted posters. "Take a look at this."

"What?! 30,000,000 and 40,000,000?! the trio shouted in disbelief. "For those morons?!"

"Don't be stupid," Igarapoi said as he put the poster away. "Looks can be deceiving. That goes for a- _*cough*_ _MAAH MAA MAAAAAH_ ~ all of you."

"Sorry." Miss Monday said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No worries. They're trapped, which will please the boss." Igarapoi said. "For now, take all that they have from their ship."

"And what should we do with them?" Miss Monday asked.

"I say we killed them here and now." Mr. 9 suggested.

"Then the bounty will be cut by 30%," Igarapoi said. "You know how the Government loves public executions. Now go and bring them here alive."

"And how about we let them go? Is not like we can take them on."

"True, is not like…..Who said that?!" all four of them turn to look for the source of the voice.

"Up here, dickheads." they all look up in the building, to see four shadows on the moonlight, which moments later, revealed to be Seth, Zoro, Alvida and Gin staring at them from the roof. Soon, a few of the townspeople ran out a door.

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! A few of the pirates escaped when we weren't looking!" one shouted at them.

"You little rats!" Igarapoi, or Mr. 8 now, said with a scowl. "You should've stayed asleep with your friends!"

"So what? So that you bounty hunters steal from us?" Seth asked with a bored expression.

"A true swordswoman never lets his guard down and never succumbs to drink," Zoro said before he stood up. Soon, all the townsfolk were gathered there with weapons and scowls.

"Looks like the party is over, what a shame." Alvida sighs in disappointment as she places her mace on her shoulder.

"Over? But we haven't even started the fun part yet." Gin said with a sick grin while twirling his tonfas around.

"Throw pirates a party, get them drunk, then steal them blind….It's original, I'll give ya that," he said before looking around at them all, counting the hunters. "Looks like there are around 100 of you scumbags here. We'll gladly take you on. Sound good, Baroque Works?"

His words shock all the bounty hunters in the area, "H-How did you know who we are?!" Mr. 8 asked him in shock.

"You did mention that those names from before sounded familiar." Seth turned to the green haired man, "Care to explain to us?"

"Simple. I used to be a bounty hunter myself. Your organization offered me a job, which I refused." Zoro said as he looks at the bounty hunters, "Rules still the same? Stupid code names, no one knows who the other is, the boss man's name and location unknown to all of you? Baroque Works. The criminal organization that blindly follows orders like obedient dogs." he said before he chuckled. "Some secret."

"That explains that," Alvida said as both groups stared at each other.

With a calm expression, the curly-haired man spoke up, "So, you all know our secret…Well, since you know, we have no choice…. but to kill you. And the cactus rocks shall have a few more gravestones added to them tonight!" he said before pointing at them. "KILL THEM!" he shouted before they all noticed….they all disappear.

"Huh?! Where they go?!" Mr. 9 asked in shock.

"What are we looking at?"

Everyone turn to their back with bloodshot eyes to see Zoro in the middle, he then asked with a smirk, "So...Shall we start?"

All gunners aim at him, "Shoot him!" With that they all fire, only for the swordsman to disappear again, making the hunters to shoot themselves.

"Idiots! He's just one man!" Mr. 8 yelled before feeling a blade shoving through his hair right next to his eyes.

"Those gravestones you mentioned," Zoro said as he stood behind Igaram holding the blade. "Who are they for again?" he asked as several bounty hunters aimed their guns at him and Mr. 8.

"W-Wait! Don't shoot!" Mr. 8 yelled as he took out a saxophone and blew it, **"IGARAPPA!"** The instrument shot at the bounty hunters, but Zoro managed to dodge them, vanishing once again.

"What are you all standing around for?! Spread out and find them!" The curly order around.

"Yes, Mr. 8!"

* * *

And so, the chase of the cops and robbers began, pirate-style. How about we go first with the Demon of the Straw Hats first, shall we?

Gin was surrounded by several bounty hunters that had guns and swords.

"Nowhere to run now, Pirate!" One of them said as he tried to slash him, only to be hit face first by a round black orb.

"Why should I? You're the one getting hurt." Gin answer before using his strength to send the man into a wall, forming cracks around him. The others stare at their falling companion in shock before glaring at the Demon before charging at him.

Two with swords attacked from behind but were blocked by Gin's tonfa before jump kicking them both in the face. He landed on his back as he stared up at the sky to see another one jump from a rooftop towards him, blade ready to come down and pierce his body. Just before it struck, he rolled out of the way, leaving the bounty hunter to strike the ground, breaking his sword and leaving him open, allowing the black haired to take his double barrel gun out and shoot him on the side, making the bounty hunter to grunt in pain and fall down unconscious. Gin quickly dodge another sword slash, sweeping the man off his feet before slamming his tonfa hard on his stomach. He then change hands and jump over a sword to his feet, kicking the attacker in the chin before landing on the ground, pick both tonfas and made a 90 degree swing, snapping back the head of the bounty hunter hard, making him launch against two other hunters, sending a total of three hunters into a building, which moments later collapsed into pieces.

 _('Well, five down, ninety-five to go-')_ Gin was thinking before he suddenly felt a warming to the back, with quick reflexes, he moves his tonfas to block an incoming weapon.

"Hoh? You got good reflexes," Gin was now face-to-face with Mr. 9, who had two metal baseball bats in hands, "But don't underestimate me, I'm one of the Baroque Worker proud worker!" he said before using acrobatics move to get up a building. Gin follow after him, all the way to the top. "I wonder if you can keep up with my acrobatics skills?!" Mr. 9 asked from above him before backflipping down the building towards him. "Get ready for my **Hot-Blooded Bat of Guts!"** He suddenly swings one of his bat at Gin, who blocks it with his tonfas, he landed behind him, only to start blocking several attempts of tonfa's hits from Gin, who sports a bored expression on his face.

"Is this the best an Agent can do if so, you sure know how to raised someone's hope over this." Gin taunt at him

"Ha! I'm just getting started!" he shouted before jumping backward in the air…..only to have nowhere to land as he was in an open area. "AAAAAAAH! I HAVE BEEN TRICKED!" Was the last thing THE scared bounty hunter said before crashing into some crates on the ground.

"Acrobats belong on the sky," Gin spun his tonfa around, "Not on the ground, rookie."

* * *

Now then, let us move to Alvida, shall we now?

"Gah! What is she!?"

"Our guns are doing nothing to her!"

And you may guess, all hunters that went after the iron mace pirate were having trouble with her, as her Slip-Slip fruit made all bullets slip away from her.

"Nice tried boys, but your guns won't work on me." Alvida said with a sweet smile, "Now, how about you all simply lower your weapons, you don't want to hurt little ol' me, right~?" her act work to a charm as all the men drops their weapons, all except one.

"Ha! Nice tried to you bitch! But I won't fell down to an ugly girl like you, Alvida!" He shouts with a sick grin as he takes out something that made Alvida's eyes widened, her wanted poster with her….ugly face. "Is a real surprise to see someone like you in here, but not with that slut body, then again, you weren't a pretty flower." His words made her drop her cowboy hat to shadowed her eyes.

Seeing this, the hunter raised his sword and charge at the self-depressed woman, "How about to you us a favor and-" he didn't finish as when he reached her, the giant iron mace hit his face…. **Hard.**

"...The past is the past," Alvida spoke up before looking at the man with anger, "And you are part of it….SO YOU BETTER PRAY I FINISH WITH YOU QUICKLY!" After that, the scream of agony and pain were heard through the town, all the brave bounty hunters were now shitting their pants as they stare at the scene.

Miss Wednesday appeared with them moments later, riding an animal that represents a duck, "You all?! Have you found…" her words die when she saw the horrified scene. "Oh...Oh God…"

Alvida slowly turn to them, looking with a cold glare that sent shivers down spines and a bloody mace, before she went back to her seductive pose, "I'm sorry for this, but tried to not get on my bad side, okay?~" everyone cooed at her, but the blue-haired woman did not.

"You idiots! What are you doing?!" She asks but they didn't answer, she scoffs before taking and spun a blade on a string on her pinky. "No matter! I'll do this myself! Charged Carue!"

"QUACK!" The duck name Carue charge at Alvida….was supposed to as he charges at a wall.

"You idiot! We're going too-" she didn't finish saying as they both slam themselves against the wall, forming cracks on it.

The black-haired woman and the bounty hunters stare at her with droplets, "Is she even trying?" Alvida asked before turning back the hunters as she takes off her shoes and began to slide into them, "Well now! Time to put you all to sleep, sweet dreams~"

* * *

Now then, seeing as she is doing her job, let's turn to our second main character, shall we?

"What the fuck is he?!" Was the shout of a hunter before feeling a **Linryuken** to the chin, which sends him into the sky.

Seth quickly dodges two swords to the back before horse kicking them away, he then spins into a ball before speeding away, tripping the hunters like pins before homing attacking them on the air. When he landed back in the ground before punching a hunter hard, who collide with two other hunters into a building.

"Is this really the best you have?" The lion asked as he stares at the hunters, who then smirk and walk away from him. He raised an eyebrow before his senses shot out as he rolls away from a stair that almost slams against him. He turns around to see Ms. Monday, with what was left of the stairs.

"Tch! You think you're so tuff? Boy, allow me to show you true strength!" The woman said before putting a brass knuckle on her hand. She grabs Seth by the throat and pins him down, "Eat this! **Super-Human Fist!"** she brought her fist down onto Seth's skull, smashing the roof in several places.

"Haha!" Some of the Hunter cheered at the defeat of one of the pirates...but their celebration died down when-

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

They turn back to let their eyes see Ms. Monday on her knees, as her head was been crush by one yellow lion hand. Seth was standing up, some blood dripping from his head, but it was healing.

"True strength? Why didn't you say so?" Seth taunt with a smirk before pulling back his fist as shouting his trademark punch, " **Lion Strike!"** The fist connects and sent the woman straight into several buildings.

"W...What?" The bounty hunters were in pure horror, "Miss...Monday...lost?" They all turn to the auburn-haired boy, who shows them his red lion eyes and asked.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Now, let us check on our final fighter-

"Cut it out Kitetsu!" Zoro yelled as he stares at the demonic sword, "You're sharp but you only cut when I want you to, got it?" He said to it before he heard a-

" **IGARAPPA!"** Mr. 8 shooting attack almost got him as he rolled away, hiding once again, "Tch! He got away, but it won't save him."

Zoro was behind the building next to an open area, "Damn, that horn is making thing worse."

Suddenly, Mr. 9 came out from the rubles he landed in, bruised and with a bit of blood, "Gaaaah! I've had enough of being humiliated by you pirates!" He looks at the swordsman, before pointing his bat at him, "Eat this! **Homerun Sneaky Bat**!" he shouted before launching the tip of his metal bat towards Zoro and wrapping one of his arms in a chain. "Whatcha gonna do now?" he asked with a grin.

"And don't try anything funny!" The green haired turn to the side to see Ms. Wednesday, with a bandage on her forehead, holding a knife in hand and a sleeping obese Luffy next to her. "Move and your precious _'Captain'_ gets it."

 _('That idiot...')_ Zoro thought before seeing something that made him smirk.

"Hahaha! Nice job Miss Wednesday! Now he can't run or dodged!" Mr. 9 laugh as he turns to the curly man on the ceiling. "Kill him Mr. 8!"

"Preparation complete!" Mr. 8 pulled the bow under his neck as guns appeared from his hair, " **IGARAPPAPPA**!" he shouted as his hair guns fired at Zoro.

"More guns?" Zoro grunted as he surprised Mr. 9 by grabbing the cord of the bat and pulled him into the path of the bullets. The orange haired man could not even scream as he hit the projectiles, causing a smoke.

Zoro then swung him out, revealing that he was worse than before and sending his body into a direction, where Alvida was, holding her mace like a bat.

"Batter up~" with one hard swing, she sent the unconscious hunter into his partner's direction.

"Huh?!" The girl didn't have time to react as her partner smashes into her.

"What?!" Mr. 8 shout in shock only to see Gin using Luffy's belly as a trampoline.

"Sorry captain." Was what the demon said before jumping into the air from it. Mr. 8 was about to shoot, only to be turn around been hit in the stomach before been a headlock and heard a **"Lion Smash!"** Before getting DDT on the roof by Seth, who move out of the way as Gin came down with a hard tonfa to the back, the old man gasps in pain before passing out.

"And that….is how you take out a Bounty Hunter." Seth comment before he and Gin high-five each other.

…

..

.

"And….This is the last one." Zoro said as he threw the unconscious body of Mr. 8 with the rest of the other agents.

"Ah! Too much for a long night," Seth comment as he seats down on the roof, looking at the sky. "Especially in this fine sky," he said before looking to the side, and his eyes widened when he saw something amazing.

Under the light of the sky stood Alvida looking up, her hair flowing with the wind, and her hat was in the right position, showing her scarlet lips, and her body with her clothes was showing how sexy and beautiful she was. He blushes as he remembers his words when they first meet, he look away from it.

Alvida sighs before turning to the side, seeing Zoro and Gin drinking, and then she turned to Seth, the man who not only beat her, but stole her heart the moment he gave her that punch, that one strong punch from his strong and powerful body, not only that, but he was an _absolute beast_ in both fights and looks...She licks her lips as she thought of the day she found that Devil Fruit, she promised to herself that he will her's….even though he needs more girls because of his power, she didn't mind because she will be the first.

Suddenly, they all heard someone waking up, so they all look down to see Mr. 8 waking up. " _Gasp..._ N-No..I can't...fall down now…"

"Well now, isn't this a sad sight."

His eyes widened when he heard that voice, he turn around to see a man with spiky black hair, dark skin, red sunglasses and a red coat, alongside a woman with blond hair, white heels, an umbrella, a yellow hat covering her hair, and green eyes.

"Kyahahahaha! What a sight!" Said the woman as she stares at the defeated agents.

"Mr. 5….Ms. Valentine...Did you come here to laugh at us…?" Mr. 8 asked them with a scowl.

"Of course not! We're here for a job!" Ms. Valentine said.

"Perfect..." Mr. 9 said as he stood up. "With you two here, these pirates won't stand a chance."

"...Are you joking?" Mr. 5 shock them all with that question, "You really think we came all the way here to the front of the Grand Line to hold your hand?"

"T-Then why are-" Ms. Wednesday began before being cut.

"Simple. The boss sent us here on a mission." Mr. 5 said. "He said _'Someone's found out my secret.'_ And you all know that it's against our organization's code to know anything about anyone else in Baroque Works. I don't know, nor do I care about the secret's that our boss has."

"So we decided to investigate and you'll never guess what we've learned." Miss Valentine's Day said with a smile. "And guess what we found~"

"We've learned that two of Baroque Works number agents are spies from a distance kingdom." Mr. 5 said as Mr. 8 eyes widened in fear. "And they are-

" **IGARAPPAPPA!"** Mr. 8 stood up and shot her guns from his hair, _('I will not let them hurt my princess, as my pride as Captain of Alabasta Royal Army will not allow it!')_

"Igaram!" Ms. Wednesday shout in fear.

"Run my-!" Mr. 8, now name Igaram, didn't finish as an explosion hit him, knocking him down. Suddenly, a yellow blur went at the blue-haired woman, she dodges it, but the headband was smashed into pieces, letting her hair go down.

"Igaram, Captain of Alabasta Royal Guard." Mr. 5 said as the smoke cleared him holding a picture of Vivi. "And Vivi Nefertari, Princess of the Royal Kingdom of Alabasta." Ms. Valentine appeared next to him from the sky.

"Ah, Princess!?" Mr. 9 suddenly went to his knees and bow before her.

"Not now Mr. 9!" Mr. Wednesday, or Vivi, yelled at him.

"By order of Mr. 0, both of you are to die." Mr. 5 said as he, for some reason, put his pinky finger on his nose.

Vivi took out her weapon again, only for Mr. 9 to appeared with his bats, "Mr. 9?!"

"I don't know what's going on….but you and I are still partners….I'll hold them for a while." He said with a smirk before charging at the new agents.

"... Hmph, they only thing that is important is the mission," Mr. 5 took a booger out and aim it at Mr. 9. "For you to sacrifice himself for your partner...know your place, **Nez-Palm...Cannon!"** He shot at him and it hit him, sending him flying into a wall.

As they do that, the blue-haired woman ran away, riding her duck away. "She's running away...let's go Ms. Valentine."

"Right behind you Mr. 5!" They both went after her.

Once gone, they the crew fall down from the roof, "That...was something straight out of a novel."

"You said it." Zoro said before feeling his leg been grabbed, he looks down to see the curly-haired man grabbing his leg, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Please you four!" Igaram yelled at them, "You all are strong, please save my princess and escort her to Alabasta, a kingdom to the far East! Shall you do it, we'll reward you!"

Before either of them could answer, another one spoke, "How much are we talking about?"

They all turn to a hidden alley, and saw Nami and Nojiko coming out, "We are willing to help...for a billion berries!"

…

…

…

"...Brutal Nami doesn't change one bit." Seth chuckled as Igaram's jaw drop.


	17. Of Fights and Princess II

**The Princess Quest**

* * *

Last time, our pirates beat the shit out of the Baroque Workers, and after that, they unintentionally discovered the true nature of one of them….Wait, what am I even typing this? Back to the story!

"B-B-B-Billion!?... _*Ahem* Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi~"_ Igaram yelled in shock at her request.

"Nami, are you tipsy?" Zoro asked her.

"No, Nami and I have resistant to heavy drinks," Nojiko replied as they both landed next to them.

"And while we were _'cleaning'_ , you both were…?" Gin trail out.

"Obviously... Searching for treasure!" Everyone except Nojiko fell down with a droplet. "So then," she levels with the old man, "Are you going to pay up? If you don't, your princess is going to die~"

"Nami, that's blackmail."

"Don't you have a heart?"

"Girl, even I wouldn't be this terrible."

"Is money all you want?"

"YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

"AHEM!" Igaram coughs a little, getting their attention, "W-Well...If you deliver the princess to the kingdom and negotiate with her...there shouldn't be no problem!" He said.

"You expect us to do it without getting pay-" Nami began saying when Seth place a hand on her shoulder.

"By the time they pay up, she will be dead." He said the orange haired girl let a sigh out before standing up.

"Guess we have no choice," she said before turning to her boyfriend with a smile, "Seth~ Could you be a darling and fetch her?~" the auburn hair sweatdrop at this.

"Is not like you will give me a choice," Seth sighs before turning to Zoro, "Let's go Zoro, we have to hurry."

"Wait, why do I have to come?" The swordsman asked with annoyance. Seth simply points at Nami, who was sporting the devil's aura behind her. Zoro looks away from her while mumbling about witches.

He turns the others, "Gin, Alvida, Nojiko, patch him up. Once you do, go get Usopp and Sanji, load the ship and get ready to sail."

"Of course," they said as Seth and Zoro began to sprint away.

"We thank you for this!" Igaram said as he tries to stand up, "If only...I was strong enough to protect her…"

"Don't worry, those two are they part of the heaviest hitters we had aboard," Nami said with confidence.

"Even so….The fate of our Kingdom lies in her….She must live!"

* * *

 _(_ _With Vivi_ _)_

"Keep running Carue!" Vivi said as her fellow duck kept running, "There's a boat docked behind Cactus Grag!"

Behind her where her pursuers, Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine, "Kyahaha!" The laugh of the yellow-haired woman was making the blue-haired woman be worried.

Suddenly, on the path of Vivi, appeared Mr. Monday, holding a log in hand, "Mrs. Mond-"

"Go on." The muscle woman said, "Board the boat." Vivi looks at her in surprise, "Because of those four, we're in trouble already, if so...let me die protecting a friend." She then points behind her, "GO!"

"Thank you!" Vivi went past her.

"First Mr. 9, now you Ms. Monday?" Mr. 5 asked as he pulled his sleeve back.

"How funny!" Ms. Valentine commented.

"You all are a disappointment," Mr. 5 suddenly rush forward and before Ms. Monday could do anything, she was closeline into an explosion. "To Baroque Workers."

Vivi greet her teeth when she saw the explosion as her fallen comrade fell down unconscious.

"With the Boom-Boom fruit, I became a human dynamite," he took a booger out and aim it at the princess, "I'm unstoppable, there's no escape from me... **Nez-Palm Cannon!"** With that, he launches his disgusting attack at her.

Just as it was reaching her, Zoro had appeared and cut the booger in half, going right between them.

"Mr. Bushido!?" Vive yelled in shock at the appearance before staring at the destroyed road, "No! The road!"

"Aaaaaaargh! I just cut a fucking booger in half! This is so disgusting!" Zoro yelled as he stares at his swords.

"This is why I told you to let me handle it!" Seth said as he appeared next to him. "Why do you even do that in the first place?! You could just push her out the way!"

"..."

"... Please tell me _at least_ the thought went through your head." Seth had a twitching eye.

"...It did now, does that count?"

"...Blockhead."

"What you call me?!"

"Tch! I don't have time for this!" Vivi took out her strings, "You all are persistence!" She swings her weapon, only to be caught by Seth's hand. "What?!"

"Hold it now, princess," the auburn-haired said before he and Zoro turn to Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine. "We're here to save you."

"What….Save me?"

"So, you both are the pirates that had been causing trouble here." Mr. 5 said, "Why would a pirate like you both protect a princess like her?"

"We have our reasons." Zoro answer as he took out his other sword.

"...Well, not like it matters," the bomb man said, "You're an enemy, so you both are in the way."

"Kyahahahaha! True, and what we do with people in our way?" Ms. Valentine closes her umbrella and took her hat away. "We drop on them hard!"

"That's what she said in the bed." Seth and Zoro did the dab.

"ZORO! SETH!"

Suddenly, behind the two agents was Luffy, still obese from the food he had, he was breathing heavily.

"Oi! Luffy! You own Nami money too-" Zoro began saying until Seth place a hand on his chest.

"Hold on... something's wrong." The lion said, "Look, he's glaring at us, not at them." The green-haired squint his eyes more, and sure enough, the Straw Hat boy was glaring at them, "I swear to God that if this idiot is angry at us for what I think it is-"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL JERKS! I'M GONNA CLOBBERED YOU BOTH!"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Zoro jaw drops in shock, "What are you talking about?!

"You know what I mean! The towns-people welcomed us, feed us, and show kindness, and you both come and beat them to a pulp!"

"...Well…"

"This fucking idiot."

Both Zoro and Seth couldn't even give an answer to Luffy.

 _('Is he seriously this dense?!')_ Vivi asked herself in disbelief.

"It would appear he's these two friends, how annoying." Mr. 5 said with a scowl.

"So? Let's get rid of him as well!" Ms. Valentine said.

"Listen Luffy, these guys are actually-" Zoro tried to say, but Luffy simply charge at them.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear excuses! I'm gonna kill both of-"

 _*BAM!*_

Luffy didn't finish saying as Seth punch him in the face, planting his face on the ground, hard enough to create a crack that went both sides, one side went passing by both agents and the other went below Carue. Everyone looks down in absolute shock.

 _('W...What?...')_ Vivi was eyes were shaking with shock/fear, _('He… He can't be that strong...Right?')_

"There, he should be unconscious for at least ten minutes," Seth said as he pulls Luffy out of the crack, showing that he was sleeping and was in his original form.

"Oy, Oy, didn't you went a little too far?" Zoro asked.

Seth looks at him with a bored face before saying, "Rubber. Man."

"...Meh, you're right," he said before turning to the still surprised agents. "So...Who gets who? And who attacks first?"

"...You both aren't half bad," Mr. 5 said as he rolled once again his sleeve, while Ms. Valentine suddenly jumps high in the air, and began to float. "But don't compare us to that idiot."

"Kyahahahaha! I'll kill you both with the power of my Kilo Kilo fruit!" She yelled as she floats in the air and boasts, "I weight only one kilogram now, wait until I drop on you both with 10,000 kilograms!"

"... Okay, Sour Cloud is mine, you can have Bomberman." Seth said.

"Fine," Zoro said as he walks up to the bomb man. "Hope you give a decent fight, blood coat."

"Hmph! Don't get cocky boy," Mr. 5 charge at him.

"Alright lemon, come at me whenever you want!" Seth yelled at her.

"Hmph! Don't know why are you acting calm, but you're dead!" Ms. Valentine began to drop down, "Feel my **10,000 Kill-O-Press!"**

Both agents charge at them, and both pirates prepared their attacks. Just as they reach them, Zoro had slash Mr. 5 with his **Bull Needle** while Seth had **Linryuken** Ms. Valentine in the chin at the right time. The red coat agent fell down with no chance will the woman was sent flying higher into the sky before falling down and crashing next to her partner.

Vivi and Carue stood there, their eyes in complete shock, _('A-Amazing…. They defeat two agents like it was nothing…')_ she suddenly jumps a little when she saw them looking at her.

…

..

.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What you mean you can't? You're a princess."

After that, Seth and Zoro had tied up both agents and drag them inside a building, with a sleeping Luffy. They place him against the wall before turning to Nami, who was talking with Vivi, Nojiko was there as well.

"Do you know the country name Alabasta?" The princess asked them, which they all disagreed. "Thought so… The Kingdom of Alabasta was once the most civilized nation on the Grand Line and the most peaceful at one time."

"At one time?" Nojiko asked in confusion.

"The people commenced to rebellion against the kingdom in recent years; riots and uprising have thrown everything into turmoil." Vive said before telling them, "But one day, I learn of a secret organization called Baroque Works. There were rumors that their agents were responsible for stirring up the citizens." She looks down to her clenching fists, "No matter how hard I try, I couldn't uncover information that could help us fight these criminals…. That's why Igaram and I infiltrated Baroque Works; to find out who was pulling the strings behind for the past two years."

"...You're pretty tough for a princess." Zoro said in respect.

"But isn't Baroque Workers supposed to create an ideal country?" Nami in confusion, having heard of the organization before.

"No, the leader of Baroque lied to everyone," Vivi denied to them, "He wants to conquer Alabasta… I have to return to my land and stop the Rebellion before they began to fight each other on Baroque's playground!"

"...I get the picture," Nami sighs in disappointment, "With war, no money is going to be made."

"Eh?" Luffy's suddenly woke up from his sleep, "What happened?" He asked as he stares at them. Seth explains everything to him. "Huh….so these people were hunters trying to get us and we have a princess asking us to take her home to stop a war?"

"That's the jiggs of it," Zoro said.

"Shishishishi! Sounds fun!" Luffy smile as he turns to the blue haired, "So? Who's the Boss?"

Vivi looks at him like he was mad, "Are you crazy?! I can't tell who it is! They'll hunt us the moment you know!"

"So you do know?" Zoro said.

"Yes, but you shouldn't ask!" Vivi shouted.

"Then we'll drop it," Nami said laughing nervously. "If this guy's trying to take over a whole country, then I'd rather not get on his bad side."

"No one would!" Vivi shouted at them. "No matter how strong you all are, you'd be no match for Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords!" she then covers her mouth while the others stare at her. Nami and Nojiko in shock, Luffy with aghast/happy smile. Seth and Zoro with sweat drops.

"...You just told us."

They all felt someone staring at them. They look up to see a Vulture and an Otter. Both animals look at each other before flying away.

"WHO'RE THEY?!" Nami suddenly went ballistic and began shaking Vivi by her jacket and yelling at her while the poor princess kept saying she was sorry over and over. "ARE THEY GOING TO REPORT WHAT YOU JUST SAID?!"

"That's not good," Nojiko said as she moves Nami away from the princess.

"Heard that boys? A Warlord is coming after us." Seth said a smile.

"With some luck, we won't be waiting too long," Zoro said with a smirk.

"Wonder what he looks like? This is gonna be fun!" Luffy with his straight mark smile.

"Shut up you idiots!" Nami yelled at them with tears, "We finally reach the Grand Line and we already have a goddamn Warlord after us!" she shouted before she started walking away and dragging Nojiko along. "Nice knowing you guys!"

"Where you two going?" Seth asked in confusion.

"They don't know what we look like, so the two of us are out of here!" She shouted at them.

"Does this mean our relationship is over?" He asked back, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"No offense, Nami. But I'm not losing him." Nojiko said to her. Before the thief could even speak, the sound of something scribbling caught everyone's attention, they turn to see the other had come back. He then showed a drawn picture for each of them present.

"Wow, that was pretty fast," Nami said before they both flew away and she screamed back at them. "NOW WE CAN'T RUN ANYWHERE!" That seemed to have been the last straw before she curled up into a ball on the ground and cried.

"I-I've got around 500,000 in my savings if you'd like…." Vivi told her, trying to make her feel better, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks back and almost yelp in fear of seeing the lion boy.

"Leave it to me," Seth said as he walks up to the crying navigator. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear, _"Nami… I have a present for you~"_

"Just go away, Seth. I don't have time for…" she didn't finish as she saw in front of her a golden necklace with a red sapphire tangerine. "W-W-What….?!" Her eyes turn into berries signs.

"One of them had it around their pockets, thought you would love it," Seth said as he put it around her neck. "It goes with your cute face." The moment he finished saying that, Nami turn around and kiss him on the cheek before hugging him, in which he hugged back.

"Only you understand me," Nami said as she snuggles her face into his neck.

"Okay, that enough you two," Nojiko pull her apart with a tick mark directly at her boy," And why do you get her a present and not me?" She asked him, only to feel something on her neck. She looks down to see a purple diamond flower necklace.

"Who said I didn't?" Seth asked her with smirk.

"..." She quickly hugs him and whispered in his ear, " _Keep this up, and I might give you a present too."_ the auburn-haired was left blushing with a shiver through his spine.

The blue haired was pulled back by Nami, who had a tick mark, "Nojiko…" she grumbles as her dear sister stick her tongue out at her playfully.

Meanwhile, the princess of Alabasta looks at the scene with a sweat droplet. "Princess Vivi!" She turns back to see Igaram, all patch and...dress like her. "Is time to go."

"Oy. Oy. What the hell?" Zoro asked in confusion at the dress up man.

"My plan." Was all the curly haired man said.

…

..

.

10 minutes later, they all were now near a ship that was ready to sail off.

"So you'll head back dressed as the princess with all these dummies to act as a decoy?" Zoro asked while pointing at the dummies.

"Correct," Igaram affirms, "Since now you five are hunted, they'll send someone after you all, specifically you two since you defeat the Mr. 5 pair. I'll go straight to Alabasta while you all take the indirect island-hopping route."

"Hold it! We haven't agreed to take anyone anywhere!" Nami said. "And we still haven't talked about payment!"

"We'll do it," Luffy said with a smile.

"CROCODILE MIGHT BE AFTER US ALREADY!" Nami shouted.

"How dangerous is this Crocodile?" Nojiko asked in concerned.

"...He's one of the Seven Warlords." Igaram said, shocking them all. "Before he became one though, his bounty was up to eighty million."

"THAT'S FOUR TIMES ARLONG'S BOUNTY!" Nami yelled in desperation. "NO WAY!"

"Okay," Luffy said, making Nami throw herself into Seth's chest, crying and asking how can he deal with him.

"Don't worry, if this Crocodile comes after you. I'll kick his ass so hard, he will give all his treasure to us," he said to her while patting her head, calming her a little.

"Now, Princess Vivi," the dress up man extended his hand at the blue haired. "If you please, give me the Eternal Pose." the princess nod as she gave him a log pose that looks like an hourglass.

"What's an Eternal Pose?" Nami asked.

"You don't know?" Igaram asked while holding up an hourglass-shaped pose. "It's like a permanent version of a Log Pose, while it points you to the next island, an Eternal Pose always points to the same Island no matter where you are. This one is to our home country of Alabasta." He looks at Vivi, "I have disguised myself as you, and I'll take this dummies and dress them as you all. You must travel with this people ship's to Alabasta the usual route. I have never taken that route, but it should only be two or three islands stop to Alabasta." He then looked at Luffy and Seth. "Please, take care of the Princess in my absence."

"Okay!/You got it." Both of them replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Igaram walk up the boat and looks at Vivi one last time, "I expect your journey to be a harsh one," Igaram said with a calm voice and gentle smile. "Please be careful."

"I will," she said with smile as Igaram took off on the boat.

"Man! What a guy! He sure makes me laugh with that ridiculous outfit!" Luffy commented to everyone.

"Says the guy that fights with sandals," Seth said to him.

"Hey!"

"He may not look like it….but Igaram is a reliable person," Vivi said with a soft smile. They all began to turn around to go to the Going Merry when Seth suddenly stop.

"Seth?" Nojiko was the first one to notice him. She saw his nose twitching madly before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no." Was all he said before-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 _Aaaaaaand_ explosion was heard and everyone quickly turns to the sea. Where once was the ship, was now a sea of flames that reach up to the sky.

"Shit! They got to him already!" Seth shouts in anger.

"What?! How?!" Nojiko asked in fear.

"I like that Guy! He was funny!" Luffy said in suppressed anger.

"We're leaving now!" Seth ordered as most of them started running.

"Nami, how's the log pose?!" Zoro asked her.

"It's ready!" she said after looking.

"Get the girl!" he said. Both Nami and Nojiko ran back to get Vivi, who didn't budge an inch.

"Come on, Princess Vivi!" Nami shouted as she grabs her shoulder before they both noticed that she was biting her lip as a tiny trail of blood was coming down her lip.

 _('She's strong!')_ they both thought before they hug her, "Is gonna be okay! We'll get you to Alabasta!" Nami said.

"We have strong people as well here! The Warlord is nothing to them!" Nojiko finished saying as the three of them ran with the others.

Meanwhile, on the sea flame, a figure was coming from the flames. It would appear to be some sort of creature, and standing in the middle was the figure of a woman looking down at the remains of the ship that was destroyed, seeing the floating dummies.

"Hoh… A decoy? How cute and silly of them." She said.

…

..

.

The others quickly went to the Merry, Gin and Alvida had prepared everything.

"Hey!" The demon called to them, "We heard an explosion! What the hell happened?!" He asked them.

"Later! We have to depart now!" Seth said as he jumps back aboard. His eyes suddenly stop on Sanji and Usopp, who sport large bumps on their heads, "What the hell happened to this two?"

Alvida let a frustrated sigh out, "Well…

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback_ _)_

 _Alvida had loaded the boat with all necessary stuff and was waiting for the rest to arrive. She then saw Gin boarding up, with a sleeping Sanji and Usopp on his shoulders._

" _These two are heavy, sleepers." Gin grunt as he drops them down. "Are we ready Alvida?"_

" _Yes, we just need the other to get here." The iron mace pirate respond._

 _Suddenly, both sniper and cook began to wake up from their slumbers. "Ugh, what a great party we have," Usopp spoke first._

" _Yes! We have to do it again! Being surrounded by beautiful women's is the best!" Sanji said with a perverted smile before noticing that they were on the Merry. "Huh? Wait, why are we here?"_

" _You two are up. Good." Gin said to them, "Get ready, we're about to depart from here."_

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ _They both said in complete shock._

" _WHY ARE WE SAILING?! CAN'T WE JUST STAY ONE MORE NIGHT?! THIS TOWN IS FUN AND THE GIRLS ARE CUTE!"_

" _YEAH! WHO KNOWS WHEN WE'LL GET TO UNWIND AGAIN?! LET'S RELAX AND HAVE FUN! WE'RE PIRATES AFTER ALL! IT'S NOT EVEN MORNING YET!"_

" _LET'S GO BACK! ARE YOU BOTH LISTENING-"_

 _*BANG*BANG*_

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

"Let's just say that we have to make them listen to us." The black-haired beauty said while Seth sweat drop looks at the both of them.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!"

"I won't leave him here!" They all look down to see Nami having a discussion with Vivi.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked.

"Who's that?" Gin asked the new face.

"She said she won't leave without her duck!" Nojiko answered. "He's supposed to come when she whistles!"

"Duck?" Seth asked he thumbs to the side, "You mean this duck?" Next to him was Carue.

"Quack!"

"HE WAS THERE?!" All three women shouted with tick marks.

"Like seven minutes ago."

Moments later, they were sailing through the river, heading to the ocean as the fog begins to clear out. "The fog's lifting up. Is almost morning."

"Glad we're away from those people chasing us."

"Right."

"We should be careful to not crash with the rocks."

"Don't worry, I got this," Nami said with confidence….until she realized that the voice didn't belong to nobody aboard. "Hey...Did any of you spoke up?" She asked.

"No….That was the uninvited visitor we have behind us," Seth said. That made everyone turn around to see a woman sitting on the railing, looking down at them all with a smile. She was wearing a purple skimpy cowboy outfit.

"What the heck?! How she get aboard?!" Zoro asked in shock.

"This is a nice ship." she said while looking at the Merry before her eyes landed on Vivi, "By the way, I meet your friend Mr. 8 early...Ms. Wednesday."

"Y-You?!" The princess stared at her in shock, "What are you doing here, Miss All-Sunday!?"

"Miss All Sunday?" Gin asked. "Is she part of Baroque Works as well?"

"Whose partner is she with?!" Nojiko asked.

"Mr. 0." That made everyone eyes widened. "She's the only one that knows the boss secret identity, so we followed her to her. That's how we found out who he was."

"Correction, I let you follow me." The black-haired woman said.

"Well, that was nice," Luffy said while looking at Vivi.

"We knew! But then you told him that we learn his true identity!" Vivi screams back at her.

"Well, that wasn't nice," Luffy said as he looks at Miss All Sundays.

"Well, beg your pardon, I was curious. You look so eager that I just had to help you." Ms. Sunday said. "But a princess declaring war against Baroque Works to save her country...Now, isn't that just sad."

Vivi gritted her teeth in anger, before seeing that the Straw Hats, except Luffy and Seth, got their weapons out. Usopp aims his slingshot. Sanji, Gin, and Nojiko aim a gun at her. And Nami, Alvida, and Zoro took their weapons out.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Usopp asked as he holds tight his weapon.

"Not a clue." Sanji said, "But I felt my beloved Miss Wednesday was in danger."

Miss Sunday let a sigh out, "I would like that you don't point those weapons at me." she said before suddenly they both were thrown off the railing.

"What?! Don't tell me..." Nami began before she and all the rest of the crew were disarmed faster than they could blink.

"She's a Devil Fruit user!?" Zoro finished.

"But which one?! Alvida asked before Sanji looked up at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Now that I see her, she's beautiful!" he said, making her chuckle at his words.

"Don't need to get excited. I'm not on an assignment, so I have no reason to fight you," she said to them all.

Suddenly, Luffy's hat was lifted from his head and was now in Miss Sunday's hand. "So… You're the famous captain of the Straw Hats Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Hey!" Luffy shouted with anger, "That's my hat! You're picking a fight with me?!"

She then looks at the Auburn lion, "And you must be the second captain, Lionel D. Seth."

"Are you flattering me?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehehe, funny and cute." She said, earning a growl from the girls.

 _"You are not welcome here! Please leave now!"_ Usopp shouted from behind the mast.

"Still, you seem to have a bit of bad luck." The black haired continued, not bothering what Usopp said. "To pick up a princess marked for death by Baroque Works. And wit only a handful of pirates to protect her no less. But the bad luck doesn't stop there. Do you happen to know where your Log Pose is taking you?"

"No...Where?" Nojiko asked with a glare.

"A place called Little Garden." Ms. Sunday answered back. "It'd be foolish to let yourselves be wiped out, right princess?" she said before throwing something.

Vivi caught it and saw that it was an Eternal Pose, "If you use that, you'll bypass Little Garden and head straight to an island that none of Baroque Works know about. It's also very close to Alabasta as well."

"Wait! Why are you helping us?!" Nami asked, "How we know you're not leading us to a trap?!"

"Who knows?" Miss Sunday said.

 _('What should I do?')_ the princess was in deep thought, _('I don't want her help… but these people are taking me back home, I should take the safest route possible.')_ before she could do anything, Luffy had taken the Eternal Pose from her.

"Who cares?!" He said before crushing it.

"YOU JERK!" Nami shouts as she was held back by Seth. "SHE WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO GIVE US AN EASIER PATH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because she doesn't decide what course we take!" Was what Luffy respond.

"...Is that so? Is too bad then." Miss Sunday said before standing up from the railing. "Then I bid you good luck on your journey." She then walks to the side of the boat and jumps off. Everyone ran to the side to see her sitting on top of a giant turtle. "If you survive, let's meet again," she said before the turtle swam away.

"...Okay, can someone tell me what's going on now?" Usopp asked, been ¼ that was in the dark.

"Okay, but first," Seth turns to the dark-skinned man, "Gin….I'm gonna have to ask you to get a grip."

"Why?" The Demon asked.

"We're been hunted by a Warlord!" Luffy said.

…

...

…

*Thud*

Gin had fallen over with a smile on his face, which was slowly turning blue.

"Huh… He passed out." Seth comment.

 _(One explanation later)_

"Oh, my. We really are in trouble." Alvida said with a chuckle.

"Looks like I missed all the fun," Sanji said as he took his smoke away. "But now that I'm here, I'll protect you, PrincessVivi."

"I'm glad I missed the whole thing," Usopp said with a hung mouth.

"Um...everyone?" Vivi spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Is it really alright for me to travel with you all?" She asked them all.

"Don't even start, is because you told us who was the boss we are in this situation." Nami reminds her, causing the Princess sweatdrop. "If you didn't want to cause us any trouble, you shouldn't have told us anything. Right you guys?"

"Sanji! Is morning, make breakfast!"

"Can someone wake up Gin?"

"Call me when breakfast is ready. I'm taking a nap."

"Can someone get me a drink? I'm thirsty."

"I'll be happy to do it!"

"I'll check the tangerines."

 _('They're not even worried one bit.')_ Vivi sweat drop at their mood. Her eyes landed on the auburn-haired boy. He was on the floor, legs crossed together and staring at his right arm. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

Nami look at Seth, and notice this and walk up to him, "Seth? Darling?" The lion rose his finger at her in wait, he took a deep breath before the orange-haired thief saw something shocking. The left arm of Seth suddenly was coated with a black substance.

"Seth! What's wrong with your arm?!" Nami outburst in concern made everyone look back at her, and they stare in shock as well.

"Aaaaaah! Seth got poison!" Usopp yelled in fear.

"What?!" Luffy yelled as he quickly went to Seth's side. "You okay?! When did you get poison!? Quickly, show me where it-" he got hit in the head by the black arm. "Ow!"

"Calm your tits people," Seth spoke to them as he stares at his black arm. "I'm not poisoned."

"Then, what is that?" Nojiko asked as she stares at the arm.

"...Ah! That's right!" Luffy said with a fist bump. "There's this black stuff that suddenly appears in our bodies." He explained.

"Black substance?" Gin asked for confusion, like everyone else.

"Neither of us is exactly sure what it is, but," Seth points at Luffy and flicks him, earning a yelp of pain. "Whatever it is, I can hurt him with it."

"So you can hurt Luffy with it?" Usopp summarizes, and out of curiosity, he asked. "Only him?"

Seth shrugged at him before everyone turn to Alvida, who look at them. Seeing what the were asking, she turns to the auburn-haired with a sexy smirk, "Please be gentle with me~" Her voice earn the glare of the sisters and the blond cook to start trying to kick the lion pirate, who kept dodging each swift kick. The boys stared at the show and the princess was sweatdropping.

Something's telling her this was going to be a _looooong_ journey with these pirates.


	18. Garden of Giants I

**Gigantic Battle! Land of Giants and Trials!**

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates, alongside a princess and her pet duck, were sailing through the high sea. Nami was checking the weather _(this time been very cautious)_. Nojiko was on the kitchen peeling some tangerines, with the presences of Sanji who was cleaning dishes. Alvida was sunbathing on the tangerines horde. Usopp and Luffy were fishing with poles that the sniper made. Zoro was training with some weights lifting, with Gin who was training with his tonfas. Seth was meditating, his animal form out.

"Is he really a Battle Cat?" Vivi asked as she stared at the auburn haired.

"Yes. Do you know about them?" Nami said, looking at princess for a minute.

"Well… My father had spoken to me about them," Vivi said while scratching her cheek, "How they are powerful creatures that can take on strong enemies, how they act around others and how really rare is to find one." She stares back at Seth, still meditating, "You guys are lucky to someone like him aboard; their wrath has no limits."

"Tell me about it," Nami rolled her eyes with a smile, "I saw his anger at first hand; it was brutal."

"...Say, just out of curiosity," Vivi turns to the navigator with an embarrassed look, "U-Umm…Y-You know about their...will, right?" She asked.

"The inherited will?" Nami asked without looking away.

"Y-Yeah…I must warn you should be careful around him-"

"Doesn't matter if I'm his, right?" Nami said with a bored expression.

"W-What?! Y-You're…" The princess' eyes widened at her words while her face turned like a tomato.

"Yep!" Nami smile proudly, "Things happened and… Well, I fell for him." She sighs softly, "But I couldn't hold it… I own him and the rest for saving my village and family. More him than the rest, but still."

Vivi stares at her in shock before looking at Seth, and it was then that she notices Alvida, slowly walking behind Seth, and when she was right on behind him, she slams her big boobs in his head. Catching Seth off guard at the sudden bold move.

"Alvida? Something wrong?" Seth asked, his face blushing a bit, that is until the Iron Mace Pirate arm began to roam around his exposed chest.

"Oh nothing~ Just wanting to feel a bit of the present that is in store for me," she whispered slurry to his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oy, Oy! Get a room!" Zoro yelled at them in annoyance.

"Don't be jealous, Pirate Hunter. Someday, a woman will fall for you." Alvida responds to the Swordsman, who became red and glare at her. "Oh so scary~ Seth, save me~" the black wavy hair woman hug the lion man while looking scared and hiding behind him.

"You guys! Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Gin shout at them while spinning his tonfa at a fast rate.

"Silence you idiots! We're trying to fish here!" Usopp yelled at them.

"I'm hungry~ Sanji! Nojiko!" Luffy whined as his body drop weak.

"Idiot! What did I say just now!" Usopp slaps him in the back.

"I suggest you practice what you preach!" Seth comment to the sniper.

And so, all the Straw Hats began to yell at each other. The blue-haired princess simply stares with a droplet in her head.

"Everyone!" The yelled of Nami make all of them look at her, "Heads up! The second island is up ahead!" They all went to the front of the ship to see the island. It was big, with lots of trees around, and in the middle, was a river road that would help the Merry go through to the other side.

"So that's it?! Little Garden?!" Usopp asked with a bit of excitement and fear.

"The log pose is pointing there, so yeah!" Nami confirm.

"Our second island on the Grand Line," Gin said with a chuckle, "I never thought I would make it this far."

"Is almost time! Get ready you guys!" Luffy shout as he made his way to the tip of the goat's face.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted as the Going Merry sail toward the mysterious island.

…

..

.

The Straw Hats ship sailed through the river of the island. Each and every one of them looking around the forest, showing nothing but the growth of the Flora around.

"Is a fucking jungle here." The Demon-Man commented as he touched a leaf that reached the boat.

"They got the _'Garden'_ part right, but what makes it _'Little'?_ Alvida asked as a mosquito tried to stand on her, only to slip.

"Feels like home, eh Luffy?" Seth said as he turns to Luffy, who nod while eyeing around.

"Home? Where you both raised in a jungle?" Nami asked him, although consider he is a Battle Cat, she could understand Seth, but Luffy?

"Not by choice. Gramps forced us to live in a forest." Seth said with a cold sweat. "That monster was ruthless." Even Luffy stop his child nature and look pale as a ghost.

"He can't be that bad," Nojiko said, only for both boys to look at her with paled expressions. "...Right?"

"He wrapped me up to a big balloon and send me to the sky for 5 hours, three times a week."

"He dropped me in a cave full of poisonous snakes for a month. I had to eat pebbles for hunger."

Everyone stared at them for a good while, with Sanji speaking up after throwing a puff of smoke out. "And here I thought my childhood was hard."

"Okay, ignoring this conversation," Nami said as she swiped the sweat off her face at seeing the auburn-haired been uncomfortable by the memory. "We're going to stop here so that-"

 _ **Groooowl~**_

…

...

...

"...Seth, please don't growl like that."

"That wasn't me."

"...Luffy, control your hunger."

"Not me."

"...Was that a stomach from you guys?" Nami asked everyone while sweating in fear, even more, when they all disagree. She slowly looked to the side of the boat...and saw a seven feet tall tiger walking beside them. She stared at it with a ghost expression before sprinting and hiding behind Seth. "TIGER!"

Usopp hid behind the mast in fear while the rest prepared themselves with either weapons or fighting styles. They stared at the walking tiger whose head turn to them, making everyone tense in their holds. The orange animal growl one more time….before it slump to the side, a gash of blood dropping down. Everyone stared in surprise at a giant predator had fallen down in dead.

"What… What the heck?" Sanji asked.

Seth proceeded to jump down of the Merry, landing in the grass field, and went up to the giant animal. He checked the pulse of it by its paw. "...Is dead." He informed.

"What?!" Nami and Usopp shout in shock, "The King of the Jungle?! Death?!"

"Technically speaking, the Lion is the King of the Jungle!" Seth shouts at her mistake.

"Not very natural," Alvida said with a suspicious stare.

"Don't ignore my comment!"

"Okay! New plan; we stay here and wait here for the log pose to recharge!" Nami proclaims, with Usopp being the only one agreeing with her.

"Sanji! Prepare my lunch box!" Unfortunately, it fell in deaf ears since Luffy shout to the blond cook, "I smell adventure!"

"DID YOU EVEN HEARD ME?!" Nami shouted at him while slapping the back of his head, "Why would you even go out there!?"

"Adventure!" His word made Nami anime cried at her captain's childish nature. "Sanji! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." The cook said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Make that two." Said Vivi, shocking almost everyone aboard.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Nami asked in shock at the princess' decision.

"Why not? We can't do anything without the log pose. Besides, I need something to take my mind out off my kingdom." Vivi explains as she stared at her partner with a smile. "Carue will be with me, so everything will be okay." The duck's jaw dropped in shock at her words.

 _('Not sure how can he be of help if he's as scared as a cat?')_ Everyone, except Luffy and Vivi, thought with sweat drops.

"Then allow me to make you a lunch box, Vivi-chwan~!" Sanji said as he was about to enter the kitchen until another voice spoke up.

"Then make that three." Everyone stared in surprise at the one who spoke up.

"Seth?!" Nami held her face in despair at what her man said.

"What? You all should know that Luffy cannot be alone. Not even once." Seth reminds them all, "Besides, I can protect Princess Vivi. Can't exactly let the merchandise get hurt, right?" he brought a point to her, considering that their rubbery captain will be only thinking on exploring.

"W-Well yeah… but, do you really have to go with them?" Nami asked while looking at him with puppy eyes. "Can't… Someone else... Go?

"Zoro would get lost in a second _('No I'll not!')_. Sanji will just flirt with the princess _('I would protect her! Not flirt! I'm a gentleman!')_. Usopp will not leave the boat for shit _('I-I think I have the 'Not-land-on-the-Killing-Tiger-Island disease…'_ And Gin doesn't know about Nature nor Luffy's BS like I do _('...Has a point there.')."_ Seth said.

Knowing that she can't neither stop him nor denied what he said, Nami quickly captured him in an embrace, "...Be careful out there," she said softly to him before pinching one of his cheeks a bit. "And if you don't come back, I'll make you pay 3000 berries when I find you."

"My death's worth that much?" Seth asked in fake shock, not been affected by the stretch.

"Damn right!" Nami proclaimed to him.

"Don't worry, sis. He'll come back." Nojiko said as she appears next to Seth, grabbing his left arm and trap between her jugs. "I'll make sure he those." she winked out, making Seth blush and Nami, and Alvida, to twitch in annoyance.

…

…

…

Moments later, Luffy, Seth, Nojiko, Vivi and Carue left, "Yahoo! Is Adventure Time!" Pun intended.

"See you all later!" Seth waves away as he and the other began to leave, with with the blue-haired having a victorious smirk.

Suddenly, Zoro jumps down from the ship, "Well, if those guys are leaving, then so am I." He said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, Zoro!" The Swordsman heard Sanji calling for him, "We're out of food. If you see something edible, bring it back with you."

"Sure," the green haired man said as he re-commenced walking, "I'll catch something you can't ever bring yourself to kill." _(SHOTS FIRED! *Insert 36 Assault Rifles shooting*)_

The cook felt like a branch breaking out of a tree, and slam his boot on the rail, "Hold it right there." Zoro felt Sanji's aura going at him, "What are you saying with that, moss-head?"

"Huh? Are you deaf?" Sanji felt the swordsman aura, "It means I'll do the better work than you."

"Oho, those are some fucking fighting words right there. Saying you're better than me?"

"What are you? A recorder? Or are you just deaf?"

"Alright, looks like I need to teach you some manners….Up for a Hunting Contest?"

"Fine by me. The limit is until we depart."

"Fine." And with that Sanji and Zoro left into the forest.

" _Why are the strongest leaving us, the weaklings?~"_ Nami cried as she curls into a ball.

" _I feel your pain. Who's going to protect us now?~"_ Usopp followed her actions.

"OY! I'm still here you know?!" Gin shout at them with a tick mark. He's 'Demon Man' Gin, dammit!

"Don't expect too much from you, though," Alvida said with a teasing voice, angering the Man-Demon even more.

"...Hold on." Nami suddenly stood up. "I think I have heard of this place before." She confused the three of them as she made her way inside the cabin. She began to search through the bookshelf she has. "Not this...Not this…"

Meanwhile, Usopp turned to the iron mace pirate, "By the way Alvida. I finish the thing you asked me!" He said as he struggled to drag her mace to her.

"Oh! My beauty is back." Alvida said as she inspected her new mace model, it was the same, but it was much lighter and spiker. She did a few swings to feel its weight.

"I also did something else with it. See that button on the end?" Usopp point at the tiny red button on the handle. Alvida nod at it. "Press it." She did as instructed, and suddenly, the top of the mace open up and shot out a spike ball chained.

"Woah!" Gin quickly jump away from the flying weapon, "Watched where you shoot!"

"Oh, very good long-nose." Alvida said as she swung the mace a bit, "Now I won't need to throw my mace like a boomerang."

Suddenly, Nami burst out through the doors with a book in hand, "Guys! We're in trouble!"

"Trouble?" Gin stop his glaring to look at her.

"This place! This place is-" Nami tried to say, only to stop when a shadow covered them all from the sun. All four pirates stood still for a second before moving their heads to the side. The results were instant as Nami and Usopp began to sweat and cry while Gin and Alvida stare with shock eyes.

" _GABAGABAGABAGABA!"_

* * *

 _(_ _With Luffy and the others_ _)_

* * *

"Hey, Guys! Look what I found!" Luffy shouts to the princess, the beast-man, and the blue-haired as they were next to a river. The rubber man's hand took something out of the water and show it to the princess. "An armor-squid! Isn't it awesome?!"

The Alabasta Princess gasp in surprise, "An aminoid?! Impossible! They should be extinct!"

"Huh. Very interesting this one is." Nojiko said as he looks at the small river.

"Everyone." The three of them turn to see Seth with his car eats, perking up, "Don't panic...but something big is coming."

Before they could even ask what he meant, the earth began to shake madly, causing the three of them to lost their balanced and almost fell down. "W-What was that?!" Vivi asked in surprised as she and Carue look around before feeling heavy footsteps.

"WOW! I knew I would see a Sea Neptunian walking on land!" Luffy said with excitement as he points at the sky. Vivi, Nojiko, and Seth turned to where his finger was pointing and they all hung down their mouths.

"T-That's...A DINOSAUR!?" Sure enough, a living Long Neck Dinosaur, eating a leaf from the tall trees. "Impossible! How can they..." Vivi asked herself, as fast as she got her answer, "Of course...This island must be an ancient era! Not all islands are civilized by humans since the Grand Line atmosphere can make anything happened!" She said as she stares at the ancient creature, "This island must be on the Dinosaur Era! We should be careful with what-"

"Awesome! I can see everything from here!" Luffy yells from the top of the dinosaur's head.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO GO THERE AND WHY WOULD YOU GO THERE!?" Vivi and Nojiko scream in terror at his idiocy.

"Because he's a free spirit, and lacks a brain," Seth responds with an unimpressed look.

"Get him down from there!" Vivi screams at Seth, who simply roll his eyes.

"Shishishishi! Don't worried about it! This guy is busy eating, and his Big; he probably can't see me!" Luffy said. And those words came to bite him _(literally)_ as he suddenly found himself in the air and then he saw black.

The Princess of Alabasta, her pet and Nami's Sister stare horrified at the dinosaur eating the captain, "LUFFY!"

"For Fuck sake!" Seth screams in annoyance as he was about to make a dash, only to see the dinosaur's neck being cut in half by a giant sword, and Luffy came out the hole, landing in a giant hand.

"Eh?" Luffy asked confused.

"GyeGyeGyeGye! That was something I don't' see every day!" The Gum-Gum pirate looked up to see a well-built giant with a long beard, dressed in a Viking attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes. "You have some cheerful attitude, young human!"

"G-G-Giant..." the blue-haired woman mumbled in fear while Carue past out. Nojiko quickly went behind Seth, whose jaw was planted on the floor.

"Ohhhhhh! You're HUGE!" Luffy yelled in amazed at the giant. "Are you human?!"

"GyeGye! Human? Far from it! I'M DORRY! ELBAF GREATEST WARRIOR!" The now name Dorry proclaimed with pride.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with Nami and the Group_ _)_

* * *

 _*THUD!*_

"There we go! Cook as new!" Said the giant that appeared on the boat. He had 'capture' Nami and the rest. In front of them was a large piece of meat, so big that Luffy would become a wrecking ball size if he eats it. "Go on! Dig in! Don't be shy!"

"No thanks." Usopp and Nami said together.

"You sure? Is really good!" The giant replied as he takes a bite off his own meat.

"Yeah." They said.

" _He's gonna eat us!"_ Usopp whispered to the red-haired navigator while looking at the pile of bones of humans that was far away from them.

" _After he fatten us,"_ Nami whispered back. Right beside her, Alvida's spine shiver in fear, remembering her older self. "T-Thanks for this...but we aren't exactly hungry…"

"Really? Then I guess more for your friend!" The bearded giant said as he eats his own food.

The three of them turn to the giant slab of meat and saw Gin taking a bite of it. The demon looked at them without a care, "What? Can't exactly wasted good food."

 _('How is he calm on all this?!')_ Nami, Usopp, and Alvida scream in their heads with droplets.

"E-Excuse me...M-Mr. Broggy?" Nami, in a speck of bravery, spoke up. The giant look at her, "C-Can I ask...How long those it take for the Log Pose to recharge?"

"Hoh! Those magnetic bracelets? They take **one year** to recharge!"

…

…

…

 _*THUD*_

That was the sound of Nami and Usopp hitting their back with the ground after they slip off the log while Gin and Alvida had their eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Get yourself comfortable! Gabagabagabagaba!"

* * *

 _(_ _At the same time_ _)_

* * *

"Gyegyegye! What an appetite you have young human! In all my years, I have never seen someone eat so much like you!"

"Is because this meat *munch* taste so good!"

"Glad to hear that! Your box lunch wasn't bad at all, but it wasn't feeling enough."

"Of course is good! I'll knock your teeth out if you say it was bad!"

"Ho ho ho! What a funny fellow you are!" The trio of Luffy's team stares with sweat at the Giant and the Rubber Man talk like good friends.

They were invited to Dory's place and immediately were welcome with food. The captain didn't wait a single moment to jump into the giant Dinosaur Steak, while the other three, along with Carue who was controlling its nerves by drinking, sit away.

"How can he talk so casually with a giant?" Vivi had to ask with a sweatdrop.

"Welcome to the Straw Hats, where impossible is possible." Seth said as he rests against a tree, "You just got to believe."

"You get used to it with time," Nojiko said, although she was nervous through all this.

"If those were supposed to be encouraged words, they fail miserably." The princess said with a sweatdrop.

"Say! Why are you on this island alone?" Luffy suddenly asked while swallowing a big lump of meat.

"Oh. I'm not alone, and I don't live here!" Dorry said before explaining his situation, "You see, I'm from the Land of Elbaf, a village of giants that is located somewhere in the Grand Line. We have a rule for us; if there's a conflicting that can't be solved peacefully, we let our God's pass judgment. They will bless the one who is right on the battlefield. That's where I come in, another Giant and I are in a conflicting and this island," he pointed at the whole place, "Is our battlefield. Only the winner of our battle will survive…" he then began to laugh hard, "BUT WE HAVEN'T REACH A CONCLUSION! EVEN AFTER 100 YEARS! GYEGYEGYE!"

"A hundred years?!" All three pirates and princess scream in absolute disbelief.

"It might be a shock to you, humans! But we Giants have 3 times long lives!" The giant warrior laughs at his near immortality.

"But for what reason would the two of you continue to fight?! Is killing each other that badly for both of you?!" Vivi asked him, but at that moment, a volcano erupted.

"Ah! Is time!" Dorry began to stand up, "Long ago, we decided that the eruption of the volcano will be our starting point." He picks the eight feet long giant sword and shield. "If you excuse me."

"But what's the point!?" the princess tried to comprehend what was going through the mind of the giant. "A fight that even continues after a hundred year?! What was even the reason for-" she was then mouth block by Luffy's hand. "Mphmmmphm!"

"Be quiet." Surprisingly, the Captain spoke in a very serious tone. "That doesn't matter."

"The human is right," Dorry said as he extends his weapon to the side. Just then, a shadow began to appear from the distance. "This is about Honor!" Just as he said that the shadow revealed to be Broggy, his ax, and shield in hand ready to fight. **"The reason we fight...is long forgotten!"**

 _*Clang*_

Both of the giant's weapon collide with each other, the airwaves crashing into the trees violently.

 _*Thud*_

Along with Luffy, as he falls to the ground in amazed on how much these two giants were going at each other. "Too Big...Too Much…" his words left like air.

"...You guys are either the craziest pirates I have ever seen, or this captain of yours is too much of a kid." Vivi said with sweatdrop while looking at the other two, who were simply relaxing, while pointing one finger at the shocked Luffy.

"Welcome to the Straw Hats," Nojiko said to her while she took and clean her weapons.

"You get used to it after a day or two," Seth replied as he was on his back while playing with a ball of yarn.

"Where the hell did you even get a ball of yarn from?!" The princess shouts in disbelief at him acting like a cat. In fact, her eyes change him into a real fucking cat. _('H-He looks so adorable like that!')_ she blushes at the thought before looking away.

"Don't question my personal preference," Seth said while throwing the yarn up, going a bit to up and landing far away from his hand range. He quickly went to pick it up, only for his ears to perk up at a noise. He looks to the side before noticing, what he thought, a pair of tiny white dots from the dark. _('What the heck?')_ when he thought that, those things disappear and something began to move along the bushes, getting away from there. _('Hey! Come back!')_ for some reason, Seth dashes away, on trail of it.

"Hey, Seth! Why don't I comb your hair…" Nojiko was about to offer the auburn-haired some love...only to see that he wasn't around. "Seth?"

* * *

Back to the fight of Giants, Dorry and Broggy were exchanging their own attacks with each other. Their weapons, Blade and Ax, aiming at their bodies, only for them to be blocked by their shields.

"DORRY! DON'T YOU WANT TO RETURN HOME ALREADY?!" Broggy shout as he jumps over his rival's blade and threw his ax forward, hitting and bouncing off Dorry's helmet.

"OF COURSE I WANT! THAT'S WHY TODAY, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Dorry responds as he recovered from the blow to the head and thrust his blade forward, in which Broggy barely dodge the metal piece as it slashes his arm.

"HAHAHA! GOOD TO HEAR! UNFORTUNATELY, I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING HOME!" the Viking shout as he angles his ax and hit it on Dorry's own, disarming him of his blade.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Unfortunately, the Elbaf Warrior threw his shield arm and hit the back of Broggy's hand, disarming him as well.

Now with their weapons away, the two giants began to fight with their own punches, for a while none of the two back down, no matter how good each other knuckle sandwiches taste. But the match came to an end…

 ***CLANG!***

 ***CLANG!***

...When their shields meet each other's face.

" _73,466 Battles…"_ Broggy began to say as he and his opponent began to fall backward.

" _73,466 Draws…"_ and Dorry finished saying as their backs meet the floor for the seventh-three million timed.

"Gabagaba! Hey Dorry! I meet some humans today, they gave me Booze!" Broggy laughs out.

"Gyegyegye! Really, me too! If you have some booze, give me some! It would feel good to taste that again!" Dorry replied with his own laugh.

…

..

.

Meanwhile, with Nami and the rest were watching the outcome of the fight. The navigator of the crew suddenly realized something, "Wait...We should take this chance to return to the ship!"

"Agreed." Alvida didn't even think about it. The two females notice that the other males didn't even answer. "You boys coming?"

"...The reason is forgotten, yet they still fight." Usopp spoke first, remembering what Broggy said.

"If you ask me, that's stupid." The Iron Mace user bluntly said.

"Fool! That's anything but stupid!" The sniper sudden outburst shock the two women. "This is how a man fights! They both have raised a metaphorical flag in their hearts! They are doing everything in their position to make sure that the flag stays raised! They have been doing this for a hundred years!" Which words, a warriors flag breeze behind him, while the light cover him from head to toe, and Gin...was playing a...trumpet with a patriotic tone? "This is a fight of proud warriors!"

Both woman simply had sweatdrop at this- _ **(Author's Note: Hold on, nobody is going to say anything about Gin with a trumpet? No? Anybody?... What? I'm being crazy? I need to see a doctor? You guys are haters! All of you!)**_

"Well, we aren't staying here," Alvida said and she and Nami were just turning around.

"Go on! I'm staying here!" Usopp said before crossing his arms on his chest, "This is what I dream to be one day!"

"...A giant?" The Demon asked with a raised eyebrow, although, a smirk was in his face. "That's a first."

"NO!" Long Nose yelled at him before calming down a bit. "I mean a warrior! Just like them! And there's an island full of those warriors! Someday, I want to visit that island!"

"...Can't believe I'm saying this...But I agreed with you on that." Gin said as he stood next to him, "I don't entirely understand what they do...but I can respect honor when I see it."

"Right?!"

"Men, one of the many mysteries yet to understand for a woman." Nami let a heavy sigh out.

"True...but you can't deny that some mysteries are better when they are hard to understand," Alvida said with a smirk and a bit of..lust?

Nami gave her a raised eyebrow before she notices the look on her eyes, and the image of a certain lion boy came to her head, which made her cheek turn slightly red. "...Can't exactly denied some of that."

Alvida proceed to sit down once again on the log, "Since we won't be able to bring these two with us, why don't we get along a bit?" She suggested to her, shocking the thief a lot. Is this really the same Alvida from chapter one?

"I guess we can." Nami didn't exactly found anything wrong with that. They are now crewmates, and while there isn't a rule saying they don't need to like each other, is not an excuse to reject a comrade talk.

"Good...So tell me, Nami." Alvida rest her face on her hand with a smile, "Is it true that Seth defeated Arlong by himself?"

The orange haired girl simply smirk at her, "Defeat? More like _'destroy'_ him." Remembering Seth beat the living life out of the fisherman and its tower would forever be the greatest moment in her life. "And that's not all he can do."

"Oh really?"

"Would you believe me if I told you he out roar a real lion twice his size? And may it pass out in fear?"

"...Do tell." The Iron Mace Pirate was paying attention to her more than ever. The more she heard, the more her expectations rose of him.

And while the pirates and giants enjoy their talk, none of them knew of the danger that was already on the island. Somewhere in Little Garden, there was a cube house...and next to it was a dead T-Rex after been crush by a tremendous force.

"I'm surprised to see you both still here, Mr. 5. Ms. Valentine." Spoke a male voice as the agents that the Straw Hats fought in Whisky Peak were there. "After those pirates dispose of you back on Whisky Peak, I would have thought you would simply leave."

"Don't take us lightly," The Bomb-Bomb user said with a grunt, "What happened back there was a sudden attack."

"Sudden attack or not, you still lost." The owner of the voice said with a harsh tone, "For us professionals, that is a hash to our pride. We cannot let this second mistake be made, that's why **we** are going to take over." Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine gritted their own teeth hard. "But worry not, with my plan, you both will make up for that mistake."

"...What is the plan?" The Kilo-Kilo Fruit user spoke.

"Ah, straight to the point." The figure suddenly pushes two pieces of paper forward, and in it show Dorry and Broggy, both looked very young and with no beards. "It this island are the two Infamous Captain of the Giant Pirates. **Dorry the Blue and Broggy the Red.** Believe to be death." The voice took a sip of his tea, "There bounties are still active up to this day, which together they are 200,000,000 berries...with mine and my partner's power along with yours, we'll take two birds down with one stone."

"I see...That's why you wanted me to fill that rum with some of my Bomb-Bomb powers." Mr. 5 said with a serious expression.

"Indeed...the one who always wins is the one who has a perfect plan…" the voice finally show his face. It was an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build, wearing a costume-made vest with three's in it. He had square glasses on his face and, very bizarre, had a big 3 on his top knot. Behind him was, shockingly, a small child dress in a child gardening clothes and a big backpack. She was asleep, been ignorant of the conversation. "Let's be on the move, I'll take care of those Giants, you two capture the princess, along with those pirates...and be sure to not **fail** this time."

With that, the two Agents nod and left the white cube/building. The two walk through the woods, heading their ways to where Vivi was located.

"...Are you ready for this?" Mr. 5 said with a clenched fist.

"We won't have a second chance if this fails." The blonde woman said with her hat hiding her eyes.

"Right...Let's not wasted." The dark-skinned man began to walk forward, "I'll go get the Princess...Think you can handle it on your own?"

"I don't make second mistakes...I'm prepared this time." Ms. Valentine said before raising and opening her umbrella.

"...Hmph...Then take care...Valerie."

"...Same to you, Mark." And with that, the two agents of Baroque depart in different ways. The Bomb user walks through the forest while the Kilo-Kilo user jumps into the air.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Seth shouted as he was still on the chase of the mysterious creature. Said being was moving way faster than Seth, and he literally is the fastest of the crew at the moment. Dodging rocks, branches, and log's, the Battle Cat was still on his trail. _('What's this insane speed?! Is faster than that Kuro guy!')_ he thought as he went deeper into the woods.

Soon, the Beast of the Straw Hats reached an open area, stumbling through the ground as he almost tripped down. When he regained his balance, he notices that the place he was is...very spacious.

The place was round, giving that the surrounded by trees. There were some rocks and logs around, almost looking like a playground. There were even ground marks on several parts of the place! It was like a perfect place to have a battle...

 _('...Baited, huh?')_ It was at that moment he realized that he was baited here. His animal instincts immediately shot out as he senses an aura so intense, his hair was blown back. _('Gh! T-This aura...is so strong!')_ He changed into his Battle Cat form, using his eyes to tried to see better the location of the pressure. _('...There!')_ His eyes located where it was coming from, as he was about to take one step, the wind became intense even more. He stopped walking as he almost was thrown to his butt.

Very soon, his animalistic eyes finally saw a shadow from the woods. Those white orbs he saw before were now on what he believes was the face. He began to heard footsteps, four he counts, making their way to him. Soon, the wind and the aura drop down a bit, allowing Seth to see forward...and what he saw made his eyes widened in absolute shock.

" _ **Grwoooooooooooool…"**_

Because that sound...was more than a simple warning.


End file.
